Crimson Darkness
by Chosen Assassin
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Even the normal, everyday human, Yuuki Rito. Exactly what dark secrets does he have hidden behind his kind smiles. Mature rating: Blood, Lemons, Language, Sexual Situation. Rito / Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Darkness**

Chapter one

 **Now honestly, this is a sink or swim type of story.**

 **Mostly because this idea just came to me all of a sudden when watching To Love-Ru Darkness 2nd. If this happens to get good reviews and you generally like this idea. Then I'll continue.**

 **Nothing left to converse about, so let's get into the action.**

It started as a normal day at Sainan high school, which from this school's past history after a _certain_ pink haired alien princess enrolled. These type of days are rare to find nowadays.

However, today could have possibly been one of those rare occurrences.

Only, no... It did a complete one hundred and eighty turn the other way, which brings us to present time at Sainan.

It started as a normal day at school before an accident caused by Murasame Oshizu losing control on her powers, due to her fear of dogs.

Short circuited one of Lala's inventions causing the small vacuum cleaner to go berserk leading Rito Yuuki and Nana Aster Deviluke to chase after the crazed machine. Leading to several misunderstandings and trouble for the male Yuuki.

Finally Nana had enough and shot the vacuum cleaner with a beam of lighting from her tail.

It worked! Except for what remained after its destruction. Lala used for its power source being a miniature black hole, capable of destroying Sainan High School and everyone in it.

Said black hole was hovering high in the sky, its suction power began to suck everything into its depths.

On the ground level were Rito, Nana, Yami, and Momo, along with some other students.

In the girls locker room on the second floor was Lala being the only one dressed. While Yui, Haruna, Run, Risa, and Mio were lacking their underwear from an earlier run-in with Lala's invention gone haywire. They were looking out the open window, watching the black hole continue to expand in size.

"It seems staying away is a good idea."

"But at this rate...!"

Yami **(Golden Darkness)** and Momo Velia Deviluke commented about leaving the area. Momo however, was worried about the school and the other students, her sisters, and her love interest Rito who was here with them.

"Telekinetic convergence!"

Yelled the cute Oshizu-chan, the ghost in an artificial body tried to minimize by surrounding the rapidly expanding black hole using her telekinesis powers.

Nana turned around to find Oshizu with her index finger pointing at the black hole. Her power glowing and creating a barrier over the black hole.

"Oshizu!"

"I'll suppress it with my telekinesis and extinguish it!"

She yelled focusing all her power and mind towards containing the black hole. The feat while amazing to everyone watching, it was straining Oshizu-chan to her limits and it showed.

"I'm the cause of this situation...! Mikado-sensei told me about it. If I exhaust too much life energy, I will cease to exist. But I have to protect the school... I have to protect everyone! Even if it means I have to disappear!"

With her mind made up and her resolve showing. Oshizu-chan poured every ounce of her being to shrinking the micro black hole, which was slowly shrinking.

"Just a little more...! But."

Just before she could fully vanquish the black hole. Oshizu-chan fell down to her knees, her lost of concentration dispelled the barrier around the black hole causing it to expand again.

"Oshizu-chan!"

Haruna called the name of her friend, worried for her well-being.

Oshizu-chan was panting heavily, weaken and on her last leg. Should she continue and she will cease to exist. But she didn't want to fail her friends and everyone in the school. Oshizu-chan tried but failing to stand on her feet again.

She was at her limit.

"I'm already...!"

As Oshizu-chan began to close her eyes from exhaustion. She felt a strong hand on her right shoulder. Looking up to see the person it was connected too, she was mildly surprise to find.

"Rito-san?"

Yuuki Rito stood beside Oshizu-chan, a calming but reassuring smile directed at the cute ghost girl.

Then he began to walk forward into the epicenter of the black hole.

"Rito-san, wait- don't!"

Oshizu-chan tried calling back her friend, Haruna's crush, fearing for his safety. She tried to stand only to fall back to her knees. She can only watch the back of the retreating Yuuki male as he strode forward, unafraid.

As he continued forward, did the other girls both in the locker room and on the ground floor notice Rito moving closer to the black hole.

"Rito-san!"

Oi, Rito! What are-?"

Momo and Nana yelled their concerns for him, Yami released her wings to take off and make a grabs for him.

"Rito!"

"Yuuki-kun/Rito-kun!"

Lala and the other girls shouted the name of their friend and for some, their love interest.

Just as Yami was about to take off to grab Rito.

"Eve."

Yami along with Momo, Nana, Oshizu-chan, and the other girls were shocked by the authority in his voice. No more than Yami **(Eve)** who's red eyes widen in shock at Rito saying her real name.

A privilege she only allowed him to call her by when alone. What also stopped her cold was the unusual seriousness and demanding aura he let out when he said her name.

Since walking towards the black hole, Rito didn't show any emotions on his face. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder towards Yami and the twins.

They gasped at the warm smile on his lips and his eyes were closed shut. His features held not an ounce of fear. He was calm and happy, not fearing for his life when walking to a black hole.

Rito then uttered a single sentence. A sentence neither of the princesses or assassin ever hoped to hear from his lips.

"It's alright. I got this."

Was what he said. Turning to look at the black hole again. It's increased size maximize its suction power, pulling everything short of people into its abyss.

Holding his open left hand out, his left arm held high. Everyone now had eyes on him wondering what normal, everyday human, Yuuki Rito was about to do.

 **"They'll know of your secret should you go through with this."**

A voice said, that only Rito could hear. Rito smirked and said with a sad smile, but still full of confidence.

"They would find out sooner or later. I tried to hide as long as possible. A shame my times up."

A white tattooed mark began to glow above Rito's palm. Surrounding the black hole were white luminous diamonds that began to conjoin around the black hole.

Containing it within a prison of light.

Another voice could be heard within his mind, except this one is female.

 **"Regardless if they accept you for who you really are. Remember, that my brother and I shall always remain beside you."**

 **"Until the very end."**

"Thank you, the both of you."

Rito had tears falling from his eyes before he wiped them away with his free arm. Renewing his gaze on the shrinking black hole. He raised his arm higher as high as it could go. He was slowly closing his hand into a fist.

The girls could see that the prison surrounding the micro black hole was shrinking the more Rito closed his hand.

"Now!"

He mentally screamed, closing his left hand fully. The prison surrounding the black hole crushed the orb of darkness. All that remained of the black hole were sparks of purple and black, they drifted to the ground harmlessly.

The crisis against the school had been avoided. Unfortunately, this opened a new door about Yuuki Rito and his involvement in destroying the micro black hole.

Momo looked where Rito was standing. Widening her eyes at the golden aura surrounding her love interest.

Rito looked into her eyes, then Nana's, Yami's, Oshizu-chan, and the girls in the locker room. Before his next words shocked them to their cores.

"I'm sorry."

Upon uttering these words. Rito vanish, wiped away with the wind.

"Rito-san"

"Rito!"

Momo and her sister Nana looked to the second floor where their older sister, Lala Satalin Deviluke had her right foot on the window still. And her wings out.

"L-Lala-san! What are you-"

"Gomen, Yui. But I need to catch up to Rito."

"E-Eh... Lala-san, you know where Yuuki-kun left to?"

"I don't. But Rito looked really sad. Something is troubling him and I need to find out what."

"Onee-sama!" Flying up to the second floor window were Lala's younger sisters, Momo and Nana who also had their wings out. "Onee-sama, let us help you and find Rito-san."

Nodding her head, Lala accepted their help with a smile.

"Thank you. Now let's go find Rito!"

Pushing off the window still. Lala and her younger sisters took to the skies, and almost if the weather could tell the emotion in the air. Clouds began to form covering the once blue skies in a sea of gray.

"Lala-san! Matte, ah mou!"

Shouted an annoyed Yui.

Wanting to know more about Rito's sudden disappearance and power he demonstrated to everyone at school. Yami also took after the Deviluke siblings.

"Yami-chan!"

Haruna tried calling but no avail. A determine look fell over her face, removing the towel covering her modesty. Haruna raced to her locker and dug through for her uniform.

Ceasing her rant about everyone ditching school to play hooky. Yui, the up-struck discipline officer and leader looked to Haruna.

"Sairenji-san?"

"Gomen about this, Kotegawa-san. But Yuuki-kun is in trouble and I can't sit around here and do nothing. Gomenasi."

Haruna was out the door dressed in her school uniform.

Wanting to know more about Rito themselves. Yui, Run, Risa, Mio, and Oshizu-chan who had joined them. The formers changed into their uniforms and followed after Haruna and the Deviluke sisters.

Plus they can leave school early, which is a win.

On the roof of one of the school buildings, a fence surrounding the outer edges to created a protective boundary for the students.

Kurosaki Mea in her black Gothic clothing that's similar to what her older sister, Yami usually wears but it's a lot more revealing, instead of a skirt she wears shorts and her top has a hood on it.

Had a look of wonder on her adorable face. Having watched the event from the roof. Because she had been contemplating on whether to reveal her true self and assist Oshizu-chan in destroy the micro black hole.

Or sit back and watch the school get destroy.

Now with the crisis avoided. Mea and Nemesis who had been hiding in the shadows, also caught a glimpse of Yuuki Rito's mysterious power.

Something she knew he didn't possess or have any remarkable talents from her observations of him.

"Ne, master? Did you know that Rito-senpai had powers? He destroyed the black hole by crushing it with his hand… Is that even possible?"

Not receiving an answer from Nemesis. Mea grew curious and looked up to the entrance to the roof.

Imagine her surprise when she noticed Nemesis was thinking, and not her usual scheming. But actually thinking hard about something that interest her.

And Mea knowing Nemesis as long as she did. She knew it was almost impossible for her master to find something interesting.

"Ne, Master…?"

Nemesis continued her thinking. A red blush appeared on her cheeks, her darken skin didn't hide it, which allowed Mea to see Nemesis' blushing face.

"Master?"

' _Ohhh, this is to good to be true. If what I believe to be true, if Yuuki Rito is indeed_ _ **him**_ _.'_

"Mea."

"Hai, Master."

Nemesis spoke for the first time since she got here. She looked to Mea once then disappear in a cloud of dark matter.

"I'll meet you at the the front of Yuuki Rito's home."

Nemesis' voice echoed around the roof. Mea pouted cutely with her cheeks bloated up.

"Mou, master left me behind again. And why is master going to see Rito-senpai?"

Mea wondered before releasing her own wings using her trans ability and took to the sky towards the Yuuki household.

 **xox**

As the search for the male Yuuki continued. On another side of town was the little sister of Yuuki Rito, Yuuki Mikan.

School had ended some time ago for her. Now she's accompanied by her two best friends, Sachi and Mami walking through downtown. Their current topic for discussion was Mikan turning down, yet another boy who asked her out.

Making her total of rejections at, let's be honest… who's counting at this point.

"Yare… Yare… Mikan-chan. With all these boys asking you out and you rejecting them left and right. I'm beginning to think you have extremely high standards."

Sachi said with a teasing grin. Getting the appropriate reaction from Mikan who blushed in embarrassment.

"I-It's not like that! I just don't want to date anyone right now that's all."

Her other friend, Mami giggled and threw her hat in the ring.

She's not wearing a hat, it's a metaphor.

"Mikan-chan doesn't want to date anyone because she already has a amazing onii-chan!"

"Huh?!"

Mikan reacted above script at the outrageous claims brought up.

Sachi seeing Mikan's flustered state renewed her teasing with Mami joining in.

"That's right! Mikan has her wonderful onii-chan. She doesn't need a boyfriend if he's everything like she talks about."

"Mikan-chan, when can we meet your onii-chan?"

"T-that's-"

"Mami's right, Mikan! When are you going to introduce your onii-san?"

Seeing that she was being driven into a corner. The always calm and collected, Yuuki Mikan was sweating under the strain of her friends piercing gaze.

She tried thinking of something, anything but she could think of nothing to free herself from this situation.

"I-I y-you see. Rito is-…"

"Mikan!"

Hearing her name being called. Mikan looked up to find the three devilukean sisters flying overhead towards her and her friends.

Mentally thanking them for getting rid of the spotlight on her. Mikan became concerned when she saw the worry in the pink haired sisters eyes.

"Lala-san, Momo-san, Nana-san. What's happening?"

Mikan was further surprised when Lala withdrew her wings and grabbed her by her shoulders. Worry and concern in her always full of energy green orbs.

She couldn't find a previous time that Lala would be upset.

"Mikan?" Lala shook her shoulders once. "Have you seen Rito?"

"E-Eh, Rito... Isn't he at school?"

"That's what we want to know, but Rito disappeared and now we're looking for him."

Nana's exposition caused Mikan to widen her eyes.

Rito, he was missing?

"Gomen, Mikan-san. Onee-sama, Nana, and I will continue searching for Rito-san!"

"Momo's right, Mikan. We will find Rito and bring him home! Nana, Momo..."

"Hai, Onee-sama."

"Right, Ane-ue."

Releasing her wings again, Lala took off into the sky with her sisters following behind.

While Mami and Sachi admired the flying deviluke siblings. Mikan began running ahead of her friends, leaving them behind.

Their voices were ignored and soon we're no longer heard, as Mikan sprinted back home. Worry and concern in her heart for her brother who was apparently missing.

"Rito..." She uttered under her breath, not stopping in her dash towards home.

 **xox**

In the rich district of Sainan, in a five-star restaurant, a booth near the window sat two males. Before them on the table was what remained of their lunch, which they had finished eating.

The first male was exceptionally taller than the other male. Dressed in a black suit and white collared dress shirt, with a red tie. And a black trench coat with a hood concealing his face, except for his goatee and lips.

The second male was Yuuki Rito, only now he had removed his Sainan high uniform. His new wardrobe is a crimson red collared dress shirt with black waistcoat over it, and black tie to finish the set. Black slacks and running shoes of the same color. He wore the similar black hooded trench coat as the taller male. The difference was Rito's hood had a beak-like point at the end of his.

After some time of silence, the taller male spoke with an uninterested, bored tone but also held wisdom and experience.

"...So, you plan to tell them of your secret after all?"

"Yes, it's why I called you for lunch, Sahashi-sama. I wanted your permission to tell Mikan and the others about what happened to me in the past. I know I didn't wish to tell them but-"

"Stop right there." Minato Sahashi, otherwise known as the **'Demon King'**. Held up his hand and Rito stopped immediately. Reaching for his beer and taking a swig, then placing it back on the table.

Minato cough into his hand to stop a burp in his throat. He switched his cold eyes to the young Yuuki, who was used to his stares by now.

"I can see it on your face and in yours eyes. There's no need to explain it to me again."

Rito sighed with relief in his seat, as Minato continued talking.

"You never needed my permission to tell your friends your most guarded secret. If you believe they should know, then tell them." Reaching into his coat Minato pulled out a small circular device, black in color covered in buttons and knobs. "I brought what you requested, have Yui interface with it."

Placing it on the table he reached into his pocket, a second time and retrieved a tiny computer chip, which he placed alongside the device on the table. Rito reached across the table and took both the device and computer chip.

"Plug that chip into you Data Paired Glove and it will then connect with your brain. Allowing you to project your memories onto the device that will then project them for a viewing audience. This allows you to better explain your story then talking about it."

Rito did as he was told, and plugged the computer chip to his data paired gloved mounted on his left forearm. Seeing it already doing what it was build for. Rito smiled and returned this smile to his mentor, Minato.

"Thank you, Sahashi-sama. And I apologize again for taking you away from your busy schedule."

Standing up from his seat and into the aisle of the restaurant, Rito following his example. Minato tossed a twenty dollar tip onto the table and walked to the exit.

"Don't. I was planning on grabbing a bite myself before you called. A meal such as these are good every once in a while. Good luck, Yuuki."

Walking out of the restaurant and parked before the restaurant is a black limousine belonging to Sahashi Minato. Getting into the limousine with the driver closing the door behind him, and then getting back to the driver side.

His limousine was outside the city limits within minutes.

"Thanks again, Sahashi-sama."

Rito bowed his head and raised himself once Minato's limousine could no longer be seen. Taking a deep breath he didn't know he was holding in.

A serious expression enveloped his face like back at school.

"Yui, is anyone home at the moment?"

A bubbly, exuberant female voice spoke after a couple of seconds.

 **"Not right now, no. However, Mikan-sama is steadily approaching the house. I calculated she will arrive home in two minutes."**

"Then we still have time. Thanks, Yui."

Rito thanked his A.I and teleported back home using the same teleportation he used back at Sainan High.

 **xox**

With the house in sight Mikan smiled as she finally reached home. As she ran she couldn't shake off Rito's sudden disappearance out of her head. Lala and the others were generally worried about him.

This alone caused Mikan to also fear for her brother's safety. She could only hope that he was found soon or he comes home on his own.

She missed him terribly.

Reaching the front gate, her breathing coming out in pants from running nearly a mile non-stop. As Mikan reached for handle.

"Mikan-san."

The little sister of Yuuki Rito turned in the direction where her name was called. To find the deviluke sisters approaching her, mid-air. When their feet touched the ground their wings withdrew back.

Momo walked up to Mikan.

"Mikan-san, has Rito-san come home yet?"

"No, I just got here myself. I didn't see Rito on my way here. Momo-san, did you have any luck."

At the shaking of their heads. Mikan felt fear grip her heart once more. She honestly didn't like how today was going.

Where exactly was her brother?

"Mikan."

Turning around to the familiar stoic response of Yami. She too, had been flying using her Trans ability to create angel wings.

"Yami-san!"

While Mikan was indeed happier upon seeing the golden haired assassin. The knowledge of her older brother, Rito still missing hampered her mood greatly.

Landing on her feet and withdrawing her own wings. Yami was approached by Lala.

"Yami-chan, have you seen Rito on your way here?"

The assassin shook her head solemnly.

"Sorry, princess Lala. Yuuki Rito was nowhere to be found."

The mood became more depressing as no news they brought helped their finding of Rito any closer.

"Rito... where did you go."

Lala gripped her hands over her heart, worried and sad about Rito, her _fiancé's_ sudden disappearance. Her solemn mood affected the other girls, including the emotionless Yami who held feelings for the male Yuuki. Except she doesn't know how to answer these strange emotions and would never admit that she likes him because she sees him as her target.

Which is also a lie but shhhh. Don't say anything.

"Lala-san!"

Turning the opposite direction where Lala and her sisters flew from. Haruna along with Yui, Risa, Mio, Run along with her friend Kyouko who they found on her break walking through downtown. Saruyama and Run's brother Ren also accompanied the group, and lastly was Mea eating some sweets.

"Haruna!"

"Mea."

Lala and Nana said the names of their friends whom they rush to embrace in a hug.

"Why is everyone here?"

Momo asked the crowd of their friends.

"Don't know. Momioka said that Rito was acting funny and disappeared after he... destroyed a black hole...? I know a lot of things happens at school but Rito doing something like that is impossible."

"It's true, Yuuki just did something with his hand and, poof. No more black hole."

Risa said telling the truth about what she and the other girls saw Rito do. Using hand motions to sell her story better.

"Tch' Why am I here is what I want to know? Yuuki getting himself into trouble is almost a daily occurrence."

Ren said being annoyed. His sister, Run smack him upside the head.

While she understood her brother and the slight friendship he has with Rito. She still did not like it when he talked bad about him when she's near.

"That Yuuki-kun. Always getting himself in trouble."

Overhearing Kotegawa speak about Rito. Mea, who was talking with Nana couldn't help but tease the cat lover.

"It's because you like him so much is why you're worried about him. Right, Shameless-senpai?"

"S-S-Shameless!? Kurosaki-san, what your implying is not true in any shape or form. I-"

Thus began a rant by the blushing Yui telling Mea not to make up lies. Which Mea didn't pay attention to and smiled about getting a reaction from the uptight Kotegawa.

Lively up the spirits of everyone just a tad. They were still worried for Rito.

"Is this how your days are everyday, Run?"

"More or less."

Kyouko asked her friend, Run. Enjoying herself around Run's friends and the friends of the boy whom she had feelings for.

"Rin... No need to hurry, I'm sure they're still looking for Yuuki Rito."

"Ah! I found everyone... Mikado-sensei, Tearju-sensei! Over here!"

And finally joining the group in front of the Yuuki residence were the heiress to the Tenjouin, Tenjouin Saki. Accompanying her were her two best friends, Kujou Rin and Fujisaki Aya. Bringing up the rear as the last group to join were Oshizu-chan who had gone back to get Ryoko Mikado and Tearju Lunatique from the nurse's office.

Mikan was shocked to find all these people standing in front of the house, herself, Rito, the deviluke sisters and little Celine lived in. She had only returned to see if by some chance, Rito had came home. Now the walkway in front of the house was blocked by people who she knew and didn't know but knew Rito.

Coming back from her train of thought. Mikan found a crying Tearju holding onto a deadpanned Yami who didn't like being held in front of everyone but didn't wish to hurt Tearju's feelings so she left her be.

Mea looked at the back of Tearju with narrowed, empty eyes before they returned to her normal full of energy ones.

"Maa, Maa. Yuuki-kun sure is popular with the ladies if he draws a crowd this large in front of his house."

Mikado giggled behind her hand, enjoying the girls flustered expressions at her teasing, as some blushed from embarrassment and some from having feelings for, or in love with Rito.

Seeing how large the crowd had become and because they distracted her from entering her home at the off chance that Rito did return home.

Mikan ushered everyone into the house asking them to remove their shoes before entering.

It proved a small problem because exactly how many people turned up but they settled the problem rather quickly.

Walking into the living room. The crowd of teens and two adults found two things that stood out.

The first being a large chest in the center of the room. The coffee table had been moved aside. The chest was black in color decorated with engravings and a red and white banner above the chest. There was a strange symbol where the lock was, no one in the group could make it out or what it meant.

The second and perhaps biggest elephant in the room was Nemesis. Wearing her short black kimono, sitting on one of the couches, eating some sweet dumplings with Celine who was sitting on the armrest trying to take some dumplings from Nemesis.

The former obviously playing around with her to alleviate her own boredom.

"Nemesis! What are you doing?"

"Ah! Master, you came after all."

Momo and the others were skeptical about Nemesis' appearance, while Mea almost welcome the dark haired assassin.

"Yo. I suggest you all get comfortable. Yuuki Rito is just finishing up for his presentation."

Upon hearing Rito being home. Mikan, Lala, and Momo asked Nemesis in unison.

"Where's Rito/Rito-san now?"

"Oh, scary. He's in the kitchen."

Nemesis moved some of her hair to point to the kitchen. And before anyone could hurry into the next room. The aforementioned male Yuuki walked out of the kitchen still dressed in his clothing from before.

While the new clothing he was wearing drew question marks from the gathered crowd. They all smiled the same at Rito being safe.

"Hey guys, sorry about what happened at school."

He eye-smiled. His warm smile had the effect of getting blushes from a number of the girls in the crowd.

Unable to take it any longer. Mikan, Lala, and Momo rushed Rito and embraced the young man who wrapped his arms around them in a lovely embrace.

"Baka."

Mikan said softly but snuggled further into his chest.

Rito smiled and uttered a soft sorry into her ear.

Releasing the three girls from his embrace. Lala and her younger sister, Momo jabbed at Rito with multiple questions.

"Rito, where did you go? What was that you did back at school?"

"Onee-sama is right, Rito-san. Oshizu-san had the black hole under control before she lost focus. How did you destroy a black hole, and what about that mark over your hand?"

"Rito / Rito-san-"

Lala and Momo were silenced by Rito placing both his index fingers on their lips. An action they both blushed at but remain silent.

Getting their attention. Rito looked over their shoulder to see everyone had indeed followed Nemesis' instructions and got comfortable. Turning his attention back to the two sisters. Rito removed his fingers and 'shh' them.

"Everything will be revealed soon. Just trust me, okay?"

Trusting their _fiancé_ , **(Lala)** and love interest **(Momo)**. Both sisters nodded their heads and found their seats. Lala sat with Haruna on one of the sofas, who offered the former a gentle smile, one she returned gladly. Momo settled for sitting next to her twin sister, Nana who sat next to Mea.

Now standing before his sister and his friends. Normally Rito would be a stuttering mess due to his shyness. Amazingly, and to everyone's shock.

Rito wasn't backing down. His facial expression was not anything they have seen on his face before. Rito's eyes were full of determination, courage, experience, intelligence, and above all else. Pain, an emotion no one expected to see in those golden orbs of his, especially Mikan.

' _Such a serious face.'_

Yui and the other females said at the seriousness on Rito's visage. A red blush over their cheeks.

"Hoh, things should become interesting."

"Ara, Yuuki-kun. This certainly is a new side of you, you're showing."

Nemesis and Mikado said off-handedly at the effect his gaze held on some of the females.

Clearing his throat, getting everyone's attention on him. Rito began his explanation on today's events.

"First I just wanted to say I'm sorry for disappearing like I did. I wasn't fully confident allowing everyone to see that side of me. As for where I had gone, I went to get permission from my Mentor, and to ask for this."

Reaching into his coat pocket, Rito pulled out the circular device he had gotten from Minato.

Everyone looked at the small device in Rito's hand with curiosity, Lala especially, who enjoyed technology and inventing many machines.

Which break or malfunction leaving Rito and co. In many embarrassing positions and situations.

Hitting two buttons on the small device. The gathered crowd were awed when the small circular device began hovering next to Rito.

Seeing it work as told. Rito walked over to the lone chest in the center of the room, taking a key from his belt and put it into the lock. A 'clunk' was heard and Rito withdrew his key.

Opening it with both hands, everyone tried to sneak a peek inside as Rito dug around its contents.

"Here they are, just like I left them."

Pulling three objects from the chest. Two swords and a neatly folded white flag in both hands.

The blades were traditional Japanese swords common with the samurai of the old age. One was a katana with a gold hilt wrapped in a dark red cloth. The second blade is a wakizashi, with a black hilt and navy blue cloth wrapped around the hilt.

Rito placed the two swords on the floor before the crowd, which were immediately picked up by Rin and Mea.

Nana and Momo looked over Mea's shoulders to get a better perspective.

Both girls unsheathed their respective sword and found the steel of the blade was just as eye catching as their colorful exterior design. The katana on the bottle half which was the sharp end. It had engraved a sea of flame on the blade and just above, near the tsuba **(guard)** was more engraved writing.

However, Rin couldn't read what it said for the language it was written in wasn't Japanese.

The wakizashi, Mea was holding had the same engravement as the katana. Only instead of a sea of flame, it was replaced by a blizzard. And it had similar engraved writing near the tsuba, which Mea also couldn't read.

Rito handed the folded flag to Mikan and asked her to unfold it. His sister did as asked and unfolded the flag.

When she did and showing it to the other girls and boys in attendance.

It was a blank white flag with the Assassin's Creed symbol in red knitted in the center.

Turning their eyes to the male Yuuki. His eyes held the same seriousness from before, captivating the crowd in his gaze.

"This device will allow my memories to be projected like a movie. Everyone here can see for themselves, everything I have seen and done in my lifetime. I've chosen one year before I officially met Lala meaning we're going further into my past. A past I never wanted anyone to discover because.-"

Rito flicked both of his wrists and two hidden blades sprung from beneath the sleeves of his coat. Scaring everyone from the unexpected weapons to them being in Rito's possession.

"I'm an Assassin."

 **xox**

 _It was a cooling night in the middle of May. In the city of Akihabara, in one of its many impressive skyscrapers. This skyscraper belonged to DEM industries, a company that grew after World War 3 and their vision of a bright new future that they wish to integrate using the best and advance technology of this century._

 _DEM industries were an ant when compared to the beast that was Raven Incorporated, father of advance technology and unmanned drones which helped greatly in winning the last war._

 _In the building of DEM it was empty, except for a single light on the eighteen floor._

 _Inside on the mentioned floor were cubicles, dozen cubicles in a row, up and down. Behind one of these cubicles looking through the desk is a young man, wearing a white jacket with red ascents. Underneath the jacket is a white hoodie with the hood covering a good chuck of the man's face. Blue jeans and white, gray, and red running shoes on his feet._

 _Around the man's neck is a gold locket held securely by a chain of the same color._

" _Here it is. You were right, the mayor did buy his win in the elections using Templar funds. Given his drop in the polls a month before the elections, he was extremely desperate if he relied on the Templars support to win."_

 _The young man's face revealed to be Yuuki Rito._

" _ **It couldn't be helped. You'd be surprised what a man would do when driven into a corner."**_

 _A voice said through the ear piece in Rito's right ear. Rito nodded his head and continued searching through the desk's contents._

" _You don't need to tell me twice. I have seen it for myself too many times."_

" _ **I know. But with the hard copy of the mayor's official polls from last month. The authorities will have all the evidence they need to arrest him. And once the Templars see he's of no further use to them. They'll either kill him or leave him to rot in prison."**_

" _I personally like the latter. Hold on… Yes, this is it." Finding the poll results of last month. Rito took several shots with his data paired glove and began sending the images to base. "You get them?"_

" _ **One sec. Got em. With this we have our arrest warrant. The media should have the story before noon. Alright, burn the copies and get out of there. I've already sent word to your team to withdraw and meet at the LZ."**_

" _Already on my way."_

 _Throwing away the copies into a bin and then lighting said bin on fire. Rito was gone and the fire died out, leaving the smell of smoke and ash._

 **xox**

"When I was thirteen I was recruited into the Assassin brotherhood because they saw potential in someone like me. I know I was still young when they recruited me but the prospect of being useful was too great and my own curiosity overlap my consciousness. In the short time I was recruited into the brotherhood I proved my worth and abilities with excellent efficiency. In little as two years I had graduated to Master Assassin and was made a commander of my own fireteam. A fireteam under my direct command made up from three other talented Master Assassins in their fields. Dubbed 'Red Team'."

As Rito finished his discussion, no one could say anything or ask a single question. They were still preoccupied by what they were seeing and being told.

However, Tearju and the three trans weapons were intrigued by Rito's backstory. Yami and Mea could relate with Rito and his earlier time with the brotherhood.

They themselves were made into weapons and became assassins, as it was the only thing they knew how to do.

"After the war, the Assassin brotherhood had once again prospect and our activity was global once more. But as we grew in strength. So did our sworn enemy."

 **xox**

 _Now on floor twenty where the helipad was located. Rito walked with caution through the empty aisles. His heartbeat quicken with each step._

 _Watching his surroundings and looking over his shoulder._

" _ **Yuuki, you're heart rate keeps jumping up every second. You ok?"**_

" _Just caution is all. Normally these buildings have some lights on, if there are late night workers or the night janitor doings his runs. Yet, I have not seen either. I'm getting a bad feeling about this."_

" _ **You're fine. Scanners show that security had already been knocked out and the security cameras had been destroyed or hacked. Trust me, you're a ghost right now."**_

 _Seeming to have calm down from his colleague's words. Rito took a deep breath and stood up straight._

" _That makes me feel much better. Thanks."_

" _ **No problem. Now hurry to the LZ. Everyone is waiting on you."**_

 _Remembering his teammates and their extraction. Rito hurried outside where soon he was standing on the DEM's helipad._

" _ **Now just cut through the alleyway on your way down. That will lead you straight to the LZ."**_

 _Walking forward, while minding his surroundings for any surprise attacks._

 _Rito's eyes widen and his colleague's concern voice shouted in his ear piece._

" _ **Yuuki! It's an ambush-"**_

 _Turning himself around upon hearing of the enemies movements. Rito dodged an energy blade that would have sliced his head in half. Unfortunately, the ear piece he was wearing was destroyed from the cut._

 _Jumping back and skidding against the helipad. Rito caught his breath and studied the machine before him,_

" _A bandersnatch? But only the DEM headquarters carries these machines. What's one doing out here?"_

 _Hearing more movement behind him, Rito rolled to his left, avoiding another energy sword from slicing him in half._

 _Flicking his wrists and releasing his twin hidden blades from his jacket's sleeves. Rito avoided another slash from the first robot and thrust his hand forward into its face._

 _Removing his blade from the first robot and countering in time for the second bandersnatch, dodging his horizontal slash then thrusting both blades into the neck._

 _The bandersnatch robot cease functioning and he removed his twin blades. Watching both robots at his feet with indifference._

 _Flexing his wrists to return the blades away. Just then Rito's instincts screamed at him to dodge._

 _He however, was slow to follow as a sniper bullet dug into his lower abdomen. Rito recoiled in pain, blood fell from his lips, his legs felt weak and could no longer hold his weight._

 _Rito fell to his knees in pain, his left hand clutching at his wound._

 **xox**

"Rito/Rito-san/Rito-senpai/Yuuki-kun!"

The girls shouted in worry at seeing the Rito in the memory being shot by a sniper's bullet. Rito had explained before that these were his memories before he met Lala.

Which meant he had suffered from the wound they were now seeing, some time in the past.

Mikado and Tearju frowned. Having guessed how this particular memory ends for the lovable male Yuuki.

They could only hope the girls, especially those's who have feelings for him. Can handle the truth they will soon witness.

 **xox**

 _Rito gritted his teeth in pain, searing pain he felt in his lower abdomen. He could clearly feel the sniper bullet buried in his stomach._

 _He coughed up more blood and released his stomach's contents on the floor, blood was mixed with his bodily fluids. Rito removed his white hood to see better, the lost of blood had dimmed his vision and slowly eating at his consciousness._

 _He barely had any time to flinch as the bottom of a sword's hilt bashed his nose in. Rito recoiled back from the blow, grasping his now broken/bloodied nose._

 _His assailant prepared to finish her work by ending his life. Igniting her energy sword, a glowing pale, yellow blade made up of energy filled out the empty sword hilt, almost like a lightsaber igniting._

 _As she swung her sword down, a second energy sword blocked the first. The two were in a deadlock above Rito's body._

 _"Ike wants him alive. Remember your place, Jessica Bailey."_

 _The person who had 'saved' Rito's life happened to be the "World's Strongest Wizard," Ellen Mira Mathers. A young woman with light Nordic blonde hair, purple-colored eyes, pale skin and a slender body. She is almost always seen wearing her combat wiring suit._

 _The woman now known as Jessica, clicked her tongue in annoyance. She did however, agree and withdrew her energy sword, Ellen doing the same._

 _Rito was regaining consciousness after the hit he had taken. Forcing himself to his knees, already suspecting he was captured and made no movement to signal his escape._

 _Not yet at least..._

 _Rito lifted his head, through half-lidded eyes he could make out Ellen standing next to him._

 _The bane of the Assassin's existence. Rito could remember the reports of the many Assassins this young woman had slain._

 _But there was a light of hope that every Assassin in Japan and England are well aware of._

 _Looking at Ellen's right forearm, or rather the cybernetic arm she now has. A parting gift she received from Istuka Shido, a Master Assassin like him._

 _A year ago in the capital of South Korea, Shido had dueled Ellen. The end results was Ellen losing her right forearm and the destruction that was caused during their duel, which leveled half of the city to the ground._

 _It was a much needed wake-up call for the brotherhood._

 _If a goddess of war can bleed. She can be killed._

 _The second thing he now noticed was the army of robotic Bandersnatches surrounding the helipad._

 _If Rito had an escape plan before he'll need a new one._

 _Lifting his hand to shield his eyes from the intense beam of headlights from a helicopter landing on this very helipad._

 _"Excellent work, Ellen. You caught our little friend mid-escape."_

 _Rito recognized that voice. While he never met the man before in person, he was familiar on who this man was._

 _"Ike..."_

 _Ellen Mathers moved aside to allow the man only she called Ike. His actual name is Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott._

 _Or as Rito and Shido call him-_

 _"Westcott."_

 _"Ah! You are familiar with me, that's good. It means I won't have to repeat myself. Not that it matters as soon you'll be dead."_

 _Westcott got down on one knee to stare Rito in his eyes. Ellen ignited her sword and held it close to Rito's neck should he try anything._

 _Rito inwardly winced at the heat radiating off the energy blade. Westcott smiled, a very dark smile Rito described._

 _"Ah you Assassins, chasing after my shadow, stalking me, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Although I'm not affiliated with the Templar Order, you still hunt for me. Perhaps the attack on the Japanese branch had given you courage. Shido-kun truly was terrify that day, almost a year ago."_

 _"Itsuka-senpai?"_

 _"So you are affiliated with Shido-kun. A second year attending the University in the capital, I had heard rumors that Shido-kun had taken up students of his own. Consider my luck when I have one of his students here before me..."_

 _Westcott stood up and turned his back to Rito. Ellen removed her blade and sheathed away._

 _Turning around to face him, the same dark smile on his lips, also a sadist gleam in his eyes. Westcott turned to Jessica Bailey._

 _"A shame that I had met a part of Shido-kun after our last meeting a year ago. I miss him terribly. However, I will settle for one of his students... Jessica, if you would be so kind."_

 _Rito turned to the woman named Jessica, she had the happiest smile on her face when Westcott said her name._

 _"It will be done, Westcott-sama."_

 _'Does she have an obsession towards him?'_

 _Jessica Bailey walked to stand before Rito. She ignited her energy sword and raised it high above her head._

 _A stance one takes when executing the guilty._

 _Rito looked at Jessica's crazed grin then up to the sword in her hand. He studied her stance and the way she was holding her sword._

 _He could guess where she will swing and counter it._

 _Through his lidded eyes, Rito had determination and an unbreakable resolve. He understood he was going to die, whether from blood loss or from the retaliation Ellen will surely execute._

 _Rito understood all of this and yet, he was not afraid. He didn't, couldn't grant Westcott the satisfaction of seeing him in fear._

 _'I'm sorry Mikan, sorry for being a worthless older brother. Tou-san, Kaa-chan. Please look after Mikan and I'm sorry for having failed you. Goodbye."_

 _With his mind and heart settled. Rito raised his head just as Jessica was swinging her sword down._

 _As the blade neared his right shoulder. Rito abruptly stood on his feet and using the added momentum and distraction in Jessica's eyes. He shoulder charged her, pushing her back and disarming her of her weapon. Not finished, Rito let out his left hidden blade and gave a horizontal slash to Jessica's chest right below her breasts._

 _Turning on his heels, Rito swept under Ellen's feet. Causing the woman to widen her eyes as she fell on her back._

 _Stopping from his spin, he noticed the Bandersnatches were no longer sitting idle. They aimed their weapons at Rito, prepared to fire._

 _Quickly reaching into his bag clipped to his belt. Rito pulled out a smoke bomb and toss it at his feet. The smokescreen was instantaneous and weaken everyone's vision but allowed Rito to move unseen._

 _"Oh my, what a show."_

 _Westcott smiled and clapped his hands like at an event. Not minding that he was being targeted._

 _Rito ran straight for Westcott. He knew the smokescreen will be rendered useless as soon as the Bandersnatches switch to thermal mode._

 _And Ellen didn't receive her infamous title from being Westcott's secretary._

 _Pulling his katana from its sheath, Rito made quick work of the two robots who moved to block him. Dodging the horizontal slash by ducking under it. He thrusted his own sword through the Bandersnatch's midsection. He then spun on his heels and removed its head with a backward horizontal slice._

 _Sprinting again, Rito dodged the second robot's diagonal slash and gave one his own. As the robot's body fell, Rito used its body like a springboard._

 _His_ _katana positioned to drive straight through Westcott._

 _Said director stayed rooted with a smile on his lips._

 _Just as Rito would finally rid a thorn from the brotherhood's side. His ray of hope was quickly extinguish._

 _Ellen had recovered and blocked his strike, pushing him away from Westcott. Losing his footing upon landing. Rito attempted to right himself, but was surprised to find Ellen before him, sword at the ready._

 _Rito barely had any time to raise his blade to block. Ellen's strike was faster and managed to knock his katana out of his hand._

 _The katana impaled itself some distance away._

 _Looking over his shoulder then back at Ellen. Rito gritted his teeth, biting back a shout of pain at the energy blade impaling him._

 _Out his back, impale through his chest was Ellen's energy sword._

 _Rito grunted at the feeling of several bullets lodging in his stomach. In Ellen's left hand was a Five-Seven handgun._

 _Removing the pistol then her sword. Rito fell to his knees. Blood ran down his body anew._

 _Running a hand through the blood soaking through his white hoodie and jacket. Rito looked on at the "World's Strongest Wizard" removing his blood off her sword. Her cold gaze burned holes into him._

" _You little brat! How dare you do this to me and not take death like a man! I'll-"_

" _Jessica Bailey. I will not remind you again."_

 _Ellen threaten the other woman. Pointing her energy sword at Jessica, her cold gaze promised pain should Jessica disobey her._

 _Clicking her tongue again but reluctantly agreed._

" _Maa. A shame that this is how it should end."_

 _Westcott walked forward standing before the kneeled Rito once again. However, instead of a smile, a frown was on his lips. His eyes held a coldness that made Rito shiver._

 _But he still refused to allow Westcott to see him scared._

" _Ellen…"_

 _She hands him the handgun._

 _Taking the offered pistol, Westcott pointed the barrel of the gun on Rito._

 _Right between his eyes._

 _Small pants escaped Rito, from both his lungs shutting down and anticipation._

" _You Assassins are like rats. When one dies…"_

 _He pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun being fired followed shortly by Rito's dead body hitting the ground._

" _More come to feast off the scraps."_

 **xox**

Back in Yuuki living room, as Mikado and Tearju guessed Rito's fate near the end of the memory. Both adult women looked around at the other girls watching.

Their reactions were obvious and inspected from the beginning. Rito himself, was frowning. Mikado and Tearju understood why he didn't wish for his friends and younger sister to know of this secret.

Working for a secret organization for the past three years with no prior mention to family and friends. They could ask questions later.

Watching his death before their very eyes. Will leave more than emotional scars.

"Y-Yuuki-kun…"

Haruna whispered the name of her long-time crush. She, like everyone else watching the memories belonging to Rito. Was shocked, rendered speechless at his death.

Sitting beside her friend Lala, Haruna could see the tears falling from the alien princess' emerald green eyes. Not saying a thing, Haruna grabbed the shoulders of Lala and brought her close for a hug.

Lala cried into Haruna's chest, releasing her sadness on her friend's shoulder. Haruna remained silent and ran a hand through Lala's pink hair. Caressing her back as she did, while also letting out her own tears.

Risa and Mio, instead of their usual perverted acts of groping girls. They comforted their crying friends, embracing them with their own tears falling.

Rito could feel a knife, an imaginary knife slowly, _slowly_ piercing his heart at the state he left his friends and Mikan in.

The only ones not affected any how were Mikado-sensei, Tearju-sensei, and Nemesis. The two women were frowning and Nemesis while shocked with her mouth slightly open but that's it.

Turning his head to look at the others. The imaginary knife continued to dig its way through his already bleeding heart.

The females and two males were in tears, shocked, or both all together. Everyone was effected by his death and Rito felt more guilty in himself because he caused this.

Lala and Haruna were in tears, while embracing each other. Risa and Mio were hugging the two girls, in tears as well.

Saki, Rin, and Aya, his seniors from school. While they were not as affected like everyone else. They too, were shedding tears. Kujou Rin seem to be clearly more depressed than her two friends and is worried with anxiety

Run and Kyouko hugged one another. The two idols embraced and crying on the shoulder of the other. Rito knew of Run's feelings borderline obsession for him, and Kyouko's own growing feelings for him.

He understood they would comfort one another, like Lala and Haruna were doing.

Her brother Ren and his best friend Saruyama were not too broken about his death like the girls were. Tears spilled from their eyes, and the dryness around their eyes showed they had been crying earlier.

Oshizu-chan, the cute ghost girl inside an artificial body created by Mikado. She also was in tears, crying firstly in her body then removing herself. Now in her ghost form Oshizu-chan chose to comfort her friend, Haruna and joined the group.

Yami, Momo, Nana, and Mea were huddle together, or at first it was the three girls and Yami was brought into their group by a distraught Mea. Momo and Nana were holding tightly to each other, crying into the other twins shoulder.

Mea held onto the shoulders of her older sister, Yami. As Mea broke down emotionally, Yami wore a shocked expression on her face.

Her target, Yuuki Rito. The person whom she dubbed as her target and will eventually take his life.

From the memory he had shown everyone and from his own lips of these being from his past.

Had been killed prior to her first meeting with him.

The promise to take his life had been taken from her before she even met him. However, having witness his death like she was there, unable to do anything but watch helplessly.

Yami felt a mysterious pain in her heart. It hurt, it hurt when she saw Rito's motionless body hit the ground near the end. It brought her discomfort with every blow and strike she saw him take, yet he refused to stop.

Suddenly, she felt her heart jump. While Mea continued to let out her tears on her shoulder.

Yami brought a hand to rest on her left breast.

She widen her eyes when she felt the vigorousness of her heartbeat.

"W-What is happening to me?"

Lastly were Kotegawa, Celine, and his sister Mikan.

Kotegawa was in tears, which honestly confused Rito at first because he didn't believe Kotegawa cared for him much like the other girls. When he remembered that like with Yami, she cannot express her true feelings well. And like with Yami, Kotegawa hides behind her creed that men are all shameless and perverts.

Him included.

Celine, bless her heart. She was thankfully asleep in Mikado's arms. The nurse had thought ahead and brought the plant girl into her arms and rocked her to sleep.

Rito smiled softly and sent a thankful smile to the nurse. Mikado returned his thanks with a sad smile of her own.

Suddenly, the room darken with a gold mist and hue surrounding Rito.

" **Do you still wish you didn't tell them?"**

Appearing on his right and left side were two spirits, a brother and sister wearing armor and robes respectively. The female on his right asked Rito this, the male, her brother crossed his arms.

"A part of me still doesn't but… this is for the best. It's time I came clean."

The brother smirked, unfolding his arms to lay his right hand on Rito's shoulder.

" **Regardless, what's done is done. They're crying and you're responsible. Fix it."**

" **Ara, it's not nice to make a young maiden cry, Rito."**

The atmosphere returned and the spirits vanished.

Those two spirits are the sole reason why Rito is still around when the memory showed he was killed.

Only Rito can see or talk to them.

Anyone else is unable too, due to the spirits power and backgrounds.

Returning to his living room, Rito opened his eyes in time to receive a hard slap on his cheek from the person he likely suspected would vent her anger upon him.

"Mikan-san?"

Momo and the others were surprised by Mikan standing up from where she was sitting and slapping Rito. Her own brother.

Rito couldn't blame Mikan for releasing her anger on him. He looked down at his younger sister who at first glared at him then embraced him, wrapping her arms around his back.

"Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka…!"

Mikan said repeatedly having buried her face into her bother's chest. Rito wrapped his arms around his little sister, he could feel his shirt being stained with tears as Mikan let out her frustration and sadness in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Rito whispered into Mikan's ear. His hold of her became tighter, letting Mikan know he's still here for her.

"Interesting, Yuuki Rito. Your past certainly is a interesting one. However, I'm quite more interested in how you are alive." Nemesis' words struck a cord of recognitions in everyone's eyes, including Mikan. Who turned her head up to look at Rito. "Coming back from the dead, and a human no less?"

Looking down at Mikan, Rito flash her a warm smile. He then held Mikan with one arm, securely around her waist. His other arm was held before everyone facing up.

A golden colored fire erupted over his open palm, Rito didn't not show any side effects of holding actual fire in his hand.

The crowd stared at the strange colored flame in his hand. Rito only smiled at Nemesis.

"To answer that question, is easy Nemesis. I'm not exactly human anymore."

 **xox**

 _'Humming? Where or a better question, who could be humming. Aren't I dead?'_

 _Rito was greatly confused, firstly is he remembered being executed by Westcott. He remembered the pain from being stabbed through the heart by Ellen Mathers. And then Westcott pulling the trigger and ending his life._

 _He remembered everything! But why? Rito readed in a passage that when one dies, they have no recollection of their previous lives when alive._

 _So why could he remember everything up before his death and after when he shouldn't. And where is that humming coming from?_

 **" _Ara, you're awake now, Rito."_**

 _Who's voice is that? Who else is here with him._

 _Rito slowly opened his eyes. A sudden tiredness coming over him. Which in itself was confusing._

 _His eyes now open Rito saw the beautiful face of a woman looking down at him, a caring smile on her lips._

 _Rito wanted to ask who she was and where he was. When his mind was assaulted by a wave of memories both old and new._

 _Cringing from the sudden rush of information all at once. His eyes opened in recollection._

 _He knew these memories well. They were memories with him… and his little sister Mikan, and some with his parents._

 _There were some when he and Mikan were still kids, when Mikan still called him 'Onii-chan'. Birthdays, Christmas, and other holidays spent with Mikan. Memories of him and his best friend Saruyama. His crush on Sairenji Haruna. His introduction into the brotherhood, training, rising the ranks to become Master. Meeting his three squad mates who together made up "Red Team". The missions, training under Itsuka Shido, meeting the_ _ **"Demon King"**_ _in person, and lastly his death._

 _Immediately, as if woken from a terrible nightmare. Rito's back ached upwards into a sitting position, his breathing was erratic and labored._ _Struggling to fill his lungs with oxygen. Rito sat up, breathing heavily at the revelation of his memories still with him._

 _He remembered everything! He had died, killed in battle. He should not have the ability to recall memories from his time alive._

 _"...What is this place?- ...Aren't I dead?"_

 _Rito slowly stood up on his two feet. The face of the woman he had woken up too, forgotten. At this moment Rito only cared about understanding where he currently was._

 _"...W-Where am I...?"_

 _ **"Your in-between dimensions, Rito. I'm sorry but you are dead."**_

 _A voice belonging to a male echoed in his ear._

 _ **"But my sister and I have resurrected you. You're currently walking a plain where light and dark never meet. A purgatory where your soul is trapped. You are banished from death is my intended purpose."**_

 _ **"Mou, there you go again. Becoming overdramatic, Talion."**_

 _Appearing before Rito from literally nowhere. A male dressed in full battle armor appeared like a ghost before Rito._

 _Surprised, he lost his balance and fell backwards onto the female who had woken him up._

 _"Ita, Ita. What happened?"_

 _Opening his eyes, Rito found himself in the lap of the beauty who had woke him from his slumber and the sister to the man in armor._

 _ **"Ara, Ara. Rito, if you wanted to use my lap for your personal pillow. You need only ask?"**_

 _Quickly, as if burned from acid. Rito removed himself from the sister spirit and began apologizes profusely._

 _"I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"_

 _ **"Ara. It's quite all, Rito. I don't mind out all."**_

 _ **"That's enough, Claudia. We have already spent most of our magic in reviving him once. Let's avoid Rito dying a second time."**_

 _ **"Hai."**_

 _For a grown woman, her response was awfully childlike. Rito stood in-between the two spirits responsible for reviving him._

' _These two individuals must be extremely powerful if they can revive someone from death.'_

 _Starting with the female, as she was the first one to meet him. Rito knew her name to be Claudia and she referred her brother as Talion._

 _Claudia has long, wavy blonde hair with split bangs at the crown of her head, and purple eyes. She wears pure white loose robes but paired with a blouse with a frilly high collar and three-frilled sleeves and a two-tiered ruffled skirt beneath her robes. She wears dark boots, and stockings with garters._

 **(For Talion's outfit, if you played Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor. Or are familiar with the character, Celebrimbor. It's the armor he wore in game. Here's my best interpretation of writing out the armor. Because the wiki is not the best source.**

 _Talion was a fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a blue tint to it and was tied in a ponytail. His bangs parted down the center of his face to frame both sides of it. He wore silver, engraved armor with chainmail underneath with gauntlets, greaves, and a black skirt that stop below his knees._

 _"So what now?"_

 _Rito, for once in his life was unsure of what to do. He displayed a different personality when away from his family. A side that many in the brotherhood had believed to be his true personality._

 _When asked, Rito replied vaguely and never talked about it again._

 _ **"You're taking the news fairly well."**_

 _ **"Talion is right. Many mortals would be shocked about being revived from death, yet with you, Rito. You display none..."**_

 _With his back facing them. Rito had a frown, turning his body to look at the siblings behind him. His frown showed a broken, weak visage on his face._

 _"I've seen and done things I'm not proud of. Things I can't forgive myself for, or wash away the blood that stains these hands of mine." Rito brought his hands close to his face, he visibly cringed at the sight of them. Imagining blood on his palms he could never wash away. "Also with being an Assassin, you aren't spared from the horrors this world has hidden. I'm just used to these types of things, that's all."_

 _His eyes widen at the contact of Claudia embracing him, his face against her breasts. Instead of blushing, Rito remained quiet in Claudia's bosoms._

 _ **"You poor child. The suffering you have endured... We're so sorry."**_

 _"E-Eh. Why are you apologizing for, Claudia-san?"_

 _Rito then felt a hand on his left shoulder. His senses told him that it was Talion standing behind him. Turning his head enough to find a sad smile on the brother's visage._

 _ **"What my sister means, Rito. Is that we both have been looking after you in silent. We have been watching you since your birth."**_

 _His face was grabbed by Claudia, her hands on his cheeks bringing him to stare into her tearful, yet warm eyes._

 _ **"My brother, Talion is right, Rito. Your kind and caring personality along with your pureful heart. It drew us to you like a shining beacon. 'His' will resides in your soul, making you his next reincarnation."**_

 _ **"Seeing as your lost. Allow me to elaborate further."**_

 _The confusion on Rito's visage was clear to the two siblings. What was this talk about 'his' will inside of him._

 _ **"You see. My sister and I were once humans just as yourself once was. We both died and were resurrected as Gods, Spirits to the mortal realm. Centuries ago, we chose a young human male who had been entrusted to defeating the dark lord, our father."**_

 _Claudia picked up after her brother on where he left off._

 _ **"He succeeded not once, but twice. Years later after the final defeat of our father, who had since been purged of his darkness. The young male, now a elderly man. He passed away peacefully but before he did, he made it so that his will, his pure heart and strong sense of justice would be reincarnated into one of his descendants."**_

 _ **"You, Yuuki Rito. Are his next descendant, you now carry the will and soul of our friend. My sister and I have long since wanted to meet you. We have been watching over you here, in this realm. Guiding you, protecting you. Knowing that you would proudly carry on 'his' legacy."**_

 _As the brother and sister duo spoke, Rito had been in deep concentration. Going over every detail and word he had heard from both spirits._

 _He couldn't find any deceit or lie in their words. Meaning he could safely trust their word._

 _Gentling pushing himself away from Claudia's impressive breasts. Rito stood before the two spirits, his expression showed understanding and resolve._

 _Two emotions that were not familiar with the male Yuuki._

 _"I believe you, and you have my deepest thanks for reviving me. If what you said about my soul being banished is true. Then... where do we go from here?"_

 **xox**

If the shock of Rito's death shocked their hearts, then this next revelation shocked their cores.

Resurrected by Gods! Yuuki Rito had literally done the impossible and met two Gods who are incredibly loyal to him. Resurrecting him from death and revealing that they both have been looking after Rito long before he opened his eyes to this world.

To some this was far more unbelievable than discovering Lala's alien heritage a year ago.

Sure aliens are neat and all. But how can their jaws not drop from a God! Two real life Gods walking this world through Rito.

Does this make Rito, a living God? A God given a human body and could freely walked this earth through Rito?!

The girls and two males looked, shell-shocked and incredulously at the nervous smiling Rito. His little sister, Mikan also couldn't believe the revelation of her brother being resurrected by two Gods.

 **"Ara, Ara. I believe you broke them, Rito~"**

Claudia appeared standing beside Rito. A hand to her lips, smiling, a mischievous grin behind the sleeves of her robe.

"They'll be fine. I mean, they have met aliens, had the Earth nearly destroyed, and many other things that has made our everyday lives exciting or remorseful, mostly for me."

Rito had a deadpanned expression upon remembering his many accidents around the female population of Sainan High.

Claudia giggled at his answer and disappeared. The first to recover from their shock induced state was Lala.

"Sugoi, Rito! Meeting actual Gods! That's so amazing!"

Everyone, including her two little sisters sweatdropped at her answer. Leave it to Lala to completely misread the situation. Rito, although was smiling. Glad to see that after everything she had witness.

Lala was still Lala, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

 **"This girl is completely innocent and a bit of a airhead. You know how to pick them, Rito."**

Talion's voice was heard in the back of Rito's mind. He knew Talion was correct, already familiar with Lala's personality himself.

Mikan grabbed hold of Rito's sleeve. Getting his attention as he stare down at her small form.

Rito became briefly surprised by Mikan pushing herself onto her tip-toes and lean into his chest. Her cheek against his heart.

Mikan released a sigh of relief at the steady heartbeat from within Rito's chest.

When she realize the closeness the two were in. And from the familiar giggling she heard from Momo.

Rito and Mikan looked to the couches, to find Momo giggling at the siblings special moment of closeness.

Mikan blushed heavily and pushed away from Rito.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea, I-I just wanted to make sure he's breathing! That's all!"

"Ara, Mikan-san. Sure, we'll believe you and not suggest the obvious."

Momo teased the blushing Mikan. Rito laughed nervously, a hand where Mikan had punch him.

She has an impressive right hook. He won't need to protect her against boys, she's got herself covered already.

"Ah! So is Rito-san a Ghost too?"

"Not quite, Oshizu-chan." Mikado said to the lovable ghost girl. Her face adopted a serious look, she turned to Rito who had caught her gaze. A serious look on his visage. "Yuuki-kun, there's more that you're not telling us, is there?"

Rito looked down at his feet, a forlorn, solemn frown on his lips. Mikan and Momo ceased their bricking and turned to Rito. Everyone else followed suit, staring at the quiet Rito.

Mikan slowly walked to stand before Rito.

"Rito... Is there more your not telling us?"

Mikan, Mikado, Lala, and everyone else watching had their eyes directed at him. Rito had said at the beginning he would tell them everything about his past.

Already they know of his Assassin background, his death, and being resurrected by two spirits.

However, after everything. He still hesitated to tell them everything. He just couldn't imagine their hurt expressions once his secret is out.

The world around him faded into the outer dimension, the two siblings inhabited. This world was dark and gray, a cold mist shrouded the living room.

Talion and Claudia appeared bathed in a gold light standing besides Rito. Serious expressions on their visages.

 **"You should tell them."**

Rito turned to Talion who stood on his left.

 **"It's for the best..."**

His cheek became warm at Claudia resting her hand against his cheek to turn his head to her's.

 **"We'll always be by your side, Rito."**

She said with a sad smile.

Her and Talion disappeared and the world returned to normal. Rito opened his eyes to still find everyone staring at him. Awaiting an answer from him.

Taking a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart. He sighed then turn to meet Mikado's eyes.

"Although I was revived. There was a... catch, and a heavy price that needed to be paid. Both myself and the two Gods. The first deals with my resurrection. It's a known study that after a person dies. The heart and brain will remain active for a minute and shuts down after. I had been dead for a total of three days when they resurrected me. Meaning that reviving me through any normals means is impossible."

Mikado and Tearju's frown deepen upon hearing this revelation. Mikan and the others took the news with a heavy heart.

"T-Then..."

"Rito-san?"

"Unfortunate."

Haruna, Momo, and Rin spoke quietly. Understanding what Rito was implying.

"T-Then, Rito..."

"Yeah, that's right Nana. I'm unofficially dead. A cursed soul forced to walk the earth without knowing the peace of death. I'm practically immoral."

He could see their depression and sadness in their eyes behind the tears. Though he was crying on the inside, Rito knew he had to continue.

"The second was after being resurrected. Talion and Claudia are the names of the two Gods. They're siblings. When they revived me they knew that the limit had long expired. So they were forced to use most of their powers, the both of them together just to revive me. When they succeeded, they had used too much power and were forced to reside within my body to recover their strength."

"In short term, they're both your life support. Should one or both leave your body-"

"Then I'll die."

Rito stated bluntly. His serious expression and blunt truth to Tearju said enough to everyone that this wasn't a joke.

"Rito..."

Lala wanted to run into Rito's arms and cry into his chest. She held herself back because of her friendship with Haruna. Lala understood that Haruna liked, loved Rito too.

While she agreed to share Rito with Haruna. Lala wanted Haruna to be happy too and confess her love for Rito on her own.

So with great will, Lala stayed in her seat.

Rito had his left palm face upwards and the golden flames burned alive in his hand. Rito's eyes focused on the flame.

Soon his body shimmered from one side to the other in a golden light. First it was Talion's then Claudia's form that shimmered over Rito's own form.

Everyone saw for themselves with their own sight. The two spirits that appeared in the memory had indeed taken refuge inside Rito's body.

Dispelling the flame in his palm. Rito sighed heavily and scratch the back of his head. He was tired, drained emotionally from today's events.

Mikan wanted to embrace him in a comforting hug after witnessing how tired Rito is. Momo, Lala, and a few other girls wanted to do the same.

To be there for Rito when he depressingly needed help.

"Kukuku..."

Nemesis grinned and laughed mischievously from where she sat.

"Yuuki Rito. You had single-handedly achieve what most have desired for centuries. The gift of immortality. Surely there's more for you to show us."

'If Yuuki Rito is _**him**!'_

"Master..."

Mea sent a questionable look at Nemesis who ignored it. Rito sighed again for the umpteenth time today.

"Ha, can't hurt to stop now, right."

 **xox**

T _he two Gods, Talion and Claudia explained everything to Rito. First with bringing him back up to date about the present time. He had been dead for three days._

 _Next they went into further detail about themselves and their history with the person who's will he inherited. Rito had been fascinated by the legend he now walks._

 _The will of his ancestor who stood for Justice, Honor, and Family. Three tenants he himself followed in the Assassins._

 _Lastly was training. Rito is by no means a normal, everyday human. Not anymore at least. With two powerful Gods residing in his body. They have given him full access to their knowledge and power._

 _Rito's own swordsmanship, intelligence, and skills had been augmented by the Gods power. And with the addition of their own powers added to Rito's now vast library of strengths._

 _Rito was indeed, a God walking amongst the living._

 _During their time together, Rito asked both spirits about their strengths. Curious to learn more about them._

 _Claudia excels at archery, magic, and is talented with knives and short swords. She wields two short swords for dual-wielding._

 _Talion also excels at archery, like his sister. Can use magic although not on the same level as Claudia. A master swordsman, excellent tactician and strategist._

 _Rito would prove to be a terrifying foe and dependable ally in the near future._

 _For two days straight, Rito would train his newfound abilities and sharpen his existing skills he knew while alive._

 _After the second day. Rito had requested to go to the funeral the Assassin's were having in his honor. He was informed by the two spirits that the brotherhood were aware of his death._

 _The funeral is to honor his sacrifice and legend he left behind._

 _Reappearing in a golden aura of light. Rito could freely enter and exit the outer dimension. The dimension where Talion and Claudia inhabit doesn't follow the rules of time and space._

 _Hence, Rito ability to teleport and travel many miles, while in the outer dimension._

 _Wearing his Assassin uniform, except for the white jacket and hoodie. They had been switched to black._

 _Rito surveyed his surroundings, walking through the empty hallways of the brotherhood's hideout in Sainan._

 _"If the halls are empty. Then that means everyone is attending the ceremony."_

 _ **"Nervous?"**_

 _Talion spoke through the telepathic link, his sister, Claudia created to allow communication between the human realm and the outer dimension. Here, the two Gods may talk with Rito from the outer dimension._

 _It's proved a great asset for them._

 _"A little. I'm just sadden at the fact that I could not do more for the brotherhood. And here, I'm being honored by the Mentor and all of my comrades for my bravery and efforts to the brotherhood."_

 _They remained silent as Rito arrived at the inner hall where the ceremony is taking place._

 _Hiding behind a large stone pillar above the mess hall. He looked downwards behind cover, listening to the Mentor give a speech detailing his many achievements to the brotherhood._

 _Scanning the crowd for his team knowing they would definitely being in attendance. Rito spotted the three other Assassins who served alongside him on_ _ **"Red Team"**_ _._

 _They were standing side to side in the front row. The Mentor had mentioned his team in the speech and their recorded missions._

 _His team consisted of two females and two males, he was one of those males, being their leader._

 _Rito's attention was focused on his team and their depressed expression and tears cascading down their eyes, as the service continued._

 _He'd begin with the left and move on to the right, given where they were standing shoulder to shoulder._

 _First is a beautiful buxom young girl with a womanly figure, and long jet black hair, that covers her forehead and most of her eyes, it is also back length. She has very gentle dark brown eyes, which, like her personality, shows her has a kind person._

 _A female samurai in modern times, Ayatsuji Ayase._

 _Second is the other male besides Rito. He is a fairy handsome young man with glasses over his blue eyes, which were dark and mysterious, yet they also showed his intelligence and cold but also kind personality. He had straight dark blue hair done in a ponytail, with slightly parted bangs over his forehead._

 _The computer wizard and loyal bodyguard, Ishida Hideaki._

 _Third and finally, and the youngest member of their team at the age of thirteen. She has long silver hair, with two small twin tails with a braid wrapped around each, and grey eyes. For her small size and young age. She is unusually well-endowed for her age._

 _The loli swordswoman and his training partner, Toudou Kirin._

 _These three were hurt the most by his apparent death. They were in tears, including the stoic and emotionless Hideaki._

 _"I always knew that cold, unmoving guy had a heart."_

 _Rito lamented with a heavy heart._

 _Kirin was crying opening, she buried her face into Hideaki's sleeve as he was standing to her right. He ran a hand through her silver hair and another on her back, in hopes of calming her down._

 _His own tears spilled behind his glasses._

 _Ayase was crying, much like her teammates, her lips quivered as her tears mixed with her mucus. She ran her sleeves to get rid of the liquid from her lips._

 _Having seen enough, Rito stood up and walked away. Talion and Claudia appeared in spirit form._

 _Invisible to the world except from Rito who was capable of seeing them._

 _Talion crouched behind the pillar to look at the funeral below._

 _Claudia held her hands together over her chest, worried for Rito's well being. Looking down the hallway he now walk down._

 _"My time as an Assassin is officially over."_

 _Rito disappeared from these halls, never to walk them ever again._

 **xox**

"With the brotherhood announcing my death to everyone in the order. Especially to my team whom you saw from the memory. With news of my death made official, I denounce myself as an Assassin. And I returned to my everyday life."

Rito finished explaining that after leaving the funeral service, he retired from being an Assassin.

"Rito-san..."

Momo, her two sisters, and many of the other females were depressed and clearly worried for Rito. Their hearts ached when a pained frown envelope his visage.

Neither of the girls, nor Mikan had ever seen him in so much pain.

Mikan **(who now sat beside Yami)** was worried for her brother. Tears, her own, started to leak from her eyes.

Yami used her hair to wipe away the drops of water, then she laid a comforting hand on Mikan's shoulder. The younger sister of Rito sent a thankful eye smile to her and proceeded to wipe her tears with her own hand.

Yami smiled back at Mikan and turned her head away. Since the reveal of Rito being an Assassin himself. Yami didn't know what to think or say.

Lifting her head to steal a glance at Rito.

She could see the hurt and pain in his eyes. The normally warm, kind, and gentle golden orbs she had come to enjoy seeing. Were now hollow and empty.

Yami could understand his pain, while they don't share the same fate. Yami understood the pain Rito is experiencing.

'His eyes... they are similar to my own.'

Not just Yami but Mea as well thought the same.

Mea looked on. Like with Yami, her older sister. Mea also knew that feeling Rito is going through.

"Rito-senpai. Your eyes are the same like mine and Yami-onee-chan's?"

Being seated next to her, Nana and Momo turned around to face Mea.

"Mea, what do you mean? How can you and Rito be the same?"

Seeing her slip of the tongue. Mea hid behind a smile to deceive the two sisters.

'I haven't told Nana-chan and Momo-chan about when I first met master Nemesis. They know that I'm a weapon with trans ability like Yami-onee-chan.'

"T-That's- It's nothing, Nana-chan. I was saying that Rito-senpai and I share the same sadness when our favorite treat is all gone!"

'I'm sorry, Nana-chan. I will tell you one day.'

Her feint had worked as Nana and Momo both took the bait.

"Mea! I have told you not to hang around that beast."

"Mea-san. When was the last meeting and where did it take place?!"

Nana chastise Mea, while Momo wanting to forward her Harem Plan. Hounded Mea for answers about this secret meeting between her and Rito.

 **xox**

 _It was a cool night in the month of May. Five days had passed since Rito returned home._

 _He had waited for Mikan to fall asleep before entering the house himself. Mikan had no knowledge of his Assassin heritage, and Rito wanted to keep this from her for good reason._

 _However, he never expected to be slain during a mission and be revived some time after._

 _Rito had planned before joining, that he would remain with the Assassins until his thirtieth birthday. He would then retire and start a family of his own with his long-time crush, Sairenji Haruna._

 _Whom he would have confess to and ask for her hand in marriage._

 **xox**

"Way to go, Haruna!"

Lala cheered with excitement and joy for her best friend. Wrapping the clearly blushing and embarrassed Haruna.

While they could view his memories from his perspective, they could also hear his thoughts.

Haruna upon hearing twice now, that Rito had a crush on her and wanted to marry her later in their lives.

She was frozen stiff.

A massive, atomic blush overtook her features. Unresponsive to Lala's cheering and congratulations.

 **xox**

 _With this development. Rito was unsure of what his future was now._

 _Entering his sister, Mikan's room. Using stealth to quietly move to the side of Mikan's bed._

 _Rito looked down at the calm, and peaceful smile of his little sister's face as she slept._

 _Since it was only him and her living in this house. Mikan had taken upon herself to watch over the house and take care of both of them._

 _Slowly with caution fingers. Rito laid his right hand on Mikan's left cheek._

 _But quickly pulled away when he noticed the burning skin coming from Mikan's cheek._

 _Rito grasps his hand, as if he were bitten. He brought it away from Mikan's head. The burning of her skin stopped and thankfully left no scar on her cream colored skin._

 _Gasping and with a frighten look in his eyes. Rito remained still, fearing of his powers harming Mikan should he lay a hand on her body again._

 _Bringing both hands out before his eyes. Rito studied the two glowing seals above his palm, they shined like beacons of golden light through the darkness of the night._

 _ **"Sorry, Rito. I should have guess this would happen. Here."**_

 _Using her knowledge of dark magic. Claudia created black skin tight gloves over Rito's hands._

 _Flexing his fingers to get a feel with his hands now covered._

 _ **"Now you should be capable of touching objects and people, without the burning effect it leaves."**_

 _Trusting her words. Rito again, laid a hand on Mikan's cheek._

 _Releasing a sigh of relief that the burning effect didn't activate. His relief vanished instantly at the heavy reminder he now bears._

 _"To be reminded that I could only interact with you like this... I truly am curse. I'm so sorry, Mikan. I'm so sorry."_

 _Rito stroke Mikan's cheek with a gentle touch. He smiled briefly behind his tears. Leaning his head downwards Rito kissed Mikan's forehead and removed himself, a smile on his lips._

 _"I guess being curse isn't so bad. It means I can continue to protect you." Rito removed his hand from Mikan's cheek, he took two steps back, watching the peaceful expression on his sleeping imouto's face. "It's okay. Just leave everything to your onii-chan. No one will ever lay a hand on your pretty little head. I'll make sure of that."_

 _Kissing her cheek and brushing a few strands of hair from her face. Rito silently left Mikan's bedroom._

 _Closing her door behind him._

 _Now within the safe haven of his bedroom. Rito jumped onto his bed. Laying on his back, he stared at the ceiling above him._

 _Deep concentration over his visage._

 _Talion and Claudia appeared at the foot of his bed._

 _"If I can't die because my soul was not at peace. Also from your intervention on reviving me. I-I don't know what there's left for me to do?"_

 _The two siblings listen to Rito. Both chose to get more comfortable instead of standing._

 _Claudia sat on the side of Rito's bed and Talion chose the computer chair near Rito's desk. Claudia took Rito's hand with her's. Given Rito's special case, he could interact with both Talion and Claudia both in the human realm and outer dimension._

 _"The Assassins were all I knew and I can't go back with them thinking I'm dead. Living my new life as I normally did before my death. It seems impossible."_

 _ **"What about your family? Your soul couldn't find peace because you feared for their safety, no?"**_

 _ **"Talion is right, Rito. It will take time for your life to return to it once was. But never despair, we're here to support you in anyway-"**_

 _ **"And every way. Your not alone in this, Rito."**_

 _Moving to a sitting position. He sent a grateful look to the siblings._

 _Without their support and kind words, Rito wasn't sure how he'd would cope with returning from the dead._

 _"Thank you, the both of you. I'm just still trying to accept everything that has happen. I just feel like my purpose in this world has been fulfill and there's nothing left for me to do now."_

 _Closing his eyes, Rito knew the two Gods disagreed with his words and were about to speak against it._

 _ **"Find Tearju Lunatique."**_

 **xox**

"Eh? Why would Yuuki-kun need to find Tearju-sensei?"

Yui questioned, as everybody turned to face the blonde haired teacher. Who's expression showed she was close to tears from all the attention she was receiving.

 **xox**

 _Widening his eyes. Rito looked around the darkness of his room. When he could see the same surprise on both God's faces._

 _"You heard it too?"_

 _ **"Yes, although I never believed I would hear his voice again."**_

 _"Huh? You recognize that voice?"_

 _Claudia answered for Talion._

 _ **"We do. Talion and I know the man as Galileo, he's a God like us. Only his real name was Arusu. We and the other Gods called him Galileo because of his fascination with the stars above."**_

 _Claudia giggled behind her free hand having brought it up to her lips._

 _"He mentioned to find someone named Tearju Lunatique. Ring a bell?"_

 _At the shake of both God's heads. Rito's mood grew depressed._

 _When-_

 _"A-Ahhhh!"_

 _Rito screamed suddenly, in a massive amount of pain. His hands glowed gold before they traveled fully up his arms, his eyes glowed gold as well before Rito lost consciousness._

 **xox**

"Rito-san?"

Momo shot a worried glance to her love interest. Rito stroke his chin in thought, then nodding to something in his mind.

"What you just now witness are visions that would come to me at random moments in time. These visions like the first one in the memory contained valuable information or event that would happen some point in the future. For what Tearju-sensei has to do with any of this. That will be revealed soon."

"Yuuki-kun... Do these visions of yours, do they bring you pain when you have them?"

Haruna would ask something concerning Rito's health.

The others agreed with a nod of their head. Having seen the huge amount of pain Rito was in with just hearing his screams alone.

Rito faced his crush, Haruna.

And smiled.

Haruna and the other girls knew immediately that it was forced.

"Sometimes you must experience pain to protect those you love."

 **xox**

 _It had been a whole month since Rito was revived by the two Gods, Talion and Claudia._

 _As predicted that first night home, it took several weeks for Rito to fully accept his new life and combined it with his old one._

 _It took time, much time to accept his new way of living. But he'd triumph at the end. While the month of May progressed slowly. Rito used the nights to train in his new abilities and return to his former shape._

 _Under the tutelage of Talion and Claudia, of course._

 _Rito had regained his previous fighting prowess and obtained the blessing of the two Gods. Having a good branch on using their powers respectively. Rito has also obtained the right to both of their weapons as well._

 _As for his family at home-_

 _Mikan was still the same. She didn't suspect Rito's new powers or any changes done to his person._

 _Rito was glad Mikan remained oblivious and continued to live his life before his death._

 _Since he hid his Assassin life from Mikan. And with coming back from the dead, Rito had decided he would change the way his life had been until now._

 _He had been given a second chance at life._

 _Rito wouldn't throw this amazing opportunity away!_

 _It was the second day of June, and Rito was waiting in the living room. Suitcase by his feet._

 _He was going off to a summer camp for four weeks. He had asked his parents for permission and had the written consent from both._

 _This had been two months in the making. With Rito asking his parents for permission in the late month of April._

 _Himself, Saruyama, and many of his male classmates were going. While Rito was happy about finally leaving on the trip for the summer._

 _Mikan, his little sister appeared on his mind._

 _Recently, in the past month since his revival. His relationship with his little sister had grown._

 _Not that they had a horrible relationship in the first place._

 _He helped around the house more, he also assisted her with the cooking. They spend more time together, talking, and getting to know more about the other._

 _Rito enjoyed the close bond he shared with Mikan. While she still didn't call him onii-chan like she use too. Rito accepted the close relationship they shared above a petty desire._

 _Hearing the bus pull up outside his house. Rito stood up and grabbed the handle bar for his suitcase, hurrying to the front door._

 _He froze temporarily when he found Mikan standing there, a small frown on her lips._

 _"Mikan..."_

 _Rito and Mikan had said their goodbyes at breakfast this morning. He was expecting the normal goodbye when either of them leave for school._

 _However, Rito didn't expect Mikan's surprise for him at the front door._

 _"Rito! What are you doing?! We're waiting on you."_

 _Saruyama yelled from one of the windows on the bus. The other students began shouting for Rito to hurry up._

 _'Crap, I need to hurry up or-'_

 _Rito's eyes widen at the sudden and warm hug he received from his little sister._

 _Looking down to the golden orbs of his little sister. Mikan blushed and turned away, not wanting him to see her flushed face._

 _"Don't take this the wrong way. I-I just wanted to see you off and wish you luck."_

 _ **"Ara, Mikan-san needs to be more honest with herself."**_

 _Claudia appeared beside him. Mikan couldn't see or hear her. Meaning she would never hear anything Claudia or Talion say. Especially Claudia_

 _Because Claudia likes to tease Mikan, even when she cannot be seen._

 _Ignoring Claudia, Rito wrapped his arms around Mikan. She flinched at the sudden action._

 _"Don't worry, I'll be home before you know."_

 _Letting go of her, Rito wanted to tease his little sister before leaving for the summer._

 _Claudia has become an influence on him._

 _Before fully removing himself from Mikan. Rito leaned forward and kissed Mikan's forehead. She blushed from the unsuspecting contact, mouth opened, her cheeks were burning brightly from her blush._

 _Rito smiled at his sister's flustered appearances, while he was grinning like a wolf on the inside._

' _That's for always teasing me about Haruna-chan.' "See you, Mikan!"_

 _Running out of the house with his luggage trailing behind him. Rito was already aboard the bus and half way down the block, when he heard the frustrated cry from his little sister._

" _Y-Y-Y-You Baka!"_

 **xox**

"Ara, Mikan-san. That reaction when Rito-san kissed you. Could you possibly?"

Mikan who was sitting next to Yami, appeared beside Momo in blindly speeds, with her hands covering Momo's mouth to prevent her from finishing that sentence.

"Such a quick reaction. Perhaps Momo-san is on to something about Yuuki-san relationship with her brother."

Mikado commented and giggled at the embarrassed flush on Mikan's cheeks.

Who couldn't do anything less she risk Momo saying something that wasn't true.

In the end, she cried from indecisiveness.

Yami used her hair and transformed it to a giant hand to pat Mikan on her back.

Hoping to soothe the troubled girl.

 **xox**

 _Now leaving Earth's orbit. Rito piloted his ship away from the Earth's gravitational pull._

 _Once successfully away he set in the coordinates on the ship's navigation computer._

 _On where Rito obtained a working space ship and knew how to pilot one. Well… he knew a few people he could safely call 'friends'._

 _ **-For the ship's design. If you play Destiny or know of Destiny. Look up the "Aspect of Glass". It's the ship you receive from completing the "Vault of Glass" raid. At least Bungie got the cool designs of their ships right.**_

 _Finished typing in the correct coordinates for his unknown destination. Rito spun around in the pilot's chair. The siblings appeared behind him._

 _Claudia expected the ship with curiosity._

" _ **Are you sure you want to do this?"**_

" _Do you? I'm not positive on who this Tearju person will be. But you and sister vow for Galileo's words. And who am I to turn away from your wisdoms. Besides, this may be fun."_

 _Nothing more was said as the ship finally entered hyperspace._

...

 _Exiting out of hyperspace, Rito looked out of ship's windshield to see the coordinates he received from his vision had led him to what appeared to be slum-like planet._

 _Appearing besides him. Talion and Claudia looked on as well and shared Rito's confusion._

" _ **T-This is where Galileo told us to find? It's a dump."**_

" _ **I agree with you, dear sister. Galileo never really was the right minded person. Always locked away in his lab."**_

 _Removing the autopilot, Rito took the wheel of his ship._

" _It's not the planet we're after but the person who's on that planet. All though I am curious why she's here of all places."_

 _He began their descend to the planet's surface below._

 _His search began here._

 _..._

 _Successfully landing his ship on the planet's surface, which looked far worse on the ground then from space._

" _ **Disgusting. Who would want to come to this filth. Why would anyone want to live here."**_

 _Claudia said with disgust, careful where she was walking._

 _She was not wrong. The planet's surface reminded Rito of a slum-like environment back on Earth. There was garbage everywhere, trash and other wastes littered the ground they stood on. A stream of water was green in color and had garbage floating in it._

 _The sky is gloomy, and depressing. Gray clouds blocked any sunlight and there was a heavy mist of smog hovering in the air._

 _A horrible environment to reside in, but what Rito desperately wanted was answers to why this Tearju person. On why is she here of all places._

" _Come on. I don't want to be on this planet any longer than I have to."_

 _Turning his hood of his all black clothing over his head. It was a gift from his friends and fireteam, an outfit they named… the dark assassin._

 _A black overcoat with a dark brown shirt underneath, black pants and boots, with the belt of the same color. And a pair of skin tight gloves to finish the outfit. It also came with a black face mask which covered the entire lower half of his face._

 _An excellent gift if he did say so himself._

 _Following the gold mist from the outer dimension, there was nothing Rito couldn't see when inside this dimension. The gold mist had been leading Rito deeper into the slums, here he surveyed his surroundings to find the planet's inhabitants, if there were any._

 _Were in horrible living conditions and health as well. They looked at him in fear, backing away from both his menacing appearance and the twin swords on his left hip._

" _How awful."_

" _ **This is the results when a galaxy is at war. A shame for those caught under it's unforgiving hand."**_

 _Talion walked beside Rito. He nodded his head as the trail came to a stop._

 _Returning from the outer dimension. The gloomy atmosphere and horrible smell assaulted Rito's senses._

 _Standing before a broken down shack made of many materials found around the planet. They notice that despite it's outer appearance._

 _The shack did have a home-like aura and vibe to it. The occupant of the house had really done a good job._

" _This is the place."_

" _ **It would seem so."**_

" _ **Please hurry, Rito. I don't want to remain here any longer."**_

 _Nodding his head. Rito calmly approached the front door and knocked twice, waiting for an answer._

" _Just a second, I'll be right there."_

 _A female voice answered from inside. Seconds later the door opened to reveal a beautiful woman had answered the door._

 _Rito was thankful for the facemask hiding his features. Otherwise his blush would be seen at the sight of whom he believed to be Tearju._

 _'B-Beautiful.'_

 _ **"Ara, Rito~ I never took you as someone who likes older women in such a way~"**_

 _'D-Don't get the wrong idea.'_

 _Rito tried justifying himself amongst the laughter of the female god. How could he not? Tearju Lunatique was indeed a beautiful woman._

 _Tearju has long blonde hair and green eyes, she also wears glasses. Her choice of clothing was clear, in comparison to the other occupants on the planet. A white lab coat over a black turtleneck and blue jeans. A pair of fuzzy slippers on her feet._

 _Rito also noted her figure which was impressive, with large breasts and a curvaceous body._

 **xox**

"Shameless."

Yui said with distastes, glaring at the sweatdropping Rito.

"Oh my, If Yuuki-kun had such tastes in women. I would have gladly offered myself to him."

"M-Mikado-sensei!"

Upon hearing Mikado-sensei's comment. Yui blushed and turned her attention to focus on the busty nurse. Several girls in the living room blushed as well, but said nothing more.

"Ufufufu, Rito-san~"

Momo and Lala were the only two girls who weren't blushing up a storm. And for two different reasons.

Momo giggled perversely behind her hand. Looking straight at Rito through lidded eyes. No doubt planning something to further her Harem Plan.

Lala... well she's Lala. Rito prayed that she always remain herself.

 **xox**

" _Um… Hi. I'm looking for-"_

 _He didn't finished his line because Tearju had shut the door in his face._

 _A deadpanned look over his visage. Rito's left eyebrow twitched dangerously._

" _ **I like her. She seems like a fun woman to have around."**_

I _gnoring Claudia's teasing. Rito schooled his features and knocked again._

 _"I-I'm not here! Please come another time- No! I meant, don't come back."_

 _Now confused, forgetting about having the door closed in his face. Rito stepped away from door._

 _Talion appeared behind him examining the shack._

 _ **"She's scared. The reason for her fear is a mystery."**_

 _"If someone is after her to inflict harm. She must have mistaken me to be a bounty hunter or something. Her reaction suggested much."_

 _ **"Perhaps, but best we ask her ourselves."**_

 _Fading away through the wind. Rito approached the door a third time, but didn't knock._

 _Instead he would uses his powers to teleport into the home and hopefully get answers from Tearju. Concentrating, Rito closed his eyes and focused on where he wished to teleport._

 _Soon his body shimmered then faded out of existence._

 _Rito had used the same method of teleportation the siblings used._

 _Reappearing inside the house's living room he guessed. Through his reflexes Rito grabbed the frying pan Tearju attempted to hit him over the head with._

 _Gently taking the frying pan from her grip. Tearju immediately backed away until she hit a wall. Her expression is she was in tears and shaking like a leaf._

 _Rito and the siblings were surprised that she hadn't fainted from terror._

 _Placing the frying pan on the surprisingly clean sofa. Rito gently approached the crying Tearju._

 _"P-Please don't kill me... I-I-I do whatever you want. Take what you want. Just please let me live."_

 _Stopping in his stride. Rito was generally confused about the misread of the situation._

 _ **"Poor girl. She half scared to death."**_

 _Claudia was comforting Tearju, patting the crying blonde on the back. Not that Tearju knew Claudia was standing behind her._

 _'Who could want her dead? That's what I want to know."_

 _ **"Calm yourself, Rito. One task at a time. First let's ask this woman what she knows, then we'll ask her about these assassins hunting her."**_

 _ **"Although I have only met this Tearju woman for less than three minutes. I do wish to help her too. Rito, please help her."**_

 _"Alright I'll see what I can do."_

 _Rito calmly said as he once again approach Tearju._

 _She was again about to beg for her life, when Rito held his hands out in defense and reached for his hood._

 _Removing the article of clothing. Rito's orange and spiky hair was revealed to the alien woman. This seem to have a positive effect because Tearju had calmed down._

 _"Please... allow me to explain myself. I'm not here to harm or kill you." Receiving a hesitant nod from the woman. Rito continued. "I'm not here for the reason you believe I am. I just want answers."_

 _"A-A-Answers? What for."_

 _Rito came closer to Tearju standing only a foot away from her. Tearju didn't run away or hesitated about his close proximity._

 _"About what's happened to me..."_

…

 _Now inside Tearju's secret laboratory hidden underground._

 _Swimming inside a Regeneration tank. Is Rito in only his boxers, he had to remove his robes and weapons upon Tearju's orders._

 _Standing behind a control panel going over various data and pressing an assortment of buttons. Tearju was completely focused on the task at hand._

 _Looking over the control panel at Rito. He had a number of tubes and patches attached to his body. A breathing mask over his face to help him breathe underwater._

 _"Are you ready?"_

 _'I hope I am...' "I'm ready."_

 _"Beginning procedure now."_

 _Tearju hit some buttons on the panel, which soon led to water filling the tank Rito was in._

 _Rito shut his eyes closed and patiently waited for the water to fill the tank. Once the tank was flooded with water. Tearju clicked some more buttons._

 _Suddenly Rito became extremely tired while inside the regeneration tank. Rather than fight it he allowed himself to rest._

 _Now asleep within the regeneration tank. Tearju brought up his vitals, seeing everything was green with no danger to his health. Tearju left the control panel, in her hand was a tablet with Rito's vital signs._

 _Looking at the information provided on her tablet. Tearju glanced up at the sleeping Rito._

 _An emotional look of concern flooded her visage. Tearju laid a hand on the glass, her eyes brimming with tears._

 _"You poor soul... Who could have done this to you?"_

 _On the tablet showed Rito's skeleton figure and vital organs. The figure also revealed the scars inflicted upon his skin, even the injuries he suffered at the hands of Ellen._

 _For a brief glimmer of a second. Talion and Claudia's forms appeared beside Rito's figure on the tablet. Tearju was too preoccupied crying over Rito's damaged soul to catch it._

 _Tearju wiped away the tears in her eyes and fixed her glasses. Suddenly a red light and the alarm sounded around the laboratory._

 _"Huh! What's happening?"_

 _Tearju began typing away on the tablet in her hand, searching for the problem._

 _ **"Warning! Warning! Unauthorized sample injections. Warning! Warning!"**_

 _"Sample injections... oh no!"_

 _Tearju returned to the control panel and realized her fears had come to fruition._

 _Beside the regeneration tank were three capsules, quickly losing their contents._

 _The first two were completely harmless, it was the final capsule which had Tearju scared._

 _Dark Matter... An unknown substances found rarely in the galaxy. However, the black market of the galaxy made millions on exporting and importing the illegal substances._

 _Made so by the Emperor of the Galaxy, Gid Deviluke._

 _Tearju had purchased a vile of the stuff in hopes of unraveling it's mysteries. However, she had misplaced the capsule some time ago and now her hopes were dashed as the vile nearly emptied itself into Rito's body._

 _The procedure was complete as the last of the dark matter entered Rito's body._

 _The effects were instantaneous._

 _Rito's body began to shake violently from the dark matter now coursing through his blood stream. His eyes opened and he screamed in obvious pain._

 _He had removed the breathing mask during his rampage. Water entered through his mouth and into his lungs. Rito struggled while in a excruciating pain._

 _From both the water entering his system and the dark matter changing his atoms and molecules in rapid succession._

 _He would surely drown if not stopped._

 _"Please calm down. You'll drown if you continue to-"_

 _Tearju shielded her eyes and ears from the sudden explosion of energy originating from inside the regeneration tank._

 _Rito's eyes glowed bright gold then flashed to amethyst, and finally crimson before he released an animalistic roar._

 _"A-AAAAHH_ _ **HHHHH!**_ _"_

 _"Kya!"_

 _The tank imploded from the massive surge of energy. Destroying it completely. Tearju shielded herself from the glass._

 _As the smoke began to clear, Tearju cough into her hand._

 _Some scratches on her clothing and face, otherwise she was perfectly fine._

 _Remembering about Rito and the changes he had to had gone through. Tearju stood up on shaking knees, slowly approaching the remains of the regeneration tank._

 _Inside, on his knees, his hair shadowing his eyes. Which had grown considerably longer with streaks of crimson. Rito's breathing was soft and quiet._

 _This was what Tearju walked upon when she found him._

 _His hair, she noticed right away. It had grown longer, stopping just at his shoulders with two chin length bangs framing his face. And the streaks of crimson was new but confirmed Tearju's suspicions._

 _Slowly, she crouched down to eye level with Rito. His soft breathing was the only noise heard between them._

 _"A-Ano- A-Are you ok, Mr...-"_

 _Tearju was cut-off from Rito suddenly grabbing her throat with his left hand. He tighten his hold before weakening his grip and released Tearju, who coughed roughly from the lost of oxygen._

 _Rito scanned his surroundings and stood up. He offered a hand to Tearju to take. She hesitated for a second until she finally took his hand._

 _Helping Tearju to her feet, Rito looked her over for any injuries. Just scratches on her clothing, she was perfectly fine._

 _Tearju jumped when she felt Rito's hand on her cheek. He smiled, a dashing smile which got a blush from Tearju and said._

 _"Thank you for waking me. I'm Revan by the way."_

 _Rito's eyes glowed crimson before they returned to their normal color._

 **xox**

Upon hearing the name "Revan", Mikan noticed immediately the twitch and shift of movement from some of the alien women. Sitting to her left, Yami too, reacted in similar fashion.

The once calm atmosphere became stiff and cool, you could cut the air with a sword and see the mist.

Finally, it was Haruna's curiosity that ignited the spark.

"Why did Yuuki-kun say "Revan?" Why change his name?"

Mikan and the girls from earth were generally confused by the suspicion as to why, Rito used a false name.

"This day keeps getting more and more stranger with each passing second. Why does Rito need to-"

Mikan stopped shortly of finishing her speech at seeing the tears in Tearju's eyes, whom stood behind Yami. She and the other alien women being Mikado, Lala, even Yami were in tears. All had their eyes on one sole person.

That being her older brother, Rito.

Tearju slowly moved around the couch and approached the standing Rito. Her emerald eyes were flooded with her tears, pooling behind her glasses. Her entire structure and stance screamed of her uncertainty and weakness as she finally stood before Rito.

His expression was the opposite to Tearju's. He remained calm and unmoving but behind this wall, he too, was scared.

"R-R-Revan-koi?"

Tearju uttered softly like a gentle whisper. However, the alien women and earth women, plus two males. Heard the undying love behind Tearju's sentence.

Some of the more intelligent people immediately deduce the relationship Tearju had with Rito **(Revan)**.

After much silence, Rito placed a gloved hand on Tearju's right cheek. Tearju immediately placed both of her's over his. A happy, tearful smile on her lips.

"Yeah... It's me. Tear-hime."

Rito's voice had become slightly deeper and more mature. Haruna, Yui, Mikan, and those from earth who knew Rito.

Widen their eyes in surprise.

And further to add to their shock. Came in the form of Tearju, jumping! Into Rito's willing embrace and kissed the young male Yuuki in a deep, passionate kiss full of love.

The more weak will being Haruna and Yui, blushed heavily upon witnessing the action before them. Hell, everyone in the room blushed like a tomato when the normally meek, clumsy, and shy teacher Tearju. Grew hungry in her kiss with Rito, she pushed her tongue to explore Rito's mouth, while sensually grinding her body against his.

Her breasts pushed against his chest, causing Rito's hands to grab the flesh of Tearju's ass. A growl escaped his lips upon hearing Tearju moaning from his actions.

Yui, who resembled a new shade of red, yet to be identified. Could not look away at the scene before her, which defined "shamelessness".

However, her morals and discipline couldn't free her, or tear her gaze away from the shameless spectacle happening before her.

And in front of an audience no less!

After two minutes of passionate kissing, and ushering in a wave of uncomfortableness for everyone else. Rito and Tearju pulled away.

A string of saliva connected their lips, proof of their heavy makeout.

However, as soon as they parted. Rito's face was quickly grabbed by another and turned to meet Mikado's lips devouring his with hunger.

"A-Ah... Eh!"

Mikan said with an atomic blush staining her cheeks. Too caught off guard at Rito kissing, not one, but two adult women passionately.

Mikado's kiss lasted longer than Tearju's. When the two finally did part.

Mikado looked at Rito's blushing face, a healthy blush on her cheeks too. Being slightly taller than him, Mikado crouched enough to rest her cheek against Rito's chest.

She could feel and touch the muscles hidden behind his clothing.

Giggling softly, nestling her face against his chest. Such as a pet would when showing affection to its owner.

"Revan-kun~ I'm so happy that your alive. You certainty are going to tell me what became of you and why go into hiding?"

Her tone was stern but Rito knew that it also held worry and concern for him.

Mikado gasped when Rito wrapped his arms around her waist. Not fleeing in embarrassment as he normally would whenever she teased him.

"I know, and I promise I will."

Nodding her head against his chest. Mikado giggled again and closed her eyes in blissful paradise.

"A-Ano? Rito-san and Mikado-sensei? And Rito-san and Tearju-sensei? W-What is happening?"

Oshizu-chan said, standing near the doorway where Mikado and Tearju had been standing previously before the reveal of Rito's secret alias.

"Ufufufu, it's as you see it, Oshizu-chan. Yuuki-kun is also Revan-kun. And he and I, including Tearju are lovers! Happily in love."

"Mikado!"

Tearju chastise her friend, except it only made her seem cute to both Rito and Mikado hanging off of him.

Everyone watching were still stunned from discovering Rito having two lovers being a homeroom teacher and school's nurse. And Rito handling them both with no embarrassment at all on his features.

 **"I told you that you broke them, Rito."**

Claudia's teasing voice sounded in his ear through the chaos.

Feeling something wrapping around his wrist. Rito look at his own hand to find Nemesis' dark hair coiling around his wrist like a snake.

In one pull. Rito was ripped away from Mikado's grasps and found himself sitting on the loveseat Nemesis occupied. With Nemesis now sitting on his lap.

One leg crossed over the other. Nemesis looked over her shoulder at the male Yuuki, a bewitching, teasing grin on her lips.

"Rito!"

Turning his gaze away from Nemesis. Rito found Lala and her sisters, along with Mea were digging around in his chest. Having already pulled out several things that belong to him, as **(Revan)**.

In Lala's hands, held out for everyone to see, where black robes that were his size. They were slightly tattered and covered in dust.

However, with seeing the familiar black robes. The alien women widen their eyes. Recognition behind their pupils.

"These were always wore by Revan-kun! Meaning that you are indeed Revan-kun, Rito."

Lala's speech became quiet near the end. Haruna and the others wondered about Lala's own history with Rito **(Revan)**.

"Sugoi. Rito-senpai truly is Revan-sama! Ne, Ne, Ne? Rito-senpai, this is yours too, right?"

Mea stood in front of Rito holding a red armored mask resembling a knight's face plate on their helmets.

"Haha, it is, Mea. May I?" She handed him the mask which was soon confiscated by Nemesis using her hair to take it from his hand. "Well okay... but yes, it belongs to me. Glad to see your doing fine, Mea."

Again Rito's voice became mature when he spoke to Mea. Petting her head and Mea purring like a cat from his touch.

"I knew it! From destroying the black hole at school. I knew that you, Yuuki Rito. Were Revan." Nemesis cooed on his lap, opting to grind over his pants, hoping to get the desired reaction from Rito.

"Ah! Master. No fair~ I want Revan-sama to spoil me some more."

"Mea. You can have him later. Yuuki Rito is all mine for today."

Seeing the everyday life of Yuuki Rito playing before them. Mikan moved away to look through the chest the devilukean princesses had been going through since the revelation.

Looking over the twins heads. Mikan found an assortment of different items, ranging from clothing, to armor, weapons, books and journals, neatly stacked money off to one side, letters, and lastly were strange cubes pulsating with blue energy.

"It's really true..."

Mikan overheard Momo say in a near whisper.

"H-He's alive."

Next was Nana, however, she sounded like she is close to tears.

"Eh..."

"It's really him. Rito was Revan all along. Meaning..."

Lala didn't finish her sentence. Instead she and her little sisters turned to stare at Rito, who was arguing with Nemesis and fending off an overly affectionate Mea.

Mikan looked at the devilukean princesses in curiosity. When they stood up to their feet together. She continued looking at the three alien princesses, waiting to see what they would do.

The three sisters had calm expressions on their visage. Everyone who knew the three, have never seen the sisters share the same expression all at once.

Slowly, they walked over to Rito still sitting on the loveseat with Nemesis on his lap.

Everyone, including Tearju and Mikado looked on in silent.

When they reached his side. Rito tore his attention away from the trans weapons and onto the princesses.

Who's hair shadowed their eyes. Leaving him in mystery to their current emotions.

Then-

"Rito / Rito-san!"

Came the excited, joyful shout of happiness from Lala and Momo. Dived onto Rito, who had already moved Nemesis off his lap, to save her, sort of.

The two princesses diving into Rito's arms caused the loveseat he was sitting in, to fall backwards.

Rito had secured his hold around the two devilukean princesses, they themselves giggled happily despite the fall.

His lips were immediately taken by Lala kissing him fully.

The crowd behind them were mouths agape, eyes widen to the whites.

Soon Lala released Rito's lips and sighed in delight. She winked at Rito and removed herself, allowing Momo who had been impatiently squirming beside her like a dog in heat.

The moment Lala got off of Rito. Momo dove in and took his lips in force. Not backing down or away from the overly excited third princess, Rito trailed his arms down Momo's backside and began kneading Momo's behind, which was shamelessly swaying side to side.

Her lewd moans were audible causing another wave of uncertainty in the room.

"Ara, Momo? You must really like Rito?"

For a split second, a very _quick_ second, Momo removed herself from Rito's lips to answer her older sister. Looking over shoulder, breathing ragged and sweat forming just above her brow.

She said.

"With every fiber of my being, Onee-sama."

Momo tried to say with much love as possible, which seemed difficult with her current appearance.

Immediately she dove back to Rito's lips, capturing the hunger and lust they shared moments ago. Rito contributed by resuming his kneading of her ass.

Momo intended to outlast her sister and Mikado in the time it took for them to remove themselves from Rito. With the second wind of air in her lungs, she was ready to achieve this goal.

However, like all good things. They either end at the end of the day, or someone intervenes.

"That's enough out of you, Momo-san! Get off my brother!"

A very embarrassed and flustered Mikan stormed behind Momo and pulled her off Rito.

"Ara~ You're such a prude, Mikan-san."

"I don't want to hear that from you of all people!"

While Mikan scolded a smirking Momo. Rito finally sat up moving to the side of the loveseat, still on the ground.

"I expected to be slapped and scolded till I'm an old man. Never did I expect them to forgive me so easily-."

Rito, scratching the back of his head. Noticed the last of the devilukean sisters standing before him.

"Nana."

He said softly, watching as the second princess from deviluke, crouched to his level. Quietly, she grabbed his face with both hands on his cheeks.

With slight hesitation, Nana closed the gap between them and kissed Rito in a more gentle and loving way. Different from the hungry and lustful kisses he received from Tearju, Mikado, Lala, and Momo.

"Even Nana-san..."

Haruna said from her seat on the couch. Having seen the teachers and princesses kiss Rito in such passion and emotions.

Although her kiss was much shorter compared to everyone else. Nana was happy with conveying her feeling for Rito, finally. Letting go of his lips, a blush on her cheeks. Nana hid herself behind Rito's left shoulder.

Rito, being the kind fellow he was. Simply allowed Nana this freedom, his hands gliding across her back to comfort her.

"We could never hate you, Rito. I couldn't. Momo can't. Ane-ue certainty can't. We love you too much, I love you too much."

Nana was glad Rito couldn't see her face. The blush on her face covered her entire body.

"I know. I feel the same."

Nana smiled softly behind his head. She snuggled more into his shoulder taking in his scent.

"Even Nana! Yaaay! Now we can be a big and happy family together. Ara...? Momo? What are you doing."

"Just some harmless blackmail for a later time, Onee-sama."

"Oh! Nana-chan looks so kawaii."

Momo held a video camera and was recording Nana's special moment with Rito. Mea joined beside her to help.

Upon seeing the video camera in Momo's hand and everyone looking at her. Nana reaction...

"MOMO!"

Thus began a chase of Momo running away, giggling I might add, from her furious and embarrassed twin sister.

Welcoming the much needed laughter to loosen the tension that accompanied Rito's revelation.

Fixing the loveseat that had been tipped over because of both Lala and Momo crashing into him. Rito sighed at the craziness that always befell him.

"Yuuki Rito."

At the familiar stoic, robotic tone of Yami **(Eve)**. Rito looked ahead to find the yellow haired assassin before him.

He visibly flinched at the item in her hands.

A grey colored helmet resembling a knight's helmet. Though this helmet was slightly cracked on the upper left corner. Part of the crown on the helmet and the visor to see through were destroyed.

The alien women and those from earth looked at the cracked helmet. Tearju, the princesses, Mea and Nemesis widen their eyes at the familiar, damaged helmet Yami was holding.

Moving to stand before the loli assassin. Rito took the helmet from her. He examined it with keen eyes, when he felt a pair of hands on his cheeks.

Everyone watching the scene were further shock into astonishment. And rightfully so.

Yami, the girl who constantly said to others and herself, that she would take Rito's life because he was her target. The very same girl who always punish him because he was what she called "ecchi", and how she hates "ecchi" people and things.

Before her friend Mikan, her little sister Mea, her creator Tearju, and everyone else.

She kissed Rito on the lips and she is the one who instigated it.

Like Nana's kiss. Yami's was gentle and quick, yet she poured her feelings into this one kiss.

When they parted. Yami was blushing, from the knowledge of what she just did and from happiness, genuine happiness.

"Yami-chan."

Tearju whispered, shocked at the bold feat Yami committed in front of everyone.

Yami, who couldn't behavior normally around Tearju yet. Looked the opposite way to hide her blush.

Soon enough Yami looked back up at Rito and asked what everyone from earth and space had been wanting to know.

"Explain. Everything. Rito."

 **And done. Now before you rage about this being a cliffhanger. It is not and I'll ignore all flames.**

 **As I said in the beginning, this is a sink or swim type of story. If you wish to read more, let me know and leave reviews. This will tell me that you want this story to continue.**

 **If you don't want it to continue. That's fine.**

 **I'll also be adding this to the poll. You can vote there as well if you wish to see more of this.**

 **Few things need explaining, let's see what they should be.**

 **First, the name.**

 **I caught a lot of negative feedback on one of stories because of a name. So I'll explain now.**

 **Revan will just be a name used as an alias. In no way is Rito the actual Revan from Star Wars. Nor is the real Revan from Star Wars in this story!**

 **It's just a name.**

 **The plot will still follow canon, with the first few chapters going into detail about Rito's time as Revan and explaining his early relationship with Lala and the others.**

 **So in short, there will be flashbacks to Rito's past and everyone will react and comment to the things he did, as Revan.**

 **Lastly here are the animes these characters belong too. I'll be adding several more but nothing to large.**

 **Ayatsuji Ayase - "Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan"**

 **Toudou Kirin - "The Asterisk War"**

 **The two Gods are my own OCs but these are the avatars I borrow from their respective animes.**

 **Talion - Izuna Uchiha - "Naruto"**

 **Claudia – Claudia Enfield – "The Asterisk War"**

 **Hey guys! I know what you're going to say and I have an answer for it. Also a request for you, my faithful readers.**

 **I'm well aware that my last update was back in April, and now it's December with only one week left until the new year.**

 **No. I haven't been on hiatus. In fact I've been hard at work since July.**

 **After posting those last three stories back in April, I took a month long break in June to relax and write the summaries and plans for the stories that will be updated next. Since July I have been hard at work.**

 **Literally.**

 **I originally intended to update these on my birthday, August 19. However, things came up during the fall season and the writing was large in comparison to my other work. Also adding in the writing of a new story.**

 **A total of six months to finish five projects.**

 **So what I'm asking of you. I created a poll back in October and it would mean much if you could vote for the stories you want to see updated the most.**

 **This is what I'm asking for Christmas from you guys / ladies. Please do me the huge favor of voting for your two choices you want to see updated the most.**

 **It will help me immensely and it will lessen my workload considerably.**

 **Alright if I did this correctly.**

 **Merry Christmas! and Happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson Darkness**

Chapter two

 **After going through the comments I received and pleas for the continuation of this story. On the polls it got third place.**

 **Very well, I'll continue this story.**

 **As mentioned in the author's notes at the end of the first chapter. I will be following canon to the best of my abilities. The Darkness manga is still on-going, so I will be adding current elements from the manga. Crimson Darkness is still a stand alone title.**

 **While I will follow canon. I will be creating my own story. The first few chapters will be Rito explaining his past as Revan. Once his backstory is told, well you'll see.**

 **Can't give away everything now.**

 **Disclaimer for characters being a little OC. Nothing major as I do enjoy their original personalities. Tearju was a prime example in the first chapter. In this chapter some of the girls will be a little OC from their original counterparts.. But will quickly return to their personalities shown in canon.**

 **Rito will be the only character that will be an entirely different personal instead of his character in the To Love Ru canon. He will still have his kind and caring nature that made most of the female cast fall for him in the first place, while showing signs of a new character.**

 **Given that he died in the first chapter, the experience and regret has made him a changed man. For the good or for the bad?**

 **I received a comment, concerns about the crossover of other characters from other animes. I will only be adding nine females to Rito's already large harem. I will go further into several of the girls backstory during this chapter.**

 **Hideaki is an OC of mine. His character and avatar model is based off of Uryu Ishida from Bleach.**

 **So in total there will only be nine female characters from several different animes. I will go into further detail at the end of this chapter.**

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _ **"Talking" - Talion and Claudia speaking**_

While the other occupants in the living room where still finding their words about what had happened in the past five minutes, when Rito revealed he was someone named Revan in his recent memory.

Of course, none from Earth knew the weight this name alone held.

Those not from Earth reacted differently, much so.

In the span of two minutes. Rito was kissed by first Tearju, then Mikado, all three devilukian sisters, and Yami. The last girl was an incredible shock to the crowd and for good reason.

At the sound of a body abruptly standing to its feet. Rito, Yami, and everyone else turned to find Ren.

Staring at Rito with fear, pure horror that paralyze him, leaving him unable to move. A hand against his heart, sweat falling down his brow like a waterfall.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You're t-that **Revan**!? The mass-murdering bounty hunter who rules the galaxy through fear alone. Your very name leaves even the most veteran of men to fall to their knees. The same **Revan** who challenged Gid Deviluke to a duel and nearly kill him in the process. That **Revan**!"

Everyone's eyes fell back to Rito once more. Given Ren's behavior and how he's absolutely terrified of standing in the same room as Rito. Must mean that everything he just said about Rito.

Was indeed true.

Hearing a sigh escape the male Yuuki. They found an exhausted look falling over his form and that of slight annoyance.

"I wouldn't go far in calling myself, a mass-murdering bounty hunter. Everything else after that is painfully true. You're starting to regret challenging me to all those pointless challenges to win Lala's heart now?"

Remembering last year of the times he did indeed, challenge Rito to multiple challenges to prove who was the better man. Ren felt his heart inside his chest stop beating. His skin tone became ghastly white before fainting. His body hit the ground with a thud.

Knowing that he fainted through fear. Rito didn't need to check on him and see if he was still breathing.

"I saw that coming. ***Sigh*** What's next I wonder?"

Rito uttered, handing Yami back the damaged helmet.

"Rito-kyun!"

Before Rito could blink. He was tackled by a mint green colored blur. His hands instinctively went for Run's waist causing him to take the blunt of the impact when his back hit the ground.

And like with the other females. Run made her claim and captured Rito's lips with hers.

Her first kiss and it was given to the man she loved and respected with the highest authority.

Despite having just finished kissing his sixth girl being Yami. Making Run the seventh girl he's kissed in rapid succession. Rito didn't want to appear showing favoritism and returned Run's kiss with just as much vigor and fervor, as the young idol was giving him.

Smiling at Rito returning her kiss. Run continued kissing _her_ Rito-kun. Aware that she already beat out Lala when the first princess of deviluke kissed Rito. Enjoying her victory over her rival. Run closed her eyes in bliss. Their union became even more heated when Run began to fumble with removing her school uniform.

Having already removed the sweater vest and now working on unbuttoning her collared shirt. She cooed cutely at Rito assisting her by removing the buttons himself.

However, Run's fun was abruptly halted by Lala, having seen enough. She effortlessly pried her off of Rito.

"Run-chan! No fair~ Rito's all mine!"

At the childish tantrum and possessive nature Lala displayed. Run merely gave Lala the victory sign and licked her lips for traces of Rito's taste.

"Ha! You finally admit that Rito-kun and I are inseparable, Lala? Our love is far stronger than yours."

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Rito doesn't belong to you! He is mine alone!"

"Not happening. I love Revan because he made Memorze a livable paradise, compared to the desert and barren wasteland it once was. I love Rito-kun because he's nice and kind to me. That is why I won't let you take him from me."

Rito and Yami moved away from the arguing childhood friends. Mindful that intervening will lead to minor injuries. Or major because of Lala's monstrous strength.

While Yami went back to sit next to Mikan. The broken Knight's helmet still in her hands. Rito went to his chest and dug through it, in search of something.

The audience replayed the earlier events that took place after Yami's surprising confession.

Run also shared a history with Revan, Lala for the first time even before her own little sisters has displayed a possessive side, and the revelation of Rito having a hand in Run and Ren's home planet. Just led farther into the depths of the abyss that was Yuuki Rito and his hidden past as Revan.

Returning to the two princesses, both were just about to start throwing attacks out, ensuring a brawl that will no doubt destroy the Yuuki household. Lighting could be seen clashing behind Lala's and Run's glares at each other.

Luckily, the form of saving grace came with two gloved hands firmly grasping Lala's and Run's breasts.

The two girls let out a startled squeak at the hands groping their chest. However, they quickly relaxed when it was Rito's hands groping them.

Leading to both princesses releasing a soft moan at his hands squeezing the globes of flesh in his grasp.

"That's enough." Rito moved his face so that only Lala and Run would hear what he had to say. "Because anymore and they won't get one of my massages. And if I remember correctly, you two were very greedy when requesting for such pleasures."

To illustrate his purposes further. Rito gave another squeeze of the breast in either hand. Lala and Run blushed again at the lewd moan that escaped their lips.

They nodded at Rito and forgave the other. Seeing he averted a fight that would have leveled the neighborhood. Rito removed his hands from the girls chests resulting in Lala and Run whining at the missing hand on their breasts. He gave the girls a quick kiss on their foreheads and asked them to return to their seats.

They did so without question. Run sat back down next to Kyouko and Lala return to sit next to Haruna.

None of the girls and still awake male could ask either princess about what just happened. Instead they ignored it and refocus on Rito. Who sent the two princesses so that he may take center stage again.

A hand against his forehead, he shook his head from tiredness. Taking a large sigh to calm his nerves and racing emotions. Rito turned his head to face his audience once again.

"Before we resume viewing my memories. I should first begin with the revelation of a hidden project of mine. I know most of the subjects and events will have you question my character and personality with certain memories from my past. I will say now is I don't care what you think of me."

A scowl marred his features. The girls were astounded that Rito could even get angry. The scowl and slight anger behind his golden orbs spoke highly of the gravity his words carried. The two emotions didn't belong on a kind soul, such as his.

Frowning, Rito went to his Data Paired Glove on his left forearm, hitting a few buttons and a image began taking form over the hovering ring.

Placing his arms down to his side. Rito moved away to one side of the room and dimmed the lights using his data paired gloved.

"This memory takes places four months after the birth of Revan. I went to the capital to meet with my teacher and seek his wisdom.

 **xox**

 _The capital of Japan, Tokyo had since been renamed Shinto Tento after the Pharmaceutical company, MBI. Or Mid Bio Informatics bought out the city's stocks and now control the capital._

 _Only they did... for the first two months._

 _Reason being is rival company, Raven Incorporated began buying back the stocks to the city. Since then the two rivals have been going back and forth over total dominance._

 _However, everyone living in Japan's capital and its surrounding cities will know that Shinto Tento belonged to both MBI and Raven Incorporated._

 _To the north of the city, where a lovely two-storied Inn resided. Sitting down on the foyer in the backyard overlooking the single tree and garden off to the side._

 _Two males and one female. The males sat on the wooden flooring and the female stood before the two males. She was currently singing with an amazing voice that befitted a goddess._

 _Her small audience revel in her singing, eyes closed and in a calm state of mind. The males remained in a blissful peace as the female finished her song. Opening her eyes to reveal they were light indigo, she smiled at the reaction on her captured audience. The two males opened their own eyes to reveal one pair of golden orbs and a pair of brown ones._

 _Rito ran a hand through his messy mop of hair, which is jet black with red trims on his bangs. He wore casual clothing being a black jacket over a red and blue T-shirt. Black skin tight gloves for obvious reason, black sweatpants and running sneakers of the same color._

 _Sitting next to Rito is his Mentor and sensei when he trained under him. He is also someone who Rito looks up to and admires. His name is Itsuka Shido. The nineteen year old was an average young man currently in his second year at what was once Tokyo U. His blue hair came down to his neck, amber brown eyes, and has straight hair and bangs. He also had the makings of a dark blue stubble underneath his chin. His clothing was simple being a black T-shirt with white and grey accents. Blue jeans and white socks on his feet._

 _"Ah, this has to be my favorite time when I visit you, senpai. Having the honor to hear Miku-san's amazing and beautiful singing."_

 _Shido chuckled as Miku absorbed the praise Rito showered her in. A beaming, happy smile threaten to overtake her beautiful features._

 _"Ara, what a nice thing to say, Rito-kun. But flattering won't work on me. Because I already have darling!"_

 _Miku hugged Shido who had the decency to blush at his girlfriend's affectionate quirks towards him. Miku, is without a doubt a beautiful girl having a voluptuous figure, large breasts, smooth skin that has never missed maintenance. She has bluish purple hair and indigo eyes. In her hair is a yellow flower clip, she wears a dark blue dress with pink accents and white frills that fell to her knees. A pink jacket over her dress and she wore blue sandals while outside._

 _Rito looked slightly embarrassed, a small blush over his visage, swiping his hands disregarding Miku's obvious tease._

 _"No, no, no. I wouldn't dream of it. Itsuka-senpai is my mentor and friend. I could never wish to take his girlfriend from him. I already have my hands full with his little sister, Mana."_

 _"I'm still surprised that Mana took an immediate liking to you on your first meeting."_

 _Shido laughed at the reminder of his little sister Mana's first meeting with Rito when he was training his first students._

 _Rito sighed and Miku giggled. Having already met her darling's loving blood-related sister. She was well-aware of Kotori and Shido's real relationship as step-siblings._

 _"I believe her exact words were,_ _ **"if I marry Rito-kun than he and nii-sama will be brothers by law..."**_ _There was more to that long monologue about how she adores and likes me. She has even gotten my number somehow. But Mana is a nice girl. But still dating her feels wrong given how it's disrespectful to you, Itsuka-senpai..."_

 _Shido shook his head, Miku hanging off his arm, as he gave his former student his full attention._

 _"Rito. I understand your hesitation. I'm okay with you dating my little sister. I understand that you feel as your betraying my trust and fate in you. Except you're only strengthening it."_

 _Seeing the confused look Rito was giving him. Before Shido could opened his mouth, Miku had already began explaining his reasoning._

 _"What darling is trying to say, Rito-kun. Is that he trusts you enough to date Mana-san because he knows you and that you won't ever hurt Mana-san and never leave her."_

 _Rito was ready to say something but quickly held his tongue at Shido holding up his hand._

 _"Rito... I trust you. Not because of your kind nature, not because your one of my former students. But because I have complete and utter faith in you, like a brother would. Mana is in perfect hands to protect and love her. You have Mikan-chan to look after correct?"_ _Rito lowered his head but nodded to Shido's question._ _"Then Mana couldn't be in better care. That's why, Rito. I give you permission to date my little sister."_

 _"But... but." Rito lifted his head up. His eyes held guilt and betrayal. He refused to look at his mentor in the eyes and turned to look at the tree to his side. "I'm honored that you think highly of me. But I'm not the man you think I am. You see... I already have a girlfriend..."_

 _He got the guilt off his chest. The tainted emotion was devouring at his psyche and consciousness. The guilt was literally eating him alive._

 _"And that's not it. While I am seeing someone, I'm also seeing another woman. However, were not an item rather we're friends with benefits. I see her at the least twice a month where we have engaged in several sexual acts.-"_

 **xox**

Rito's rant continued along with the memory, however, the audience stop listening when the words 'sexual acts' and 'several' came out of his mouth.

Their reactions…

"Y-Yuuki-kun."

"Haruna! Are you okay?"

"S-S-Shameless!"

"You Beast!"

"Rito! I'm ashamed of you."

"Rito-san."

"Ecchi."

"Ara~ Yuuki-kun you have been unfaithful…"

"Mikado!"

Haruna, the poor girl fainted with a massive, atomic blush overtook her features. Collapsing into the arms of a distraught Lala, who tried shaking her friend awake.

Yui, Nana, and Mikan reacted as expected. With heavy blushes staining their cheeks and heat behind their glares directed at Rito.

Momo… to put it simple and PG rated, she had a hand against her cheek. Pink hue dusting her cheeks and drool hanging off her lips.

The inside of her head was where the mature rating was heavily required.

Yami, in her normal deadpan expression said her famous sentence for the umpteenth time.

Mikado seemed _hurt_ but it was only a ruse to guilt Rito. Tearju knew full well what Mikado intended and tried to steer her friend in the opposite direction.

Everyone else was in a state of shock. From the knowledge that Rito was no longer a virgin and had a secret partner where they have met more than once to engage in debauchery. It was a big pill to swallow seeing that this is Rito Yuuki they're talking about.

"Yuuki-kun! Who is this girl that you have had s-s-se- Defiled! Yeah, that's it."

"Rito…"

At the looks he was getting from Yui and his little sister. He complied and answered Yui's demand.

"I was getting there. Her name is Lilith Bristol, she comes from a very wealthy and powerful noble family in London England-"

"You seeing someone who lives on the other side of the planet!?"

Yui interrupted. Pointing an accusing finger at Rito. The young male hid a scowl behind his hand and calmed his growing agitation.

"If you'd let me finish then I would happily tell you. Long story short, her family are Templars, with Lilith being one herself. The Templar Order is the Assassin's sworn enemies since the beginning of time."

"You're seeing someone who is your enemy? How can you trust her?"

Kyouko was very enthralled in this backstory. Wishing to hear more from the male who she fancied.

"Believe me, I have heard this exact questions many times. A year ago, myself and a team of Assassins were tasked with eliminating a group of extremist Templars who turned against the British Rite. During a party the Bristol family was throwing they attacked. After the fighting had ended I saved Lilith from a fatal blow that would have kill her, I fell unconscious from blood loss, when I came to, Lilith was there wishing to thank me for saving her. Instead of killing me or turning me over to her father. She spared my life and allowed me to return home. From then onwards we began seeing each other at least twice a month to hang out and…"

"""We get it!"""

"""Aw! Please continue."""

Yui, Nana, and Mikan silenced Rito from finishing his sentence. While Momo, Mea, and strangely Lala wanted him to continue.

"Yuuki-kun, if what you say about the Templars being your brotherhood's enemy. Why continue seeing this woman given your separate backgrounds?"

"I too, I'm interested. Yuuki Rito, this relationship of yours spells danger with all capital letters. How can you trust this Lilith woman? Surely she's thinking the same…"

Slightly surprised at the caring tone from Saki. Rito answered her question with calm stance and cleared mind.

"I understand everyone's concern. However, it's unnecessary. If Lilith really wanted to take my life. She had the window of two days from when I was unconscious. She had ample time to kill me in my defenseless state. Lilith even confess to me that she had no desire to take my life. Abandoning her Templar teachings and philosophies, she asked if we could remain friends, despite our respective orders history. And I agreed."

Not leaving any room to challenge or disagree with him. Rito began the memory once more.

 **xox**

"… _and not only that! But I have also began to lust after two women twice my age. I have even started looking at my teammates and friends in a not so good light. I must confess to you, Itsuka-senpai that Mana-san deserves better. She doesn't deserve someone who lusts after many girls and will be unfaithful to her..."_

 _Rito stopped short of his rant when he felt the sun being blacked out. His head lowered and eyes sealed shut. He mentally and physically prepared himself for Shido's rage towards him._

 _Hearing only his mentor's steady breathing, Rito knew that Shido was disgusted with him and he deserved it._ _Hearing his feet coming closer. Rito bit his tongue and shield himself as best as he could. Fully prepared to take his punishment._ _Feet stopping before him he could see them from his bowed head. Rito waited patiently for Shido to deliver punishment upon him._

 _However, he didn't feel pain. He didn't sense any anger or hated emotion flowing off Shido._ _Instead his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates at Shido, his sensei and mentor wrapping his arms around Rito in a hug._

" _You're cursed too. I understand your troubles and feel your pain, Rito."_

" _C-Cursed? Whatever do you mean, senpai…"_

 _Rito sweat-drop at the possible idea that Shido knew of his curse. A undead corpse forced to walk the realm of the living forever. Never to know the peace of death._

" _What I mean is that your forced to have your own harem too!"_

 _Rito's opened mouth showed that he was lost. Miku, who stood behind the two males, giggled at Rito's lost for words._

 _His mind rebooting, coming back online. Rito closed his lips and asked about the white elephant._

" _Excuse me, senpai. And correct me if I'm wrong. Did you just say that_ _ **you**_ _have a harem?"_

 _Rito rubbed the back of his head, an embarrassed blush over his face. Miku came to stand beside her boyfriend. A teasing smile on her visage. Shido too, blushed from the spotlight he involuntarily shined upon himself._

 _Rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner. He continued with embarrassing himself further._

 _"H-Hahaha. Unfortunately no matter how you see it. Yes, I also have a harem of my own. However, it was not planned! My other little sister, Kotori was mainly responsible for me getting my own harem."_

 _Hearing every sentence that left his sensei's lips. Rito was honestly taken back by this revelation._

 _During his training under Shido along with four other Master Assassins. Rito had met Miku, who was introduced as Shido's girlfriend. The surprise came in the fact that Miku is the biggest idol in Japan right now. A young woman sought after by many, news stories have pictured her as still single._

 _However, those articles and news prints are all false. But to be honest. This is not the first time a member of the brotherhood has found love with an important and powerful figure._

 _History can attest to that._

 _Since learning from Shido. Rito never suspected a respected and well-known man like Shido to have more than one girl._ _Many in the brotherhood see him as a mountain to overcome or someone they wish to follow._

 _"Shido!"_

 _"Oi, Shido. Miya said to help bring in the groceries."_

 _"Assistance. There are too many for us to handle alone."_

 _Hearing three new voices coming from within the Inn. Shido sighed and went inside with Miku and Rito slowly pulling up the rear._

 _Entering the hallway just outside the dining room of Izumo Inn. The front door was opened with many plastic grocery bags scattered around. Coming through the opened front door again where three girls in their late teens._

 _Rito immediately knew the three voices from before came from these girls, also painting the picture of who they were. In regards to knowing his sensei._

 _"Welcome back, Tohka, Kaguya, Yuzuru. Are there still more and where's Miya?"_

 _Shido smiled, greeting the three girls. Upon hearing his voice, the three smiled with the girl named Tohka, quickly setting down the bags she had been carrying and ran to embrace Shido._

 _"Much better." Tohka snuggled into Shido's chest, inhaling his scent, sighing at the familiar smell._

 _Tohka is a girl with dark-purple hair and pupils which are colored dark-blue on the top half and a mix of pink and pale yellow on the bottom half. Rito's words of describing Tohka were an,"impossibly beautiful girl."_

 _Rito quickly slapped himself twice to rid himself the dark thoughts plaguing his mind. These girls were obviously close to Shido given Tohka's loving embrace to him. And much like with Miku, He refuses to look at these girls as such._

 _The three's clothing was casual, Tohka's clothing was a bit 'plain' as Rito would put it. Being a simple light blue tracksuit and white socks, having already removed her shoes. A yellow ribbon done into a bow for the back of her hair done in a ponytail, the rest of her hair fell to her lower back._

 _The other two girls were twins! Sisters no doubt. Being identical twins, Kaguya and Yuzuru look almost exactly the same. They both have orange hair and blue eyes and appear to be the same height. However, looking closely both still had their own individual characteristics._

 _Starting with Kaguya, the twin on the left and from Rito using his heighten senses to tell the two from each other._

 _She has "a characteristically delicate body that looked like it would break if hugged too tightly" Rito described after viewing her body up and down, already telling the difference between Kaguya and Yuzuru. Her hair is braided up and she has a lean figure. She has a determined expression for most of the time._

 _Moving over to the other twin, Yuzuru._

 _She has "the body of a model" as described by Rito. Her hair is braided in three portions, and she has a curvy figure. She has a vague expression and keeps her eyes half closed for most of the time._

 _Their clothing were strikingly similar but still enough difference to fit their separate personalities. Kaguya wore a plain black T-shirt and blue short-shorts, with white socks on her feet. Yuzuru wore the same, only difference was her shirt was white._

 _'These girls are all very lovely. I can see why Itsuka-senpai wanted to keep them hidden.'_

 _"My kinswoman Tohka, you can hug Shido on a later time. First we have to assist the landlady with this task she has given us."_

 _"Agree. Tohka needs to stop hogging Shido and help Yuzuru and Kaguya."_

 _Hearing the twins complaining and truth to their words. Tohka slowly removed herself from Shido's embrace and returned with helping the Yamai twins finish bringing in the groceries._

 _Seeing them walk out the front door again. Rito turned to an embarrassed Shido and smiling Miku._

 _"Should I ask...?"_

 _"I'm sure it's difficult to take in at first, Rito-kun. But this is darling's normal life."_

 _Rito nodded and kept silent. Soon enough, Tohka and the twins returned with the last of the groceries. Shido began to help with taking the bags to the kitchen, Rito joined in helping his sensei._

 _Two minutes later, after putting everything away where they belong. Rito stood laying against a wall to catch his breath. Hearing more footsteps approaching and entering the kitchen._

 _Rito gasped at the beautiful woman that entered, a basket full of vegetables underneath her arm. She must be the landlady of this Inn, her name if he recalled from hearing Kaguya is Miya._

 _Miya is a slender yet shapely woman with fair skin and brown eyes. She has waist length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place._

 _She was a goddess if Rito had ever seen one. However, he held his tongue already knowing what was to come._

" _Miya, welcome home."_

 _Smiling, Miya crossed the distances between her and Shido. She grabbed the sides of his face and brought him close for a quick, yet passionate kiss._

 _Pulling herself away from Shido's lips, tempted to go further in their session. But Miya had control of her instincts and held back._

" _Shido… you didn't tell me that you had company over, while I was away… Is there something else you're hiding when I leave you alone?"_

 _Although the teasing could be heard plainly in her tone. Shido who opted to play along started fumbling with his words._

' _They're like an actual family…' Rito stated looking at their interaction. He quickly opened his eyes in surprise at the three spirits from before coming too close for his liking._

" _Shido, who is this person. Is he a friend of yours?"_

" _I agree with my kinswoman. Identify yourself!"_

" _Command. Tell us who you are or be forever known as a petty thief and criminal."_

 _Tohka looked at Rito then at Shido trying to understand what's happening. The twins were together in threatening him. Kaguya pointed her index finger at Rito, while fixing her stance, legs shoulder-length apart, free hand on her hip, and scowl on her visage. Her sister stood beside Kaguya and simply glared at Rito._

 _Rito was mentally pushed against a wall at the stares and glares he was receiving._

 _The sound of clapping alerted everyone to Shido. Placing his hands to his side, Shido addressed everyone._

" _Sorry for not telling you earlier, Miya. Everyone this is Master Assassin and one of my former students, Yuuki Rito. I asked for him to stop by today. I wanted to inform you of his arrival Miya but you had left grocery shopping."_

" _Interesting tale, Shido. But you could have called Tohka-san or the Yamai sisters to inform me. Where is your cell phone?"_

" _Charging upstairs in his room." Miku was less than subtle. Saying the ugly truth with precision and no mercy towards Shido._ _Who had began to sweat from underneath the glare his landlady, Miya was giving him._

" _I see… Shido, do you have anything to say for yourself?"_

 _Resigned to his fate. Shido said not a word. Determine to take his punishment with honor._ _Moving away from them and returning to Rito. He was being questioned, put on the spot by the three heavily curious spirits._

" _So, you're one of the people Shido trained in his…-"_

" _Understood. You're an Assassin like Shido."_

 _Rito's sweat-dropped at Yuzuru's speech pattern. He had suspected she was only playing around and poking fun. However, he was proved wrong._

" _Yeah. Itsuka-senpai trained myself and four others last year. During this time I met Miku-san who would then accompany Itsuka-senpai during our training sessions."_

" _I see, I see. So in short. Shido introduced Miku and hid us away from meeting his followers. The nerve of him…"_

" _Unfairness. Shido is being unfair again. It's like when spent he an entire day with Tohka."_

" _I see you agree with me, Yuzuru! It was only a matter of time before you saw that I'm the superior of us."_

" _False. I said nothing about agreeing with you. It's impossible to follow anyone with no meat on her body."_

 _Deciding to stay out of the argument about to break out between the twins. Rito surmise the hidden jab in Yuzuru's speech towards Kaguya's lack of a chest._

 _"A-ahaha. You said it now did you not, Yuzuru. Heh, heh."_

 _Slowly backing away from the sisters, finding himself next to his mentor, with Tohka following after him. Shido invited him to the dining room where they could talk in private._

 _Now within the dining room. Rito sat on one side of the table by himself. Shido occupied the other side of his student, Miku and Tohka sitting at his sides._

 _Rito looked at the steaming cup of tea before him. Miya had returned to the kitchen after bringing out a cup for everyone. Taking a brief glance at the twin sisters, Kaguya and Yuzuru. Rito was correct in with the two starting a fight back in the kitchen._

 _However, with Miya timed intervention. The two now sported large bumps on their heads from Miya's ladle, they sat facing a wall, away from each other. Rito turned left finding Kaguya, then turned right and found Yuzuru facing the wall in front of her._

 _Taking the cup with both hands, Rito sip his tea at a gentle pace. The warm liquid burning his tongue as the tea was just made. Placing his cup back on the table. Rito looked at the two girls flanking Shido and then at his sensei himself._

 _"So, back to our earlier conversation. Last year with Kotori involving myself in something I didn't understand or have any prior knowledge of. I was asked or forced to date these girls known as Spirits and seal their powers. After a year, I can say that I've sealed seven spirits powers. To help the girls integrate into their new lives, I offered them a home here at Izumo with Miya's permission and Kotori's help."_

 _"These spirits... are there anymore?" Rito asked, taking an interest on the topic about spirits._

 _"That's the idea I wish there was an answer to. There's no solid way to tell exactly how many spirits there are and where do they originate from. So far we know that most spirits are female and spacequakes will occur when one is near. However, since I sealed Natsumi's power, there have been no reports of new spirits. In that time I returned to the Assassins where I trained you and the others."_

 _"I see..." Rito now understood the mysterious disappearance of Shido from the brotherhood. Disappearing for an entire year, everyone including Rito had believed he left the brotherhood or went rogue and joined the Templars._ _Of course, now Rito knows those rumors were stupid and doubting the loyalty of one of their best Assassins._

 _"That explains that but what about Miya-san."_

 _"Haha, that's a secret, Rito. I'm sorry I can't give out Miya's personal information."_

 _Rito shook his hands side to side, declining his question._

 _"Apologies. I don't wish to stick my nose where it doesn't belong."_

 _Shido nodded with a smile, taking a sip from his tea. The girls beside him followed suit. Putting his cup on the table, Shido looked into the eyes of his former student. He could see the swirl of emotions behind his golden orbs._

 _"You're starting to grasp the picture. It takes time before you're fully used to it. I took three months to come to term with having multiple girls vying for my attention. While I don't view any of them as possessions. I see the girls as girls who have hopes, wants, dreams. Everyday girls that you and I meet daily in the outside world, Kotori and Mikan-chan are good examples."_

 _Tohka and Miku grabbed both of Shido's arms bringing them into their chests._

 _"Hai. I understand, Itsuka-senpai. It will take some time but I know it will come to me."_

 _"Good."_

 _"I just hope that fate will be merciful to me than it was to you, Itsuka-senpai."_

 _Rito joked with a smile, a sparkled shone in his eye. One Shido immediately picked on._

 _"Hmm... How so?" Shido took a sip of his tea, looking at Rito sitting across from him._

 _"I mean. I won't follow the chart you undoubtedly followed."_

 _A gleam shone in Shido's eyes. One missed by Rito who had began to list the standard girls who are always found in harems. Using animes and manga series that he had watched and read as scales._

 _"So, what you're saying is that you'll be different than me. How do you hope to follow through with that claim?"_

 _At this Shido had moved his head closer to the table._

 _"Let's see... I know for my harem I won't have a pop idol, identical twins, a princess, a loli, and a girl who is overly obsessed with me."_

 _Rito unknowingly listed off the spirits who fall under each category within Shido's harem._

 _"And should you find any of the girls you just listed in your harem. What do you lose?"_

 _"Fifty bucks for every type I listed, I'll pay to you."_

 _"Deal."_

 _Rito_ _ **(Who had moved his head closer to the table too)**_ _and Shido shook hands. Challenging smirks on their lips. a rivalry had been born between Master and student. The two girls on either side of Shido held different reactions to their deal making._

 _Miku held a hand to her forehead, shaking her head at her boyfriend's gambling habit, which tend to blow up in his face. Tohka looked at master and student's interaction with a serious look on her visage through calculating eyes._

 _"Ara~ What am I going to do with you, darling."_

 _"Shido will be fine. I'm more concern for Rito however."_

 _"How so, Tohka-san?"_

 _"Because it sounds as if he just dug his own grave."_

…

 _Having put on his shoes, now standing before Miya, Shido, Miku, Tohka, and the Yamai sisters. Rito had in his hands a small boxed lunch made for him by Miya for his journey back to Sainan._

 _"I'd like nothing more than to stay and learn more about everyone. However, I'm needed back home." Bowing his head to Miya in respect. "Thank you for allowing me into your home, Miya-san and thank you for looking out for my sensei."_

 _"Ara, it's my pleasure, Rito-san. Shido can be trouble at times. But that's what Miku-san is here for, to keep him in line."_

 _"I'm sensing a hostile aura from you, Miya. Is this about last week?"_

 _Miya had the nerve to look "innocent" giving Shido a demure smile. Shido and Rito, along with the spirits knew it to be fake._

 _"I don't know whatever your talking about Shido?"_

 _"Nevermind."_

 _Shido turned around and returned to the dining room. Tohka and the Yamais following after him. Miku was next to follow before she was stopped by Rito._

 _"Miku-san. I apologize for doing this when your at home, relaxing, but." Rito reached into pockets on his sweatpants, pulling out Miku's latest CD. Hesitation on his features, he bravely held out the CD for Miku to sign._

 _"Ah. It's quite alright to ask for a autograph. I do what I love for the fans." Miku pulled out a pen from her jacket and signed the offered CD case then gave it back to Rito, who had stars in his eyes for five seconds. "Especially if they're friends with darling, then it's perfect."_

 _"Thank you so much, Miku-san." Rito calmed himself down before he made a fool of himself before his favorite idol. "Thanks again for having me. I visit another time."_

 _"Should you find yourself within the neighborhood again, Rito-san. Izumo Inn's door will remain open to you."_

 _Nodding with a smile to Miya's offer. Rito bid farewell to the landlady and pop idol and left. Now standing two miles away from Izumo Inn. Rito walked a snails pace._ _Talion and Claudia who had been silent the entire time, spoke._

 _ **"Are you satisfied with your answer, Rito?"**_

 _Rito's smile turned dark before becoming a dashing smirk. A trait his old self would never have._

 _"Plentiful. I was surprised to find that Itsuka-senpai had a harem of his. Of course not intentionally."_

 _ **"Ara~ But you're different, Rito. While Shido didn't intentionally want a harem. You on the other hand want one for yourself."**_ _Claudia said with a giggle walking beside Rito. Talion only shook his head with a fond smile towards his sister._

 _Both gods returned to the outer dimension. Leaving Rito and his dashing, mature smirk that told more than he himself let on._ _Staring up at the blue skies above. Rito smiled and laughed._

 _"Starting today, my Harem Plan begins!"_

 **xox**

"...I-I. This i-is, This is-"

Poor Yui. The blush on her face had overtaken her discipline attitude. Rendering her weak by hearing from Rito himself about his secret project. Steam began to blow out of her ears, making her unable to finish her concern / rant.

Nana's reaction was quite similar to her earlier reaction today when her twin Momo told her of the Harem Plan she was working on. Before the events that led to Rito revealing his secret of being the man feared all throughout the galaxy as Revan. And the man she loved along with her sisters

The blush on her face quickly mimic Yui's, who by now was a stuttering mess.

Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach which confused Nana to no end. She turned her head to her left, as during the memory. Rito had chosen to sit between herself and Momo.

To find him not paying any attention to the gravity his truth had on his guests. His entire focus is on writing in a brown, slightly beaten-up journal that she remember Revan was constantly writing in while on planet Deviluke.

Truth to her observation. Everyone having gathered themselves after Rito's latest bomb of truths. Found the young Master Assassin preoccupied with writing in his journal. Not at all affected by the many stares currently on him.

Pausing slightly in his writing. The girls jumped at his pause believing he had woken up from being oblivious. Only to bite the eraser of his pen and returning to his writing. No doubt hitting a brick wall in his writing before quickly bouncing back.

Mea looked over Rito's shoulder, having gone around the couch to sneak a peek at what Rito was writing that demanded his full attention.

"What you writing about, Revan-sama?" Mea, the ever-lovable red haired trans weapon with a strange fetish for wanting Rito to lick her. Bend her body over the couch to get a closer look at Rito's writing. Her backside hanging off behind her.

"Hmm... I'm just counting up the numbers of the cash-out I need to pay to Itsuka-senpai." Rito looked from the corner of his eyes to see the curious and confused stare, Mea was giving him. Rito reached behind him and started to pet Mea's head, moving his hand in a gentle motion through her hair.

Mea's content and eye smile told that she liked Rito's petting very much. It was quiet but Rito and the girls heard the slight 'purr' from Mea.

"It concerns my harem. While I only have four women confirmed; two being Tear-hime and Mikado-chan." Tearju blushed cutely facing the wall to her right, while Mikado winked at him. "I'm still counting the girls who have feelings for me who are not yet counted in the harem. Momo's own Harem Plan can back up my claim."

"Eh? Momo started a her own Harem Plan?"

Lala placed a finger beneath her chin taking a thinking pose and turned to her little sister. When all eyes fell on Momo, she simply put up a victory sign.

"Shameless." Yui, having regained her fire. Disagreed but said nothing more about both Rito and Momo's own Harem Plans.

"After counting the numbers in my head for the past five minutes. I can say that I owe Itsuka-senpai around six hundred and fifty dollars. So much for cashing in a big payout." Rito lamented about losing the bet with Shido. He put down his pen and handed Momo his journal.

"E-Eh!? Why so much?" Mikan asked her older brother then sat close to Momo to read what was on the journal. Completely ignoring the fact Rito even has such amounts of money on him to pay such a debt.

Upon taking the journal from Rito. Momo, Nana, Mea, Mikan, Lala, Haruna, Yui, pretty much everyone crowded around the third devilukian princess to read what was written.

In the span of ten seconds, count them ten seconds. Eyes widen to the very limit, mouths remained open and expressions on the girls faces where from shock, to embarrassment, and tsundere anger from Yui, Nana, and a little from Mikan.

Inside the journal is a stockpile of information about Rito's Harem Plan among other things. The first two pages spoke of the women he already had; Tearju and Mikado where indeed marked and crossed off. The other two were the names of his teammates, Ayase and Kirin.

Turning the pages, the girls found a web of information and observations about the girls Rito was interested in and wanted to add, as well as his likes and personal confessions towards them.

There were two categories that split up the girls according to Rito's progress in forwarding his Harem Plan. There was **Interested**. This category had five girls names added. Three of which were mysterious and unknown. Two names however, stood out.

Kujou Rin and Kotegawa Yui.

The two females mentioned reacted differently to the news but the blush that fell over their faces said more than what they themselves were letting others believe. Next to their names was more writing done in Rito's handwriting, showing that his personal thoughts and feelings to the two girls were opened for all to read.

To summarize, Rito wrote down his feelings on what he sees in Rin and Yui, why he considered them for his plan, his likes, also adding in their favorite hobbies and subjects. Examples being Rin's love for Kendo and Yui's absolute authority to rid of all she deems is damaging to the school's curriculum.

Rin ran an imaginary pointer through the text beside her name. Reading in her mind a paragraph that grabbed her attention.

 _"...I stopped by Kendo practice again for the second time this week. There she was, Kujou Rin-senpai. She was without her helmet and I caught a glimpse of her face. It was memorizing. Her brown eyes held the determination to protect, I found it strange to find such a fierce emotion behind her person. Then I recalled that her family serves the Tenjouin family meaning her charge has to be Tenjouin Saki-senpai. I also found that despite her family's ties to the Tenjouin, Saki sees Rin as a good friend. Her figure is nice given her training in Kendo to protect the Tenjouin name. Her swordsmanship reminds me of Ayase's own preferred style. Perhaps I should introduce them to each other, I see a mutual bond forming between them. I'll continue to shadow Rin's efforts. I'm interested to see more of what she's capable of."_

 _"Beautiful, determine to protect those close to her, a nice figure, values honor and friendship above all else. Sounds like my kind of woman."_

"My kind of woman. Yuuki Rito said that about me..."

Rin blushed but said nothing more. Because of her lack of knowledge to the emotion called love. She didn't know how to properly react to Rito wanting her.

Yui followed Rin's example and looked through what Rito wrote about her. She found a particular event written near the end of the page. Her eyes widen slightly at a familiar past memory she herself remembered some months ago.

 _"Kotegawa-san is doing her rounds again. She's a born leader with the charisma and wisdom to encourage others to follow her. Since she became President of the Discipline Committee last month. She has really turned that club around. It's nostalgic that the girl, me and Mikan met at the shrine was Yui. It's ironic that the little girl we met became a beautiful young woman with a killer figure. She's even more uptight and driven than her child self. Claudia joked that with her strict nature she's the quiet type when making love, of course that's just Claudia poking fun at me and Tear-hime. I remember that we met again some weeks after our first meeting. Yui was being picked on by a group of boys, I made short work of those idiots and I walked her home. I never did get my jacket back. I should ask for it back but how should I approach Yui is the real question. Perhaps one of these days she remember me. I'd very much like to talk about the past. Maybe even the future... together."_

 _'Yuuki-kun... He was that boy at the shrine. And he was the same boy who protected me from those same boys who refused to help me before. Wait- jacket? I have Yuuki-kun's jacket?!'_

Yui's face became red from her mind taking a slight perverted direction. Mumbling to herself, hoping that none of the girls noticed her 'hiccup'.

Momo turned the page in the journal, making a mental note of Rin's and Yui's wave of emotions after reading what Rito really thought of them. The next page was much larger compare to the previous pages.

Mostly because this page had more names underneath the category," **On the Hunt.** " Momo read the small summary next to the title, which read that Rito is interested in these girls who's names are written here. Except he still researching about their characters.

Momo's heart skipped a beat, a loving smile formed on her lips after reading the entry about her. The man whom she loved with all her heart returned her feelings as well. While her name had yet to be crossed off to be a permanent member in Rito's harem. She intended to make his decision for her absolute.

 _"...Out of three devilukian sisters, Momo is the most interesting and intriguing one of the bunch. Probably because she's not afraid to show her interest in me. While Lala and Nana, well mostly Nana is reserve in showing her obvious feelings towards me. Momo doesn't hesitate to try to get into my pants and I say that very lightly because it's true. Her personality resembles Sephie-sama with precision, telling me which of her daughters Sephie-sama sees herself in the most. But I believe Momo is more_ _ **"tamed"**_ _in comparison to her mother. And that's saying something... From hearing Nana's claims of Momo being and I quote,_ _ **"Momo pretends to be little miss perfect tricking everyone to be nice to her. Where she's just a thieving succubus who has everyone eating out of the palm of her hand!"**_ _end quote. That may be true but I'm rather fond of this Momo. I would not have her any other way."_

 _'Rito-san... you always know just what to say.'_ Momo cupped her cheek, a healthy blush on her cheeks, eyes closed, as her mind drifted to happy thoughts about Rito.

Nana's already increasing blush became deeper and heavier with the amount of blood going to her cheeks from reading everything Rito had written about her.

 _"Nana can be childish and this is not poking fun about her figure. When she's not fighting with Momo over the smallest of things. She can be mature, dependable, and reliable when it's most needed. However, she can be childish at times, whenever she's playing with many of her animal friends, or hanging out with Momo before it erupts into an argument. Or when Sephie-sama visits, Nana will actually cling to her mother, just shows how much the princesses love their mother. She can become depressed over her lack of breasts, I have consider in helping her have her own. I'll need to research more about the devilukian genes, perhaps there is a way for Nana to have what she's always desired. My opinion on the matter...? A woman's beauty is not defined by the size of her breasts or how beautiful she is. However, while Nana may lack in the chest department, for now however. Her best trait has to be she has a nice butt."_

"Beast." Nana said in distaste for Rito's perverted and lecherous ways. However, the heat on her face said otherwise of her true feelings.

Lala was beaming full of positive energy and happiness. After reading the entry about her from Rito. Her heart could not stop bouncing and doing flips behind her breasts. The butterflies in her stomach were swarming in full force.

 _"Lala... While a bit of an airhead, has a knack of creating many outrageous, yet amazing inventions which are literally more of a hazard than helpful. During my two months on Deviluke, I have come to accept this quirk of hers. It's who she is and how she expresses herself. Like Momo, Lala doesn't shy away when trying to prove her love for me, or making me fall in love with her. Saying things such as,_ _ **"I wish to know everything about you! Likes and dislikes, favorite foods and hobbies, what you like to do for fun. If I ever want to be Revan-kun's wife. I must first learn everything that makes my husband, him!"**_ _Please never change being who you are Lala. Take this as a request from your husband."_

 _'Rito. I love you so much!'_ Lala said inside her head. Her smile could light up and keep the town of Sainan powered for a full year with its radiance.

There was a similar sentence written near the end of the devilukian princesses paragraphs. Lala, Nana, and Momo all readed the sentence in their heads. Blushing at its meaning and true feelings from Rito towards them.

It said, _"Zastin had said to me once, that the princesses can be handful. However, I see this as a challenge for my future. If I can handle three princesses and keep them all happy. Then handling my future daughters will be a piece of cake."_

As Lala and Momo and secretly Nana thought of names for their children they'll have with Rito. We follow Haruna sitting beside Lala with Risa and Mio sitting to her left and looking over shoulder. Haruna readed through her entry. Blushing and secretly jumping for joy from reading Rito's love for her. The boy whom she loved also returned her feelings with his own feelings of love for her.

The blush on her face had reached atomic levels, quickly nearing nuclear levels.

 _"Haruna-chan. I could sit here for hours, days even and I would not have anything written for her to express my feelings. Because words are meaningless when trying to describe this... angel. My very own beautiful angel."_

"Y-Yuuki-kun..."

Anything Haruna wished to add was forever lost in her brain. Falling into Risa's and Mio's arms. The blush had not died down, even after fainting from all the blood in her body going to her face. Her two friends helped the poor girl to an empty couch to lay her on.

"Whew... If Yuuki can get Haruna to faint from just writing about her. I fear for her health if he actually tells her how he feels."

"But you have to admit that it's cute. Now Haruna doesn't need to hold back in telling Yuuki about how she feels about him."

Risa and Mio said to each other after successfully helping their unconscious friend lie down on one of the couches.

Back with the other girls, Run and Kyouko skimmed through their own entry. The results were a jovial Run and blushing, but hopeful Kyouko.

Her own growing feelings for Rito were still in the early stages. She herself, isn't fully convince if this is love or just a small crush. Since her visit to Sainan and Rito saving her from those boys, Kyouko had began to see Rito differently. Choosing to see him like her friend, Run does.

After reading his piece about her. Her feelings towards Rito were more clear. Kyouko didn't hide the smile that found its way to her lips. Putting a finger to her lips, she silently nodded to herself to talk to Rito later.

 _"I must have a uncanny stroke of luck where I meet princess after princess. Meeting the royal family on Memorze I had the chance to meet the prince and princess. I say both because of this planet strange condition. Ren is whatever, I don't see anything that I wish to invest in him. He has recently began to seek training from me. The princess, Run however. I'm still unsure of it myself but she seems to have fallen for me. A strange event to occur this early, but I won't deny the light she brings me when I visit. I had the opportunity to hear her sing one night. I was passing by her room when I heard her wonderful, trance induce singing. Now fate is making fun of me, I'm sure of it. If this is the gods way of Itsuka-senpai winning our bet. Then I have found my idol."_

Run looked at the side of Rito's face from where she sat. Feeling brave, more so than usual. She lean forward with confidence and kissed Rito's left cheek.

"Rito-kun. I love you. If I ever decide to leave my idol life behind. Even if I lose this voice… If no one listen to me anymore… As long as you're there, that's enough. If I can sing for you only. If only you would listen to me sing. I will be content with that."

"Run..."

 _"I don't watch the show often, I'll tune in for an episode here and there with Mikan joining sometimes. Kyouko seems like a wonderful girl, that flame ability of her's was indeed actual fire! They seem like great effects at first, however. Now I see that she's a halfling. From my time in space and learning of the current events and politics in effect. The galaxy doesn't take too kindly to people like Kyouko, halflings who are half human and half alien or another being. The Assassins will have a battle with eliminating such aggressions. If the galaxy will ever be at peace. Topics such as these and other of the same breed must be solved. I'll do all I can, so Kyouko doesn't need to fear being discriminated against anymore."_

Kyouko kept quiet, silently moving back to her seat. _"Rito-kun... you're making it harder to resist your pull..."_ She blushed finding her seat with Run following shortly after. After getting into another verbal battle with Lala.

Next were the three trans weapons/assassins. Mea and Nemesis were smiling ear to ear at what Rito had written about them. An occasional giggle would escape one or from both assassins.

Yami however. Remain her stoic, nearly robotic self. But her eyes held a glazed look behind them. Her red eyes which reminded Rito of the richest wine held a small sparkle. The making of tears formed around her eyes. Her pupils followed every word, every text, and every paragraph. Not missing a single sentence.

Standing away from the large reading are the two adults of the group.

Mikado crossed her arms underneath her impressive bust, pushing them up. A small, knowing smile on her lips. Tearju clasped her hands together in front of her chest. Her eyes were holding back tears and she herself, is holding back the waterworks. Before she could cry, a happy smile showed on her beautiful face, wiping away her tears with the back of her index finger.

 _"...Yami, or as I prefer to call her by her given name. Eve. When we first met it was not under the best of terms. Because of her contract to kill me I missed an grand opportunity to assassinate a prime target behind the 'Darkness project'. After his escape and my defeating of her, I stranded her on a remote planet because of the missed opportunity. Months later, we meet again only this time I recruit her, Mea, and Nemesis to the brotherhood. If they want to be assassins than I'll make them Assassins. In the following weeks and information I received from Tearju, Talion, Claudia, and Mikado. I discovered Eve was damaged. When I witnessed Tearju's memories of her and a younger Eve, I wanted nothing more than to see Eve smile like she did before. An almost impossible dream given that Eve doesn't wish to relive the past. I have purposely avoided telling Tearju that her surrogate daughter is working for me. Greed on my part I suppose. I do wish for these two to come together again, I really do. However, our work is far over. In the meantime I will try to be a support beam to Eve and Tearju reconciling their past relationship. She needs someone she can safely go to when troubled or just someone to talk too. Whenever I see Eve's troubled expression, I see Mikan. Ayase and the others were right about me being a bro-con. Here I am trying to be supported to a girl I don't know. But I wouldn't trade this life for anything."_

Thinning her lips, Yami looked away. Rito's helmet still sat in her lap, resting comfortably. The red hue over her cheeks confirmed her feelings towards Rito, clear as day. Using her hair she wiped away any evidence of her crying.

"Yuuki Rito. Always pushing yourself into other's personal lives." Her blush and stolen glances at Rito told of her true feelings. However, she refuses to acknowledge any of it.

 _"When I first met Mea. She had also accepted a bounty to kill me. We fought on an unknown moon far from our solar system. Of course, I won our bout. However, this only increased my want to recruit Mea and her Master who later revealed to be another trans weapon named Nemesis. When I finally recruited Mea and the other trans weapon being Eve. I was shocked to find that Mea and Yami were sisters, with Eve being the elder. From my observations I learned that Mea greatly adored Eve as a older sister. It showed during assignments and their teamwork was spot on when I later formed the 'Darkness Squad'. She seems lost, constantly seeking Nemesis or my own advice and guidance. So I gave her the encouragement she required to follow her own path. She has some of the strangest fetishes or a horrible grasp on love. Asking me to do 'things' to her. I have my own shares of foreplay and fetishes. However, licking, maple syrup, and a riding crop or electric cow prod should never be in the same sentence. Nemesis must have taught her. I should probably do something about Nemesis, but Mea is a ball of sunshine amongst the brotherhood. Fetishes aside, I see great potential in Mea."_

Mea merely giggled. Nana knew that giggle meant that Mea was thinking, thinking about something perverted no doubt.

"Mea-chan seems to be having fun."

"Ane-ue... you have the wrong idea."

Rather than explain or go into any further detail. Nana chose to remain quiet. Nemesis continued reading what Rito said about her. She is smiling ear to ear.

"Hoh. Yuuki Rito. You certainly don't skip around the obvious."

 _"If I thought Mea was weird. Nemesis is far worse. In the short time she has been under my employ. Yes, she and the other girls are excellent Assassins. It when we're on a waiting period on Vermillion or at the other hideouts. Does her inner sadist reveal itself. Why does she have the desire to make me her manservant? First is I'm the Mentor here. And second I don't serve anyone. I won't follow her demands simply because she deems me worthy. Sometimes I regret inviting Mea and especially Nemesis. But I'm not someone who quits. Accepting my life as a walking corpse tells of my conviction to the cause."_

"You'd certainly would've so I don't need to be passionate when saying you're a pain in the ass."

"There's the Revan I fell in love with! How I missed our arguments."

"I'm starting to regret showing everyone this side of me." Rito sweat-dropped. Starting another argument/debate with Nemesis.

Returning to the remaining two girls still hovering around Momo and the journal. Mikan and Oshizu skimmed the journal, quickly finding something on them as well.

Widen her eyes, Mikan was shocked to actually find something about _**her**_ in her brother's journal. She had done this as a joke, not for once counting the fact that Rito had anything about her other than their relationship as siblings.

Well, she was surprised to find more than just brotherly love from her brother Rito.

Reading for the fifth time on her entry. Located just above the ghost girl, Oshizu. Also going through Rito's personal thoughts on her. Mikan however, was shocked and in need of revival. Her cheeks grew a more darker shade than the last and her eyes widen to impossible length.

 _"...It's been five months since my revival by Talion and Claudia. And from losing what's left of my humanity from the Dark Matter changing my DNA. Making me a blood related Yuuki, no more."_

 _'Rito... what are you saying. What do you mean when we're not related!'_

Mikan asked herself, panic gripped the young girl's heart. She quickly stole a glance at her brother's face, quite thankful that he was now talking with the princesses being Lala and her sisters. Going back to read more on her brother's secret revelation.

 _"In the short time limit being a week home on Earth. I have began to see changes in my view of Mikan. Nothing drastic as I was going a phase. More like a change to how someone would see a friend in a different light. Secretly, away from Mikan however. I had thought about Mikan and I falling in love. Obviously I scrapped the idea for obvious reasons. But with my DNA forever altered, my personality changing from my death. The regret and loss I felt had changed my way of thinking and eliminated my stubbornness for desirable wants. From my stolen glances when she's not looking, my will to protect her from danger, and my overall love for Mikan. After my blood was reversed, changed where Mikan and I are no longer blood-related siblings. My wants and desires come to me like thirst is for water or hunger in food. After much debate with myself. I have decided that I want my little sister. I want Mikan to be wife."_

 _'E-E-Eh! R-R-Rito! What are you saying all of a sudden.'_ It's obvious, plainly obvious to Mikan on what she had readed was true and intentional. Her older brother, whom she respected and loved as an older brother. Although she herself, has show subtle hints and also had thoughts of being with Rito as lovers. Now hearing through her brother's own words written in his personal journal.

That he too sought companionship with her, his little sister. Wanting to read the rest, Mikan dug her nose into the pages.

 _"Already I have written Mikan, my own little sister into my journal. Making her a possible member of the harem. Although I'm clear about my wanton desire. How would Mikan accept the news. Now is not the time... On my next visit to Earth, I paid closer attention to Mikan. Her movements, her various emotions when talking with friends or with me, whenever something is troubling her, maybe with the boys who constantly ask her out. I see now why Mikan is so sought after by the opposite sex. I too, find myself unable to turn away, I fear my darkness slowly rising. Claudia has mentioned the Dark Matter coursing through my blood affects my hormones added in with my own selfish desires. She surprised I haven't already had lost control and taken Mikan. But I'd sooner plunge my hidden blade into my throat than hurt Mikan in anyway. I love her too much."_

 _'Rito... you baka."_ There was no heat or animosity behind Mikan's tone. Just the love she held for Rito, she was touched by his words and confession.

Last of the bunch is Oshizu. The cute ghost girl was just finishing her reading on her, as written by Rito.

 _"Despite my small fear of ghosts. Oshizu is quite friendly, caring, sweet, and a airhead. Well for this time period. I met her in the old school building in search for the 'Apple' hidden somewhere in town. We got along pretty well, even with our differences timewise. I would make an effort to visit the cute ghost whenever I returned to Earth. Oshizu seems far more clingy, I guess, when she discovered my ability to physically touch and interact with her intangible body. Anyways, although I never found the 'Apple'. I found a friend in Oshizu-chan."_

"Ah! I remember now!"

Oshizu-chan cheered, clapping her hands in front of her. The large smile on her spoke volumes of her current level of happiness. Still cheering, Oshizu turned to find Rito was currently surround by the two princesses, Lala and Momo, and Mea.

Lala and Momo embraced Rito in a full hug, hanging off his body. Mea however, wrapped her body behind Rito's. Arms snaked around his neck and she made the effort of pushing her breasts into his back.

"Rito-san... Ufufufu. It makes me so happy to hear that you're embracing your dominant side. Starting your own harem, long before Onee-sama and I began our own." Momo said with a seductive smile, tracing her index finger in circles on Rito's chest.

"Ne, Rito~ Can I have a kiss?"

"Onee-sama. You can't wait can you?"

"I want a kiss too Revan-sama! Lala-senpai can share right?"

As much as Rito enjoyed the love and affection from the girls, especially from those he had been acquainted with during his time as Revan. He still had much to show and the sun is going down, although slower as it's only noon.

Rito was prepared to break himself free from the girls strong grips. His eyes widen slightly at someone's hand grabbing hold of his left one. With no effort on her part, Nana successfully pulled Rito away from her sisters and best friend.

"That's enough. Leave my husband alone!"

The air became colder, silent night after Nana's sudden confession. Her face turned bright red, steam erupting from her ears at her confession. Nana originally only wanted to stop her older sister and Momo and Mea by getting them away from Rito. Or pull him away explaining her earlier action. Now with the latter complete, she finally realized what she just blurted out in front of everyone.

Quickly grabbing hold of Rito, burying her face into his chest. Momo laugh demurely at Nana's surprising confession and from her current position.

"Ara, Nana. If you wanted Rito-san all to yourself. All you needed was to ask."

Nana mumbled something in return. However, her face was buried in Rito's chest.

"Now Now, Momo. Leave Nana alone. No fighting amongst yourselves."

"Hai~" Momo obediently answered. Placing her hands behind her back. Back on Deviluke as Revan and here on Earth as Rito. Momo would always follow his orders and wants. No matter what they might be.

Patting Nana's head. She removed her face from his chest and looked up. To be surprised by the pair of lips on her forehead. Removing himself from Nana's embrace. Rito wiped away a stray tear using his thumb.

"Thank you, Nana. I could always count on you." Rito gave her a warm smile. Causing Nana's blush to become deeper.

"B-Beast." Nana mumbled incoherently as Rito pushed himself away from Nana. Standing before the project robot again.

"As we settle down, think of your happy place. What I will show you next will be a little shorter. This was some two weeks before my death. See how an Assassin's lives his life.

 **xox**

 _After returning from morning exercises and some warm-up spars. "Red Team" walked the halls of the Assassins hideout towards the mess hall to grab a late breakfast._

 _Ayase stretched her arms high above her head. Sighing with content at the sound of her bones locking in the proper place._

 _"Ah~ That's much better."_

 _Hideaki fixed his glasses, a smirk on his lips._

 _"You pushed yourself with more force this time around Ayase. Is fighting Rito on equal terms necessary despite injury to yourself?"_

 _"Haha, it's fine. Ayase just found a partner she can fight without the need to hold back. I applaud her drive and determination."_

 _Walking behind Rito, Ayase blushed at his compliment looking down at her own two feet, a blush on her face. Kirin saw the embarrassed flush on her teammate's face, smiling uncomfortably about the change in the atmosphere._

 _"Ayase-san only wants to fight Rito-senpai because he's the best swordsman at of all of us."_

 _"Don't sell yourself short, Kirin-chan. I consider all of us great swordsman and swordswoman. The brotherhood is blessed to have so many talented youth." Rito's words of encouragement got smiles from his teammates, and blushes from his female teammates._

 _Nearing one of the contract boards, a wall containing many assignments and assassinations for members of the brotherhood to take. These missions were specifically designed for the brotherhood. Taking these missions allow Assassins to train their skills and use their training out in the field, they also help with Assassins looking to rise up in rank._

 _"Yuuki-kun."_

 _Pausing in his conversation with his team. Rito and the members of "Red Team" turned to find a young woman standing next to the contract board, waving them over._ _They were very familiar with this woman for she's a good friend of Rito's and because she was also trained by Master Assassin, Itsuka Shido. Meaning she and Rito have history together._

 _A bespectacled young woman with orange eyes and, long light brown hair tied in two large braids. She possessed a curvaceous body with large breasts, wide hips, and a fantastic ass. Her Assassin's robes was some light armor underneath a white hooded jacket that fell to her upper thigh._

 _"Todo-san." Rito walked over to the young woman and the two embraced in a warm, sibling-like hug._

 _"Yuuki-kun. If I caught you and your team, it means that you nearly skipped breakfast again."_

 _She questioned, laughing behind her hand at the sheepish and embarrassed looks she received from his team._

 _"A-Ahem. Nevermind us, Todo-san. Have you had breakfast yet?"_

 _Tohka blushed at Rito's invitation to eat. But kept her calm personal and answered with a shake of her head._

 _"Then, if it's okay with Todo-senpai. Would you like to join the rest of us for breakfast?"_

 _"I would be delighted too, Kirin-chan."_

 _With Tohka tagging along. "Red Team" made its way to the mess hall._

…

 _Finding a table that had a fantastic view of the indoor garden. Rito and his team, plus Tohka sat down and ate the various food on their trays._ _The Assassin's mess hall served many dishes and cuisine. There was the traditional Japanese dishes for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Including foods and plates from their neighbors of China, Australia, India, America, and from Europe to name a few._

 _Making your choices vast and plentiful._

 _Choosing a simple, yet expected Japanese breakfast for Rito. Having Mikan's cooking every morning had become a force of habit for the young leader._

 _"I can see why you all nearly missed breakfast. Practice is required when following the Creed of the brotherhood." Tohka nodded in favor for Ayase's earlier discussion._

 _"Although we train daily, we make the effort to not forget that we are still human beings."_

 _Ayase said, already on her second helping of food._

 _"Hmm... I see where you're going."_

 _"Time seems to escape us whenever we're using the training ground. I was concerned that we had missed lunch as well." Hideaki eating at a more reserved pace, different from the speed his two teammates, Ayase and Rito were devouring their plate._

 _"Rito-senpai and Ayase-san are really hungry today."_

 _Kirin commented with a sweatdrop. While they used their manners and ate in a somewhat tamed speed. It still didn't fail to garner the attention of the others sitting around them._

 _Stopping briefly to swallow his food, taking a much needed sip from his orange juice. Rito chewed the food still in his mouth, quickly putting it away in his stomach. Taking a deep breath, he coughed, aware that his table manners were short of "elegant"._

 _"Sorry... I guessed I used far more than I originally intended this morning." Ayase too, apologized for her disrespectful tableside manners. Tohka merely giggled behind her sleeve, while Hideaki and Kirin were used to this._

 _"It's quite already, Yuuki-kun, Ayatsuji-san. It's nothing to feel ashamed about. We all have our quirks that make us who we are."_

 _The two Assassins weren't sure if she was rubbing salt in the wound, or feeling pity for them. Rather than ask they elected to stay quiet and pout._

 _"Ah! You're all still here! Thank goodness here I thought we missed you."_

 _A new voice made itself known to the table of five Master Assassins. Footsteps approached the table and coming into their line of sight were two girls. They were also friends of Rito's and through him, their friends as well._

 _Forgetting about his self-pity. Rito stood from his seat and embraced the two girls. The girls returning his embrace with their own. The second girl hanged onto his sleeve for good reason. She had been holding onto the first's girl hand walking over here._

 _"Imari, Yin. I see that you two have been doing well."_

 _Imari Nagakura is a lively girl with both cuteness and beauty. She has long golden brown hair that is usually tied up into a ponytail at the back with a ribbon. She has beautiful light green eyes and fair skin._

 _Yin is the name she uses around others however. Her real name is Kirsi. She's a teenage girl with platinum silver hair done in a ponytail with a black ribbon. Amethyst eyes with pale irises signaling that she's blind. And a forever frown on her lips but she has been shown to smile, mostly and only around Rito however._

 _Inviting the two Assassin's to their table. Imari was comfortable with sitting next to Tohka and Kirin. Yin however, sat beside Rito, effectively taking his left side for herself. Slowly she began to eat her own breakfast._

 _"Things have been well. Recently, the brotherhood had regained some of their lost territory, while assisting our brothers from China. It's been a pretty crazy week."_

 _Imari rubbed the back of her head. Everyone sitting around her smiled. Rito turned his attention to Yin who had pulled on his sleeve to get his attention. Turning to face her, he was not at all surprised to find her offering some of her food to him._

 _A lone shrimp that had teriyaki sauce coating around it, being held together by her chopsticks. Laughing sheepishly he took the offered shrimp, finishing with a drink from his orange juice._

 _"That reminds me. "Red Team" has been given a special assignment." Tohka questioned the members, eating her rice at a responsible manner._

 _The members of "Red Team" stopped eating and turned to Rito, their leader and friend._

 _"It's true. In the next couple of weeks or so. We're being deployed to destroy and cut all funding that corrupt politicians have been receiving from the Templars. While several other teams deal with tracing the money back in hopes of finding the Templars base of operation."_

 _Rito paused and signaled for Hideaki to continue for him._

 _"We will begin North from Tokyo, investigating the cities, Asaka, Saitama, and Yoshikawa. To the South will be Yokohama and from there we will return to Akihabara. We have received Intel that D.E.M Industries have been backing the mayor of that city to help him win re-election."_

 _"We hope to find the money trail but we will settle for destroying the Templars plans of winning over the government. Since the war ended, much of the world is still recovering. We cannot allow the Templars or anyone seeking to further throw us into chaos. Have the upper hand."_

 _Rito's speech finished, having gathered a small audience of Assassins surrounding their table. Ayase, Hideaki, and Kirin stood from their seats and joined their leader._

 _Rito himself, never knew he had stood up when giving his speech. Blushed in slight embarrassment. But smiled as his fellow brothers and sisters approached him and his team._

 _"He's amazing is it he not?"_

 _Imari whispered to Tohka sitting beside her. Yin had chosen to join Rito and the others away from their table. The crowd has dragged "Red Team" away._

 _"Yuuki-kun is one of a kind. He's a natural born leader, fighter with skills that could match the greatest swordsman. Intellect which he chooses not to use, I'm not quite sure. He has a aura that surrounds him that makes others willingly follow him. Ayatsuji-san, Ishida-san, and Toudou-san are perfect examples. They follow and listen to Yuuki-kun without fail, they trust him and invest so much faith in him."_

 _Imari looked at the joyful smile Tohka sent at Rito, who was talking with his fellow brothers and sisters. Tohka's eyes glisten behind her glasses._

 _"I have grown fond of the brotherhood's reach for people of many and different cultures to unite as one. Allowing us to experience the bond of having a brother and sister who love each, nevermind that they are not blood-related. When I see Yuuki-kun and his team, I see the very embodiment of the creed. And that's enough for me to understand that our cause is just."_

 _"Todo-san..."_

 _In the weeks that followed, "Red Team" were successful in crippling and driving off Templar influence from regaining control of Tokyo. It was also during this time, when Master Assassin Yuuki Rito would perish in battle, losing his life and later being revived by the two Gods._

 **xox**

Having remained standing as the memory played, Rito popped his fingers and turned to the crowd once the memory had finished.

"This memory happened two weeks before my unexpected death in Akihabara. I made many friendships and bonds with many Assassins, who looked up to me like Mikan does, although she refuses to show it."

Rito allowed the smirk on his lips at the jab at Mikan. She responded by glaring at him, frown present on her own lips. He found it cute.

"The brotherhood and those involved in the cause. We create unbreakable bonds and relationships with our peers, it's as Todo-san said, _"We're one large family."_ Even if our only differences are race and non-blood related. Everyone in the brotherhood see one another as brothers and sisters. I had even refer to my team as my own siblings. Imari, Yin, and even Todo-san, as well."

Rito smiled, in remembrance and fondly of his former teammates. The girls especially caught how he said the last girl's name with a strong hint of love towards.

Haruna, having woken up from her earlier fainting. Asked the big question that plagued everyone, including the alien women who all wanted to know what Rito felt for the female Assassin.

"Yuuki-kun. D-Do you happen to _like_ Todo-san?"

Neither of the girls, including Lala who was a genius, couldn't find any crack in Rito's exterior. Before he was simple to read like an open book, now however. He was an expert at hiding his emotions.

Choosing to avoid answering Haruna's question. Rito changed the subject all together.

"Doesn't matter. We have much to go through." While Rito searched to play the next memory, he failed to catch the frowns and hurt expressions on Haruna and the other girls visages.

If he chooses to avoid answering small questions such as Haruna's. That beg to differ on what else Rito was hiding from everyone, including those's he's close too.

"Rito / Yuuki-kun..." Lala and Haruna sitting beside each other, voiced their concern for the boy they loved.

On everyone's mind concerning Rito's mental behavior, they wondered just how bad has Rito suffered since losing his life. The male standing in front of everyone was incredibly different from the one they fancied.

Hitting play on his data paired glove, an image began to play on the projection screen. Continuing where Rito awaken as Revan after the failed experiment.

 **xox**

 **"Rather than pause continuously after a certain point. I'm enabling commentary over the memories that will play for now."**

 **"Huh? How does that work, Rito-senpai."** Mea asked while in a thinking pose, a finger under her chin. Rito merely chuckled and patted Mea's head, getting a purr of content from the red hair.

 **"It means we can talk over without the need to stop every time. You'll see. This particular memory began the official rise of Revan. It's been three days since my meeting of Tearju. In the time frame of my awakening, the bounty hunters she had mistaken me for had indeed found her. However, I was with her when they found us and I made quick work of them. I feared for her safety, as it's one of my promising traits and tenants in the brotherhood to always assist those who cannot fight for themselves. I managed to convince Tearju at the time to come with me because she had been compromised and those thugs would have sent for reinforcements should they fall."**

 **"Tearju was a wanted person that the organization that took Yami to transform her into what she is now, they wanted her eliminated so they sent assassin after assassin to hunt her down. She constantly had to be on the run and couldn't stay in one place for more than a week."** Mikado sympathize with her oldest friend. Having been told about her troubles of being constantly on the run, always needing to look over her shoulder in fear of assassins.

 **"With me, Tear was safe against the organization who hunted her. I protected her as Revan returning the favor of hunting those who came after her. After leaving the slum-like planet Tear would remain with me through my campaign and was there at the birth of the Brotherhood I constructed."** Rito sent a warm smile to Tearju. She returned his smile with her own, nodding her head in thanks. **"Following a trail that Talion picked up on leading us to an unknown planet. He mentioned that something was familiar to him and Claudia. Here I received another vision telling me to go to the planet Talion had pointed out. With Tear onboard, we traveled to a desert-like planet known as "Dawn"."**

 _Entering the planet's atmosphere. The "Traveler" as the named Rito had chosen to name his vessel. Flew through the vast sand dunes and miles of wasteland, except for the buried and destroyed ruins of what seem to be a lost city._

 _Judging from the rust of the buildings and age of the destroyed structures. Rito guessed the buildings and ruins to be thousands of years old._ _Flying below attitude, the sea of sand kicking up beneath them. Rito calmly surveyed his surroundings, finding nothing of interests or as to why Talion and his visions told him to come here._

 _ **"We're nearing the sight now. It's faint but it's still there."**_ _Talion conveyed to Rito who nodded and steered the ship to follow the invisible trail only he and the two gods could see._

 _Rito wore his black Assassin robes and mask to hide his face. His long and messy black hair with red trims on his bangs danced softly, the air conditioning was set to max because of the planet's high temperatures. Tearju sat in front of navigations. Fanning herself with her hand to cool herself._

 _"I'll investigate the ruins below and find what I came here for. Tearju, I want you to remain on the ship and retreat to lower gravity and wait there. I'll call for extraction once I'm ready."_

 _Rito calmly told the glasses wearing woman not turning to face her when he did. He set the ship on autopilot and stood from his seat._

 _"Of course." Although Tear didn't fully understand herself why she agreed to go with Revan. Sure he protected her from those assassins hunting her. But she couldn't find an actual answer to explain her reasoning for joining this young man on his journey, she knew nothing about._

 _Stopping to give Tearju one last look. He whispered,_

 _"Stay safe."_

" **Rito is showing a lot of care for Tearju's safety. They have only known one another for three days!** "

 **"Ara Nana. This is why your body is childlike. Because you fail to the see love forming between two adults like Rito-san and Tearju-sensei."**

Nana growled towards a smirking Momo getting the upper hand on her once again. However, before the same formula of their usual arguments could happen. Rito who had sat between the twins once again, stopped their fighting by softly smashing his fists on top of their heads.

A trick he used during his time as Revan when he stayed on planet Deviluke for two months. It works every time.

" **That's enough you two. I'm letting you off with a warning. Failure to heed said warning will be met with the usual consequences. Do I make myself clear?"** Jaws dropped from the audience watching them. Because both Nana and Momo simultaneously agreed with Rito without argument, especially from Nana.

" **Hai, Rito / Rito-san."**

 _He exited out of the cockpit for the transporter room. The "Traveler" zoomed past a large sand dune before hovering over a small clearing, just enough to beam Rito down to the surface and withdrew to the lower atmosphere of the planet._ _Deciding against to remove his hood, the glaring, unforgiving sun bearing down on his head. Rito wiped away the sweat on his brow, beginning his search through the wreckage of a downed frigate class spaceship._

 _ **"I can't believe it. This was the, "Il viaggio della luna crescente". Galileo's personal ship. He left on this very frigate centuries ago."**_

 _ **"The question that remains to be answered, dear sister. Where is her captain?"**_ _Talion and Claudia both were familiar with this destroyed ship. The metal and infrastructure was nothing like Earth's technology. Even with it being possibly thousands of years old. Orange neon lights would dimly glow off parts of the ship. Rito having entered beforehand._

Lala couldn't stay put in her seat, bouncing and grinding in her seat. She was full of childish energy and amusement. From witnessing the advancement of the ship's technology.

" **I believe I speak for Lala-san and myself."** Mikado stated, having seen Lala's barely controlled hype. **"If that ship is thousands of centuries old, then how can the hull give off neon lights?"**

" **I was just as surprise as you Mikado."** Rito answered the busty nurse, he too was astonish by the Gods advanced race and culture, light years away from humans and the more advance alien species like the devilukian.

 _Minding his footing. He was silently thankful of getting out of the unbearable heat outside. Rito calmly and as quiet as a mouse maneuvered his way through the wreckage. Listening to Talion and Claudia's directions for they were familiar with the ships interior._

 _"Just exactly how advance is your race."_

" _ **Ara, Rito. You haven't seen everything just yet. Save your wonder for when we arrive on the Bridge."**_

 _Claudia smiled, her vague answer drew anticipation from the Assassin. He could barely walk in a straight line._

 _Rito stated as he marveled at the many layouts and workings of the destroyed ship. Even in this state, there are bound to be things that still work or could be salvage to used or sell. The possibilities are endless._

 _ **"Turn left... now. Then you're going to arrive at a elevator shaft."**_ _True to his words, Rito came upon the damaged elevator that rest a floor below him. The wires holding it up however, were staring right at him._

 _Catching on to where Talion wanted him to go. Rito grabbed a cable, testing the weight and with a flick of his wrist. The hidden blade on his left arm sprang forward, with a swipe at the support beneath him. The elevator plummeted to the abyss below. Rito was propel upwards at high velocity. Eventually it brought him to the highest part of the ship, the Bridge._

 _Ducking into a roll to cushion his fall. He dusted himself off and surveyed his surroundings. The two gods appeared on either side of him, examining various parts of the command deck of Galileo's personal vessel. As Talion and Claudia went through anything that was salvageable. Rito silently walked forward to a pedestal, which sat in the center of the Bridge._

" **It's shining~"**

" **That must be the power source. It has a healthy glow to it if the ship is suppose to be stranded."**

Mea and Nemesis commented on the glowing pedestal. Everyone chose to ignore Mea's comment. In favor for Nemesis'.

 _Talion and Claudia turned to look at the very same pedestal. Teleporting to stand beside Rito._

 _"I take it this was the steering wheel..."_

 _ **"Yes and no. While yes, it did steer the ship. It also was the core that fueled and powered the ship. Galileo would place a hand on this pedestal and let it feed off his reserves, his power."**_

 _Talion paused and his sister finished for him. She circled around the pedestal, tracing an invisible hand against the ring surrounding the glowing white orb._

 _ **"Galileo was a powerful god, despite not being one to use violence. He could give this ship just a quarter of his power and it could be sustained for three years before needing to refuel."**_

 _"Given that it still has its glow. Must mean that it still has power left over." Rito pointing out the white energy swimming inside the orb._

 _ **"Perhaps... but if his ship crash landed here. Then where could Galileo himself be?"**_

 _ **"Unfortunately, there's no sign of his aura nearby. He's not on this planet at all."**_

 _"Regardless, if his ship is still intact and can be awakened. Should I place my hand on the pedestal? See if it responds to me."_

 _Rito suggested, holding his right hand above the pedestal. The two gods looked at each other silently thinking about his proposal. Coming to an agreement, Claudia disappeared._

 _ **"It can't hurt. It should respond to mine and Claudia's power. However, it should react to your own as well."**_

 _Talion said to Rito before disappearing back to the outer dimension like his sister. Mentally agreeing with his answer in his mind. Rito gently laid his hand to rest on the pedestal._

 _Immediately he could feel his power being sapped away as soon as his hand touched the orb. While he didn't feel fatigued or winded from how much it had taken already. Rito could feel the sweat on his forehead and his breathing becoming slightly labored._

 **"You okay, Yuuki-kun?"** Haruna asked her love interest, she watched his expression during the memory seeing the flash of pain appear in his eyes. Before they vanished completely or because Rito did his absolute best to hide the pain he was feeling.

Rito thought quickly how to respond to Haruna's question without worrying her more than she was already. He instead decided to come clean.

 **"Having my power absorbed is not entirely unpleasant. But when I first touch the pedestal my hand felt like it was over a roaring fire. Like touching a pan that's been on the stove cooking for some time, only you can't remove your finger. Kind of like that."**

Although he had said it casually, almost like a joke. It did nothing to ward off Haruna and the girls worry over him.

 _Deciding that was enough for the ship to operate. He easily removed his hand from the pedestal. Rito could feel Talion and Claudia sharing their own power with him to restore what he had lost._

 _Silently thanking them in his head, he took several deep breaths. Watching with curiosity as the lights turned on, as power was restored to the sleeping ship. Waking it from its thousand year nap._

 _As Rito looked at the once asleep ship come to life. His instincts shouted at him, surprising him at the untold warning. Bursting from the floor beneath him, something crashed into him forcing him onto his back. The assailant followed after him, now straddling his waist. Rito opened his eyes only to quickly flinch at the mysterious robot of unknown origin standing over him._

 **"A Promethean Knight! It's been so long since I last saw these machines..."**

Tearju gushed, for lack of a better or became excited from seeing the mechanized knights whom served Revan is his personal army. They were also used for much more during Revan's era.

 **"I wonder if they're still following Rito's orders."**

 **"Yeah, they should still be on Vermillion helping Revan-sama's other initiates."**

Yami and Mea briefly remembered their own experiences and memories of working alongside the Knights. As members of Revan's Assassin brotherhood.

 _The machine lowered its head closer to his, the helmet opening up to split into two sections on either side of its head. Behind the helmet came a howling screech from a holographic orange skull. The 'thing' screamed again, except this time Rito jammed his left hidden blade into the skull. The helmet reformed over the skull, it's orange eyes glowed menacingly behind it's helmet._

 _Grabbing Rito by the throat, the mechanized robot easily held him up before tossing him through the window, plummeting to the desert below._

 **"Rito / Yuuki-kun!"** Came the startled cries of the girls watching the memory of Rito thrown out of a window.

 _ **"Rito!"**_ _Talion's formed shimmered over Rito allowing Talion to temporarily control his body. Righting himself in mid-air. Talion survived the critical fall by angling his legs to absorbed the impact of the fall._

 _Retreating back, allowing Rito rein over his body. He looked up with disbelief at the machine that attacked him and effortlessly threw him out a window._

 _"What on earth was that thing?!"_

 **"Hoh, so even his most loyal servants had attacked him. Interesting."**

Nemesis too, like her two sisters remembered her time alongside the mechanized Knights. Taking glee in watching them thrown their suppose leader like a rag-doll.

 **"Hate you too."**

Rito said not turning to address Nemesis or that she stuck her tongue out at him.

 _ **"They're still operational! Rito you have flee. You're weapons will not harm that Knight, he's-"**_

 _ **"-He's coming down. Rito dodge!"**_

 _Upon hearing the urgency in Claudia and Talion's speech. Rito barely jumped out of the Knight's fall. Which created a small shockwave upon hitting the desert floor._ _Standing up from his position on a single knee. Rito examined the strange robotic warrior that obviously saw him as a threat._

 _The warrior looked straight at him, its orange eyes glowing behind the helmet. In his right arm, or what became of that arm was a glowing double-edged swords. It glowed orange like the warriors entire body, the metal it was forged from shimmered with power and sharpness._

 _ **"Rito. Please, you need to get far away from it. It mistakes you for an enemy."**_

 _"You mean to say this 'thing' is my ally?" Incredulously, Rito chastise Claudia. Not finding her jokes all too funny at the moment. He reached for his katana on his left hip, held it to guard, watching the mechanized Knight for any sudden movements._

 _ **"Yes! These are called Promethean Knights. They serve us Gods. Talion, Galileo, myself... They are guardians and our soldiers. If you'd-"**_

 _Before Claudia could finish, the Knight charged forward, its sword arm held up high. Rito held his katana to block the fast strike._

 _When a massive explosion rocked the area, resulting in a large explosion of sand. Skidding to a completely halt. Rito raised his head, glaring at the Knight. His robes were somewhat tattered, covered in sand and a bit of his blood. His hood had been thrown off his head from the force of the explosion. His left arm... is broken rendering it useless._

 _Blood ran down like a faucet, he couldn't raise it at all. In his right hand was what remained of his katana. Now just two inches of steel from the guard, the blade itself had been slice clean off from direct impact with the Promethean Knight's sword._

 _As the dust began to fade. The Knight's form could be seen, slowly as if taunting the wounded Rito. It slowly stalked him, walking towards him._

 _ **"That's it. Rito block his next strike with your left hand and grabbed hold of him using your right."**_

 _Rito bit back a cry of pain and humorlessly laugh at Talion's request._

 _"Great plan. Except I can't raise my left arm at all!" Rito remained kneeled as the Knight slowly made its way to him. True to his words, the damage done to his left arm disabled him from raising it._

 _ **"Claudia, take hold of Rito's arm and assist him."**_

 _Feeling Claudia's assisting him from the outer dimension. Rito could slowly move his left arm enough to raise his destroyed sword. Claudia and him working together allowed him to follow through with Talion's plan._

 _Now to find if this gamble is worth the price._

 _Finally the Knight arrived before Rito. His feet stomped in the sand. It raised its sword to cut him down, but Rito with assistance from Claudia managed to steer off his blade. Giving Rito the chance to lay his free hand against the Knight's face. Rito's form disappeared to allow Talion's body to be seen by the Knight._

 _ **"You dare turn your blade against your superior!"**_

 _Talion's voice sounded with authority and power. The Knight that had previously wanted to kill Rito, kneeled before Talion, its sword arm against its chest. The orange glow dimmed and became blue. The eyes behind the helmet turned to a calm blue._

 _Regaining control over his body. Rito watched the Promethean Knight kneeling in front of him, confusion, pain, and lack of patience marred his features. The two gods appeared on either side of him._

 _The kneeling Knight raised its head to greet them._

 _ **"Talion-sama. Claudia-sama. Forgive me for not realizing you sooner. I am deeply ashamed of turning my sword against you."**_ _The Knight's tone was deep and held pride. It had a reptilian speech behind it but given it's almost insect-like body frame and armor. It wasn't far from the truth._

 _"…"_

 _Was Rito's current expression. Unable to believe that the machine that earlier wanted to kill him. Is now kneeling before him and the two Gods like a loyal servant, apologizing for its failure._ _Truly this was a very confusing relationship if there ever was one._

 _ **"This human... you both have taken refuge in his body haven't you, Talion-sama, Claudia-sama."**_

 _The Knight questioned still refusing to meet their eyes out of shame._

 _Claudia approached the kneeling Knight. Because they come from the same plain of existence, Claudia could interacted with him, even from the outer dimension._

 _ **"Yes we are. Because 'his' will resides deeply inside Rito's soul. I have felt it... Talion has felt it... I know you feel it too?"**_

 _Following Claudia's unspoken question, as she wanted him to do as she said. The Knight sensed Rito's power, immediately flinching out of fright. It rose to its feel taking five steps away from Rito._ _It's eyes behind the helmet held deep shame and fear in himself._

 _ **"I-I-I didn't know. If only I have recognized sooner. I would never have raised my sword against him, or 'his' descendant."**_

 _Rito looked at the Knight who had returned to kneel before him. The helmet split into two on the sides of its head revealing the now blue skull behind it. Although no emotion could be seen being it was a skull._ _Rito could clearly sense the shame, regret, and failure from him. The Knight began to speak again looking into Rito's own golden orbs._

 _ **"I have committed the greatest sin of attacking 'his' descendant. The one name Rito. Please deliver to me divine punishment. I shall atone for my failures in the afterlife."**_

 _Understanding his wishes and the deep shame he was feeling. Rito turned to seek the gods opinions. Finding no disagreement from either sibling. Holding his katana in his dominant hand he stabbed his broken sword through the willingly Knight's skull._

 _The Knight offered no resistance and dissolve into golden particles._

" **I know this was difficult to see. Executing the guilty is never an easy task but it has to be done. I'll say this now, as an early warning. 'This' is tamed in comparison to my other executions."**

Rito explained with edge in his tone. Everyone was afraid to question him so they kept it to themselves. Stealing glances at his facial expressions, the girls could easily see the coldness behind his normal warm ones.

 _Examining the broken blade with a heavy heart. Rito's senses warn him of reinforcements. Turning his head to find four more Promethean Knight's, like the first one were glowing blue. They moved to kneel before the three of them, swords against their left breast._

 _ **"It is great blessing to see you both in great health, Talion-sama and Claudia-sama. We also wish to offered our loyalty and services to Rito-sama as well."**_

 _ **"Please follow us. Away from this heat. Arusu-sama left a message for any Gods should they find this ship."**_

 _Knight #1 is the first to stand, requesting Rito and the others to follow him. Doing so, as the other three Knights take up the rear in a protective formation._

…

 _Returning to the Bridge, the damaged window Rito was thrown out of had been repaired by service drones that have also awaken with restored power to the ship._

 _Now circling a holographic table in the bottom steps of the Bridge. Rito, Talion, and Claudia. Stood on one side, while the four Promethean Knight's from before occupied the other side._ _The hologram being displayed is that of the solar system where this planet, "Dawn" belongs too. Rito found there to be six other planets making "Dawn" the seventh and final planet in this solar system._

 _Feeling a hand on his bandaged left arm. A Promethean medical drone had seen to it when Rito arrived on the Bridge. Turning to see Claudia giving him the warmest of smiles. He appreciated the gesture of helping him cope with all this. Ever since he first started this outer space journey it's been a roller coaster of various emotions and dangers, more dangerous than any mission he's taken during his time as an Assassin._

 _ **"First we wish to apologize for turning our swords against you Rito-sama. We wish to make amends by assisting you in anyway possible."**_

 _Knight #1 finished, signaling for his colleague to his left to continue. The Knight to his left hit several buttons on the control panel for the table. The hologram of the solar system disappeared and another more familiar one to Rito appeared next._

 _The very solar system that his home of Earth resides._

 _ **"Firstly is the restoration of your swords and upgrades are required. For you see Rito-sama. The enemies out there in space are not like the enemies you're familiar with on planet Earth. We suggest you first augment your weapons if you wish to continue your journey."**_

 _ **"It can't be helped Rito. Your katana broke easily from crossing swords with the Knight's here. Who knows what enemies you'll face out there."**_

 _Rito thought closely on the Knight's suggestions and Talion's encouragement to upgrading his weapons. You see, Rito had been in deep thought since he rescued Tearju about what exactly he wish to accomplish out here._

 _In the short time he's been gone from home. Rito has been thinking about his plans and future he wishes to accomplish on this frontier. He was very much aware of the war being fought, yet that didn't scare him. Because as an Assassin on Earth he was no stranger to fighting in wars._

 _Since dying and being resurrected by the two Gods. Rito lost the only joy he loved doing before his death. The regret ate at his psyche but amazingly he remained who he was. For his parents, his sister Mikan, his friends in the brotherhood, and his fallen love. He now had the grand opportunity of remaking his mistakes and continue to follow his passions as an Assassin._

 _Yes! That's what he'll do. Help bring peace to the Galaxy and also forward his own secret desires he never followed during his time alive._

 _Opening his eyes which had remained closed. Rito looked at the warm smiles from the two siblings and the patient, understanding looks from the four Knights. Now in agreement with himself, Rito went into explanation about his future goals._

 _"I have been thinking about my future ever since I was revived. Although my death was never planned from the beginning. The endgame has not since changed. I am an Assassin… And as an Assassin we protect the light by fighting in the dark. I'll form my own brotherhood, recruiting those who wish to fight against those ready to throw the galaxy into chaos. And I'll be their Mentor, I'll use everything I myself have learned and seen to make this vision of mine possible. Firstly however, I need to find a permanent location to build my brotherhood."_

 _ **"If I may."**_ _One of the Knights politely interrupted Rito's speech. All eyes turned to Knight #3 as he will be named. Who had his 'arm' raised drawing attention from everyone on the Bridge._ _ **"Perhaps I've found such a planet that shall suit your needs."**_

 _Hitting the panel again, the hologram returned to "Dawn's" space and instead zoomed in on a green and blue planet. It resembled Earth very much but with more green than blue._

 _ **"This planet you're all seeing is Vermillion. The planet Vermillion is a very secluded planet but has been praised for his lush greenly and breathtaking landmarks, it's also a quiet planet with very minimal wildlife. A possible planet to consider for rebuilding your brotherhood, Rito-sama."**_

 _Rito and the two siblings examined the planet Vermillion. The hologram was intractable making it possible for Rito to closely examine this possible choice._

 _ **"It's beautiful, perhaps this is what you have been looking for Rito."**_

 _Bringing his hands back to his side. Rito thought about Claudia's proposal. He then nodded his head. Having come to an agreement._

 _"It does look good on a hologram. I'll visit the planet with Tearju and scout the terrain from the planet's surface. I'll have my answer once I see it for myself."_

 _One of the Knight's seem to have remembered something. Because it drew attention to itself by raising its 'arm'._

 _ **"This Tearju woman wouldn't perhaps be the woman on your ship?"**_

 _"She is, why?"_

 _Knight #2 spoke after the fourth Knight. Motioning for the door behind them which had opened._

 _ **"We have taken the liberty of retrieving her and bringing her here."**_

 _It was Tearju being escorted by two Knight's flanking her. She looked ready to cry from her tearful expression and at the Knights flanking her... Seeing her in distress Rito at first believe she had been hurt. Removing himself from the table he gently brought the crying blonde into a hug._

 _One that caused Tearju to stop crying and gasp in surprise by the unsuspecting embrace. Her two bodyguards went elsewhere._

 _"Tearju, are you alright. Did they harm you in anyway?"_

 _Rito held Tearju away from him to look at her tear stricken visage. The scientist is greatly shocked hearing the worry for her coming from him._

 _"Y-You're worried for m-me..."_

 _Rito chuckled, running a gloved hand across her cheek, wiping away a strand droplet of her tears._

 _"Of course I would. Who else is here besides you?"_

 _Tearju couldn't stop the blush from rising to her cheeks. She quietly looked away from Rito. The Assassin released his hold of her. Glad to know she's alright._

 _Back at the table, the two Gods were smiling. Since reviving Rito he hadn't been seen smiling as he normally would. When around Mikan he would smile because he enjoyed being around her and to not worry his sister with his troubles. Seeing Rito smiling again since his resurrection showed his road to recovery is long but promising near the end._

 _Coming back to join the others at the table. Tearju had chosen to stay out of their meeting and found a seat to the side of the Bridge. Talion brought attention to himself asking about the previous solar system._

 _ **"You all said you had a mean of helping Rito adapting to his new enemies, he'll surely face in the near future?"**_

 _Knight #1 nodded to Talion's question, bringing Earth's solar system back on the table. He zoomed in on the planet Mercury, or better yet on the large structure build on Mercury's surface._ _Joining the siblings at the table after assisting Tearju. Rito looked at the image with an interest, yet with a curious gaze, finding it strange to see anything on Mercury's surface. Given that the planet's inhabitable because how close it is to the sun._

 _ **"It's called the "Burning Shrine" a structure that Arusu-sama build centuries ago. The whole place is known as the "Lighthouse". Here you may harness the solar energy from your sun. Enabling Rito-sama control over fire, it will also restore your destroyed sword. We apologize for causing the damage in the first place."**_

 _Apologizing, the hologram of Mercury zoomed out. They moved towards another planet, Jupiter but not the planet itself. Rather one of its moons, Europa._ _From viewing the hologram, Rito, as well as the two siblings found the moon to be covered entirely in ice._

 _ **"Europa is a moon shrouded in snow and ice. It's another area where you may bathe your other sword allowing you control over Ice. We also offer training here should you required it Rito-sama."**_

 _Nodding his head, agreeing with their council, Rito decided he would make trips to visit both locations at a later date._ _With three locations he'll visit in the later future. Rito thought about the future of this ship and its crew of Prometheans._

 _"Is this ship capable of flying?" He asked the four Knights before him. It bothered him since arriving to this sight. Galileo's ship is fueled and its crew is awakened once more. But is this ship able to travel the stars again._

 _The Knights looked at one another then back at Rito and the two Gods._

 _ **"It's possible. We're making arrangements and repairs to the ship as we speak. In the coming few days. The "Il viaggio del luna crescente" shall fly once again."**_

 _The three nodded at this. Rito had plans for using this ship. If it was Galileo's flagship then certainly that meant there are more? A fleet perhaps... This solves another problem that bothered Rito._

 _"Good. Have the ship ready and to meet above Vermillion."_

 _ **"We understand, Rito-sama!"**_ _The four Knights agreed with a shout. Nodding and excusing himself, Rito began his walk towards the exit of the Bridge. He asked Tearju to follow with the blonde haired woman following beside him. Talion and Claudia also followed beside Rito. Claudia is giggling heartily, while her brother was smiling fondly as he walked._

 _ **"Ara, Rito. You certainly have been putting much thought about your plans for the future. You even have plans to use Galileo's flagship. Whatever for I wonder?"**_

 _Instead of answering the giggling Goddess, Rito remained silent however, a smile is plastered on his face._

' _The coming weeks will be eventful. My vision is slowly coming to fruition. Things shall prove to be interesting starting now...'_

 **xox**

The second memory ended leaving Rito's audience hungry for more. The next set of memories interested them to no end. Especially for those native from Earth. They wish to know more about their friend and classmate who defied the odds. Returning back from the death and having his own secret adventure, hidden of course.

Questions continued to pile on in their minds regarding the enigma that is Yuuki Rito. As shown in the memory, Rito's katana had been destroyed from his duel with that Knight. Earlier when Rin was examining the weapon, it was good as new and covered in strange art. Meaning Rito had indeed visited this "Burning Shrine" and could now control fire, as explained by the Knights.

Also hoping to see for themselves the birth of Revan as explained by Rito, he had told after visiting the planet "Dawn". Revan was truly born. Everyone wanted to witness the rise of the individual who's reputation is feared by many. Including the three trans weapons are terrified of him. Knowing from personal experiences also because they worked for him.

The possible biggest secret they wanted an answer to is the reveal of 'him'. The two Gods residing within Rito spoke fondly of 'him'. A mysterious individual that Rito inherited his will from and he himself wasn't sure 'he' existed at first. Now however, has certainly changed seeing how these memories took place a year ago.

"Yuuki-kun. Who exactly is this person they keep referring to?"

Yui questioned receiving nods of agreement from the other females and one male. Ren was still past out on the floor but no one bothered to check up on him. He's only unconscious.

"They" is referring to the two Gods and Knights whom had a great understanding about his ancestor as he does, now. Before Rito didn't know much about his ancestor. He was just as clueless as his friends.

Sighing under his breath, Rito ran a head through his hair.

"His name was Haytham… he was a warrior turned hero for single-handedly fighting the darkness that threaten to consume his home many centuries ago. My connection to him is because before his death, Haytham sent away his will and strength so should the darkness ever return again. The world would be in safe hands being left in the hands of his descendants from those time periods. His DNA has mixed with my own making me one of his descendants."

"That's easy to figure out. We were hoping to learn what's his relationship with the Gods. Seeing how those Knights reacted differently when hearing about your true origins."

Yui once again questioned him. Shaking his head with a smile on his lips. Rito released a chuckle in his mind, not wishing for Yui to mistake him for laughing out her

"I was getting there. Like me, Talion and Claudia sought Haytham out was because of his selfless, caring personality, despite him being a mute. While he couldn't speak normally or chose not to as assume by Talion. Haytham's legend is known throughout history. Our textbooks have no recording of him because there are historians and people who don't believe his story to be real. I beg to differ."

Releasing the breath he was unaware that he had been holding. Rito looked into the interested and calming looks of the girls. He felt the warm aura sent by Talion and Claudia from the outer dimension. Smiling softly, Rito concluded his tale.

"Because of his kind, forgiving nature. A rare trait to find when the world was in chaos. Haytham was invited by Talion and Claudia to their home. There he met other Gods like the siblings and the Promethean guards. It was also here where Haytham sent away his powers for future generations to inherit and protect the world with.

Finishing his speech about his ancestor, Haytham. There were smiles, looks of wonder, and admiration found on his friends visages. Including Mikan had a smile directed at him.

"Impressive Yuuki Rito. You're very knowledgeable about your roots and wear them well." Rin allowed a soft smile on her face. Her focus on Rito after he had given his explanation about his past.

"Heh, heh. Rito-kun is amazing."

"He sure is."

The two idols, Run and Kyouko agreed when praising Rito. Off to the side, Mikado crossed her arms beneath her impressive bust, pushing them up, making them appear bigger.

"Indeed he is…"

The school nurse who was also Rito's lover smiled at him. The Assassin enjoyed the positive vibes he was receiving from his friends. Choosing to dive further before resuming in viewing his memories. He decided to bring up him building a headquarters for the brotherhood to thrive on Vermillion.

"Next, should be the decision of building my own brotherhood." Seeing he was getting their attention, lending him their ears again, he continued onward. "Before going to space I had no desires of involving myself in the conflict that gripped the galaxy. However, I soon changed my way of thinking when remembering why I joined the brotherhood myself."

Taking a quick sigh of relief. Looking to find he still had his audience trapped in his storytelling. Rito smiled behind his hand that he brought to wipe the spit from the corner of his lips.

"There are three requirements to building a brotherhood. First is a wise and powerful mentor to lead and pass his wisdom on to his students. Next is building a headquarters, as Assassins we have many guilds and hideouts scattered around the world. I used this same method for my own brotherhood but the base on Vermillion is are main base of operations. Lastly is recruiting students to teach and train. In two short months I had recruited a decent following with more students joining every few weeks and months. I should know as three of my former students are sitting on this very couch."

Rito smirked in his seat between the twins. True to his words, from earlier to look inside his journal, the three assassins had preoccupied the couch he was sitting on. Nemesis never returned to her seat and stood beside Mikado and Tearju.

Standing up from his seat in-between the twins. Rito removed his left black glove. The crowd watching him could clearly see the white magic circle sitting above his palm. It glowed with power.

But Rito didn't remove his glove to solely show them his mark. Extending his left ring finger, the skin was darken as it had been burned by branding.

"Early on during the Third Crusades in the holy land that is now known as the Middle East. The Levantine brotherhood of Assassin's would remove one's ring finger to use their hidden blade and to be properly inducted into the brotherhood."

Everyone minus Ren because he was still unconscious, held onto their left ring fingers. Not wishing to take part in a group where it's mandatory to remove your ring finger. Getting a chuckle from the frighten looks he was receiving. Rito kept his laughter to himself for obvious reasons.

"It's not too bad. Because during the Renaissance period in Italy. The Italian brotherhood adopted the idea of branding one's ring finger rather than removing it. I should know as my own students adopted the same practice."

He said lifting his hand and Yami's up for everyone to see. Mea and with some help from her as well, Nemesis lifted up their own hands. On the three assassins left ring finger is the similar brand mark as Rito's.

"Yami-chan…" Tearju let out a gasp bringing her hands to her lips.

"Mea, you're an Assassin too!" Nana also was surprised to find her friend was also an Assassin like Rito / Revan.

"Yep! After fighting Revan-sama, he sought me and Master out and asked us to join. It was the best decision I had ever made."

Mea had push her way to be next to Rito and her older sister, Yami. Releasing her hand, no training could prepare Yami from the moment Rito let go of her hand, Tearju pushed past him and brought her into a bear-hug. Yami became embarrassed at Tearju's forwardness, she was glad her head was hidden by Tearju's chest because of the hug.

"To think! We were closer already than miles away somewhere in the galaxy. I never knew you were one of Revan-koi's Assassin's, Yami-chan…"

"Tear… please let go…"

Tearju didn't seem to acknowledge Yami's struggle. Because her voice was muted against Tearju's chest. So she tried pulling herself free but proved useless from how strong Tearju's hold of her was.

Despite it looking like Yami was struggling for air. Rito, Mikan, Mikado, and everyone who knew of the two blondes relationship with each other. We're smiling to see their relationship was slowly mending itself back together.

A ringing sound coming from Rito's data paired glove alerted him. Everyone around him watched as he brought a circular device from his belt. Turning the device on from pressing a button. Everyone watch in fascination of the hologram of a white haired girl appearing. She was standing with her hands held out in front of her.

The hologram of the female is a well endowed young woman with shoulder-length grey-white hair with a single ahoge. Possessing strange eyes being the pupils were cross shaped and they were yellow in color. She is wearing a white, sleeveless collared tail blouse with white laces on the bottom hems. Additionally, she's wearing opera gloves with white cuffs that is pink from the arm to the wrist and black onwards to the hands. She also wears a plaid mini skirt and brown loafers, but with thigh high socks with cuffs that is white from the ankle to the foot.

" **Rito-sama, Ayase-sama and Kirin-sama are at the door."**

Shortly after Yui delivered her report. The doorbell rang signaling someone was indeed at the door. Being Rito's two female teammates and two other members in his harem. The girls and Saruyama looked on as Rito stood up to answer the door.

"Thanks, Yui." The hologram Yui bowed her head and disappeared. Reaching the door Rito opened it and greeted his two female teammates, he then ushered them inside, returning to the living room finding the crowds gaze on the three Assassin's.

"Everyone this here are Ayatsuji Ayase and Toudou Kirin." He respectively listed the two from where they stood next to him. Both girls were missing their Assassin robes and were in casual clothes. They had brought refreshments with a two-liter of cola in Ayase's hands, while Kirin had made homemade rice balls, which were in the basket she was holding.

"It's good to make everyone's acquaintances."

"A-Ano, it's nice to meet everyone."

In their speech, Ayase was full of energy and confidence. Kirin grew shy from everyone's gaze on her, she tried to hide herself behind the basket she was holding. However this action caused her endowed chest to be revealed on her petite body, causing them to slightly jiggle behind her top.

Immediately on the couch he previously occupied. Rito could feel a depressed, defeated aura coming from there.

"Rito… How old did you say Toudou-san is?"

Guessing the foul mood Mikan, Nana, and somewhat Yami as well were in. He decided to bite the bullet and answer honestly.

"She's thirteen."

The dark aura of their depression only grew from that answer. Mikan and Nana had deadpanned expressions on their faces, their eyes held torment after discovering Kirin's real age and she already has a chest both girls were envy of.

"She's only thirteen and already has breasts like those."

"The universe is horribly cruel and unfunny."

Mikan and Nana sulked about the unfairness in the world. The black aura of depression fell off their shoulders like a waterfall. Momo didn't comment instead she chose to stay quiet and smile.

 **Done**.

 **He is chapter two of Crimson Darkness, again I will say that I will being continuing this story. So look for more chapters in the future.**

 **Having met Ayase and Kirin in the first chapter, this chapter introduce five more girls with one being Lilith being mentioned. She will be properly introduce in the next chapter.**

 **Here's the list should you wish to look them up and have a picture of what they look like.**

 **Tohka Todo - "Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan"**

 **Imari Nagakura - "Absolute Duo"**

 **Lilith Bristol - "Absolute Duo"**

 **Yin (Kirisi) - "Darker Than Black"**

 **Mana Takamiya - "Date a Live"**

 **While she's not in Rito's harem she is his A.I. She will have a role to play working for Rito, helping him as Revan as well.**

 **Yui - "Trinity Seven"**

 **Okay I wish to get this out of the way because I'm positive I'm going to receive much hate comments. Firstly, the Promethean's, yes they're from the Halo Universe. No! Like I mentioned about Revan being a name only in the first chapter. Nothing from Halo 4 will be in this story.**

 **No Didact. No Master Chief. Nothing from Halo 4 and Halo 5: Guardians.**

 **I simply needed an army and the Prometheans were the first to come up. That's solely what role they will have, assisting Rito in his conquest. I will be adding other soldiers to his army.**

 **Like in Assassin's Creed Rogue. Not everyone brought into the brotherhood will be wearing hooded robes and have hidden blades. Rito will have his own personal army he will command.**

 **Rito and Lilith's relationship. Seeing as they're both enemies they don't wish to kill the other. I'm following Altair and Maria's relationship from the first Assassin's Creed. I like their love story better than Arno and Elise's from Unity. She will prove to be a valuable ally to him.**

 **What about Rito and Tohka? This shall be revealed in the next chapter. However, I'm positive some will guess correctly about their past.**

 **The "II Viaggio della luna crescente" is Italian for "The voyage of the crescent moon". Galileo's personal flagship and it shall serve in Revan's future fleet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crimson Darkness**

Chapter Three

 **Again, many of you wish to see more of this story. I will say this that, yes I will continue after the reliving of Rito's past, one year prior to Lala arriving on Earth.**

 **I have received a good amount of replies wondering when the next arc will begin. So I've decided to shorten it by three months. So there will be a timeskip after Rito obtains his new powers. The next chapter will go over Rito's time on Deviluke, his meeting with the three sisters, as well as his relationship with the King and Queen. Some are really wanting to see Sephie and her connection to Rito.**

 **Chapter five will be the start of the next arc starting off where we left off at the beginning then follow the manga afterwards.**

 **I agree with many that reading through flashbacks is not entertaining to read. However, I'm positive you will enjoy the explanation behind Rito's backstory and his character development in these last two chapters. I went through the reviews from the previous chapter and many of you enjoyed the humor and shenanigans written.**

 **Read the author notes at the end.**

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Talion and Claudia speaking"**

It has been five minutes of silence, since Rito's two teammates, Ayase and Kirin arrived at the Yuuki household. Five minutes where no one spoke or asked anything of the two female Assassins about themselves, or their relationship to Rito.

Just silence with the awkward staring contest of everyone staring incredulously at the young mentor and his two students / teammates.

It was becoming annoying. Rito, standing next to Ayase and Kirin, the two standing to his left. Hid his annoyance with a friendly smile, the pulsing tick marks, however, hidden behind his orange hair were clearly speaking volumes of his current mood at the situation they found themselves in.

As Rito was put in the spotlight for the third time in the same hour since returning from school. A similar treatment was given to his two teammates, Ayase and Kirin. Kirin, especially was under a microscope at the hidden hostility she was receiving from both Mikan and Nana. Their heated stares, however, namely targeted at Kirin's endowed breasts for her age.

Unlike her fellow comrade, Ayase had trained herself to be confident when addressing a crowd. Previously, prior to her joining "Red Team". Ayase was shy and lacking confidence in her abilities as a swordswomen. But training and spending time together with Rito, Kirin, and Hideaki in "Red Team". Ayase was a changed woman, her previous shyness gone.

Resting a hand on Kirin's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. Ayase shared a smile with Kirin when the silver haired girl turned to face her. From the corner of his eyes, Rito too, sent a warm smile towards the two reassuring them of his presence.

The sound of giggling broke the tense staring contest between everyone and Rito's teammates. Turning to the origin of the laughter led to Momo sitting beside her twin, Nana. Mea, and Mikan who was sitting next to Yami watched the third Devilukian princess cautiously. A knowing expression aimed at Momo watching to see just what she has planned.

"Ufufufu~ Rito-san~ Surely these two ladies wouldn't happen to be 'that **'** Ayase and Kirin amongst your harem, would it they?" Momo finished with a grin hidden behind her hand. In her free hand sitting on her lap happens to be Rito's journal.

At her words and the truth hidden behind them. Nana grabbed the journal from her sister immediately finding the page that specify the women in Rito's harem. Mea and Mikan looking over the twin's shoulders to look for themselves.

"Oh! Momo-chan is right! They are them. It says their names here and everything." Mea's excited voice rang out in the living room. Bringing life to the once deaf room.

"T-Their names are written in here. Which mean... Rito?" Mikan slowly turned her head, carefully as her eyes met those of her brother. Rito's own are closed, a complicated frown marred his face.

A hand rubbing the back of his head, Rito's expression displayed his uneasiness to the current tension in the room. He didn't waver earlier when revealing Tearju and Mikado to being in his harem. However, now with Ayase and Kirin in the same room as him having just finished introducing them to his sister and his friends. Rito was stumped on where to continue. He has lost morale and is trapped on where to go next.

But even with this setback and temporary lost of the situation. Rito could feel the concern and encouraging glances of his two teammates aimed at his back and the imagery hands on his shoulders from both Talion and Claudia in his mind. Giving his thanks to the two siblings and returning the stares of his friends with his own reassuring glance.

Facing forward to find the questioningly, slightly hostile and jealous looks he was receiving from Kotegawa and the others staring right back at him. Impatiently waiting for a proper explanation.

Taking a single deep breath, his tone full of confidence. "Yes, they are. While Ayase and Kirin are my teammates in "Red Team". Recently in the past year since Lala and everyone else arriving on Earth. The three of us." Rito paused to bring attention to himself and his two females teammates standing beside him. "Have been in a relationship, which led them to being official members in my harem, alongside Tear-hime and Mikado-sensei."

"Mou~ Rito-kun. Call me Ryouko-chan like you use too."

Mikado chastise Rito playfully, almost like when a daughter wanting something from her father. Tearju tried reprimanding her friend given Rito's current situation in hopes of shorting his burden.

"Moving on, I have four current girlfriends and I wish to add more. Before you label me a shallow, shameless pervert. I'm only adding girls who have feelings for me and vice versa. My harem as Lala and Momo put it, is to make everyone happy. And that's what I wish to accomplish. Because making only one girl happy and granting that one person happiness will only lead to everyone else who have feelings for me lamenting in depression. And I don't want that for anyone."

Hearing the reason behind Rito's own desires for creating a harem. Shed a different light of everyone's opinion on him and his plans going forward.

Rito himself had explained and showed through his memories that his team have a very close relationship that of siblings and trust one another completely. If his two female teammates can share him equally without distress or doubt. It spoke strongly of their bond as a team, also of Rito's ability to love many women equally.

Having regained control of the situation he dug himself into prior, Rito excused himself temporarily returning seconds later with a pillow in his hands. Many questioned the item he retrieved from his room, but failed to voice their curiosity.

"Now then there isn't much left to show now. I'll be skipping sections in favor of critical events like my time on Planet Deviluke. Firstly however..." Rito gingerly approached behind the couch Yui occupied, gently he nestled his pillow behind the blushing girl's back.

"There we are. Comfy?" Rito turned to face Kotegawa's crimson facial features. Their heads were close enough for the pair to be mistaken for kissing by those surrounding them.

"U-uh- Hai..." Kotegawa simply nodded her head. Too embarrass to answer, or look Rito in the eye.

Smiling, Rito moved away from Kotegawa's personal space and standing once again before everyone. He expertly avoided the jealous glares from some of the females after watching the cute moment between himself and Kotegawa Yui.

"Now before we continue where we left off on. These next set of memories will explain the powers I obtained on those two planets mentioned earlier and the connection these weapons hold." Rito picked up the katana and wakizashi from before. "Before that and I know many of you here, especially Kotegawa-san will inflict harm to my person in a minute. Before you do just that I believe you should meet the young woman, who spared my life when she could have easily taken it."

"This takes place three days after I've secured the Promethean's favor. I returned home to Earth to attend a birthday party I was never formally invited too, but was invited regardless through other means.

 **xox**

 _Sitting calmly in the back of a black taxi cab, Rito patiently waited to arrive at his destination for the evening. It was evening nearing 8PM, you could see the sun setting in the west leaving the city of London bathe in colors of orange, red, yellow, and purple conjoining together._

 _It's a breathtaking sight to witness every night. Rito briefly glance out the window, smiling before returning to looking at the time on his Data Glove Paired. Pushing his jacket's sleeve down to cover his arm. He called out to the cab driver knocking thrice on the window separating them._

" _Make a turn at the next left and you can leave me at the park around the corner. I can walk the rest of the way there."_

 _The cab driver mutter a "Whatever you say" before following the directions provided to him. Rito pulled the sleeve of his jacket to glance at the time again. His smile became a smirk after reading the current time. Looking out the window again, his destination could be seen in the distance and within walking distance._

 _The taxi cab pulled to the side of an outdoor park. Rito pulled out a handful of pounds paying the driver for his services and exiting the vehicle. The taxi cab pulling away behind him causing his black jacket to blow against the wind._

 _Looking presentable Rito walked towards the mansion he previously eyed inside the cab's backseat._

…

 _Walking down an elegant and well-lit hallway. Chandeliers hung high above the person's head. Many decorated furniture such as expense painting, vases, bust of Britain's famous figures, and rugs imported from around the globe._

 _The person walking down the hallway is the heiress and only child of the Bristol house. Lilith Bristol having turned sixteen today is the sole heiress to her family's company and name. She is also the next in-line to assume her father's position as Grand Master of the London Templar Order._

 _Today however, she is celebrating her sixteenth birthday. With her family coming from a background of nobility and prestige. Her party was anything but small._

 _Walking in a well-mannered and refine poise befitting her position. Lilith was dressed in a gorgeous dark blue ballroom dress. The dress is sleeveless hanging off of her arms, it hugged her well-endowed chest. A ribbon of a lighter shade of blue hanged around her waist securing the dress. It stopped at her ankles showing a pair of blue high heels on her feet._

 _Stopping in front of a door presume to be her room. Lilith entered, locking the door behind her._

 _Sighing once in the safety of her room. Lilith reached for the tiara on top of her head throwing the fragile accessory onto her bed. Her long blonde hair is currently done in a bun behind with a two bangs framing the side of her head._

" _Auuh. What a night. I told papa I didn't want a large party. It's always the same thing every year. Boys attempting to flirt with me to win my favor. Old men and women pushing their ideals onto me and their wishes to see the Order flourish when I take power. And papa embarrassing me with his speeches of when I was little. ***Sigh*** I rather be anywhere but here on my birthdays. Maybe next year I'll schedule a hunting trip the week of my birthday so I don't need to go through the same annoyances every year."_

" _...That's a shame. How else will I be able to give you, your birthday present in person." Hearing an intruder's voice in her room behind her no less. Lilith lifted the skirt of her dress enough to retrieve the beretta 3032 Tomcat Inox sidearm strapped to her right thigh. Turning her body around a full one-eighty she pointed the barrel of the weapon at the intruder._

 _Only to find the barrel of a Glock 19 handgun pointing back at her in the hands of none other than Yuuki Rito. The two teens held this stances for nearly ten minutes, never flinching, nor moving to show a hole in their defenses. It was honestly only thirty seconds_

 _Soon enough the charade came to its conclusion as the pair began laughing like old friends meeting for the first time in years. The two mindfully sheathed their weapons before Rito stood up from his seat and embraced Lilith with the heiress returning the sign of affection._

" **This is how you greet each other whenever one of you visits?"** Mikan sent an accusing glare at her brother looking on as he chuckle awkwardly.

" **It's honestly not that bad. We do it to make sure the other is not becoming complacent in their training."**

" _Everytime I'm here to visit you, you always welcome me by shoving your guns in my face. Need I remind you that it was your idea we meet in secret, not mine." Lilith giggled into her hand. She stared back at Rito, her eyes full of merit and amusement._

" _Ah, sorry, sorry. I know you never liked these forms of arrangements when meeting each other. But we both know that our relationship is unheard of, except for a few examples throughout history. Still I enjoy the fun we have during our usual standoffs."_

 _Ignoring the giggling blonde before him Rito knew when they began this secret relationship almost a year ago. That Lilith enjoys making his life hell. Although she never tries to outright kill him. He's positive she's secretly trying too._

 _This wasn't the first time he was on the receiving end of a loaded weapon's barrel. And it certainly won't be the final time. Whether it's her holding the weapon straight at him, or someone else is._

 _Reaching into his jacket's pocket in Rito's hand is a small box wrapped in wrapping paper with a cute ribbon tied into a bow on top._

" _As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me with your usual greetings." Lilith merely stuck her tongue out playfully at him. "Hopefully you were planning on telling me about your plans to skip your next birthday. How else am I suppose to give you your gifts in person?"_

" _Hmm... Just the wrapped one? Or my other more **physical** present?" Lilith sultry voice entered his ear drums, slowly walking towards him swaying her hips as she did._

" **This Lilith seems harmless enough, except for carrying a firearm on her person. She seems to be trustworthy as you said Rito-kun."**

" **...Still, the way she speaks to him and the way they address each other. Doesn't it that remind you of someone, who also resembles her?"** Mikan turned her head slightly to her left, looking at Momo sitting beside her.

" **Hmm. I wonder who that could be..."**

After Kyouko finished giving her thoughts about Lilith and Rito's friendly relationship despite being mortal enemies. She along with everyone watching came to the conclusion that Lilith didn't harbor any hostile second nature towards Rito, an Assassin and she, a Templar.

The third Devilukian princess continued playing oblivious to Mikan's accusing glare knowing full well who Lilith resemble in terms of nature.

 _Grabbing Rito's coat with both hands bringing the slightly taller boy down to her height, their lips just centimeters apart. The door to Lilith's room opened to reveal the calm visage belonging to her maid, Sara._

" _Ojou-sama pardon my intrusion. I have the nightgown you requested me to bring from the- R-Rito-sama!? What are you doing here?"_

 _Sara is Lilith's personal maid. Coming from a family with a long history of serving nobles, and even the royal family. Sara was made Lilith's maid when the latter was six. The two have been inseparable since then._

 _Sara has short, straight dark blue hair that comes down to at least somewhere around her chin and brown eyes. She is usually seen with you typical butlers attire._

 _For as long as Lilith knew Sara, her maid. She has never shown any type of emotion, except for emergency like the failed coup that happened a year ago. Now, standing in-between her room and the hallway behind her. Sara's calm and collected personality she was known for shattered leaving the usual stoic maid standing there bashfully. Cheeks red with embarrassment, eyes refusing to meet his, and index fingers pushed against one another._

 _Sara was an entirely different person. The person responsible for her change of personality was one Yuuki Rito._

" **Ara, Rito-san. Your charms have seduced another potential candidate for the Harem Plan. I wonder what's the story behind her acting the way she does around you?"**

Momo wrote something within Rito's journal, the same one he handed out previously for everyone to read. Those sitting around the young princess attempted to see what she had written, but were blocked by Momo closing the journal before their prying eyes could catch anything.

" **I wouldn't use the word seduce. It sounds degrading and can be taken completely out of context. But to answer your second question, it's really not that much of an interesting story."**

" **Still I wish to hear every detail."**

 _Watching the always serious maid of Lilith stand there like a love sick teenage. Rito wanted to say something to comfort the poor woman. Lilith, however, had something else in mind._

" _Sara, do you wish to join us too? Even if it's my birthday today. I'm willing to share Rito with you tonight if you wish."_

 _Rito knew Lilith enough that although she loves to tease others for a good laugh. She does have a serious side to her. When she shows off this side of her, she almost never jokes about what she says. If Lilith was implying she wanted to have a threesome with her maid._

 _She meant it._

 _Flustered even more from her master's request. Sara chose to respectfully decline._

" _F-F-Forgive me, O-Ojou-sama. I cannot partake in yours and Rito-sama's fun. It would be rude of me to take part as today is your birthday. I will leave Rito-sama all to you tonight, Ojou-sama. I will remain out in the hallway to keep away any intruders from interrupting. I will see you in the morning, Ojou-sama. Have fun, Rito-sama."_

 _Bowing to her master and her male friend whom she also fancys. Sara closed the door behind her upon exiting, locking it to prevent any accidents during their "fun"._

" _Hmm... That's a shame. Oh, well more for me." Rito had no say as Lilith's lips aggressively took his for a kiss. The pair's kiss grew more aggressive with lust and want. Leading to the two groping the other with wanton abandonment, furthering their own desires to reach gratification._

 _Soon enough clothing from the respective male and female flew around the room leaving the pair naked to the others eyes and no one else._

" **A-Ah? Um, ano... S-S-Sha-"** Kotegawa Yui attempted to say something to all this and to Rito for purposely allowing a scene of this nature to be shown. However, she shortly fell unconscious at seeing Rito's "package" once his underwear was stripped off. The poor girl made use of the pillow Rito supplied for her laying her head on it and taking a small nap.

" **Kotegawa-san!"**

Haruna tried to check on her friend's health, but she too fell victim to the same image Kotegawa was defeated by. Haruna's head fell to Kotegawa's lap, her face covered in a massive blush. Followed with a small twitch to her body but nothing serious.

" **Hmph, lightweights."**

" **I agree. They both have much to learn."**

Run and Momo stood shoulder to shoulder watching the heated scene unfold without any repercussions like Yui and Haruna experienced. Rather they degraded the two for falling unconscious before the best parts.

Everyone else was divided. On one side were those who didn't really mind watching Rito have sex. Those being the previously mentioned princesses, Lala because she's intrigued by it, Risa and Mio, Mikado-sensei, Tearju only because Mikado is forcing her to watch. Rin, although she and Aya are shielding a flustered Saki from witnessing the debauchery. The two bodyguards given no other option sacrificed their innocences in favor of their friend's. Mea and Nemesis but what else is new with those two. And finally Kirin and Ayase, these two didn't care that much because they themselves have shared a few nights with Rito.

The other half consist of Nana, Mikan, Yami who covered Mikan's eyes using her long hair. Kyouko, and lastly Oshizu. These females tried their hardest to drown out the obvious lovemaking happening before their eyes. The only two males besides Rito fell into this category, not wishing to see their friend do the deed. Except Ren who was still unconscious.

Rito himself, held a grin on his face. A grin that didn't fit his appearance before, now however; it fit perfectly.

 _Lying on his back on Lilith's bed. Rito pushed his head against the pillows getting a better look at Lilith in all her glory slowly making her way down his body. Her breasts brushed against his lean and slightly muscled chest dragging against his body, while Lilith slowly push herself towards her objective._

 _Stopping at his stomach. Lilith opened her mouth allowing her tongue to trace against one of the many scars adorning Rito's body._

" _You're an idiot, you know that right?" She stopped briefly to say this quietly before continuing her tracing of his scars with her tongue._

Overhearing this Mikan removed Yami's hair covering her eyes. Ignoring and deleting the image of her brother's naked body from memory. A sullen expression fell over Mikan's lovely features at the sight of the many gruesome and horrify scars on Rito's chest alone.

" **Rito..."**

 _Not answering immediately Rito looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. He knew the two's relationship was nothing special only for letting loose after months without release. Rito himself didn't want a real relationship, especially with all that's happened recently._

 _In his mind he could sense the auras belonging to the two siblings residing in his body fast asleep leaving him to his own devices. Being revived from death is not the only problem grinding against his consciousness tonight._

" _I know. But I can't ignore it. There are too many who look to me for support and I can't betray their trust, no matter how much pain I must endure."_

Hearing him say this. Everyone watching except for Kotegawa, Haruna, and Ren (still unconscious) were touched by Rito's incredible kindness. They were surprised to see the distances he would go to protect those closes to him. It had them thinking because they're friends of his then that must mean he'd do the same for them. It brought a warm feeling to their hearts, especially to the females who were attracted to him.

" **Wow. Rito-senpai is an amazing onii-san."** Mea breathe out not knowing she said this out loud.

Allowing a beautiful smile to cross her lips. Mikan looked to her left staring up at the side of Rito's head, the young male standing away from them but still close enough for his presence to be felt.

Quiet enough for a mouse, she whispered to herself.

" **Here's the best onii-chan I could ask for."**

 _Her index finger pushed on the large stab wound center of his chest. Rito suppressed a groan of pain not wanting Lilith to see him as weak. Moving to look down his body to see the blond haired heiress with a mischievous smile, one eye closed staring back at him._

" _There you go again. Sometimes I ask myself on how you aren't killed in battle yet. Talking like that will only lead to an early grave, I'm surprise your still breathing."_

 _Laughing at Lilith's cold sense of humor. Rito knew he couldn't defend himself against her claim. Before he **was** killed Rito always put himself in danger to rescue his fellow assassins and volunteered himself to be the vanguard for every mission._

 _Before Lilith brought it up tonight. He always counted the days on when he'd take his final breath. Now that he's officially been killed in action then revived shortly after. Rito needed to revalue his entire Assassin lifestyle. He's not looking forward to dying again young._

 _Hearing a sigh escape from Lilith. Rito realized he had gone silent for a time forgetting he had a guest._

" _If you're going to ignore me than I have the perfect counter to getting your attention."_

 _Rito heard some shuffling from Lilith going further down his body followed by him grabbing the sheets of her bed at the warm feeling surrounding his cock. Unable to look Lilith in the eyes knowing exactly what she was doing to him at the moment._

 _Instead Rito chose to lay there and enjoy the magnificent blowjob he was receiving from her._

" **Maa, I wasn't aware that we'd being watching the full show uncensored."**

Momo 'innocently' gasped at the path this memory was taking. Secretly, however; she was writing everything done to use for her own "alone" time with Rito.

" **Must we really watch this? Let alone listen to it?!"** Kyouko like everyone who's not a pervert shielded her eyes and ears. Thinking of anything but what's happening in front of her.

" **Aww don't see it as a bother. Think of it as practice for when we all have sex with Rito-senpai. I remember he loves having his-"**

" **Mea-san, that's too much information!"** Mikan scolded the red haired galactic assassin. Her face covered in a heavy blush both from the memory and Mea's own perverted fantasies.

 _Suppressing her gag reflex, Lilith swallowed another two inches of Rito's hard meat. She licked around the shaft covering it in a sheet of saliva. Adding suction to her routine to assist her efforts in pleasing both Rito and her aching jaw she knew will come from this._

 _Bobbing her head to a slow, gentle pace. Lilith continued her sucking adding more saliva every time she went down. All Rito could hear was Lilith's soft breathing and her suction on his cock. Her room was soundproof so nothing outside could hear the wet, slurping sounds Lilith was making._

 _As much as Rito was enjoying Lilith going down on him. He knew that Lilith detest doing these kind of things with him. Namely anything that had her putting something in her mouth. The first time she tried giving him head she couldn't do it because of her gag reflex. Now, on her birthday night she's doing an impressive job at giving him head._

 _Gritting his teeth at the amazing feeling surrounding his shaft, Rito through sheer will managed to ignore the incredible feeling around his legs to look at Lilith, hard at work to please him._

 _The blond was ignoring him like he did to her earlier. She had placed her hands on his thighs to help with her bouncing. She kept going up and down repeatedly, all the while using her tongue to lick every side of his shaft. Her mouth enclosed around the mushroom head Lilith continued to push more into her mouth fully intent on having it touch the back of her throat this time._

" **Such impressive technique."** Came from Momo commenting over the memory. In her hands she's writing everything happening to memory in hopes to add more to her own arsenal.

" **Hmm? What's impressive about what Lilith is doing to Rito, Momo. It looks like Rito is in pain?"**

" **Well, Onee-sama because you and Rito are engage, it's only natural for a wife to-"**

" **Shut up! Momo stop trying to corrupt Ane-ue!"** Nana shielding her eyes yelled at her twin to spare their older sister from being corrupted.

 _Failing to grasp his sanity and falling deeper into his desires. Rito tried once more to stop Lilith knowing if she continues this way she will only hurt herself. Pushing his upper body to rest on his elbows, Rito's right hand was placed on Lilith's head._

" _S-Stop please. I k-know you hate! Hate these types of things. So-" As Rito was speaking Lilith opened her eyes looking up at Rito's pleading expression. Not taking kind to his interruption she increased the force of her sucking to throw his hand off her head. Being interrupted by Rito, Lilith removed her mouth from Rito's cock, the mushroom head darken in color leaking pre-cum like a faucet, and covered in a coat of her saliva.._

 _Ignoring Rito thanking her, she snapped her fingers once._

" _H-Hey! What the?!" Rito's body was thrown back onto the mattress by a brute unseen force. As he tried to move his arms he found he couldn't move them. Looking behind him he found he had been handcuff to the bed posts._

" _Thank you for your help, Sara." Lilith thanked her maid, who's head popped up on the right side of the mattress._

" _It was my pleasure, Ojou-sama. Please excuse me." The maid smiled at her master before excusing herself again. Now trapped and at his enemy's mercy. Rito didn't like the smile on Lilith's face upon realizing the situation. Her smiles always spelled trouble for him._

" **Ohh, how kinky. I should record this for "research" to share with Yuuki Rito later today."**

" **Please keep such fantasies to yourself, Nemesis."**

Nemesis sitting on the loveseat couch eating a bowl of fruit she made in the Yuuki siblings kitchen. The black haired assassin ignored Tearju's plea creating a camcorder in her hand using her control of dark matter. Tearju herself blushed at Rito being handcuffed to a bed. Only instead of Rito she image herself in his position.

When the two finally started dating after Rito recruited Yami to his growing Brotherhood on planet Vermillion. Tearju remembered all the numerous sex positions they partook in during the first five weeks of their relationship. Causing her glasses to fog up and a massive blush to take over her lovely features.

Yami sitting away from Tearju, a healthy shade of red on her cheeks. Held a deadpan expression over her doll-like features overhearing her older sister / mother embarrassing herself.

" _Now, since you interrupted earlier. I had Sara handcuff you to the bed so that you may enjoy yourself. I'm touched by your concerns for me, although they aren't needed. But, since your worried about my well-being how about I use something else to bring you pleasure?_

 _Lilith's smile scared Rito internally, as he never knew what exactly went through her head. Keeping his gaze on Lilith, his eyes soon rolled to the back of his head, a gasp of surprise, as well of pleasure escaped his lips at the new feeling surrounding his cock._

" _This, is something we both can enjoy and love! Ain't that right, Rito~"_

 _At this point Rito was stunned indefinitely. Lost in the feeling of Lilith's endowed breasts wrapped snugly around his cock. Gritting his teeth to suppress the warm, snug feel they provided around his cock. Rito looking through half-lidded eyes glared weakly at Lilith's smile visage._

" _Hmm... Why fight it? We both know you love big breasts."_

" _Tch. Don't speak for me. I'm not some jackass who only dates girls for the size of their chest."_

Hearing this comment escape Rito's lips caused Nana to look down at her own flat chest. Bringing her hands to rest over her breasts hidden behind her school's uniform she smiled softly. A conflicting and on-going question she constantly asked herself was finally answered. With this her decision can be made knowing he will not mind.

" **You know, Nana. That if you allow Rito-san to massage your breasts they'll grow. Just remember this only works if the person you love is the one doing it and not someone you hate."**

Goaded by her twin's teasing began another round of verbal insults thrown at one another. No one paid the twin princesses any mind as this continued. Especially Mikan and Yami although the two friends did overhear Momo's statement about a loved one massaging their breasts to make them bigger.

They pocketed this away saving it for later. Returning to ignoring the literal porn being played in front of everyone.

" _Still though, you can't deny you love breasts around your third leg." Lilith seductively licked the head of Rito's cock. Most of his cock was in-between Lilith's endowed chest, only the head could be seen as Lilith wanted to tease Rito, her arms around her breasts hugging them. Lilith began moving them up and down increasing the pleasure by another level._

 _Keeping her eyes fixed on his rapidly decreasing will taunting him to let go. Lilith pushed the head of his cock into her mouth sucking on it. She enjoyed the look he made when she did this. Noticing the familiar expression over his face Lilith knew he was close and could no longer fight against the tide._

" _Oh, god! Faster, please go faster."_

 _Allowing a smirk to fall over her lovely features. Lilith loved the sole fact she held the proud, strong Master Assassin, Yuuki Rito in the palm of her hands. All it took was her breasts around his cock and the rest sort itself out._

 _Choosing to spare Rito from further torment, Lilith increased her suction around the head. Rewarded shortly with a large volume of cum erupting into her mouth. Lilith wasn't deterred swallowing everything without trouble._

 _Removing her pillow-like soft breasts from Rito's still harden cock. Lilith moved her body up her captive's own. Reaching his chest listening peacefully to the male's steady breathing. As she did this she moved her legs to brush up against Rito's cock that didn't go down despite the orgasm he just had._

 _Smiling to herself and the fun she was about to have. Moving her body up she kissed his neck and chest before raising her body over Rito's, straddling his lap. Hovering over her prize, Lilith suppressed a giggle in her throat enjoying the scene of Rito trying to break free of his chains._

" _Now, now. Behave and I'll let you go. After I had a chance to cum." Lilith screamed at the feeling of being stuffed. This certainly wasn't the first time they had sex, but she had hoped after a year she'd have no trouble taking Rito's entire length._

 _Placing her hands to rest on his stomach, Lilith looked down at Rito through half-lidded eyes watching him also enjoy the feeling of their respective sexes joined together after a two month hiatus, she began to rock her hips at a slow, gentle pace giving her time to get use to the feeling of being full again._

" _Aah. N-No offense. But when was the last time you masturbated? And a follow up, but did your p-penis get bigger?" Lilith slowly increased her pace, not enough to that had the two screaming but enough to give the other pleasure._

 _Rito gritted his teeth to ignore the warm and wet sensation of Lilith's walls surrounding him. He also thought about uninteresting things to last longer and not climax too early. The fact that he was tied down to the mattress with no use of his arms made this more difficult._

" _Hah, hah. I-I don't- I don't masturbate as often. M-Mikan will find out. To answer your second question. Ah, I don't t-think I did._ ***Sigh*** _But thanks for the compliment."_

" _Hmm... Y-You ass." Lilith playfully slapped his side at his remark. The pair continued their soft lovemaking, moaning at the pleasure they were under. Feeling she was prepared to go faster, Lilith lifted her hips and went down just as Rito thrusted up. This caused the two to release a loud moan. Not losing momentum Lilith increased her bouncing taking another inch of Rito's ten inch cock. The size of it was not what troubled Lilith, but the length of his cock._

 _Keeping the current pace of her bouncing. Lilith moved her hips side to side wishing to take another inch inside her. She can only managed to take seven inches into her when having sex with Rito. One night she got eight but she came sooner than she normally did because of it._

 _Rito began breathing through his nose staying with the current pace of Lilith's bouncing. When she came down he'd go up and vice versa. Still pinned to the bed through handcuffs, Rito watched Lilith close her eyes enjoying the pleasure between their legs. Listening to the cute noises she made to go along with her moaning, Rito kept his eyes on Lilith's face not on her jiggling assets bouncing in front of his face._

 _Staying with the current speed of her bouncing, he watched her facial expressions morph into many different looks of pure pleasure. Finding her distracted, Rito chose now to reveal his hand._

 _His arms are still bind to the bed posts, with a quick tug, however; he was freed! Lilith still oblivious to this let out a much louder moan followed by a gasp. Never ceasing with her bouncing she opened her eyes to find Rito's lips over her's in a kiss._

 _The surprise, however, was that Rito had escaped from the cuffs. Feeling his hands on her hips, and their new position of Rito sitting upright with her bouncing on his lap. This new position felt better for the two as it allowed Rito to go deeper._

" _W-When- How? When did you-"_

" _Just shut up and enjoy."_

 _Rito's blunt comment succeed in silencing Lilith who ignored Rito freeing himself, instead increased her bouncing as the pair were nearing their respective climaxes._

 _Finally they shouted out loud their releases. Lilith screamed loudly, her juices escaped her womanhood staining her sheets and Rito's lap. Rito himself groan at releasing about half a gallon of his cum inside Lilith warm cavern. He moved his head to her chest taking one of her nipples, sucking on the teat tiredly._

 _Falling on his back supporting Lilith's form over his. He felt his flaccid cock slip out of Lilith's folds followed by his cum spilling out of her further staining the sheets, as well as their bodies. Their heads close to one another Rito brought his lips to Lilith's engaging in a passionate kiss with the Bristol heiress._

 _Pulling away Lilith look down at their legs seeing Rito had at least one more go in him. Feeling brave and nervous at the same time, Lilith always wanted to try this position, only she knew of the immense pain she will be under during._

 _Still she summon her courage looking into Rito's golden colored eyes. Inside she was shaking, but she put on a brave front to hide her frighten nature knowing Rito would deny her request should he see her this way._

" _I see you have another round in you, Rito. Tell me, what hole have we yet to do it in?"_

" _You mean Anal?" Rito smirk upon answering Lilith's question, he stopped himself from laughing at the face she put on when he guessed correctly._

" **Oh my."**

" **Remember Tear? Remember the amazing feeling of Rito-kun's-"**

" **Please stop, Mikado. Not in front of Yami-chan and her friends."**

" **What is everyone talking about? Is anal really that bad?"**

While Tearju and Mikado reminisce about their sexual adventures with Rito. The younger audience who are clueless about what it was they were talking about asked for an explanation.

But, an honest, trustworthy response didn't come from the best source. Nemesis seeing an opportunity to invite more chaos looked to Run, who asked the question.

" **Anal is just another type of way to have sex. But instead of the male putting his penis in the area of the female where babies are made. He puts it in the one beneath it. Do you understand the difference now, Run-hime?"** Nemesis looked at the heavily flustered teal haired princess with a smirk. Run successfully understood Nemesis' explanation and wished she didn't asked the question.

" **S-So. Rito-kun would put h-his thing in my-"**

" **While it's a blunt way of putting it into a sentence. She is correct about the description."** Rin spoke in a stoic, near emotionless tone, but her cheeks had red over them. Proving the emotionless swordswoman was still human.

" **While it may sound funny now you'll be thinking otherwise when you try it out yourselves."** Risa added at the end. Causing Run, Rin, and several other girls to become red thinking further about doing something similar with Rito.

" _Y-Yes. H-How did you know."_

 _Finding the nervous and scared Lilith Bristol disheartening. Rito pushed himself to relax on his shoulders, Lilith removed herself from him sitting beside him instead._

" _Look before you start something you obviously are having second thoughts on. Please consider your options here, Lilith.. While the idea of doing anal sounds refreshing, I don't wish to put you through that kind of discomfort."_

 _Hearing his honest feelings towards her own feelings, understanding her fears and accepting her desires to not go through with it if she felt uncomfortable. Lilith knew immediately something about the way she saw Rito forever changed in her mind._

 _Despite her fears, Lilith rose her head fixing a smile on her lips staring back into Rito's worried gaze. Laying a quick kiss on his lips conveying her emotions. Lilith smiled brilliantly before turning her body into the desirable position for anal. Fixing herself onto her hands and knees. Lilith looked over her shoulder back at Rito, a sultry smile over her lips._

" _I know what I want. I want to do this with you Rito. I can handle the pain. Please walk this step together with me." Shaking her rear side to side to sway Rito's resolve and give into his lust. Lilith smirk feeling Rito's hand grabbing her cheeks from behind._

" _Don't worry about lube; your cock is still wet enough for penetration. Now hurry." Lilith pleaded as she buried her head into her pillows. Rito looked down his body finding his cock slick with their combined juices from before._

 _Stroking his manhood to cover it entirely in juices not leaving a single corner clean. Believing he had covered his cock enough Rito grabbed Lilith's hips, his cock at her back entrance ready for penetration._

 _Bringing his head over her shoulder Rito whispered in Lilith's ear._

" _Bite down on the pillow. It will be over in a flash." Positioning himself behind Lilith once more, Rito tighten his hold of Lilith's hips and pushed forward. Getting the head of his cock inside Lilith's second hole, he immediately noticed she was far tighter back there._

 _Not wishing to put Lilith under any more pain. Rito quickly pushed the rest of his cock into her anus. He halted briefly finding he only managed three inches despite his best efforts. Even though he managed only half of his overall size Rito couldn't doubt that Lilith is extremely tight, any more effort on his part and he'll cum without fully enjoying his first anal experience._

 _A plan in mind that will solve their issues simultaneous. Deciding it was worth a chance Rito cracks a hand over Lilith's rear and slaps her cheeks._

 _The stinging sensation arouse Lilith getting a surprised reaction from the girl. She turned her head looking over her shoulder in time to receive another slap to her ass courtesy of Rito._

" _What?"_

" _Trust me. You'll love it." Rito answered Lilith quickly delivering a third slap to her abused ass. While Rito continued his spanking Lilith, she failed to realize because of his abuse on her cheeks that Rito had sunk in another four inches._

 _Although Rito was slightly disappointed he could go no further into Lilith's ass. The current sensation around the half that was inside her more than made up for it. Increasing his pace inside of Lilith's ass. It didn't take long for the two to get in the mood._

" _Faster!" Lilith screamed loudly pushing backwards into Rito's thrusts amplify the pleasure she received._

 _Rito complied mentally, the male Assassin remained silent to starve off his own release. Lilith's tightness, the warmth, the feeling he felt with her walls sucking him in left Rito a mute._

 _The pair had forgotten everything around them only preoccupying themselves with their promised released quickly approaching. Rito's thrusts were of wanton abandon, every thrust he made left bruises on Lilith's now red bottom from the spanking she received. Lilith herself had lost touch with humanity sometime ago. Now she pushed her ass against Rito's thrusts to reach that climax she and her partner dreamed of._

 _After another minute of the four minutes since they began experimenting with anal. Rito hilted himself inside Lilith's ass releasing his final orgasm of the night. Lilith opened her mouth in a silent scream, but her mouth was soon taken by Rito for a kiss. The two kissed savoring the other's taste and the feeling they felt around their legs._

 _Slowly removing himself from Lilith's deflowered anus. Rito fell back saying nothing but silently enjoying the afterglow of sex with Lilith. He opened his eyes feeling Lilith's curvaceous body laying beside his lean, muscular one._

 _Still saying nothing Rito wordlessly brought Lilith's body for a silent embrace. Lilith snuggle herself deeper loving the warmth she was receiving with Rito's body against her's._

 _With their fun over, the two parties satisfied both with their lovemaking, as well with the knowledge of new positions to try out with anal now a regular thing to experiment with. Assassin and Templar laid in silent on Lilith's mattress not caring they were currently laying on their combined juices from their many rounds of sex._

 _Just as Rito was about to fall asleep. He decided before coming to the Bristol mansion that he'll spend the night with Lilith, it also helped that Sara was keeping a watch out for him and Lilith. While he drifted off he felt movement next to him, opening his eyes they found Lilith's naked, limping form heading for the bathroom behind her bed._

 _Looking over her shoulder knowing she had Rito's attention no doubt staring at her ass. Hoping to tantalize him she swayed her hips, shaking her ass in the process._

" _As comfy as the bed is. I'm not going to bed smelling like this. Nor do I wish to cover myself in that. I've already informed Sara to change the sheets. So, while she does that how about round three in the showers?" Lilith continued her walk to the personal bathroom in her room swaying her hips knowing she held Rito's full attention._

 _Saying nothing Rito did the logical thing at that time. That was, 'shut up and follow that ass.'_

 **xox**

The memory ended fading to black. Rito went into the kitchen to retrieve something. Entering the living area once more he found the audience still covering themselves, unaware that the show ended a minute ago.

"Is it over?" Saki's question came out slightly louder because her ears had been covered leaving her completely unharmed to the image of Rito having sex..

"Yes, it's safe now Saki-sama."

Removing their hands from both her eyes and ears. Saki gave her two best friends apologetic smiles, thanking them for their sacrifices. Turning her head to where Rito stood she pointed an accused finger at him. Her expression was absolutely livid, glaring at the Assassin mentor with anger and hate behind her gaze.

"Yuuki Rito! Just what do you have to say for deliberately showing such-"

"Shh."

Suddenly being shushed by the man deserving of her anger, Saki became angrier raising her voice to challenge Rito. The older brother of Mikan 'shh' her a second time, giving an explanation for the first time.

"Stay quiet, or else you'll make her mood worse."

As he finished saying this, everyone including Saki noticed the item he had retrieved from the kitchen were smelling salts. Gently, with practiced stealth Rito hovered his head over the unconscious form of Kotegawa Yui. Bringing the item close to her nostrils, Kotegawa unconsciously took several sniffs and jumped into a sitting position.

Rito had maneuver his body away to avoid collision and a possible embarrassing situation involving the pair's first accidental kiss.

"Huh, Huh? Where am I?" Kotegawa looked at her surroundings asking where she currently was. Her brown colored orbs found Rito hovering over Haruna's form attempting to wake the blue haired girl just as he'd done for her.

"Hmm... huh? W-Where am I. What am I doing here?" Unlike Kotegawa's being struck like lighting awakening. Haruna lift herself to a sitting position more calmly looking around the room until she spotted Rito standing over her putting something away into his coat pockets.

"Now, then. Any questions before we continue?"

Rito asked avoiding a swipe from a equally livid Kotegawa Yui. The lovable tsundere glared pitifully at the young man, cheeks red with embarrassment having remembered what it was that caused her to lose consciousness in the first place.

"Y-Yuuki-kun... I can't believe that you would openly show such a shameless and perverted display. Honestly, this is far worse than your habit of falling on girls in proactive positions."

"Kotegawa-san, please calm down."

Haruna tried her best to calm the raging storm that was Kotegawa Yui. Like with Saki, Kotegawa was absolutely pissed about Rito's decision to openly show a past memory of him engage in sexual intercourse.

Finding the disorienting situation troubling, Rito gave a tired sigh, not of frustrations but of acceptance. Having already developed a counter within his mind, his only reluctance was the drawback he'll receive from the other girls because of it.

" **You sure you wish to go down that road, Rito? You know the consequences that will arise from this."**

 _'I do. Out of the twenty counters I came up with. This particular one is the less harmful.'_

Accepting his fate, his front bangs causing a shadow over his eyes, Rito approached the angered Kotegawa sitting in front of him.

"...can't you keep your shameless, perverted nature under control. It'd be far less troubling if you-"

Kotegawa's rambling stopped abruptly followed by a small gasp escaping her lips. Her facial expression was completely and absolutely adorable, coupled with a embarrassed flush over her cheeks, her brown colored orbs held disbelief in them at the action Rito used to calm her down.

Kneeing before the star-struck student council president, Rito brought a hand to rest on top of Kotegawa's cheek. A small, but heartwarming smile over his lips. A smile that caused Kotegawa's heart to beat uncontrollably, causing more heat to rise to her face.

Because her brain failed to comprehend the image in front of her was truly happening before her very eyes. Kotegawa's anger towards the young Master Assassin was quickly forgotten.

"I'm sorry for putting you and everyone here through such a predicament. If I'm being honest I only showed that very memory to disprove all hostile thoughts concerning Lilith's Templar origins. When I said that she was not a threat to me I meant it. And if I'm being one-hundred percent honest with everyone, I also did it because I really wanted to see how'd you look when sleeping Kotegawa-san. I always did find you beautiful, even when we were kids, although back then we didn't really know each other like we do now."

As Rito finished giving his reason. Kotegawa's brain ignored everything after the words "beautiful" were uttered from Rito's lips. That one sentence was on repeat playing over again and again in her head.

" _I always did find you beautiful."_

 _'H-He- Y-Yuuki-kun said I was beautiful! Yuuki-kun said he always thought I was beautiful even when we were still children. He always felt this way about me for this long?! Ohhh... what should I do? W-What should I say?! Ahhh, mou! Why must this be so complicated?'_

While Kotegawa fought between herself within the deep recess of her mind. Smiling to himself for a brief victory before remembering the consequences his actions would cause. Slowly turning his head sideways already feeling the heated glares of jealously hitting his back. Rito found the three Devilukian princesses plus Run glaring at him.

The scene was honestly cute. He liked the idea that these princesses loved him very much to openly display their frustrations towards him and his shameless flirting with Kotegawa. Moving forward with his observations he wasn't at all surprised to find Yami, Mea, and Tearju following suit with the princesses in mentally scolding him.

Rito did raise an eyebrow at some of the more unusual cases glaring back at him. Those being Rin, his upper classmen and the silent guardian of Tenjouin Saki. Oshizu-chan, the ghost given a human body to live amongst the living. But the strangest of the pair was from his cute little sister, Mikan.

Normally he's use to Mikan becoming upset with him. Most of his past upbringings were intentionally caused to hide his secret after all. But now, her anger from what he found behind the same colored orbs he shares with her was not of disappointment but of jealously! Earlier today, Rito unveiled his journal, which held his true thoughts and feelings towards most of the girls sitting in his family's living room.

Mikan's name was amongst the many, he'd had written about his desires to make his little sister his lover, now that they are no longer siblings through blood. To find Mikan looking at him with jealously warmth his heart. To Rito this showed that Mikan wasn't completely against the idea of him and her becoming a couple. Keeping this lingering thought to himself he made a silent promise to speak with Mikan later tonight.

Coughing into his hand, steeling his nerves, also to quiet the crowd. Rito took to the floor for the third time today.

"I'll be skipping over three mouths worth of memories simply because they're time consuming and I'm positive half of our audience can tell you what happened because they were there during those times. I'll be starting off where I obtained those two swords, along with the new powers I received because of them."

The familiar atmosphere fell over once more before the audience gathered in the living area. Forgetting about their anger towards Rito for the time being, the females who held feelings for the individual watched with rapt attention wanting to know more about their love interest and his past.

 **xox**

 _Exiting the Earth's atmosphere aboard the **"Traveler"**. Rito sat within the captain's seat inside the cockpit keeping his ship steady as they made the climb upstairs. It didn't take much longer for the **"Traveler"** to break through Earth's gravity hovering safely over the planet._

" _Yui, plot a course for the Lighthouse on Mercury." Giving an order to his onboard ship's A.I. A cheerful but serious female voice answered._

" _ **Plotting course for Mercury. Preparing hyper-drive to enter hyperspace. Please standby."**_

 _Waiting for his ship's hyper-drive to charge up. Rito's thoughts returned to Tearju Lunatique, the scientist who's care he left under the Promethean's he discovered a week ago. Strangely enough she has been coming up far more often than he'd like to admit._

 _While Rito held nothing against the curvaceous scientist / doctor. He also held no feelings of love for her also. But recently she's been in his thoughts, even during his time with Lilith, his mind would always return to the beautiful, albeit clumsy smile of the blond alien woman._

 _Shaking his head to focus on his current task. Rito went over his ship's power making sure he, or Yui didn't missed anything crucial. Finding everything in order with no problems to be seen. Punching in the coordinates for Mercury as given to him by the Promethean's. Hyper-drive activating, the **"Traveler"** entered hyperspace leaving the safety of Earth behind it._

 **xox**

"Ah, Yui is with Rito during this time?" Lala asked this question, her and everyone else having been under the assumption that Yui, Rito's personal A.I. was only just revealed today.

Rather than answer Lala's question himself. Rito placed Yui's traveling terminal on the table in front of everyone. The white haired teenager's hologram form appeared bowing her head to everyone.

" **I was created by Rito-sama when he was only seven years of age. However, I was given this body two years later, at first I was just a program inside a computer but I continued to aid Rito-sama even before he made me a body to interact with. Rito-sama is a hidden prodigy with handling technology and knows how they function. He has created many things, myself included."**

"So Rito-san is a genius inventor like onee-sama?" Momo pointed out after hearing the explanation given by the white haired Yui. Lala also listening in is intrigued about her and Rito having far more in common with this revelation.

" **That is correct, Momo-sama. But unlike Lala-sama, Rito-sama kept his talents secret from both family members and friends. Please understand that Rito-sama was only seven when he first learn of his hidden talent and with no parents around to guide him. He found it best at the time to hide away his gifts."**

"Yui... That's enough."

Rito's tired voice silenced the A,I.'s speech. Understanding she upset her master in a way, Yui gave a quick apology and disappeared. Rito picked up her terminal and stored it away into his coat.

"Sorry, but that's something I rather keep to myself. Let's just continue onwards with the memory." Turning away from the crowd, Rito could feel their concerned eyes staring at his back. Ignoring this Rito continued the memory from where it last left off.

 **xox**

 _Jumping out of hyperspace, the large ball of fire known as the sun coming into his field of vision the second they exit. Forgetting about it's intimidating size up close and the blazing heat slowly cooking the cockpit. Rito spotted the planet where his destination lied upon._

 _Assuming control of his ship, it was previously flying on autopilot. Entering Mercury's gravity Rito regularly checked his ship's radar to locate the Lighthouse. The area where he will obtained the power to aid him in combating the galaxies worst enemies._

" **Rito-sama. I have located the Lighthouse. Turn ninety degrees to the east and continue in that direction for two minutes."**

 _Following Yui's directions, Rito flew to those coordinates finding many stone structures on the planet's surface below. The Promethean's on the planet Dawn spoke about their previous conquest of planets in various solar systems. They told him about how they integrated their technology and way of life to these planets, colonizing them._

 _They didn't elaborate further about this. But Rito concluded that this happened many years ago. Looking down on the planet bed finding Mercury covered mostly in lava. There were however, some buildings and areas that have been build by the previous Promethean's still standing immune to the ocean of magma._

 _Facing forward hearing a beeping noise to his left. Looking down at the control panel Rito pressed on the blinking button next to him silencing the noise. Looking up once again Rito found a large tower in the distances and below that tower appeared to be a shrine of sorts if he wasn't mistaken._

" _Let's find a safe place to land."_

 _Now on the ground floor, Rito walked several feet away from his ship testing out his suit's functionality on Mercury. Wearing his black Assassin uniform with mask covering the lower half of his face. Rito removing the mask over his lips he took a deep breath inhaling the air around him._

" _They were right about the Lighthouse's barrier shielding me from the sun's intense rays. The air here is similar to earth's so oxygen isn't a problem. Yui, remain with the ship. I'm going to scout ahead."_

 _Leaving the safety of his ship with Yui onboard. Rito traverse the unknown surroundings of the Lighthouse. As he walk down a large walkway, a stone archway in desperate need of repairs greeted him as he continued inward._

 _Walking further inside his feet came to rest on dirt. Turning his body right Rito noticed a stone stairway leading to something in the center. Continuing further into the Lighthouse Rito began to see more decorations, talisman hanging above him and on the walls. There was a distant chime heard somewhere from what Rito believed to be wind chimes._

 _His curiosity growing with no means to sedate it, He ignored the increasing questions forming in his head hoping to find something at the end of this road._

 _Reaching what appears to be the shrine he was suppose to find, Rito glanced behind it out the open face of the cave, the sun staring back at him. Stepping onto the stone platform Rito could feel the intense heat coming from the sun but it didn't bother him, nor burn him. Instead he felt no different like he was still on earth._

 _Looking down at his right hand, clenching and unclenching from making a fist. He could feel great volume of power surrounding him, calling out to him! But yet, Rito didn't understand how he's exactly suppose to obtain this power without proper guidance._

 _Hearing faint footsteps coming up behind him. Rito ceased his thinking looking over his shoulders but was unable to clearly see the individual behind him._

" _ **It's okay to lower your guard here, Rito. She's a friend."**_

 _Talion's words soothe his instincts reacting to a possible danger. Choosing to go by Talion's recommendations. Rito indeed lowered his guard turning around to face the individual._

 _The person was in fact a Promethean's similar to the one's on planet Dawn. Except this one wore a cloak over its shoulders, how Talion and Claudia could identify their genders, the very idea that these machines had a gender to begin with didn't sit right with Rito._

 _Taking two steps to stand beside Rito. The Promethean spared him a brief once over then continuing to stand in the epicenter of the cave._

 _As the two stared each other down in complete silence. Rito heard a older womanly voice echoing in his head, her voice sounded hoarse but filled with years of knowledge._

" _ **Heh, heh. It's been far too long since you siblings visited this old hermit."** Claudia and Talion appeared in their spectre forms beside Rito. Approaching the standing Promethean, Claudia lowered her body to embraced the hunched over robot._

" _ **Apologies for dropping by unannounced. We would have sent a message but Talion and I were convinced that the last of the Promethean guardians had died out..."**_

" _ **I'm thoroughly surprised to find you still active after all this time, Master Ouros."**_

 _Claudia and Talion both voiced their concerns to the elderly Promethean. Rito chose to remain silent throughout their exchange. The elderly Promethean tilted her head to the side looking at him behind the siblings, Rito caught her gaze but she turned her head away in time avoiding his curious stare._

" _ **I see how it is... You two have made this young man your vessel. If I may be so blunt? The purpose is to keep him alive as his soul no longer harbors his body freely."**_

 _Master Ouros didn't need to say more, the downcast expression on Rito's visage revealed her suspicions. Walking calmly to Rito standing before the young male. Rito felt a cold, yet warm hand resting on his shoulder. Turning his head to look up into the helmet of the Promethean standing there, somehow he could tell her expression was that of pity and concern for him._

" _ **Say no more, I shall grant you the ability to wield the sun's flames."** Removing her hand from Rito's shoulder, she placed it on his back urging him forward. **"Stand here and- Ah, good you already have a weapon to infuse."** Pointing to the red hilted katana on his left hip Rito understood the silent message and pulled it from its sheath._

 _Staying where she asked him to stand, Master Ouros moved to stand before Rito. Spreading her arms out as wide as possible, Rito could hear a faint chant coming from the Promethean but that stopped immediately when a rush of fire began to form in front of him._

 _Standing close to the flame, Rito could feel the intensity behind it, as well as the power it held. True power harvest from the sun he might add. Lowering her arms down to her side, Master Ouros took a step forward holding a hand out against the fire but didn't recoil from the burn._

" _ **Speak your name young child..."**_

 _Not turning his head to see the encouraging smiles from both Talion and Claudia. Rito kept his head held high and spoke with authority in his voice._

" _Yuuki Rito."_

 _Nodding her head at his answer Master Ouros continued the ceremony._

" _ **This area we are standing on is called the "Forge". This is where we harness the raw power of the sun and imbue it to those who have received our blessing. Talion-sama and Claudia-sama vouch for your worth.. I too shall place my trust in you, Yuuki Rito. You have endured many hardships, you have fallen to your lowest point but returned stronger than ever. Hold your weapon against the flame."**_

 _Following her instructions Rito held the katana in his hand against the flame. His eyes widen when he felt something pull on the blade swallowing the entire katana whole._

" _ **Grasp the hilt and gaze at your new sword!"**_

 _Lifting his gloved right hand, the hilt of the katana revealed itself to him seconds later. Grasping the hilt carefully Rito immediately could feel the vast power in his hand. He also found that he didn't suffer from any degree of burns to his hand. It felt like he somehow tamed a wildfire and that very wildfire was in his hands._

 _Pulling the rest of the katana from the fire, Rito tested the weight with a few practice swings. He could feel the heat of the fire surrounding him, shrouding him inside a storm, however; he was not harmed at all._

 _Grasping the hilt with both hands, slowly pushing his right leg further away from his body. Holding the sword away from his body horizontally. A smirk appeared on Rito's lips. Pushing power into his swing, twisting his body to a one-hundred and eighty degrees angle. Turning his body fully an armor of orange flames shrouded Rito's entire body. Wisps of fire danced off his shoulders, hair, clothing, and skin._

 _Relaxing his stance and sheathing his reborned sword. The armor of fire dissipated returning Rito to his usual self. Before he sheathed his katana he noticed writing near the tsuba of the blade. An engraving had been done on the flat end of the katana._

 _Sensing the approaching figures of Ouros and the siblings behind him. Rito didn't react to Master Ouros appearing there next to him._

" _ **It says, "my flame is eternal, I will purge darkness from this world and bring light! I cannot be caged. I cannot be extinguish." It's written in a language that we no longer use but still acknowledge it's existence. This weapon will be your beacon against the dark, Rito-kun."**_

 _Nodding, Rito sheathed the katana. Looking behind Master Ouros he looked at the burning sun not caring that he could lose his sight forever should he stare directly at the ball of fire for a long period of time. In his mind Rito knew that he had tamed the sun and he shouldn't fear it's power. Clenching his right hand several times forming a fist. His eyes opened revealing them glowing with power._

 _Opening the comms link onboard the " **Traveler",** Rito contacted Yui to start up the engines._

 **xox**

"That explains the strange engraving on this katana and the heat radiating from it. A terrify power indeed."

Rin's voice cut through the silences that accumulated inside the living area. Everyone had fallen silent upon Rito obtaining solar energy from the sun. Gods with amazing powers is one thing but to quite literally take power from somewhere and use it as your own. That is where many drew the line in believing the unseen.

"Rito-senpai! Can you use your fire attacks freely, or do you have to be holding your sword to use your powers?" Mea brought up an excellent question concerning his abilities and his limits. This also succeeded in rousing everyone once again, listening in to hear more about this new power. No more than Kyouko, who curiosity had been pique wishing to learn about Rito's new abilities

Rather than answer Mea's question vocally. Holding up his right hand raising his index finger and a ball of fire appeared over said finger. Everyone watching gazed in awe at the little flame. Enjoying their stupefied expressions Rito decided to end his fun. Extinguishing the fireball on his finger he returned to his previous demeanor

"I'm able to conjure fire freely but it becomes stronger when I'm holding the katana. As for experience... I've only had two years of practice so I don't consider myself an expert."

Extinguishing the small fireball Rito brought his hand down to his side.

" **Ufufufu, I believe you broke them this time Yuuki-kun."**

Came Claudia's teasing remark seeing the crowd still in disbelief. Everyone save for him and the two gods were unaffected by this revelation. Sighing into his hand that was brought over his face, Rito looked back at his audience seeing the light slowly returning to their eyes.

 _'And this isn't even the biggest revelation.'_

Grabbing one of Kirin's homemade rice balls taking a bite out of it. He asked the crowd a simple question.

"Would anyone want to share a pizza? I'm thinking about ordering a pizza for myself. Given everything that's happened today I didn't grab lunch back at school."

 **xox**

 _Successful with obtaining the ability to wield solar energy from the sun, Rito's next destination was Europa, the frost moon orbiting Jupiter._

 _Looking at the back of his right hand having removed his gloves prior to take off. Staring wordlessly at the strange ruin that appeared Rito knew this was the connection to his powers over fire. The ruin glowed a mixture of red, orange, and yellow._

 _Admiring the ruin for a time, the alert for leaving hyperspace went off. Putting on his gloves again, turning off the autopilot Rito took control of his ship just as they got out of hyperspace._

" _ **It's there. I can sense lifeforms too. We should proceed with caution."** Talion sagely advised._

" _Understood. Now let's find this temple and hope I'm not landing during a blizzard."_

 _Entering the planet's atmosphere,_ _Rito continued north as per the directions given to him by Talion and Claudia. He asked about Europa's climate, and was it dangerous for him. Rito's fears were dismissed by Claudia stating she and her brother protected him against all forms of danger. On the plus side she added his newly acquired fire would keep him safe from decreasing temperatures._

 _Setting the ship to land in a empty clearing. The cool breeze hitting in his face, and the sound of snow crunching beneath him greeted Rito to the tundra planet. Advising Yui to remain on the ship and lock it down. Checking over his weapons not knowing exactly the type of foes he's expecting to encounter._

 _Updated on his arsenal he continued with Talion and Claudia leading him in the direction of the temple. As Rito traveled further away from his ship he began to notice the gentle breeze had become more stronger and violent. It was like walking through a mini blizzard._

 _Unable to hear anything but the sound of crunching snow, his senses were also blinded inside the unexpected blizzard. Rito failed to catch to the low panting and growls slowly surrounding him._

 _Coming to a sudden halt, Rito finally aware that he had been surrounded. The two gods taking refuge inside his body also noticed the ambush, however, it was too late to prepare._

 _Hearing footsteps quickly approaching on his left he ducked and went into a roll evading the charge by the unknown assailant. Turning around sensing another charge behind him, Rito clamped on the maw of an angry wolf before being pushed into the snow._

 _On his back he ignored the freezing sensation as he used his strength to stop the ravenous wolf straddling him from tearing his throat out. While Rito was occupied with this wolf he noticed the wolf's entire pack was surrounding him, cutting off every escape route in sight._

 _Gaining the upper hand he threw the wolf's body away from him hearing it's body hitting the snow further away from him. Attempting to stand and fight, Rito failed to move either arm, looking at his left he found a clear coat of froze pinning his arm._

 _Using his feet to get into a standing position he let out a curse finding his legs also trapped in the snow. Lifting his head scouting the clearing around him for an escape, instead Rito found a pack of grey, black, even some white furred wolves standing over him. His eyes widen seeing some of those wolves breathing out cold air from their maws creating the frost trapping him in the snow._

" _ **Frost wolves! I thought they had gone extinct."** Rito overheard Claudia exclaim in his head just as the last of the frost reached his head covering him entirely._

 **xox**

"It wasn't so bad being temporarily frozen. Those frost wolves and I are real good friends since I joined their pack. This was simply their way of defending themselves from intruder's."

Smiling casually dismissing the fact that those frost wolves were intentionally attempting to kill him. Rito received no such moral support from his peers, only to be ridicule and belittle them instead.

"Must all of your friends try to kill you whenever you go to visit them?" Mikan sent an accusing glare at her brother not finding the numerous attempts on his life pleasant.

Scratching the side of his nose, a weak and disturbed laughter escaped Rito's lips. His gazed fell to the floor but secretly they looked for Kirin. The silver-haired Assassin refused to meet his gaze staring down at the wooden table instead.

"Uh... you could say that. But it all works out in the end."

Rito ended his sentence with a weak chuckle. Of course, no one laughed at his joke too intrigue to know more about his past if death didn't affect him as heavily as it did everyone else.

 **xox**

 _Opening his eyes the first sensation he felt was the warmth of a fire. Throwing himself to a sitting position, Rito looked at his surroundings. Confused, he pondered where he currently was and why he was brought here._

" _You're awake."_

 _A deep, baritone voice was heard behind Rito. Turning his body around to face the voice, his eyes widen at the large wolf staring back at him. Sitting on its hind legs the size of it was about that of a German Shepard, perhaps larger. It's coat was a mixture of grey and white, the grey covered most of the wolf's body, except the belly which is white._

 _The elderly wolf noticed Rito's confusion and decided to enlighten him._

" _Remain calm, human. I, nor my clan shall attack you a second time. To be completely honest should we have found you hostile my clan-mens would have left you to die in the blizzard. However, that will not come as it seems you are different."_

 _Listening to the wolf's speech taking everything it said to heart. Even without the solar energy he got from the **"Forge"**. He highly doubted he could freeze to death in a blizzard, and he certainly was not in a hurry to test that theory._

 _Slowly moving himself to a standing position. Rito kept an eye on the elderly wolf testing if it attack him, or assume he was reaching for a weapon. Looking down on his person, he found that those wolves didn't strip him of his weapons. Everything was still where he had them._

" _ **Rito-kun, you can trust the frost wolves. The clan head is correct about leaving you to freeze if they found you to be an enemy. They're real good judges of character they can tell what's in your heart just from looking into your eyes."**_

" _ **The frost wolves served along with Galileo many years ago. They were his knowledge seekers. Although most of them were neutral, there are some within the pack who are fighters. This particular clan appears to be the latter."**_

 _Feeling a sweatdrop forming behind his head at the latest information he's received after a fight. At times, Rito pondered if the both of them were doing this for a laugh, or were they really this slow passing information onto him._

 _He hoped it's the second option._

 _Gathering himself, Rito stood before the frost wolf keeping his hands away from his swords and careful to not trigger his hidden blades._

" _Thank you for believing in me. I came here to Europa to receive a power to aid me in my travels. The control over Ice is what I seek. The Promethean's belonging to Galileo told me to find this place. A temple that served as Galileo's observatory."_

 _Talion and Claudia appeared again standing next to Rito. They watched a small, pained smile form on the wolf's lips. He seems to be reminiscing about something that brought him internal pain._

" _The master died years ago. Before he left to explore a newly discovered galaxy he found in this very observatory. He promised us that he would return here after a number of years have past. Last I heard about the master's fate is that he was ambush by pirates in an unknown galaxy and went down with his ship. We knew that he had perish as the statue here of him. The lights in his eyes went out telling us that the master had left our world."_

 _The cave fell silence. The only noise came from the cackling of the fire beside the group._

" _I'm sorry to hear that and I'm sorry for your lost."_

" _Hmm. It's quite alright. While the master is no more, his designs and creatures still live on. I sense some of his power within you, Rito-dono."_

 _Placing a hand on his chest, Rito's eyes glowed briefly before returning to normal. He nodded his head confirming the wolf's suspicions._

" _Very well, I will grant you permission to use this power. But first there is a requirement you must fulfill Rito-dono before we can begin."_

 _The flame burning beside them suddenly began taking shape. Soon the flame decreased to an ember, barely illuminating the cave bathing the room in a dark environment. Rito turned his body to face the flame, his eyes widening after seeing a familiar event playing inside the fire._

 _Too preoccupied with his conflicting emotions, Rito failed to hear the elder wolf's next words._

" _There is darkness within your heart Rito-dono. If you truly wish to learn our ways and be accepted amongst us. You must first wash away the troubles that plague your heart. Only then can you be redeem, a tainted soul has no right to wield the cold."_

 _Reaching a hand out to the flame, Rito didn't wince from the burn, his attention held solely towards what was within the fire that only he could see._

 _Two figures made of fire appeared, a male and female standing face to face, opposite to each other. The male figure held a closed fist to the female figure and bowed his head, a proposal to form a relationship. However, instead of accepting the male's proposal, the female gently pushed away the outstretched fist and shook her head._

 _The fire changed shape once more, only this time a carnage of violence, and death played out before Rito's very eyes. Unknown to him, tears began forming taking notice of the wetness sliding down his face he raised a hand to his cheek Rito brushed his eyes clean with the sleeve of his coat._

 _Falling to his knees unable to support the sudden weight pushed upon him. The fire burning over the campfire returned to its original shape. Behind him the wolf watched the scene with remorse, the two gods concerned for their friend fell to their knees, embracing the shattered form of the young Master Assassin._

 _Taking several minutes to collect himself mentally. Thanking the two siblings for their mortal support Rito gingerly stood to his feet, the two gods helped him to his feet. His back facing the elder wolf._

" _You saw it. Those two figures were from a previous memory that you had suppressed. Too ashamed and frighten to forget the pain you felt that night. I apologize for reopening old wounds Rito-dono, but this is a requirement."_

 _Breathing deeply Rito could feel his emotions raging inside him. Thinking of good memories like his ones with Mikan when they were both still children, the day he held Mikan's infant self in his hands, him meeting the members of "Red Team" two years ago. Rito could feel his thoughts becoming less hostile and his mind returning to a passive state._

 _Exhaling through his nose feeling his subconscious returning to normal. He felt a cool but warm sensation on the back of his left hand. Quickly removing the glove over that hand Rito's eyes widen at the ruin different from the fire one on his right hand sitting there. It was emitting a faint blue glow._

" _Good." The wolf began speaking behind him. Looking over his shoulder at the wolf standing behind him. Rito turned his body slightly to the side putting on the glove over his hand. "You have forgiven yourself for the wrongs you committed. The road to your redemption can finally begin. Welcome to our pack, Yuuki Rito-dono."_

 **xox**

The room fell silent taking time to digest everything they had witness in the recent memory. One event that took place stayed with everyone and that was the scene with the fire. When that particular memory happened for Rito, only he could see what was happening inside the fire. Talion and Claudia were oblivious to it, now however; with everyone watching his memories gave them access to see what he saw.

Details and facts required to finish this mental puzzle were brought forward. The scene with the two figures in the fire helped shed light on a prior memory. That memory being Rito introducing the Assassin Brotherhood, as well as several of it's members. Two of which are sitting within this very room and are in a relationship with Rito.

However, the audience's suspicions didn't fall upon either of the two females, but instead the female named Yatogami Tohka. Master Assassin and student to the same teacher same as Rito.

Haruna slowly raised a hand just about her lips. Her gaze fell on the silent Yuuki male standing in front of them. A knowing expression on his face, he was already aware that they had discovered the truth.

"Y-Yuuki-kun? That boy who proposed to the girl... The boy was you, and the girl was T-Tohka-san wasn't it?"

Nodding his head after a minute of silence. Rito elaborated further not catching several of the girls flinching from his response.

"Yes, what you witness in the fire was a recreation of a memory of mine that I suppressed. The night before my promotion to Master Assassin during the festivities I asked Tohka-san to follow me to the garden behind the hideout. I confessed my feelings for her there and hoped she'd accept them. Sadly, she refused, she told me that she did not want to be in a relationship because she was afraid of losing me should we start dating. She lost her parents at a very young age and grew up in a orphanage, despite this however; Tohka-san grew up to be a gentle, kind, and caring woman. One whom I fell in love with."

Haruna gasped, tears painting her lovely face. She wasn't alone as several girls were too in tears. Casting his sights to his two teammates, Rito saw Ayase and Kirin had sullen smiles over their visages.

Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply to soothe his emotions from surfacing. Opening them he started again.

"I was recruited to the Brotherhood by a kind jii-san, who saw potential in me. I was twelve years old when he found me. Even with my young age I met many expectations and made a name for myself. The mentor admired my skills saying I could surpass Itsuka Shido, who became a Master Assassin at age fifteen, the youngest in Assassin history. As I climbed the ranks to become a Master Assassin I took part in many missions ranging to assassination, forgery, escorts, and defensive ones."

"In my time I spend with the Assassins I saw many horrors, things that made your insides burn with disgust. Looking at myself in the mirror every morning I remember all the lives I had taken and the blood that stained my hands. I couldn't sleep for weeks because of the nightmares I would get, it poison my brain and my consciousness suffered for it. I was a walking bomb with a fuse lit and only time could tell when I'd implode. When Tohka-san rejected my feelings, even when she apologized with a gentle smile on her lips, it did nothing to stop the inevitable."

Stopping to look at his covered hands. Rito glared at the invisible blood covering them. No matter what he does, no matter how many times he try to forgive himself the blood would never come off. Taking a deep and heavy sigh Rito reluctantly pressed on.

"When the dust settled, I had been given a new title, the "Crimson Knight". A name I earned from my many assassinations and confirmed kills during my early months as "Red Team's" leader. I was an emotional wreck haunted from my previous killings and the horrors I witness every time I went out onto the field. With Tohka-san rejection I became unstable. Both physically and mentally. To hide away the pain I felt I threw myself into my work as a leader to my team and as an older sibling to Mikan. Troubled with my conflicting feelings at the time I swore myself away from love because I couldn't take another heartbreak from another girl I loved. This is why I had trouble confessing my feelings for Haruna-chan, and accepting Lala as my fiance and Momo's Harem Plan."

"Because Tohka-san's rejected your feelings before. That explains your reluctance to pursuing a relationship with Haruna-san and Onee-sama?"

"Momo-san!"

Haruna squeaked out her response not thinking she'd be thrown into the spotlight so suddenly. Especially when it concerns her feelings for Rito.

"Yes, Tohka-san's rejection left my heart scarred. Before I went to confess my feelings for her, I had two other girls in mind whom I also held feelings towards. Before ultimately going the harem route, I wanted just one girlfriend rather than many. Except I had three girls in mind and I loved each of them equally. I was undecided on who I should pick so I went with my heart and chose the one my heart loved slightly more."

"If Tohka-san was the one you chose, who were the other two girls?" Ayase asked, her first time speaking since she and Kirin arrived at the Yuuki house. She and her teammate were curious, as Rito never dived this deep with explaining his past to them.

Casting his eyes to look at the wooden flooring Rito answered in an almost whisper-like tone.

"Haruna-chan and Kotegawa-san."

Missing the flinching forms of Haruna and Kotegawa after this revelation. Rito found his face suddenly buried between two mounds belonging to the school's nurse, Mikado-sensei.

"There, There, Rito-kun. We know that you don't play favorites. You just decided on the best candidate at the time. It's a shame she didn't accept your feelings that night. She's missed out on a fantastic experience of having you for a lover. I should know."

Released from Mikado's bouncing breasts, Rito coughed violently having no oxygen to breathe while being held by Mikado. Looking through half-lidded eyes he was thankful to Tearju for pulling Mikado aside. He looked on with a fond smile watching the flustered blonde scold her friend. Mikado-sensei obviously ignoring the earful she was getting from Tearju

Getting his heartbeat to steady levels, removing his hand from his chest. Rito looked back at the audience staring back at him. Having ignored the slight distraction from Mikado-sensei.

Looking at the silent forms of Haruna and Kotegawa sitting on different couches. Rito promised to speak with the two later and clean up the pieces.

"When I began seeing Lilith we both knew what we wanted, not a serious relationship. But a friend to talk to and support one another. The sex was just for release from our respective schedules. When I met Tearju I felt the same love I had for Tohka-san take root, and as our professional relationship grew, so did our feelings for each other. The same for Ryouko-chan, Lala, and her sisters, Eve, Kirin, and Ayase. The love I had suppressed within my heart that night fought it's way back more powerful than ever. At first I was against having a harem of my own but since being revived I don't regret this decision."

"Hmm... Wiser words haven't been said in such a fashion, Yuuki Rito. But I admired your conviction." Nemesis cheered from her seat not at all bothered by the current atmosphere in the room.

"I hate ecchi things."

Yami uttered her infamous line listening to Rito speak about harems. She did have a spot of red, however, from hearing her name come up in that list.

"M-Moving on. Yuuki-kun enough of these intermissions finish up before the entire day is lost for us." Kotegawa moving a piece of her hair behind her ear urged Rito to restart his demonstrations. Looking out the window the sun had slowly began to set meaning that at this moment the students back at the school were leaving for home.

Agreeing to her demands Rito hit play on his Data glove paired.

 **xox**

 _Flying through the emptiness of space, Rito was now on route to Vermillion, he had spent the last week on Europa learning from the frost wolves about their culture, living with his new pack, but mostly training to control his new Ice powers._

 _Having completed his original task of getting two sub-elements to aid him with his conquest. Rito had received a message from the Promethean's on Dawn that the fleet was complete and awaiting orders above Vermillion as previously agreed to. Saying his goodbyes to the frost wolves, Rito jumped into hyperspace leaving his solar system behind him._

 _During his journey back to the solar system where Vermillion resided. Taking a small detour to pick up some extra cash, Rito came upon another bounty hunter also hunting down the same target as him. The two of them had a duel with Rito emerging victorious. Instead of turning in the bounty of his prize, Rito pleaded with his opponent to join his Brotherhood._

 _It took some convincing on Rito's part but he managed to recruit his first Assassin to his cause. Now tailing Rito in his own starship behind the **"Traveler"**. The pair made haste to Vermillion to catch up with the fleet._

 _Onboard the **"Traveler"** , Rito is seen taking a nap in the pilot's chair. He had given control over to Yui, to pilot the ship to Vermillion and wake him once they arrive. Breathing softly in his sleep, adjusting his footing to a more relaxed position in his chair. Because of the guilt he felt and remorse of his earlier killings. Rito had trouble falling asleep, let alone staying asleep without waking up sweating._

 _These moments were rare indeed. But when he did manage to stay asleep longer than ten minutes he's bless with peaceful and relaxing dreams._

…

 _Stirring in his sleep, Rito noticed the chair he was sitting on was far comfortable than his one onboard the **"Traveler"**.Opening his eyes he quickly closed them due to the bright lightening above him... Wait- bright lightening? Face up?_

 _Opening his eyes a second time Rito noticed this time around that he was tied up. His arms were bound together with rope tied to the bed posts of a mattress. Which means he's not sitting in his ship but tied on top of a bed._

 _Taking this moment to look down at his body finding he was naked, except for his black boxers protecting his valuables. Surveying his surroundings revealed his bedroom, how he became tied up in his own bed back on earth troubled Rito._

" **Kyaa! Yuuki-kun! This isn't funny!"**

" **It is for some of us~ It just means we get another showing."**

Kotegawa brought her hands over her eyes knowing where this memory was going. Several others too followed her example, while the more perverted and free minded ones watched on with glee. Such as Mikado-sensei who spoke after Kotegawa dismissing her prude nature

" _Where am I?" He asked no one, not expecting someone to answer when he's trapped in a dream._

" _You're awake, Yuuki-kun. I hope your comfortable."_

 _Hearing the distinctive familiar voice of Kotegawa Yui. He turned his head to the bedside on his left, what he found is Kotegawa Yui wearing a white two-piece bikini, Rito also noticed a pair of white cat ears sitting on her head. Examining her body, greatly admiring her milk colored skin and sexy figure, she really fill out nicely since they were children. Looking at her bikini bottoms he happen to see a white cat tail swishing lazily behind her, Rito guessed it collected with the bikini bottoms._

 _Going back up her body landing on her eyes, Kotegawa looked down at him as their eyes met and Rito found a single emotion in those endless brown orbs._

 _Love... love for him with a hint of seductive lust hidden deeply to throw him off, but to Rito, he saw it plain as day._

" _Don't worry, Yuuki-kun. This is only so you can finally let go of your restraints and have your way with us." Lowering her upper body having her cleavage within Rito's direct field of vision in hopes of arousing him. This position benefited Kotegawa to hear to Rito's near silent responses._

" _Why you're tied up? That's a silly question to ask but I'll answer it again if you'd like. It's so you can't run away. The two of us really desire your touch and want you to have all of us..." As Kotegawa finished up, more shuffling could be seen near the end of the bed. A familiar head of brown hair made itself known to the two teens._

" _Onii-chan has been so mean lately. Ignoring his imouto and onee-chan's love for him."_

 _Mikan sensually crawled up Rito's bound body, his gaze followed Mikan in a possessed trance. He admired the pink two-piece bikini she wore, it complemented her personality as his little imouto, but also highlighted the maturity she exudes. His eyes memorized Mikan's almost naked figure, to her small, undeveloped breasts that shows promises of growth, to her flat stomach, and her cute, round bottom hugging those pink bikini bottoms with a rabbit's tail behind them._

 _Bringing his gaze back up to Mikan's blushing face staring back at him just inches from his own. Rito finally noticed the pair of white rabbit ears on her head. He found the scene extremely cute and recorded it for later, knowing the present Mikan would never do something this cute._

" _Mikan-chan is correct, Yuuki-kun. Because you have been neglecting us as of late. Myself and Mikan-chan decided to punish you for today and remind you that you don't need any more women when you can have us whenever you want."_

 _Cupping his cheek in her hand, Mikan directed his gaze back to her._

" _Onee-chan and I really want to show you why we love you so much, onii-chan. Please don't be mad at us."_

 **xox**

A loud crash was heard with a 'thump' sound following after. Returning to the once peaceful environment inside the Yuuki living room. Some would say a _'tamed'_ chaos. But that's only from the efforts of Rito's two teammates pulling away the angered forms of Kotegawa and Mikan.

Resting his head on the floor, a noticeable crack where his head laid. Rito had been knocked unconscious by the previously mentioned girls. While he probably deserved the beating they gave him, they never gave Rito the opportunity to thoroughly explain himself, which brings us back to the present.

Momo in a giggling fit after watching the more calm and level headed of the Yuuki siblings degrade her image by acting like a clingy little sister to Rito in the current memory. She pitied the male and moved off her seat and kneel on the floor putting Rito's head on her lap to be used as a pillow. As Momo, Lala, secretly Nana, and Haruna looked over the unconscious Yuuki male. Ayase and Kirin successfully calmed the two girls, who both wanted to continue inflicting serious injury on Rito.

"Yui-san, Mikan-san, I understand you're both under much stress and wish to relief that stress by injuring Rito further. Please hear his reasons for these dreams and you'll understand you're involvement with them."

Pleading with the girl, Ayase released Yui's arms hoping she didn't immediately go back to beating on Rito.

"Tch, please enlighten me why myself and Mikan-chan are partaking in such s-s-shameless activities with Yuuki-kun?" Crossing her arms underneath her breasts, a stern and impatience frown marring her lovely features.

Following her teammate / sister's judgement, Kirin released Mikan's arms, apologizing shortly after. She hid her face when Mikan directed a glare back at her.

"I understand Rito wanting to dream about Kotegawa-san, Haruna-san, or possibly Lala-san." Mikan missed the two girls flinching with a large blush on their faces. Lala merely smiled not at all bothered by Mikan's implication. "But why am I included in his perverted fantasies!?"

"A-Ano...?"

Everyone turned their gaze to the shy silver haired Assassin timidly raising up her hand.

"I-It's because Rito-san loves you Mikan-san more than just love for a sibling. Rito-san told us before that afterwards he had obtained the ruin for Ice. His heart began sending him visions."

Choosing to pick up from there, Ayase continued where Kirin left off.

"We both don't know the full story, Rito has yet to fully go into detail with us. But he has said that after he received his Ice powers like Kirin explained. He started to have visions in forms of dreams whenever he slept. At first he believed his brain was playing games with him, however, he soon discovered their true purpose. Since he had forgiven himself for his past failures, his heart would begin to send his brain message in the form of visions."

Kirin picked up the torch from here.

"These visions would continue to grow with more girls entering Rito-san's heart. Like this one here it was only visions of Yui-san and Mikan-san. As the year continued and Rito became more comfortable around other girls. These visions would grow to included Lilith-san, Ayase-san, and myself." Kirin blushed at the end there, yet she continued. "Rito-san's heart was telling him to accept these girls because they either held an interest in him, or had feelings towards him."

At this conclusion many of the females, who had feelings for Rito blushed. Including Mikan, while she had calm down considerably she was still troubled about her brother seeing her as a potential lover.

"I-It can't happen. Even if Rito wants me in that way, we can't display those types of feelings out in public. It's taboo for siblings to date one another." Her expression shown on her face held many emotions. Her eyes had a sullen and troubled look to them.

Reading her entry about herself inside Rito's journal, watching her act lewdly towards her brother in a dream, which included Kotegawa-san. Hearing about his reasons for feeling this way towards her from his teammates. Mikan was shocked at first, but soon she began to think back on everything she had seen and heard in the past hour.

Rito, her older brother whom she sometimes sees as a bother because of his habit of tripping over almost everything, the air included. Also a playboy for every girl that he attracts whether they're are human, or an alien with a human form, not to forget to included they're either a princess, an assassin sent to kill him, or an intergalactic doctor. There was no short to these girls.

Despite all his flaws, Mikan still saw something in Rito akin to love for her brother, the same that he has for her. Of course, she'd never display these types of emotions to him. Secretly and behind his back when he's not looking sure. But to officially accept one another and begin dating which leads to marriage and having children together. The cons outweighed the pros in Mikan's head. Although it sounds nice and secretly she could be closer to Rito liked she always hoped. It could never be because...

"You're still playing the card that you both are brother and sister, huh, Mikan-san?" Bringing the room's focus to one person. Momo spoke over the silence, a cheerful expression on her face not coming from having Rito's head laying on her lap, and she was not secretly trying to push his face underneath her skirt and the first thing he'd see upon regaining consciousness was her pink panties with ribbons of the same color hanging off the waistband.

Obviously not...

"Mikan-san at most times you can hide your emotions and your real feelings from me when you try. However, you're an open book when place in these type of situations. While I'd like nothing more than to tease you about your obvious feelings for Rito-san that transcends that of siblings. Rito-san has written in his journal that you both are no longer siblings through blood. I understand that you do not wish to hear this again, especially from me. But understand that you have been given a golden opportunity. You honestly need time to collect your thoughts and feelings to all this. Before you ultimately approach Rito-san take as much time as possible to come up with the best answer. Should you speak to him about it now, you may come to regret it."

As Momo finished her long dialogue, everyone was shocked and impressed by the explanation she gave. Nana believed at first knowing of her twin's and Mikan's usual banter they get themselves into daily. She believed Momo would use Mikan's show of weakness to grab the advantage in their fights. So she was honestly surprise to find her sister instead of pushing Mikan down, she did the opposite and helped Mikan by making her situation more possible than impossible.

Hearing a groan coming from Rito. The young man slowly stood to his feet with help from Momo and Lala, who stood up to help him to his feet. Thanking the two sisters with a kiss on their cheek. Rito momentarily pulled Momo close, an arm wrapped around her waist he whispered something into Momo's ear getting a giggle from the princess.

" _I like the underwear. Perhaps I can have another peek later tonight?"_

Receiving a wink from her as his answer, Rito knew that he should expect a visit from Momo tonight. Since he has revealed he is Revan, the same one that looked after Lala and her sisters on Deviluke. He won't be surprised if he found Nana in his room along with Lala and Momo.

Turning his attention back to the crowd, he wasn't fazed by the glares he received from Kotegawa-san and Mikan. However, he found their anger was minimal meaning that Ayase and Kirin had cleaned up the misunderstanding to a lesser degree. Thankful for their timely assistance Rito mentally reminded himself to reward the two at a later date.

" **Perhaps a lovely dinner followed with a wanton threesome at your new apartment inside the city. Cause you can't have it here anymore with everyone home."**

 _'Hush you. I'm already digging myself a grave here. And I don't wish to be beat to death with my tombstone before I finished digging the hole.'_ Ignoring her giggling echoing within his head. Rito kept his sights on both Kotegawa and Mikan as he continued the memory.

 **xox**

 _Time progressed with Yui joining Mikan on the bed with the trapped Rito. Still remaining silent, the front bangs of his hair covering his eyes. He watched, looking at the two girls still in their bikinis and ears and tails. They were successful in removing his boxers, the article of clothing thrown to a random corner of the room._

 _For a solid minute and ten seconds the two girls admired and worshipped Rito's hard cock before finally taking the mushroom head into their months. He watched on in completely silence, small groans and gasps would leave Rito's lips. His eyes followed the pair switching from one sucking on the head of his cock. The other would lick the shaft, and play with his balls. They would repeatedly switch about every fifteen seconds, this routine silence any form of communication from Rito, his only option was to lay there and enjoy._

 _Right now Mikan had just taken her mouth off the purple mushroom head showing signs of the impending release. Covered in their combined saliva, the two girls turned the attention to licking the sides of his shaft. Kotegawa took the left side and Mikan had the right._

 _The bound and silent Rito looked on in awe at the two girls, one of which had a strong distaste for ecchi and shameless things was at this moment even if this was a dream was eagerly licking the shaft of his penis alongside his little sister._

 _He watched their small tongues go up and down getting every corner of his shaft, leaving nothing untouched against their combined assault. His cock began to twitch and tremble against their tongues telling the two girls that he was close, very close indeed._

" _Onee-chan, it twitched!"_

" _It did it? Yuuki-kun, you're such a pervert. But I guess that's what I love the most about you. Ne, Mikan-chan. Let's give Rito what he deserves?"_

" _Hai, Onee-chan! Onii-chan please don't hold back, okay."_

 _The two quickly fell back into their original groove, adding suction to the head like before. They would each get ten seconds then switch so they both had a chance to have him inside their months._

 _This combined and flawless teamwork succeeded in getting him to climax. Gushs of his sperm left the head in a burst covering everything, especially the two girls. Kotegawa and Mikan sighed in bliss in the shower they were under, his sperm hit their faces, some fell in their hair, the rest of it painted their necks and chest then falling down their bodies into their cleavage still hidden behind their respective bikini tops._

 _Half-lidded eyes drunk on pleasure greeted the soft panting Rito quickly recovering from his intense release. He again tried to free himself from his binds but again proved useless. Hearing his struggling the two girls rouse themselves once again, they began to clean themselves of the semen covering their bodies using their fingers to scoop up what they could and brought it to their lips._

 _While the two finished up their clean-up, Kotegawa and Mikan silently agreed to keep their gaze on Rito as they slowed themselves to a sloth's pace. They also included to lick the semen off their fingers as sexy and sultry as possible._

 _Finally they had cleaned themselves of any visible semen after that sexy performance Rito secretly enjoyed. Enough that his cock was standing strong once again, the show put on by Kotegawa and his own imouto kept him entertained for another round._

 _Seeing the object of their desire standing proud after its first climax moments ago. Mikan smiled beside Kotegawa, her exuberance shown over her visage turning to face the older girl._

" _Onee-chan? Is it okay if I have Onii-chan first?" Surprised by the smaller girl's eagerness. Kotegawa smiled nonetheless and agreed._

" _Yes you may, Mikan-chan. Rito don't hurt her, your size can easily break her if you're not careful."_

 _Kotegawa chastise the bound Yuuki male, as he looked on watching Mikan straddle his lap, her round bottom still covered in the bikini bottoms pushed back against the shaft of his cock. The white fluffy rabbit tail felt incredible against his shaft tickling him._

 _Momentarily looking down into her brother's eyes shielded behind his hair. Bringing a hand to gently stroke his cheek, her eyes held unspeakable levels of love she had for him, her golden orbs shined brilliantly with respect, joy, and the utmost care she had for him._

 _Her next words also spoke of her overwhelming feelings she had for him._

" _Onii-chan... I love you." Removing the hand from his cheek Mikan brought that hand down to her bikini bottoms. Just as she was about to move them to the side and expose her maidenhood._

 _A loud shout was uttered into Rito's ear._

" _Revan!"_

 _Hearing his alter-ego's name being yelled at him. Rito (Revan) raised his head from its previous position on his fist. The light returning to his eyes Rito found the disinterested frown of Black staring down at him._

 _Black has yellow eyes and messy black hair. He has a black collar around his neck and wears a black overcoat with all black clothing underneath. The infamous Marksman and intergalactic assassin is the one Rito recruited to become an Assassin._

 _Removing the hand that he use to wake Rito from his nap, he crossed his arms over his chest but kept an eye on the similar black haired male rising to his feet._

 _Stretching his arms over his head hearing the resounding pop as he did. Bringing them back to his side Rito looked out the windshield in front of him finding they had landed in a clearing. Nodding to himself he brought up the mask to cover the lower half of his face and the hood over his head._

" _Black, let's go meet the others."_

 _He said to his fellow male as they disembarked from the **"Traveler"**._

 **xox**

Thankfully Rito wasn't knocked unconscious this time around, however; the day is still young.

With the perverted dream over they returned to Rito as Revan and his new recruit arriving on Vermillion. Although Rito never said the planet's name many assume it was the correct planet. He also pointed out that they will be skipping three months to save time. While some were interested in hearing more about Rito's secret adventures, some just couldn't handle anymore surprises.

To bring laughter to the painfully silent atmosphere. Two girls made it their mission to do just that.

"Yui, I'm surprised... You always say everything is shameless and damaging to today's society, always lecturing us to be better people. But after what we had just seen and you can't say that it wasn't you that did those things. Because secretly you want to do those types of thing to Yuuki."

"And with his little sister no less. We always told her because her figure is too sexy, she doesn't need to do much to hypnotize Yuuki. And her obsession with cats do play in the bedroom like you said that one time remember?"

Risa and Mio made quick work in throwing the room into chaos bringing up the dream involving Kotegawa and Mikan to be remembered again.

Caught in spotlight with no defense planned to help her. Kotegawa timidly tried explaining her side but she was unable to stop the onslaught driven by the two female perverts. Looking on from a distances, Rito wanted nothing more than to come to Kotegawa's rescue. But he figured he'd only add more ammunition to Risa and Mio's already large magazine size.

" **She'll survive, those girls will burn out soon enough and it appears the black haired one is getting reinforcements."** As Talion said, Haruna, Lala, and strangely Rin came to Kotegawa's aid. Smiling briefly at the gesture of kindness Rito focused his attention back to Mikan sitting next to Yami. The other girl affected by the previous situation.

Noticing his stare Mikan looked up to find Rito staring at her with a warm smile. She allowed her own soft smile to form over her lips seeing the hidden message in his eyes.

" _You okay?"_

Bringing an index finger to wipe away some tears forming behind her own eyes. Mikan nodded her head and turned the opposite direction away from him. A dust of pink appearing over her cheeks.

Finding everything returning to normal. Rito continued with the next volume of memories having cycled through three months worth prior to starting.

 **xox**

 _The day had finally arrived. It was unavoidable now and he knew it. While Rito wanted to desperately avoid an open conflict such as this one. He knew it was impossible, especially with how stubborn the Devilukian Emperor has become lately._

 _Targeting his fleet simply for the fun of it... Because of his interference Rito (Revan) can't continue the campaign to liberate planet Fiicheya. Not only has Emperor Gid halted his plans to save a dying planet currently locked in Civil War._

 _Now the Devilukian Navy has began attacking his ships protecting the planets under the Assassin's_ _protection. Just recently he had received word that a large fleet consisting of four flagships, three battleships, and a single frigate are making their way to their Solar System with intentions to invade Vermillion._ _The Assassin's base of operations and capital for their fleet to refuel and restock. Should Vermillion fall then Rito's ambitions to bring peace to the galaxy will be for nothing._

 _Having instructed his fellow Assassin's, Promethean's and their allies to prepare for an enemy attack. Rito found himself alone in the hanger going over his ships' maintenance. He was aware that Planet Deviluke had a blockade protecting the planet from an enemy invasion same as them. Rito simply wanted to make sure that he's ready for war._

 _The battle won't take place in space but in the throne room of the emperor who commands such a massive armada._

" _Yui make sure that our shields can survive a hit from a sixty millimeter cannon shot. I don't want to be shot down before we even break through the blockade._

" _ **Yes, Rito-sama."**_

 _While he finished his last checklist over his equipment he didn't bother turning around to find Tearju standing behind him. Dressed in her usual attire, only addition is the white lab coat. The blond haired alien woman slowly approached Rito. She didn't bother hiding the noise her feet made because she knew it was pointless to sneak up behind a renowned Master Assassin like him._

" _Can I help you, Tear-hime. I'm just about to take off." Saying this in a calm, almost emotionless tone. Tearju wasn't afraid as she knew Rito was in his "Assassin" mode. He gets like this whenever he's about to go on mission, this also helps to hide the anxiety he feels. It keeps him from freezing up out there._

 _She also could tell within his speech he wanted to be gentle with her, even with his "Assassin" mode active. It was near impossible for him to display any type of emotion. Yet he tries to let the people he loves and cares about that he's still him._

 _Hearing no response from the woman, Rito believed she had left him alone. That wasn't the case because he felt a pair of arms snake around his torso, then something large pushing into his back and then a body. Stopping what he was doing Rito just stood there allowing Tearju all the time she needs._

 _The cool, wet dampness of tears could be felt behind him, but he didn't stop her, nor reprimand her. He just allowed it to happen. After a full ten almost fifteen minutes alone. Tearju finally pulled herself away from Rito, she did say this quietly into his back then removed herself from him. He heard it as if it was whispered into his ear._

" _Please come back to me alive. I can't abandon another person I love."_

 _Hearing her request loud and clear. He turned his body around and embraced the surprised form of Tearju. She quickly fell into the embrace sharing what could possibly be their final kiss. Another minute expired when the couple finally let the others lips go, taking that brief recess to collect their breath. Rito brought Tearju's head to his chest using this time to remember her touch and her warmth. Because it could honestly be the last time he could enjoy it.._

 _Like with the failed mission that resulted in his death on earth three months ago. He was certain he could possibly be reliving that same scenario today. Letting go of Tearju's body, gently pushing her away from him. Looking into her emerald green orbs for the final time._ _He said._

" _Bye Tear-hime."_

 _Saying his goodbyes he entered his ship and opened the hanger doors. Tearju looked on as the ship powered up then took off and blasted out of the hanger. She followed the decreasing size of the ship in the distance until she could no longer find it. Already certain that he's left the planet._

 _In space over Vermillion's orbit Rito looked over his shoulder at the planet he called home for these past months. Sighing he looked forward, the hyperdrive had been charging while he reminisce._

" _Yui, are we set?"_

" **Hai, Rito-sama."**

" _Then let's go bring down an empire." The **"Traveler"** jumped into hyperspace, their destination was the planet Deviluke where its emperor sat on his throne laughing._

 _Not for much longer._

 **xox**

"If Rito is going to fight chichiue then-" Nana couldn't finish her sentence. A large amount of red covered her face and her eyes widen remembering something that happened during that period. Whatever it was that had Nana react in such a manner left many in the audience curious.

"Nana-san is everything alright?"

Haruna timely asked the second princess worried about her after seeing her get this way. Nana turned to dissuade Haruna telling her she was okay.

"U-Um, no. I'm fine thank you for your concern, Haruna. I'm okay i-it's just I remembered something that happened when Rito stayed on planet Deviluke."

"What was it?"

Not only Haruna but now Mea was getting involved. The adorable red haired brought her face closer to Nana's causing the princess to go back. Sweat forming on her brow at the rapidly decreasing situation she found herself in.

Before Nana could come up with anything to say to help her. Overhearing the questions being asked to her younger sibling, Lala chose that moment to answer what Nana was obviously struggling to get out.

"The "Bathroom incident" is what Nana is trying to say. Remember?"

Hearing those two words being said by Lala, a dust of pink appeared over her cheeks. The scene was utterly adorable.

However, she was not the only one affected. Like a secret phrase acting as a switch for them. Nana, Momo, and Mea repeated the same two words said by Lala in a trance-like state.

"The "Bathroom Incident"." Blushes of their own appearing on their faces.

Seeing similar reactions with Nana, Momo, and Mea. Same to the reaction Lala had. The audience intrigued by this "Bathroom incident" turned to the one person they knew had the answers they desired.

Turning their heads to Rito standing away from them. His gaze focused on the four giggling girls affected by the two words he swore he never wished to hear again. Sensing numerous eyes on him he looked up finding almost everyone looking back at him. He knew from their silence they are patiently waiting on an explanation.

He gave one but not the one they wanted to hear.

"Don't look at me. The "Bathroom incident" is never suppose to be talked about."

 **Thank you for taking the time to read these author notes. These are to explain some of the questions I've been repeatedly asked about in the second chapter. That being who to add to the harem.**

 **I'll start with Rito and Mikan's mother, Ringo Yuuki. Some people have asked for her to be included in the harem. While not much is known about Ringo except for the small cameos she has made throughout the series. I'm not positive about adding her to Rito's harem. She's a possibility because she's voiced by one of my favorite Japanese voice actress. If people really want Ringo in the harem then I will add her.**

 **Right now she's a possibility try not to get the terms mixed up.**

 **Saki was also brought up, and yes she's in the harem. However, she doesn't know what she wants whether it's Zastin, or Rito who saved her life during a previous kidnapping. Saki is also unaware that Rito was the one who saved her that night. I'll go into further detail as the story progresses.**

 **I believe Risa was the last girl brought up. I could be mistaken. Yes, I know about her hidden feelings towards Rito, I've seen the episode that explains this and have researched the wiki to confirm it. However, I must decline adding Risa. I'll be honest I never liked her character, nor the way she acts around the cast. I know it's simply for comedic relief but I just don't know how to write her character. I'm apologize to the people who wanted Risa but my decision is final.**

 **I'm certain you're confused about the direction we're going skipping over three months of material. I received several reviews and messages asking the duration of these flashbacks and when we'll return to canon. So this chapter and chapter four are the last remaining chapters concerning Rito's flashbacks.**

 **Chapter five I'll be continuing onward to canon starting with the introduction of Darkness.**

 **If there are some people who still wish to see the rest of Rito's adventures before the start of the series, no commentary added. Let me know through a message, or review. If I receive enough positive feedback then I'll create a separate fanfiction with the existing material included.**

 **Just as a side note if you want an image to the flame armor Rito wore in this chapter. It's inspired by Destiny's Solar Titan's "Hammer of Sol" super.**

 **Finally with the next chapter Rito will be visiting Planet Deviluke. He will have his fight with Gid, as well as formally meet Sephie, Lala, Nana, Momo. And the relationship he forms with the sisters that resulted in their reactions to his revelation as Revan back in chapter one.**

 **It will be a pleasure writing this chapter, as it will be reading it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crimson Darkness**

Chapter four

 **As promised.**

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Attacks"**

 _ **"Talion and Claudia speaking"**_

 _Passing through Hyperspace, which was a pool of colors warping pass your vision at a fast speed the naked eye cannot precede. Having been in Hyperspace for ten minutes now so to arrive outside Deviluke's orbit. Rito disguised as Revan wore a hard face looking out the windshield of his personal ship._

 _The dance of different colors reflected off his pupils, however this mattered little to him, as Rito awaited patiently for them to come out of Hyperspace. His face was devoid of emotions, nothingness with his thoughts solely on his mission._

 _The assassination of the Devilukean Emperor, Gid Lucione Deviluke._

 _Going over his gear one final time before they enter Deviluke's orbit. Rito examined his gauntlets and hidden blades beneath his vambraces. The left one was the standard Assassin's blade, sharpen to a point, the right one had the tip doused in poison for the unexpected should the plan fail. He checked his harness around his left hip holding both his katana and kodachi respectively with the latter resting on top of the katana. Checking his belt and the array of throwing knives also sharpen to kill. Looking through his inventory stored in his back pouches Rito listed off five smoke bombs, two phosphorus bombs that deployed a thicker cloud of smoke, two voltage bombs to paralyze pursers. Timed stemex grenades that can stick to any surface, they have a set timer before they detonate, and be remotely detonated via his Data Paired Glove._

 _Checking his quiver hidden behind his back stuck inside the outer dimension. A total of twenty-six arrows, golden in color sat inside the quiver. Rito had increased the number of arrows he can carry from twelve by completing missions and tasks assigned to him by Talion and Claudia._

" **Where are we now?"**

" **Ah, I remember this! This was when Papa and Rito fought each other in the palace. It's also when Rito as Revan started living with us at the palace on Deviluke."**

Mikan had asked the question after she and Nana stopped moping about Kirin's abnormal breasts size. She and the other humans realized the memory began in Hyperspace with past Rito going somewhere. Lala answered her with Rito and Gid fighting each other and him (Rito) living on the planet afterwards.

And judging from Lala's cheerful demeanor remembering this event only strengthens the idea of Rito sparing Gid and not killing him.

" _ **Rito-sama we're leaving Hyperspace now."**_

" _Alright. Yui begin adding power to our rear thrusters. I'll give you the signal when to use boost. We're going straight through that blockade without wasting a second on the fleet."_

 _Rito retook control of flying his ship, it previously had been flow by Yui on autopilot. Rito pushed two buttons on the console next to him and grabbed both halves of the U-shaped steering wheel._

" _ **Yes, Rito-sama."**_

 _Her voice vanished from the cockpit as they were getting out of Hyperspace. The kaleidoscope of colors disappeared and the first thing Rito saw was the Devilukean fleet of battleships and cruisers in the horizon before him. Forming a protective formation over the planet, as well as his target._

 _Determined and unafraid of their large numbers Rito continued flying towards the planet. The fleet of battleships and cruisers had already noticed him and were switching to attack position. Yui's monotone, serious voice appeared over the intercom again._

" _ **Rito-sama, the enemy command ship is contacting us."**_

" _Put him through, Yui." He said never turning his head away from his driving. Seconds after he ordered Yui to accept the enemy's transmission, an adult male's slightly gruff voice can be heard. Rito guessed correctly it was the commander of the blockade over the planet._

" **Things have become very interesting, Yuuki Rito. Challenging the Emperor of the Milky Way galaxy is one thing, but to challenge the proud Devilukean military is a death wish I'm certain. I eager to see how you survive this encounter?"**

" _Attention unknown space craft! You have entered an unauthorized space without the proper identification. Identify yourself and the reason for your visit. Failure to comply and we will identify you as hostile and you will immediately be fired upon."_

 _Ignoring his warning and intimidation Rito flew his ship faster towards the Devilukean fleet. The ships in the farest corners were switching to attack positions, with many doors opening to reveal missiles and laser grids hidden underneath the armor._ _Unfazed, Rito put more speed into his ship. His eyes narrowed behind the visor of his red mask. He could see the cruisers opening up their doors to reveal rows of missiles and pointing their gun batteries on the face of the cruisers directly at him._

" _This is your final warning. Identify yourself! Failure to do so will result in swift and brutal force."_

 _Still choosing to ignore his threats Rito continued flying to the planet. The fleet in front of him were focused on him and him alone._

" _Be ready to activate our rear thrusters on my command, Yui!" Rito shouted flying up avoiding the straight blue laser beams from the battleships. He started to fly erratic, evading the hailstorm of blue laser fire coming from the cruisers and command ship blocking his direct flight path to the planet. Doing a upward roll narrowingly avoiding the heat-seeking missiles still coming straight at him. Rito made a hard turn of the steering wheel at a forty-five degree angle, moving out of the laser beams path._

 _A display of explosions and lasers extending into the far reaches of space. They created a temporary flash of light that was possibly seen down on the planet below. Flying expertly into this hell storm of explosions was Rito piloting his ship, the **"Traveler"** with peerless skill and focus. He flew straight and around the missiles and laser fire from the fleet determined to shoot him down._

 _But Rito remained awfully calm when flying through this chaos. A missile detonated beside his left flank damaging the **"Traveler's"** shields by ten percent, however, Rito wasn't fazed and continued evading the rain of missiles coming for him from every direction._

 _Closing the comms channel that he left open when speaking with the enemy commander. Bringing that gloved hand he used to switch off communications back to grip the steering wheel. He kept his hardened gaze forward spotting the multitude of missiles flying straight at him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up telling Rito he was in even more danger._

 _Taking his hand away from the steering wheel he flip a knob above his head to release the flares. Perfoming a quick succession of rolls when releasing the flares from behind him. The missiles tailing Rito changed their direction and crashing into one of the dozens of flares Rito deployed. But this only stopped that volley because another set of missiles were already hot on his tail again._

 _He threw himself in his seat and his ship to the right causing two missiles behind him to crash into each other. Rito performed another set of rolls and deployed more flares, he was successful in stopping every last missile granting him a brief window to rest. Flying up quickly he avoided another volley of laser fire close to piercing his ship's hull._

 _Avoiding a third and fourth volley of laser fire from the cruisers in front of him. Rito increased his ship's speed heading straight for the command ship._

" **This all reminds me about that Sc-fi show my tou-san and kaa-san enjoy watching. If Yuuki-kun wasn't in danger right this second I too could probably enjoy watching this."**

Haruna commented on the space combat and numerous explosions happening on screen. Of course, her worry was still towards Rito in the memory fighting in this space battle. Her heart would occasional clench tightly inside her chest whenever an explosion went off next to his ship, or he flew straight into an explosion and safely appeared on the opposite side.

Some of the other females in the group smitten with Rito were also feeling similar to how she (Haruna) was feeling but said nothing knowing this is a memory and the Rito standing with them right now told them he survived what was happening.

" **There is no need to worry for Rito-san's safety, Haruna-san. Everyone worried for Rito-san can release a sigh of relief right now because Rito-san is an expert pilot, who is more than capable of outwitting and defeating our father's military single-handily according to tou-sama. He didn't want to admit it but he commended Rito-san when he was Revan-san and tried to recruit him to work for him also."**

" **In short to what Momo is saying. Rito can take care of himself. There is no need to feel powerless seeing him fight against an army."**

The second princess Nana finished for her younger twin, she looked in Haruna's direction aware of the girl's feelings for Mikan's older brother. Haruna took a deep breath to calm her nerves and released a sigh following Momo's request to do so. The other females followed after Haruna but did so quietly to not give themselves away to the younger princess.

Happy to know despite whatever is happening in the memory they're currently watching together. Rito is alive and well, although not entirely given his current predicament.

 _Doing some more combat rolls and maneuvers with his ship flying directly for the bridge of the command ship in his sights. Rito narrowed his eyes behind his mask's visor, and pressed the twin buttons on either half of the steering wheel to shoot the **"Traveler's"** primary fire._

 _Shooting a machine gun of green laser fire into the bridge, an explosion went off and the command ship started to sink down into the darkness of space below. Scoring a perfect kill on the enemy command ship, disabling the ship's shields with two ion bombs, allowed Rito to destroy the command ship with little to no real effort on his part. Flying past the detonating rubble and sinking cruiser, Rito gave the order to his A.I. Yui._

" _Yui, now!"_

" _ **Hai, Rito-sama."**_

 _The rear thrusters opened up and shot off like a rocket straight for the planet's surface. The missiles that were closing in on the **"Traveler"** were left in the dust by Rito flying ahead of them. They safely exploded in outer space unable to catch up to Rito, now a small dot heading straight for planet Deviluke._

" **We're going to skip the conversation and fall to the planet and go straight to me landing on the planet and fighting my way to the palace. Although I got pass the blockade at first, the rest of the military and Gid already were waiting for me when I got down there. I didn't desire to fight all of Deviluke's military and Zastin – so I used stealth and my skills to vanish and disappear until I reached the throne room itself and confront Gid in person."**

" **We didn't see your entire fight against Chichiue only catching the end of it when you spared his life. You both caused a lot of property damage to the royal palace and the gardens outside. Chichiue rarely gets serious when fighting so I'm wondering what you two were talking about to get him so fired up to fight you."**

" **Heh heh, just some fighting words were said between us, Nana. Words your dad didn't want to hear from me. Some insults but nothing too indecent for Kotegawa-san to response to."** Here Rito chuckled for Yui's reaction not to the interaction he and Gid had before they started punching one another into opposite sides of the palace.

" **Nevermind the bad words, or swears you two probably said to each other. I'm more interested in the next memory where Yuuki gets laid again. You still haven't clarify the whole "Bathroom Incident" you brought up before things took a page from the space battles from "Galaxy Wars"."** (Get it?)

Risa started crossing her left leg over her right one sitting down on one of the sofas. Her arms are crossed over her breasts, with a lecherous smile on her lips looking at the back of Rito's head. At the reminder of the "bathroom incident", several alien women (Lala, Nana, Momo, and Mea) fell into a trance and started dreamily repeating the name over and over with glazed over eyes.

" **We don't talk about the "Bathroom Incident". Plus I don't want Kotegawa-san coming after me for showing something shameless again."** Rito replied turning his head away from the scowl coming from Yui sitting on the sofa behind him. Her eyes held some tears near the edges of her eyes, and a blush on her cheeks. Her lips were also stuck in a frown.

" **I wonder how Rito's fight against the emperor of the galaxy ended, and who won. This wait is suspenseful."**

Ayase whispered out as the memory was starting again with the traveler under hot pursuit from Devilukean gunships on its tail.

 _As soon as they cleared entering the atmosphere of the planet. Rito's and Yui's troubles were only just beginning because they were being chased by a squadron of gunships bearing the crest of the royal family. A dog fight insured above the capital city with Rito destroying two gunships out of the seven, however; he was soon pushed on the defensive with the gunships cutting off his escape routes when he tried to make a move towards escaping._

 _Now flying thirty-thousand feet in the air above the capital city and the royal palace seen in the distance. Explosions went off temporarily lighting the sky in a shower of black, gray, yellow, and orange. The people below on the city streets and looking out the windows of the large buildings watched the chase happen just above their heads._

 _Rito and the Devilukean pilots seem to have a mutual understanding regarding the innocents watching below. The gunship pilots were mindful with shooting their missiles at him and refused to fly below two-thousand feet. Rito also avoided flying below the large skyscraper-like buildings and when he had a missile on his back he would fly up and destroy it safely in the sky._

 _They both didn't want to harm the civilans below, or push them in harms way with their fight – So this is where their level of respect for one another crossed. Just a silent, non-verbal agreement to spare the innocence from their conflict._

 _Still, they were getting in the way of completing his mission, and the longer he waits to assassinate Gid, then getting off planet safely will be impossible for Rito. Especially with the fleet and blockade waiting for him outside the planet's orbit. The gunships had to be stalling for time given that none of them have shot a missile at him in the last two minutes. They must be waiting for reinforcements to arrive and also to buy some time for Gid and his council to flee._

 _If he escapes and goes into hiding that will make tracking him and getting to him that more harder. The direct assault plan Rito was reluctant to do will have been for nothing._

" _Yui take the wheel and lure those gunships away from the palace. Once I'm street-level beam me down and get out of here. Return to low orbit and stay there until I call for you. I only have one chance to assassinate Gid. Be ready once I call for you to pick me up."_

" _ **I understand, Rito-sama. Good luck out there."** Yui's somber tone filled the intercoms and stereo system. Rito reluctantly remained silent to this and pushed the traveler to a dive for the city streets._

 _The crowded streets began to clear out seeing Rito's ship, the **"Traveler"** heading straight for them. The gunships behind him followed him down but didn't shoot any missiles at Rito. A red alarm and siren started to go off in tandem with Rito's nose dive to the streets below. Rito ignored the loud noise and looked out the windshield of his ship, as he got closer to the ground below._

 _Reaching his desired attitude just hovering over the streets of the capital Rito took the steering-wheel back and ending his nose dive. Flying straight he put power on the brakes as he relinquish control over to Yui, who set the **"Traveler"** to autopilot. Rito pushed his chair backwards feeling his body dissolve into particles._

 _Reforming on the sidewalk below his ship. A shower of sparkles in a sequence of rainbow colors, and Rito was standing on the ground floor. He covered his eyes behind his mask watching his ship, the traveler fly overhead back to the clouds with the five gunships hot on its tail. They failed to catch he was no longer on-board his own ship and continued the chase regardless._

 _With sealth once again on his side Rito walked through the streets on his way to the palace. He blended in with the crowd as they were slowly returning from their hiding places. None of the people here didn't look at him funny, or commented on his black robes and red mask, which are two infamous markers for Revan, or also known as Crimson Darkness._

 _Just one of Rito's many titles and monikers._

 _To them he was just another random face within the crowd despite his taste in clothing. Not that from all the planets Rito has visited and the people he has met on those planets – are their choice in clothing any different from his. Still this raise the question weather the Devilukean people even knew who Rito's alter ego was?_

 _Did this planet even know of his existence? Are the people of Deviluke honestly unaware of the bounty hunter and wanted criminal Revan? Is only their military and generals within the monarchy aware of who Revan is._ _Is withholding this information to the public to safeguard them? Or perhaps a ploy to keep the people oblivious to the dangers in the galaxy using their massive military and ships to create a protective wall around the planet. And only talking about the good things involving them and nothing more?_

 _This was all speculation on Rito's part, however. Everything he's listed off right now can be false and was thinking too hard about the true answer concerning this planet and the people who live here. Besides he doubts he will even be welcomed back here after Gid's murder. Not that Rito would want to return to this planet again in his lifetime._

 _Reaching a large outer gate protecting the palace behind a large stone wall. The wall was beige in color, with the door itself being a dark brown made from wood and black accents near the sides where the hinges can be located. The large door was situated in-between a archway with the wall holding it together._

 _Planting his boots on the swirl-like pattern flooring. The surrounding people walking the sidewalks behind Rito dispersed and went in the opposite direction. They moved away from Rito getting as far back as possible from him, leaving him to stand alone before a large door blocking his passage into the royal palace._

 _The clattered and thundering of boots were quickly approaching Rito, who stayed where he was and didn't move a muscle. He moved his head side to side looking at the group of soldiers wielding spears and rifles coming straight at him. Once they surrounded him in a circle they're weapons drawn and held out in front of them._ _The second group stood in front of Rito with their weapons drawn and held before them. The tip of their spears glittered in the sunlight over their heads, Rito's mask visor shielded his eyes from the flash._

 _Both sides held this position for some time. The soldiers kept their weapons on Rito and the latter remained quiet and calm to the situation around him. Rito exuded a calmness to being surrounded by the group of soldiers with their weapons facing him. Perhaps it was his refusal to break his character as Revan, or otherwise Rito had mastered the art of hiding his true feelings and expressions from friends and enemies alike. It's impossible to see what he is thinking about and what feelings are he experiencing._

 _A lone soldier taller than Rito and the two soldier pointing their rifles at the latter. He removed his helmet to show a grim face and hardened eyes of a man, who's height matched his age. White skin and blond short and shaggy hair. His eye color were green like emeralds and he possessed some wrinkles around his eye-lids and bags under his eyes._

 _Rito eyed the hardened veteran with respect and awe behind his visor. He could see himself potentially recruiting this man to his cause as an advisor, and officer in his Brotherhood. Anyone who has fought in many battles and have been shaped by the fights and beliefs they have inherited throughout their lifetime. They make primary recruits to join the Assassin Brotherhood. Rito is always ready to accept those with experience and the will to protect others into his fold._

 _However, the apparent leader staring back at him doesn't appear to be the type to openly switch sides and defect. A shame and a huge lost on Rito's end. Killing a man like him is a treasure to be openly sought and taken for themselves._

" _State your business here, or be killed on the spot. Don't think we don't know who you really are." The soldiers holding the rifles removed the safeties off their guns and hastily awaited the command to fire on Rito standing still in front of them._

 _Saying nothing Rito remained silent to the soldiers surrounding him. He was just finishing his conversation with the two siblings inhabiting his mind and body._

" _I won't ask a second time, son. State your business or be fired upon by firing squad. You have to the count of three-."_

 _A soldier to Rito's right released a cry of pain and fell backwards onto his back. His moans of pain and rolling around ceased after another ten seconds expired revealing a golden-colored arrow embedded into the soldier's heart through his chest plate._

 _Another soldier let out a gasp of pain followed swiftly by a third and so on and so on. Until all of the eight soldiers surrounding Rito were dead on the ground, and golden-colored arrows were found on their dead corpses, either in their hearts, backs, and stomachs. Rito had not moved a single finger and now eight soldiers were dead at his feet. The group in front of him including the leader with short, shaggy blond hair were astonished and also afraid of Rito after witnessing the killing of their comrades and brothers._

 _Using their hesitation to move freely, he reached into his backpouch and retreived a round white object. Rito cooked the device in his hand before rolling the device at their feet. The device was beeping, while it rolled to a stop touching the toe of the leader's boots. It was facing up showing three green LED lights lit up staring up at the soldiers._

" _You may want to cover your eyes." Rito said off-handily reaching over his right shoulder to grab an arrow from his quiver on his back. It proved too late for the soldiers as the round device went off releasing multiple flashes of blinding light, eliminating their vision, robbing them of sight for a brief moment._

 _Rito followed up with their immobility and fired the arrow from his bow of the the same color. The arrow before it could pierce the person in its line of sight, this being the leader standing in front of the pack. The arrow vanished into thin air leaving behind a cloud of mist in front of the leader's metal chest plate._

 _A burst of speed originating where Rito was standing previously in front of the soldiers. He reappeared behind the group of five soldiers holding an English straight sword with a jewel-encrusted cross guard held horizontally in his right hand. Blood was found on the blade of the sword quietly dripping and staining the swirl-pattern concrete below their feet._

 _Seconds after appearing behind the soldiers they all collapsed to the ground together in unison. On their bodies and armor were entry and exit wounds, along with their blood leaving their corpses and spilling downward to the streets then trailing down to the sewers below._

 _Rito calmly cleaned the blood off his sword and returned it to the sheath on his back peeking over his right shoulder. Next to this sword's sheath to the left was a knife held in its sheath also peeking over Rito's right shoulder. These two weapons were given to Rito to be used by him from Talion and Claudia after he finished his training with them. The sword is Talion's, while the dagger belongs to Claudia._

 _Looking over his left shoulder at the carnage he is leaving behind. Rito gave a small prayer to the departed soldiers so they may find their way to the afterlife. Finishing up he fired a second arrow up the face of the wall. When the arrow reached the top of the wall Rito vanished again only to re-appear standing on top of the wall itself._

 _Sheathing his bow over his shoulder which evaporated into energy. Rito snuck himself over the wall and dove straight down to the ground opposite of the wall._

" **I never seen Revan-sama use that kind of move. It all happened in the blink of an eye and all the soldiers were dead. Ne, what did you use to kill all those soldiers?"** Mea turned in her seat looking up Rito's face wanting an answer to what he did and how he did it.

" **Seeing Yuuki-kun kill others no matter who they are, weather they are humans, or aliens. I find myself more surprised on the different forms of magic and powers he can use. Mea-san is onto something when asking Yuuki-kun to go into more depth about his various abilities. It starts the question on exactly how strong Yuuki-kun really is."**

Yui Kotegawa finished giving her explanation about Rito's new found abilities and powers given to him by the two gods inhabiting his body. Forgetting about his murdering of the soldiers outside the gate, everyone's focus was towards the nature of these abilities granted to him from the previous set of memories set on Mercury and Europa respectively. Everyone watching inside the Yuuki siblings living room were getting no where to understanding the phenomenal that is Yuuki Rito.

Here Rito started to chuckle and laugh calmly ganering everyone's attention on him once again. His smile disappeared and a calculated look enveloped over his once humorous visage.

" **I'm not all that powerful to start with Kotegawa-san. When I was first starting out as Revan, when I was barely constructing and building my Brotherhood. I was weak against the enemies I confronted on my journeys across the galaxy. On almost every mission I went on I was almost killed by whoever I happened to be fighting at that time. Of course I can't die so the purpose is therefore defeated. However, I did struggle against a lot of my opponents, who I was later successful to recruiting to my side. Yami could be a prime example on my struggles to become stronger. But another example is my battle with Gid, or Lala, Nana, and Momo's tou-san."**

" **You didn't try something stupid and got yourself seriously hurt did you Rito?"** Mikan coldly accused her brother glaring at him with his back facing her. Yami sitting next to her, the knight's helmet sitting on her lap. She ran a supportive hand down Mikan's back to soothe her anxieties over losing her brother again. They turned to face the TV as the memory started playing again.

 _Running across the rooftops Rito would ducked behind the opposite side to avoid detection. Word had traveled quickly about his killing of those guards at the outer gate. The inner courtyard and plaza inside the palace were teeming with guards and knights running towards the gate. He spotted some knights going in different directions and some stopping outside a building Rito thought to be a barracks._

 _He remained put where he was hiding, waiting for the last of the knights, now with reinforcements started running in the opposite direction back to the palace. Rito waited until they were out of sight when the rear soldiers disappeared behind the corner. Standing up from his hiding spot on the bright-colored tiles of rooftop, Rito started running for the lavish building of many archways and pillars that was the royal palace, and where those knights were heading towards to reinforce the defenses there._

 _While he was careful with his approach up to the palace. Rito took extra precaution in altering his running speed and landings after a successful jump to another rooftop. Most of the knights have evacuated the citadel already, but Rito didn't want to eat his own words and alert some sleeping guard of his presence._ _Landing on the round pillar shaped rooftop fitted with blue tiles. Rito grabbed onto the spire tip, relaxing his posture and feet on the side of the roof. He looked ahead up the west wall of the royal palace admiring the structure and beauty of the extravagant building he was suppose to infiltrate._

 _Examining_ _the face of the large-scaled brick wall impossible to be climbed without being immediately spotted. Rito's eyes widened spotting a glass-stained window partly left opened behind where the wall and the palace end with the palace towering over it. Thanking whoever was the oblivious soul that left that window opened for him. Rito withdrew his bow and brought back the string, an arrow of the same color already held between Rito's fingers._

" **You're welcome, Rito!"**

" **Onee-sama... that wasn't suppose to be taken as a compliment."**

 _Adjusting his aim to hit near the window, he released his hold and the arrow soared tearing through the sky up the face of the wall. When it reached the side of the window where it was left opened. The arrow disappeared and Rito re-appeared in the arrow's place. Quickly latching onto the window still and grabbing the handle of the window with his right hand. He spared a backwards glance over his shoulder at the leap he made to get up here. Rito then pulled his body into the room and properly closed the window, locking it behind him._

" **So naturally what's coming up next is Yuuki Rito's fight with the emperor of the Milky Way galaxy? If Yuuki Rito was defeated by the emperor and he found out he was a human... that would mean..."**

" **He would destroy this planet to send a message to never rise up against his rule. Tou-sama can't go a single day without threatening to destroy a planet. He will even say it as a joke and no one will laugh because they know he can and will do it if provoked. So if Rito-san was defeated then that would mean the end of the planet Earth and the extinction of the human race as a whole."**

Everyone except for the aliens of the group wore surprised expression on their faces and started to shiver and cower with anxiety at the idea of the planet being destroyed. The way Momo said this so casually sold the idea that if Rito indeed had loss his fight with Gid that would mean the destruction of the planet Earth.

No one wanted to picture the destruction of their planet, or their deaths at the hands of a mad king and possible tyrant from what they had heard about Gid from the three princesses. Rito could be seen scratching the side of his head with an annoyed look on his face. A tick-mark was pulsing behind the fringes of his hair covering his forehead. Nemesis grinned saucily at him opening her mouth to comment on his current state.

" **Maa, it seems they don't have much faith in your abilities, Yuuki Rito. Even after witnessing your surprising feats and appalling actions you have made in the past. Your friends cower at the thought of your selfishness costing them their lives and the fate of this planet. What do you think about this, hmm?"**

" **Nothing really. It just shows I'm still seen in a not so forgiving light in their eyes."**

The memory continued with Rito sneaking though the royal palace.

 _Choosing to stay on the ceiling rafters and use the furniture that was suspiciously placed in areas for him to to get back up should he fall, and use them as support beams to jump to the next railing, or rafter in front of him. Sticking to the shadows away from the light whenever someone was passing by. The inside of the palace wasn't any different than how it was outside. The maids and butlers continued going about their work with no change to their routine._

 _Rito believed with what happened outside the gate and everyone would be on high alert, however, this was nothing at all what he was expecting to find. In the back of his mind the thought of an ambush waiting for him seem to be appropriate, with how everyone was reacting normally to his daring attack on the planet._

 _But he has already come this far with his only escape route sealed off by him. Rito had to push deeper into enemy territory and fight through the ambush if that was what he was walking into. Leaving his hiding spot behind the plant on the ceiling in the corner of the hall. He continued his sneaking around via railings and rafters on the ceiling._

 _Two minutes later of sneaking around quiet as a mouse. Rito found the large engraved double doors leading to the throne room within the palace. His target sitting in his throne behind these doors, just in sight of him. Rito looked through his weapons and supplies on his belt one last time before facing the emperor and strongest being in the Milky Way._

 _Pressing both of his palms flat against the door and pushed inward. The two doors gave a resounding 'creak' as they were pushed opened, alerting the people inside with their eyes fixated on Rito's robed personal. Rito gave one final push against the double doors watching them slide against the rugs then hitting the two walls on either side of him, where they let out a loud clap reminisce of thunder._

 _The room fell silent after the doors ceased their clatter. Two pairs of eyes were facing one another in a silent face-off. One the color of red narrowing to a bored glare, and the other hidden behind his mask's visor were glowing gold. These two competitors were focused on the other standing before him._

 _The other people in the room whether they were knights, or an advisor of Gid's watched Rito with shock marred on their features. Their posture soon changed to terror and were shaking after realizing who Rito was._

 _The throne room became active with life with the knights springing into action, some putting themselves in front of their emperor like a human shield, while the other half drew their swords at their sides ready for battle against the infamous and highly decorated Revan. The last of the knights were escorting the crowd of officials and advisors out of the room leaving only those battle-ready alone in large throne room complete with banners hanging from the ceilings and flags nailed to the wall above the room._

 _Before any fighting could take place, Gid raised his hand out to his side. The knights recognizing this gesture backed away and removed themselves between Rito and him. Now it was only Rito (Revan) and the emperor Gid to face each other in combat._

 _Standing up from his chair, standing at his full height on his own two feet. Rito didn't bat an eye at the child-like emperor standing in front of him. His black cloak around his shoulders touched the floor going far pass his ankles. Rito was contemplating the idea of the emperor tripping on his own cloak and falling to the ground defeated. His embarrassment was too great he surrendered without contest to Rito._

 _While a silly and unbelievable way to defeat the emperor of the Milky Way galaxy. Rito knew that his victory won't be won as easily as he would like._ _Closing both his hands into fists. He took a single step backwards with his left sliding against the red rug at his feet. Gid started walking forward towards him. His cloak not being an issue despite the length of it and his small size._

" _I finally can put a face to the names now finding you standing in front of me. This will save me the time in looking for you." Gid began to speak. His walk towards Rito is slow and full of confidence. Even with his small stature Rito was feeling doubtful he could defeat Gid. He had heard from his spy network that he was still recovering his power, which resulted in his diminished size. Even if he was being handicapped, Rito was still doubtful he could walk away from here alive. "So what brings the Assassin out of hiding? Did you come here in person to beg for mercy?"_

" _I'm here to bring your reign of tyranny to its overdued close." Flicking his wrist on his left hand, and the hidden blade sprang out for Gid and the knights behind the chair to see. The steel of the hidden blade cast a light hitting Gid in the eyes._

" _Hmph. You can't be serious? I'll give you my respect for making it this far. But that's all you're going to get from me. In addition to the attempted murder of an emperor of a powerful planet and kingdom there is also the lives of those knights you killed in space and in front of my palace. Now I will avenge them and put the rumors of the "untouchable Revan" to sleep."_

 _Gid crouched backwards on his legs slightly bending them at an angle. Rito's eyes widen behind his mask finding Gid in front of him one second, arm locked for a clothesline, when a second ago he was standing in front of him. He failed to react in time as Gid clothesline him backwards with the force of a car going thirty miles per hour behind his swing._

" **Rito-san!"**

" **Ouch, Rito that had to have left a mark..."**

" **Chichiue was really trying to kill Rito with that one attack."**

Comments like these ones were spoken out loud with everyone reacting differently to seeing past Rito being knocked back into a wall with the force of a semi-truck behind it from the amount of force Gid put behind that last attack.

Some weren't so vocal with their worries towards Rito. Yami sitting beside Mikan, she used her trans ability to transform her blond hair into a large hand and rub Mikan's back to sooth her friend's worries, as well as her growing negative emotions. She herself clutch at the bottom of her skirt tightly. Her own concern for the boy she loved showing in her usual silent way.

" _Hah, was that all? The bounty hunter and Master Assassin I'm always hearing about was defeating with a single hit? Now something has to be wrong here."_

 _Gid started talking and taunting Rito not believing for a second he was defeated so easily. His gamble proved right with the loud screech of a sword being unsheathed was heard around the room. A fiery explosion occurred at the rubble where Rito crashed into. The floating rubble and pieces of wall flew around the throne room, crashing into windows and damaging the flooring leaving many wide-open craters and potholes that will need to be fixed less someone falls down one._

" _Stand back you sissies. I can handle this one on my own!" Gid referring to the knights behind him urging him to get back. He didn't mind their constant whining and cries very much so he told them to shut up, plain and simple._

 _The dust and smoke settled for Rito's crouched form could be seen standing on top of the rubble. Held in his hands horizontally was his katana, the steel blade was burning hot with red-orange flames licking the katana's steel entirely and stopping at the guard. Rito's black robes were gleaming a bright smooth orange, with fiery wings burning behind him, and his hooded cape had fallen off his head leaving his mask and shaggy black hair with red tips visible. His cape fluttered behind him, now a discarded scarf when not protecting his identity._

 _Raising his body to stand up straight, Gid began to clap his hands together seeing Rito unharmed and moving after his last attack._

" _Nice to see you're still ready to go. Most of the insects I'm faced with can't even take a simple laser blast before they issue their surrender to me. Although you're young I can see you becoming even stronger with the right teacher to guide you. Obviously I'm not that teacher, but if you survive and successfully get away from here, and find someone who can teach you. Feel free to come back and show me what you have learned."_

" _Do you ever stop talking?" Rito said, a stoic and bleeding face glaring back at the small emperor._

" **Nope~."**

" **Not likely."**

" **Otou-sama does like to hear the sound of him talking."**

The three sisters revealed their father's inability to stay quiet and talk over just about anyone to listen to himself speak and nothing else.

" _Hmm...?" Gid continued his taunting, pretending to clean out his ear with his finger. Rito shook his head finding Gid to be a lost cause to talk to. So the demand for his surrender is unnecessary now._

" _Whatever, it won't matter in minute. Normally I wouldn't hit someone not my size because I'm not a monster. For you... I'll make an exception." Rito raised his katana parallel with his left shoulder, the tip of his flaming katana facing the well-decorated and artistic ceiling over there, his katana diagonally starting from his left shoulder._

 _A crescent arc of fire launched from the katana's edge moving straight for Gid. The small emperor raised his right hand nonchalantly and took the full blunt of the attack. He absorbed the fire but without suffering third-degree burns to his palm of the hand he used to stop Rito's attack._

 _Clenching the back of his wrist with his uninjured hand he gritted his teeth in pain and discomfort. He was seething with rage from the burning aftermath from absorbing that last fire attack. The skin on his palm was a darken pink, singed with black spots depicting dead skin and dried red blood sticking like tree sap around the black spots and climbing up towards his fingers._

 _Gid sent a harsh and painful glare at Revan. The burning fire on his sword and wings behind him were crackling beneath the silence, the knights remained where they were under strict orders to not intervene by their king. And with his recent injury he just endured, it wasn't in anyone's best interest to offer their help and join the fight at this point in time._

 _Rito stood unmoving in front of the seething small emperor glaring at him, while nursing his scorched hand. Emperor, or not, no one can handle flames hailing from the sun itself. With his wounded hand made it impossible to be used in their fight. Now Rito has been given a greater handicap against Gid wounding his right hand he used to absorb his last fire strike._

 _He was still suspicious and cautious around Gid, even though he can't use his right hand anymore, Rito still didn't have enough data on him to accurately read his power. He has to approach this fight in front of him with care and not lose sight of Gid for more than three seconds._

" _Hahahaha! I'll give you that one! That last attack stings quite a bit." Gid gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes fighting through the contractions in his injured hand. White pus can be seen leaving the infected hand, hitting the floor next to Gid's feet. "Hopefully Sephie can fix this later. Ah, that stings."_

" _I'm asking you to throw the fight and surrender. Even you can't survive these flames, just look at your hand." Rito pointed his left index finger at Gid's infected hand. The small emperor ignored him and rolled his shoulder of the arm that was clean. Getting himself ready for combat._

" _You should know by now that I don't like taking orders from other people so well. Sure you messed up my hand pretty good but that's the only hit you're going to land on me. Consider that the warm-up, now the real fun starts."_

 _He finished talking, rolling his neck till he heard a pop, and Gid releasing a satisfying moan._

 _Rito held his katana in front of him with two hands. Ready for Gid and his counter-offensive to his first attack he did to officially begin the fight._

 _Raising his index finger in front of him pointing it straight at Rito. A orb of red energy began to form in front of that finger, charging up with power. Gid launched the orb of energy at Rito, who retaliated with a swing of his katana in front of him creating a tall wall of burning flames to protect him. The red orb crashed into the wall of flames and was swallowed whole leaving no trace of it within the burning inferno._

 _Holding his katana in front of him again returning to his previous ready stance. Rito increased his sensory abilities to listen for Gid. He tapped into the outer dimension to get a better read on his movement. Detecting a shadow moving to his left around the wall of fire. Rito opened his eyes and turned in that direction, his katana held over his head he brought it down releasing a second arc of fire heading for Gid._

 _The emperor of Deviluke recalled the damage done to his hand and moved out of its flight direction. The fire strike soared pass Gid and detonated behind him in a medium-sized explosion of fire. Bringing up his uninjured hand he created a second red orb of energy and shot it at Rito. Rito instead flew high up into the skies using his wings to avoid the orb of raw energy._

" _ **It's best we avoid those. Okay, Rito-kun."**_

 _'You don't need to tell me, Claudia." He finished talking with the sister god inside his mind, dodging another orb of energy fired at him from the ground. Now that he (Rito) was flying up in the air, Gid still on the ground was firing orbs of energy at him trying to shoot him down. Rito avoided most of them from flying away and using his katana to create a wave of fire in front of him, swallowing the orb entirely without the explosion._

" _Is that it!? All you're good for is firing single moving projectiles at a target! I'm disappointed because I was expecting to fight someone who didn't rely on a single move to save him." Gid taunted as he continued to fire volley after volley of red orbs._

" _Says the guy, who is spamming the same attack repeatedly!" Rito said swinging his katana to destroy the orbs coming at his left flank. Returning to his ready stance he raised his katana over his right shoulder and released another fire strike heading straight for Gid._

 _The small emperor made a 360 degree spin, dodging the fire strike and explosion. Stopping himself and facing up at Rito flying overhead. He bended his legs at a forty degree angle, swiped his right hand out to his side, and had a grin over his face. His trident-shaped tail peeked over his left flank, red and white energy started to charge on the tip of his tail. Gid's shit eating grin widened as he finished charging up the correct ratio for his follow-up attack._

" _Catch!" He shouted up at Rito, a large laser beam was fired at Rito hovering overhead. Frowning behind his mask Rito willed his wings to dive down avoiding the laser beam flying pass his head and creating a large hole in the palace ceiling. Rito looked over his shoulder looking at the damage, while mentally agreeing with Talion and Claudia to avoid being hit by that massive beam of energy._

" _Don't think you're out of the woods." Rito turned his head back down at Gid finding him charging up a second attack similar to the first. Raising his katana over his right shoulder he launched a single fire strike down at Gid causing him to lose his concentration to dodge the fiery projectile._

 _Taking the advantage for himself Rito dived back to the ground, his armored greaves touching the red rug below his feet. Swinging his katana twice in an "X" formation launching four more fiery projectiles at Gid, forcing him to dodge them giving Rito time to reach him._

 _Standing in front of each other, their eyes staring into the others' eyes. Rito held his katana over his right shoulder for another attack, Gid moved his tail in front of him, a build-up of power quickly forming at the tip of his tail. Rito and Gid stared at each other, both determine to attack their opponent first, and displaying no fear, or hesitation before the attack their opponent has._

 _Ready to kill the opposite and leaving no mercy behind their respective attack._

" **Ohhh, this is intense. How I wish I had some popcorn to go along with this!"**

" **Master... Revan-sama can seriously die if he's hit by that attack."**

The two were 'shhh', by none other than Lala. Her eyes stuck watching the fight between her fiance and her father. Seeing the look in both of their eyes **(they can see Rito's face behind his mask)** she knew they were really trying to kill each other, or in her father's case; seriously wound Rito and make him suffer through torture then kill him. The thought of her beloved Rito suffering such a humiliating fate, even if this fight has already happened in the past. This didn't stop her from clasping her hands together in front of her chest. Lala bowed her head in silence, presumably praying for Rito safety.

 _Rito swung diagonally to his left, while Gid launched the laser beam straight at Rito standing two feet in front of him. What occurred next was an explosion that engulfed the two fighters in a ring of fire. This explosion on a grand scale covered both walls to the sides of the throne room, the scorching heat raised the temperature of the room to a punishing one-hundred and twenty degrees. The knights unaffected by the explosion were being cooked alive inside their heavy armor, some knights even commented on the heat and their situation being inside the fireball surrounding the throne room._

 _When the heatwave reduced back to a cooler and bearable room temperature. The devilukean knights started calling out for their king wanting to know about his safety. With the smoke and dust settling from the explosion caused by their two attacks colliding in the center. The roof over their heads wasn't much of a roof anymore. Gid's first laser beam made a hole above the entrance of throne room nearly causing the double doors to fall if not for the walls holding it up (barely) weren't supporting it from doing so._

 _The second explosion caused by the collision of Rito's solar fire and Gid's laser attack. The room over everyone's head was now an opened skyroof. In the blue skies above in the distance, there was a sky battle going on. The battle with Yui flying the **"Traveler"** currently in a dogfight with Deviluke's own Air Force._

 _Laser fire and explosions from both sides were visible down on the ground. You can even make out the silver colored palette of the traveler's hull avoiding three devilukean ships tailing it from behind. The ship doing many rolls and maneuvers to avoid the laser fire and missiles firing at it every so often._

 _Rito swiped his katana diagonally in front of him cutting through the smoke that had yet to dissipate. His black robes were a bit in tatters, black soot and singed marking can be found around his chest, shoulders, coat tails, biceps, gauntlets, and pants underneath. His mask had a big crack on the visor's left side and the area around his mouth was cloaked black from soot.. Rito's jet black hair had ash and soot mixed-in, when he started running his hand through his hair he found his hand covered in the stuff._

 _Gid wasn't that different from Rito, having jumped out of the epicenter same as him before being engulfed fully. His hair and childlike face had ash and soot mixed together, and given his small size people can think he was playing in the mud off somewhere hence his dirtied facial features. His royal clothing and cape were similar to Rito's in being covered head to toe in soot and ash sinking into the fabric. Gid began pounding on his chest coughing up the soot in his mouth when he failed to cover his mouth in time._

 _Their eyes met again, Gid was bending over hands on his knees, as he coughed out the toxins still in his lungs. Katana iginiting in flames again Rito grasped the hilt with both hands bringing it up to his face held away from him. The knights catching the panting figure of their emperor were quick to release a sigh of relief._

" _Oh will you- *cough* *wheeze*, shut up, ugh."_

 _After his coughing fit had ceased Gid stood at his full height staring at Rito holding his flaming katana before him, waiting for him. Waiting for any snide remark and taunts to agitate him to misstep. Rito was already prepared for his next attack, he had been building-up on solar energy, while waiting for Gid get his coughing under control._

 _Holding his sword horizontally now, one hand holding the hilt, and one gliding along the blunt surface of the steel burning with red hot flames. Rito swung his katana then pointed it straight up at the sky, a baseball-sized fireball shot up into the sky high above the palace. Five seconds later the fireball exploded high up in the air, five more seconds and a rain shower of fireballs began to pummel the throne room with no roof to protect them, some of these fireballs hit the surrounding buildings and houses inside the walls, but were quickly snuffed out._

 _The fireballs touched the walls, banners, fur carpets, extravagant rugs. They burned everything they touched leaving nothing to be salvaged. A hail of fireballs were heading for Gid in the hundreds, falling straight for the small emperor, who can be seen smiling. No hesitation on his visage, his eyes reflecting the fireballs falling._

 _Gid showed he was full of surprises for the young Mentor, displaying his power that left Rito in both awe and doubt._

 _Releasing a loud shout from his lungs. This shout reminded Rito of the many creatures and predators he's encounter on his space travels. However, Gid's shout had visible soundwaves in front of him where he was facing. Not only that but Rito through Claudia's expert sensory skills, he can detect an aura of power outlining Gid's form as he was shouting._

 _The sound waves created from Gid shouting stopped the hailstorm of fireballs, snuffing away at the oxygen causing the fire to dissipate into nothing. He stopped screaming fifteen seconds after the final fireball was snuffed out. Rito and his two companions looked at the emperor in bewilderment at what they had witnessed._

 _'The difficultly for this fight just went up and then some.'_

" _ **It will be in our best interests to avoid long-range attacks against him now."**_

" _ **You are right, sister. We'll just have to focus on short to medium range attacks. Someone with great magic prowess isn't very adept at close quarters. Let's see if the emperor has muscle to support his large reserves."**_

 _Their conversation ceased and Rito cut the line, just as he did he overheard Gid taunting him again, with a wide smirk on his visage._

" _What, are you going to cry now? Can't follow up after that?" He started to walk forward and every step he made shook the planet creating distant earthquakes on the other side of the planet that can be felt here like they were happening just outside._

 _Rito turned his eyes away so not to look at that smug look and confident smirk glaring back at him as he got close. Reaching into his belt for the pouch sitting behind him he pulled out a smoke bomb and tossed it at his feet. Gid stopped seeing the cloud of smoke in front of him, it completely concealed Rito's form._

 _Choosing to wait for him to appear again from his attempt at a surprise attack. Gid crossed his arms over his chest staring at the cloud of smoke, which was showing signs of dissipating. Three throwing knives were tossed from within the smoke cloud moving rapidly for Gid. The knives caught fire with a swing from Rito's burning katana._

 _Not impressed in the slightest, Gid grabbed the side of his cape and swung it out in front of him. The throwing knives hit his cape and bounced harmlessly off the fabric that normally would have caught on fire, but not Gid's . The knives lost their flames and fell to the ground with a clang. In that instant Rito jumped from inside the smoke cloud with his left hand outstretched in front of him, a faint bright-blue aura was visible behind his gloves._

 _However, Gid surprised Rito again with showing his level of intellect by dodging the swipe for his head, he grabbed his outstretched hand in his left, he then slammed his elbow into Rito's chest causing the masked Assassin to gasp at his loss of breath. He wasn't done with him yet because Gid pulled Rito's entire body over his head and slammed him down in front of him. A large crater flanked everywhere by spider cracks from where Rito hit the ground hard knocking the air from his lungs a second time._

 _Gid wasn't finished there showcasing his brutality as he stomped on Rito's chest again causing the young Mentor and Assassin to pass out. Crimson red blood began to soak into his black robes and armor. A large stain could be seen sinking into Rito's robes._

" _Don't think I haven't read about your strange powers you can do with your hand. All you need is to touch the person you want to control then you can force them to do whatever you want with them. A clever trick but I'm not so easily fooled by such tricks. I'll give you a passing grade for trying this but you do remember who it is you're fighting, right?"_

 _He continued with his taunts smiling down at the unconscious Rito in front of him at his feet. The blood around his chest was more visible now and falling to the ground creating a stream away from his body._

" _He's not getting up after that. Best to do in him-"_

 _A figure swept pass Gid at rapid speeds not seen by the small emperor, who released a growl of pain coming from his chest. Bringing his left hand up to his chest laying his palm flat against his chest where the pain was coming from. Pulling that hand away then bringing it up to his eyes he noticed it was blood, his blood. Moving his eyes down to his chest Gid could see a large cut on his chest leaking blood and was staining his vest and shirt._

 _Turning his body to look over his shoulder at Rito standing away from him, his back facing him. Rito turned his head and body to show Gid he was holding his kodachi in his left hand, with his katana held in his right hand. The kodachi's blade had blood falling off it hitting the ground near his boots. Gid looked at the kodachi first then switched his eyes to Rito. Finding him perfectly fine except for the small scratches and dried ash on his robes._

 _The small emperor let out a laugh. He closed his eyes, his face still looking at his feet. He wiped his blood covered hand on his cape cleaning off the blood. Ignoring the stain and shouting he will be receiving from his wife later. He looked at Rito, opening his eyes to glare into the mask's dark visor hiding his eyes._

" _Well... that's a first. You getting a big head behind that mask from landing another hit on me? It was a fluke because it won't ever happened again. If you're really serious about cutting loose now then show me what you're made of."_

 _Rito sheathed away his kodachi into its sheath on his left hip resting above the sheath for his katana. Gripping his katana, which renewed the hot flames covering the entire length of the steel. Rito grasps the hilt in both hands. Behind his mask he had a serious visage ready for the next round between him and the emperor of Deviluke._

" _ **Let's dance shall we, Rito-kun."** Came from Claudia, like Rito and her brother Talion, she was serious about this fight. Her response to this tense, heart-wrenching moment is a jovial question about asking Rito if he'd like to dance. Which was another term to say for a fight._

 **xox**

The Yuuki living room was soon filled of different voices and opinions, as Rito went through cutting pieces out of his fight with Gid, with deciding to show the end of their fight. They weren't missing much in terms of quality in his fight, what happened afterwards was more insults from Gid and the two trying with all their might trying to take the advantage over the other.

In the end they agreed to ban the usage of magic and using their powers to settle everything with a fist fight. While yes, a fist fight to end their epic battle was anticlimactic, especially when Gid clearly was stronger than him in every way, he could easily triumph over him in a brawl. But here Rito stood in front of his friends and little sister meaning he wasn't killed by Gid at this climax of their fight.

Rito honestly believes he got lucky at the end, where he scored the hit that let him overpower Gid at the end. But that was then, and with viewing the point that turned the fight in his favor from a different angle from when he saw the opportunity. He can finally put his doubt over his victory if he sees exactly what happened at that crucial moment.

"Chichiue always used to smile like that whenever he was conquering other planets before he used most of his power and became his small size he is now. Fighting Rito must have been an exhilarating feeling to have after he was reduced to his current self." Said Nana analyzing the changes in her father's mood through the different frames of the memory fast-forwarding. His smile looked full of happiness and full of eager he stopped showing when he was reduced to a child-like body.

"Papa does seem to be in a better mood whenever he's talking with Rito. I remember seeing him smiling after Rito defeated his trials to stop the earth from being destroyed. He smiled again when I mentioned Rito's name in my call home last week."

"Otou-sama does like Rito-san for who he is and admires his strength to fight him for your freedom to wed the person you love, Onee-sama. He just has a difficult time showing he cares. Here's an example, whenever he treatens to destroy the earth he's only telling a joke to see Rito-san's scared face. It makes him feel better seeing the look of fear in peoples eyes when he talks about blowing up the galaxy."

 _'How can you say that with a smile on your face?'_ Mikan and the other human females voiced their suspicions about Momo's true nature, with how she causally talked about the destruction of the planet like it was a normal topic to be discussed at a party with friends and family members.

Leaving Momo's true colors to be solved for another time. The discussions switched from the fight, to what happens next given how there is a timeline of Rito spending a total of three months on planet Deviluke. From the reactions and way they acted after the mention of the "bathroom incident" by Rito earlier. How Lala, Nana, Momo, and Mea acted suspiciously strange with blushes on their faces, and were swooning, remembering something that had to do with that memory. This only proved something more happened in that three month period beside the "bathroom incident" that garner such a reaction from these four girls.

"Were you able to at all go back home and see Mikan-chan, Rito? Did the emperor prevent you from leaving the planet to meet loved ones and return back to planet Vermillion?" Ayase said referring to the lack of intervals in the timeline projected next to the memory of his fight with Gid.

She wasn't wrong about a lack of breaks, where he can actually leave the planet. Gid didn't let Rito leave the planet believing he will leave and never come back. They were enemies before they became allies.

Momo answered for Rito to Ayase's question. The youngest princess looked at the tall and buxom figure of Ayase Ayatsuji leaning against the wall closer to the window and adjacent to the exit leading out into the hallway.

"Otou-sama made Rito-san, or Revan-san as his new Marshal for his forces. He didn't allow Rito-san to leave Deviluke thinking he will leave and never return. He was paranoid about losing a valuable ally he prevent Rito-san from leaving. Period. But it wasn't a large loss because I got to meet Rito-san and get to know the man I would call my husband in the future."

Momo gushed bringing a hand to rest on her cheek, her pink blush covering her cheeks, she also began to coo remembering the time she spend with Rito before they were to meet again when she and Nana ran away from home.

 _'She can't be trusted.'_ Were the thoughts of the human girls seeing the secret side of the cute, polite, and smart first year student, who is rumored to have her own cult of boys who worship her like some goddess.

"That was too bad... everyone on planet Vermillion believed Revan-sama had been killed and the Assassins there started to leave and go elsewhere." Mea stopped here and was rocking in her seat on the couch going back and forth, while staring up at the ceiling. Yami picked up where Mea let off from.

"Everyone believed Yuuki Rito was dead so they went elsewhere, abandoning the Brotherhood. I did the same and so did Mea and Nemesis later. Black was the only one of us who stayed when everyone else had left."

"I wonder if he's still there? Waiting, wanting to bring us all together again. He must think I'm still dead. I really need to get in-touch with him and tell him I'm alive."

Everyone listen-in to Rito's quiet mumbling. Rito himself wasn't paying attention so he continued to mumble to himself, unaware his audience was listening to him mumble to himself on his failures.

"How sad..." Kirin uttered, while sitting on her knees in front of the small coffee table in the center of the room.

"If that's the truth then didn't Mikan-chan grow worried over Rito's long absence?" Ayase continued staring at Mikan into her golden-colored eyes when she turned her head to look at Ayase at the mention of her name.

"Fortunately, this was around the summer season and it was my last trip to summer camp. The time I was away worked together with my time at summer camp. So, as long as Mikan knew I was away at summer camp.

Said Rito, finished with swifting through the fight and arriving at the climax, where it's him and Gid using only their fists. The living room fell quiet once again as Rito restarted the memory where he left off. He sat himself down on the floor with Mikan's and Yami's legs behind him as they were sitting on the largest sofa in the living room.

 **xox**

" _No more tricks, no more surprises, no more weapons. Let's see what you're made of old man." Rito taunted removing his hidden blade on his left forearm and throwing them to the ground along with his other weapons and equipment._

 _His red mask had been broken from a powered-up punch from Gid, shattering the face wear into many pieces. Revan's red eyes glared at the small emperor adopting a boxer's stance. His black spiky hair, messy and full of ashes trapped between his tresses. Blood trails and purple-black spots lined up around his face as their fight dragged on._

" _Alright then, if that's how you want to do it." Gid wasn't any better as Rito. His black spiky hair is a mess, purple and black sores marred his face, and dried blood can be found around his eyes and a little off the corners of his lips. His right hand was completely useless due to the third-degree burns, yet he managed to form a fist with that hand, his face contorting to one of pain._

 _Both Rito's and Gid's clothing were in tatters, stained with dried blood, and their bodies were weary from fighting non-stop. Blasting magic at each other for a good solid round before Rito switched back to close combat with his weapons. Gid was pushed on the defensive from being handicapped at using one working hand._

 _However, he survived against Rito's offensive window and their fight continued until both fighter were on their last legs. That moment being right now._

 _Standing in front of their opponent in the destruction of the throne room from their battle getting out of hand during the magic portion of the fight. The Devilukean knights that had been watching from the beginning have fled not wishing to be caught in the cross-fire of their emperor and Revan's fight_

 _They both adopted a boxer's fighting stance with both hands held up in front of their faces. Gid was gritting his teeth, fighting the pain from his burned right hand. They walked in a circle going clockwise their eyes not leaving their opponent. Both Rito and Gid were waiting for the other to take the first punch._

 _The crackling of fire burning silently around them amongst the rubble. Rito moved his feet forward, strafing until he was in Gid's face with his right hand cocked back in a fist. Gid saw through this and leaned his head to the side, dodging the punch, he quickly countered with a punch with his left hand, the hand not burned._

 _Rito raised his left arm to block, and the punch hit the metal vambrace on his left forearm. Cocking his right arm back for a forward punch. He released the power behind it landing a solid hit to his face. Gid fought through the stars in his eyes and drew back his arm and punched Rito's right cheek. The power behind that punch pushed Rito away giving Gid some breathing room._

 _Caressing the cheek where his punch hit massaging it and wiping away the blood from his lips. Rito started to strafe side-to-side to fool Gid and hit him with a sucker punch. Gid refused to fall for the trick and kept his eyes firmly on Rito's feet._

 _Still strafing, Rito can see his movements were being watched and he couldn't wait too long, without creating an opening for Gid to exploit. Dodging to his left for a right hook, Gid raised his only good arm in front of his eyes to guard against the punch. Rito smirked, then pushed his feet to go right at the last second, his left arm drawn back for a swing from that arm. Catching the feint he wasn't prepared for it and Gid took the punishment from Rito's left hook, which he followed up with another right hook and a straight punch for his face, breaking his Gid's nose._

 _Blocking the punch from his left hand, Gid jumped back to catch his breath, also to set his nose back into place. A loud crack of the bone being put back into place was heard. Gid gritted his teeth through the pain. He squashed out the tears in his eyes threatening to fall. He cracked his neck and jumped forward meeting Rito with a feint from his right hand, then using his left hand for a punch to his eyes. Rito blocked the real punch, then answered with a right hook aiming for Gid's head, however, he blocked it using his right forearm._

" _Come on, what will this solve if we continue this? You're still going to die! Why delay the inevitable?" The two started to talk as they threw punches aiming for vitals, or the face._

 _In the emperor's case he was going for the former aiming his punch for Rito's chest. He answered by grabbing that hand, and instead of breaking it, thereby winning the fight by default because Gid would have no use of either arm. Rito then went for another right hook that hit disoriented Gid._

" _Why do you do what you do? Attack and destroy planets and the aliens living on those planets and their livelihood. Just because you're emperor of something doesn't grant you permission to attack others, who are weaker than you, or at equal strength. This doesn't give you permission to wage war against those who cannot win."_

 _Landing two punches to both cheeks Rito went for a wind-up from his left hand hitting Gid's temple. The emperor retaliated with several punches to Rito's chest and one to the bottom of his chin launching Rito into the air. He went in for the finisher jumping high into the air looking into Rito's red eyes, then slamming both fists down onto his chest. Rito quickly got back up and landed a hit on Gid's chest, then following with another strike to his temple on the same side._

 _Standing back up to his feet Rito went into his boxer's stance and ripped into Gid with punches after punches. Some punches were too fast for him that Gid had to take the punishment from them. His bloody face was being thrown side to side._

" _Always the same thing... use your influence and power over your government to wage war against everyone, who doesn't agree with you. You attack the planet's of your enemies allies instead of the main army because you can't win against them in a straight fight so you pick a fight with the weak links because you can." Rito went on, he was referring to the home planets protected by the Brotherhood, and planet Deviluke's current invasion of those planets leading to the Brotherhood's immediate protection of safeguarding their allies._

 _With every punch he made at Gid's bloody and purple face. Rito's mind was red with rage for the lives of the Assassins and soldiers he has loss to this war with the Deviluke army. The Assassins aren't enemies with Gid's armada, but the same can't be said for the emperor himself. Landing a uppercut with his left and a follow-up with his right hitting Gid square on his crown._

 _He (Rito) can remember the faces and names of those he has loss in this war, perfectly in his mind. His punches were the unfilled ambitions and destroyed dreams of those gone from this world. Right now Rito wasn't fighting Gid, he was avenging the lost souls of his students and Assassins killed because of the childlike emperor, whom he was currently knocking his head around like a punching bag._

 _Gritting his teeth in anger and rage, his eyes had some tears falling off his face and staining his cheeks. Rito grabbed Gid's shirt bringing his face and body close and landing multiple punches to his bloody face making it more bloody with the force behind his punches._

" _How many lives have you taken away because your thirst for conquest can never be sated. This whole thing could have been avoided if you didn't attack the planet's under the Brotherhood's protection. How will your people respect you when they see you with your bloodied face, throat slit and naked body hung from the highest tower in your palace?"_

" _They will respect me as their protector and leader!" Grabbing his right hand with his left stopping the punch. Gid, looking through a single eye this being his left one, although it was half-open. He banged his forehead hard against Rito's pushing him back. He jumped up high looking into Rito's red eyes and began to lay out his own punishment._

" **Yuuki-kun's face is already bloodied and misshaped. He can barely stand as it is."** Yui said voicing her concerns for Rito. She was covering her eyes with her hands seeing Rito being bullied in the memory by Lala and her sisters, father.

" **Rito-kun is built of tougher stuff and his body can take the punishment. Plus Deviluke is known for their healthcare – so after their fight Rito-kun got the best care in the entire galaxy. Looking at his face now I say those doctors did a good job."** Mikado said looking at the back of Rito's head. Rito had a frown on his lips, a gray cloud can be seen over his head shooting lighting and raining making his hair wet.

" **Moving on."** The Assassin and Mentor drew out hiding his sadness behind a strained smile.

" _Don't be quick to judge people from their actions alone." Straddling his chest Gid displayed his brutally through his punches in beating Rito to a literal pulp. Even though he was severely limited to his left hand only, Gid didn't show any mercy for the Assassin. "And who said I'm fearful about attacking you Assassins? I can send our entire armada to Vermillion over this stunt, and I think I will I kill you first. That will destroy their will to fight seeing their leader dead at my fight."_

 _He didn't slow his punches, just one after the other Gid pound Rito back into the crater he was in. He'd disorient him for a second stopping him from reacting and doing it again. Rito can only take the punishment, choking on his blood and several of his teeth from the force behind those punches._

" _You." **punch** "Are." **punch** "Weak." **punch** "You and your entire group of killers are stupid if you thought I would be easy to kill." **p** **unch** "Still think you can take my head?" Gid taunted with smile despite his bloodied and mangled face. His face was low enough to Rito's ear, that he did see the closed fist hitting his temple forcing him off of him._

" _Threaten any of them again and you will regret it." Said Rito standing shakily up to his feet. He spit out the blood in his mouth, shivering at the taste of iron on his tongue. Using his right sleeve to wipe the blood from his forehead and eyes he spotted the emperor slow to rise onto his feet. "This fight is over."_

" _Have something else you wish to show the class?" Wiping the blood around his eyes with his sleeve, his tail swing lazily behind him. Gid was glaring back at Rito through his one good eye. Standing away five feet from each other. Rito's golden colored orbs began to glow with power. The gold in his eyes brightening to a glorious shine._

" _Just this... our fight hasn't been 1v1. Who said I came here alone?" Finished Rito then vanishing before Gid's eyes. The emperor looked at his surroundings in a panic as he was unable to detect Rito's energy, which vanished alongside him._

 _His searching came to a halt by the hard elbow thrust to his nose. Clenching his broken nose again with both hands to stop the bleeding. Gid missed the overhead punch knocking him on his crown disorienting him further. His arms down to his sides and falling to his knees. Rito went for the finishing move grasping the left side of Gid's face firmly in his palm._

 _Talion's golden silhouette appeared over Rito's form upon contact being made to Gid's face. His voice boomed like thunder shouting a single command to the child-like emperor. His one good eye widened seeing the tall and glaring figure of Talion cloaked in a gold light looking down at him like he was an insect in his eyes._

" _ **Submit!"**_

 _Gid couldn't follow the command as his black orbs shifted to gold. His will now belonged to Rito._

 _Releasing his hold on him, Gid's eyes went back to black before they rolled to the back of his head. He fell backwards, unconscious laying flat on the ground. Rito was given control of his body again, the gold silhoulette of Talion going away as Rito fell down to one knee. He was panting, struggling to catch his breath after the possession._

 _After everything he has endured and seen during his leadership. Fighting an emperor of a powerful planet was by far the most taxing. Struggling to move his body over towards the unconscious body of Gid's. Rito fought through the pain in his legs and everywhere else on his body. Gritting his teeth he crawled over to Gid, then straddling the emperor's stomach, cocking his left arm back with his right hand gripping the collar of his shirt. Rito sent a hard punch to Gid's face giving the child emperor a black eye._

 _Still unconscious, Gid gave a soft snore but didn't wake up. Rito continued punching the sleeping emperor's face, his teeth grinding in anger, and hatred burning strongly in his red eyes._ _He didn't stop his brutal onslaught on his face until it resembles a puddle of blood and his hand was bleeding with his blood._

" **He's not stopping! Rito that's enough!"** Mikan yelled at the screen of her brother pounding Gid's face to a literal puddle of blood, not the one sitting next to her on the floor.

" **Seriously, Yuuki he's out cold, he can't feel it."** Risa said with a grim face at Rito's ferocity and disturbing smirk on his face. She held onto tighter to the shoulders of Mio sitting beside her on the couch they were sharing.

" **Yuuki's still not stopping. His punches are covered with blood."** Mio said, about ready to vomit from the brutally and blood staining Rito's fist as he just continued punching.

" **That is the Revan I remember."** Was Nemesis' only response to Rito merciless attack against the unconscious Gid.

" **Revan-sama is the perfect example for a living weapon to behave. But Rito-senpai does make a good argument for us to live a normal life here on earth. To know that the two people I like, are the same person – it's amazing!"**

" **This is about the time Hahaue, Ane-ue, myself, Momo, and everyone else find Chichiue and Rito."** Nana answered after Mea's cooing about how cool Rito / Revan was. She and her sisters didn't appeared bothered by Rito's savagery, or the possibility of him killing their father either. They watched the brutal display with sad smiles on their face.

Just as Nana said that, footsteps were quickly heard approaching behind Rito in the memory.

" _Stop! Stop! Don't kill him! Please." A voice cried weakly in a hurry behind Rito. The Assassin stopped his arm, cocked back for another brutal punch. His eyes lost their murderous, killing intent seeing the female body passing him and the wind sweeping his bangs from how fast she was going. Rito's red eyes returned to their normal warm gold, dropping his disguise in the heat of the moment._

 _They widened finding a woman with long bubblegum pink hair that flowed down her back and is wearing a veil over her face. She was on her knees with Gid's head resting on her thighs. Rito raised an eyebrow passed his fringes seeing the clothing she was wearing. Like Gid's own they looked expensive and had an aura of royalty. The woman's veil connected to the head piece she was wearing also has the mark of royalty._

" _What, finished already? I... told you, you can't kill me."_

 _Gid, waking up from being unconscious spit out the blood in his mouth along with a tooth. He started running his mouth again completely unaware of where he was right now. The woman whose lap he was resting on grew annoyed with him and used two of her fingers to flick him on his forehead. Getting a reaction out of him Gid looked up issuing threats to the person that did this. He then fell backwards seeing the glare his wife was giving him._

" _Anatta, now is not the time for you to call for someone's execution. Look at what you did to the palace. *Sigh* Why can't you go a day without causing trouble." She flicked him again in the same place getting a weak apology from her husband._

 _Rito watched the funny display between Gid and his now revealed wife. He can honesty admit she is very beautiful and from her smile she was giving him (Gid) he knew they were very much in love. It got him thinking about her background from her acceptance to the destruction they caused with their fight, and her quick forgiveness of her husband._

 _His thoughts were cut short by the rough manhandling of two knights that approached and grabbed Rito from behind, and holding him by his arms. They started pulling him away, dragging him out of the destroyed throne room. Because he was grabbed so suddenly and his rage hadn't fully subsided yet, Rito's aura spiked and the two knights bursted into flames. They started screaming in pain and for help, they dropped Rito and desperately tried to douse the flames._

 _It was hopeless for them as they soon stopped squirmming and their screaming ceased. Rito slowly stood up dusting himself off as more knights unsheathing their swords surrounded him._

" _Stop! You're only making things worse. Stand down!" The woman ordered the knights with authority in her voice, Rito could detect a faint aura surrounding her when she gave the order for the knights to stand down. It worked because the knights sheated their swords and stepped away from Rito._

 _Looking all around him at the knights looking back at him. His eyes lingered on the charred corpses and skeletons of the two knights he burned with his aura. He snapped his eyes away from that and turned his head to face the woman from before overhearing her calling his name. Gid's head was relaxing on her lap and the woman was gently playing with his black spiky hair with her left hand combing through it._

" _Still think you can escape here alive, punk?" Gid bit his tongue at his wife flicking him in the same spot three times now. He looked up at her chin with a mild glare, but she missed it and looked into Rito's golden-colored eyes. She smiled and opened her lips to address him for the first time._

" _Revan-san, is that correct?" At Rito's nod she continued with what she wanted to tell him. "I beg you, please don't take my husband away from me. He's also a father to three beautiful girls, who will be devastated if they were to lose their daddy." She flicked him again when he tried to say something in regards to how she described him. He clicked his tongue and remained quiet. "Please, you wanting to kill Gid-kun is from something he did which upset you. If you come with me quietly. I promise you will not be harmed, or mistreated during your stay with us. If we sit down and talk about this, like honest and respectable adults,_ **(She's looking down at Gid's face with her last sentences referencing him.)** _we can reach a positive outcome where both sides are happy._

" _Sephie-"_

" _Hush, anatta. I'm cleaning up after you're mess. You can thank me later after we get you cleaned up. You're a mess and the doctor is going to need to have a look at your hand so he can fix it." She flicked him on the forehead again getting a soft moan. Gid used his undamaged hand to rub the spot she keeps flicking at._

 _Behind Rito, a number of doctors and rescue workers pushing a stretcher passed him and stopped beside Gid and his wife and helped him onto the stretcher. Strapping him in tight they worked non-stop with getting Gid hooked up to IVs and other medications. The woman slowly stood up after Gid's head had been removed from her lap. Rito recalled Gid calling her by the name Sephie before he was flicked on his forehead again._

 _Sephie dusted off the skirt of her white dress, she gave Rito a gorgeous smile from behind her veil, yet Rito can still see it despite the majority of her face being barely visible._

" _Revan-san... let's figure out what my husband did to bring you here today."_

" **Wow, she's very pretty. Nana-chan's, Momo-chan's, and Lala-senpai's okaa-san."**

 **xox**

Mea had stars in her eyes upon gazing at the full height and appearance of the previously mention princesses mother. Like Rito she could barely make out her face from behind the veil, but this didn't stop her and everyone else to comment about Lala and her sisters mother and her beauty.

"Mea-san is right. She's really beautiful. What do you think, Yami-san?" Said Mikan turning to her friend sitting next to her. Yami with Rito's knight helm sitting on her lap. She moved around in her seat to become more comfortable, and moving the helm on the armrest she wasn't using.

"The princesses okaa-san is beautiful and very caring from how worried she was for the emperor and so happy when Rito spared him."

"I never met the high priestess in person myself. But from the many rumors I've heard floating about her during my years as a doctor traveling from place to place. The reason she wears that veil, according to sources closes to the high priestess is because if people were to see her face without her veil they will lose their sanity and immediately lust after her because of how beautiful she is."

"That sounds unbelievable to be truth. Can people really lose their sanity because someone is extremely beautiful?" Haruna voiced her thoughts to Ryoko's claims about people becoming crazy after seeing Lala and her sisters mother without her veil.

"It sounds unbelievable when you hear it for the first time. But when you see for yourself what okaa-sama looks like behind her veil, then you will see how truth the rumors are."

Momo clarified for Haruna removing the doubt by comfirming the truth about her mother. Sitting next to her twin Nana nodded her head as well. With both of the twins in agreement then everyone knew the rumors and claims concerning their mother to be completely truth.

"Although they said the rumors are truth. It's difficult to picture men losing themselves from just looking at their hahaue without the veil."

"Oh, it's not just men, Ayase-san. Women have been shown to react the same way men do when they see okaa-sama's face. Apparently, a woman that is straight, is married, and has kids of her own can immediately become a lesbian from one look at okaa-sama without her veil. I remember when I was little. Okaa-sama brought me with her on a diplomatic mission to settle a growing conflict with two neighboring moons over resources. The two leaders from both moons were female, one woman was married and the other woman was proposed to just the other night by her boyfriend then fiancé. Just as they were about to reach a settlement for trading between their two moons. I recall an aide serving everyone water tripped and removed okaa-sama's veil by accident when she fell. Okaa-sama covered her face with her hands in time but the damage had already been done. We had to leave the system in a hurry because the two female leaders were asking to marry okaa-sama and begging her to stay with either of them and for her to be their Queen. She was even offered to rule their two moons in hopes of convincing her to stay. I'm not sure how long the affects last for, or if they stay this way forever. Okaa-sama never hinted to what happens to those that look at her.

"So in short if anyone regardless of gender are to look at your mom when she's not wearing her veil are victims to their lust and fall in love with her? And since you three are her kids can we expect this trait being passed down to either, or all three of you in the future? I remember we are already acquainted with each other on an intimate level, Momo-chan."

Risa said looming over Momo standing behind the couch she was sitting at. Momo shivered with an uncomfortable smile on her face, her eyes widened from remembering a traumatic experience from her past and her arms instinctively went to her breasts covering them.

Rito looked through the corner of his eyes over his right shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at Risa hovering over Momo's shoulders, while wiggling her fingers in a suggestive manner, and Momo becoming defensive all of the sudden, with her arms covering her breasts. He mildly listened to Momo's excuses to spending the day with Risa, while the dirty blond didn't hear her and continued on with her attempts to convince Momo to say yes to spending the weekend with her.

Turning his attention from that he pushed his back off the couch he was laying against, reaching for then grabbing one of Kirin's rice ball. He took a bite of the snack, giving a nod of his head at the familiar taste he recalled was delicious. Rito went for seconds taking another bite of his rice ball.

"What happens to Yuuki-kun now that the fight is over? Momo-san mentioned he stayed on their home planet for three months – doing what exactly?"

Yui brought attention to the previously mentioned topic of Rito's fate after his victory against Gid. Momo and the others didn't specify on his fate being on a hostile planet for three months after he nearly killed their emperor. This left many in the room anxious to learn what he was doing there for so long away from Earth.

"This would clear up a lot of doubt many of us had for Rito-kun when we thought he had been killed." Tearju said with a sad smile on her visage, she was coming close to crying with remembering how affected she was believing Rito was dead back then. As attention went back to Rito and the three devilukean sisters. Kirin was blushing up a storm from where she was seated. Her hands were covering her lips as she watched Rito take a bite of one of her homemade rice balls.

"Oh, that's easy. Papa and Mama talked it over and they both agreed that they didn't want Revan-kun to leave because he was so powerful, he beat up Papa so easily they didn't want him as their enemy again." Lala stopped here looking over to her two younger siblings finding Nana waving at her. She nodded her head at her little sister, then started to play with Celine sitting in her lap.

"So, they talked it over with Rito that if he stayed and joined the Navy, then Chichiue will withdraw his fleet attacking the planet that is allied with the Assassins."

"Rito-san said yes and was a sergeant when he first joined but he quickly climbed up the ranks in the Navy. He was promoted as high as Marshal and was leading tou-sama's fleet as the captain of his own cruiser and fleet in his second month living on planet."

"As long as he didn't attack Assassin interests and planets under our protection, then I followed his orders. Gid and Sephie-sama were careful around me knowing I will not attack and go to war against planets that were previous allies to Deviluke, and those protected by the Brotherhood. We didn't step on each others toes during my stay there but I still think about if I had refused their offer to join, then the Brotherhood would never have disbanded, and I never would have ended up hurting the people I loved who thought I was dead."

Rito lowered his head and face into his knees. He thought about putting up his hood but stopped feeling two hands caressing his back from behind. He knew the hands belonged to none other than Yami and his little sister Mikan. They both were worried for him and tried to sooth him with a soothing back rub. He appreciates their kindness, he gave the two friends a grateful smile and raised his head up. Finding all eyes looking at him except for Ren.

Clearing his throat he went through his memories of Deviluke on his data paired glove. Finding a good one to start on he pressed play and the memory showed up being played on the projectile.

"Long story short, I spent three months on the planet as pretty much Gid's enforcer. I fought his battles for him while he recovered from his injuries, and his armies leaves the Brotherhood alone in return. In those three months I met Lala and her sisters, Zastin and his two bodyguards, Run and Ren when they were still one person, and their parents. I got to know all of them really well leaving behind a lasting impression of me in their minds – This is from two days before I was released from service and could go back to being an Assassin. Sephie-sama had something she wanted to say to me before I left."

The memory began to play on the projector for everyone to see. It showed Sephie sitting behind her desk with the window of space behind her. They were on her personal flagship going somewhere that demanded her attention. Rito can be seen sitting in a loveseat couch in a far corner of the room. He was slouching in his seat and was looking up at the ceiling.

 **xox**

" _Tired, Revan-kun?" Sephie playfully asked her bodyguard for this diplomatic mission to negotiate peace between Deviluke and a hostile force, which sees her husband's empire as the true evil responsible for the galaxy's problems._

 _While this mission to achieve peace against a planet who openly despise her husband and everything he stands for. And her (Sephie) being his wife was an invitation to be kidnapped, tortured, and possibly even worse. All to force Gid to submit to their demands – was dangerous._

 _But she didn't appear the least bit worried because she had Revan (Rito) accompanying her as her bodyguard for the day. With him here with her not only will the exchange for peace between their two planets go smoothly. They won't dare try anything with her seeing him in all his glory standing beside her._ _Like her daughters when they confessed to her about the warmth they feel in their chests whenever around him. She too felt a lot safer with him in the same room as her. She snapped out of her daydream overhearing his groan and hands palming his face looking up at the ceiling._

" _You're husband wants me to take command of a five month campaign he's building to take the center rim of the galaxy once and for all. He's only doing this to extend my contract knowing I only agreed to three months. I'm leaving in two days and here he comes giving me my orders to go to war with the amphibious people of Aquas. Aquas is neutral and is completely okay with Gid's rule over their planet. They even trade with us some of their best fishes and products in the hopes of pleasing him. You know for a fact he picked a random planet and made up a lie to force an invasion because you're husband doesn't want to admit he's going to miss me."_

 _Rito finished his long rant, crossing his arms over his chest after fixing his posture in his seat. Releasing a sigh and looking up at the ceiling of Sephie's study, which was next door to her bedchamber onboard her personal vessel. He overheard her giggling but he didn't trun to give her his attention. Rito continued staring up at the white tiled ceiling as she opened her lips._

" _Gid-kun can't show his true feelings because he says they promote weakness. "following your emotions make you weak, an emperor cannot be seen as weak less he loses favor with his people and generals." Somewhere along those lines was Gid-kun's excuse for why he couldn't kiss me in front of his top advisors and trusted generals on our anniversary last year. He means well he really does. It's just his pride that gets in the way of him expressing his feelings to me, and to you."_

 _Rito said nothing but stood up from the loveseat couch, he began to walk over to Sephie's desk. His mask and hood are removed allowing Sephie to look at his face morph into a variety of expressions as he was thinking. She found him cute whenever he thought about something for a long time._

 _Coming back down Rito unfolded his arms bringing them down to his sides. He looked behind Sephie at the large emptiness of space._

" _So, all in all he's a gigantic coward when it comes to love and other emotions he's unfamiliar with because he believes it'll make him appear weak to his people."_

" _Pretty much, Gid-kun has difficulty leaving his comfort zone. When Lala was first born and I was recovering from child birth the previous night. He was there in my hospital room making silly faces and talking funny to Lala, who was laughing non-stop. He did the same when the twins were born, which had me thinking that he gets this way when it comes to babies. I won't put it pass him to behave similar_ _around his grandchildren."_

" _He has a soft spot for babies then? The only time he's comfortable to show his softer side is around new borns. It's not pathetic if he fawns over the birth of his child. Plenty of dads become emotional when they hold their baby for the first time in their arms."_

" _Yeah... he's a wonderful father to Lala and her sisters, but since he desires an heir to hand over the kingdom to. He pushes Lala to marry all these different suitors so she can get pregnant and give him a heir, a son so he can retire. But while it may see like he doesn't care for Lala's happiness, or her sisters. He cares very deeply for his girls and wants the best for them. An example would be, if one of Lala's suitors begins to get pushy with her, Gid-kun makes them regret even thinking about hurting his little princess."_

" _So, he's a big softy when it comes to his kids and their happiness. He wants what's best for them yet he still pushes for his eldest to marry against her wishes. Nope, I still can't sympathize with his character. He's always going to be conniving little brat who has never heard of the word "please" and "thank you." And who can't accept defeat with a straight face and not throw out some poor excuse to established why he lost. He'll always remain pathetic in my eyes. Your explanations of him hasn't help to change my mind of him, Sephie-sama. They've only serve to weaken my respect for my employer and I don't intend to work for your husband again in my lifetime for as long as I shall live, Sephie-sama."_

 _Standing in front of her desk, he crossed his arms and looked around the room of her study. Sephie was looking up at Revan with a smile. Her violet eyes widened looking at the tall stature of the black-haired male in front of her that is the same age as her eldest daughter and taller than her by a couple inches. How confident he held himself, to his calm and quiet nature which made him mysterious, to the power he holds and from what she can see him do with this power._

 _Her decision involving Revan and his future was clear now. She smiled at the Assassin in front of her looking around her study for something to draw his attention. Her left hand left go of the drawer handle behind her desk. Sephie's smile widened again as she called for Rito to look at her._

 _He did as she asked and was now looking into her violet eyes that shined like sapphires._

" _Seeing how you'll be leaving in two days. In the three months that I've known you, unfortunately I only know about the Assassin and bounty hunter part of your life. Not the person behind the mask. Whatever you tell me in this room I promise to never talk about again. I swear to you as my title of High Priestess I will take whatever is said today with me to my grave. Let's be honest with each other, who is Revan and what can you tell me about him?"_

" **What is okaa-sama up to? What does she want to achieve asking Rito-san about his personal life."**

" **Things just got more interesting..."**

Ryouko said with a sedective smirk watching the memory with a keen eye. Everyone else, namely the girls that have feelings for Rito were also thinking along with Momo about want Sephie wanted to hear about Rito.

" _Don't be modest, Revan-san. It doesn't have to be deep, or something traumatizing from your past. Just something I can remember you for besides the man in the black hooded robes wearing a red mask over his face. They've came up with some good nicknames for you. I won't read them here because it's not the place for that, and a couple of them aren't friendly enough to be repeated. What defines your character? What makes you different from Gid-kun?"_

 _Sephie opened up with twenty questions off the bat. Her eyes held onto Revan's (Rito's) contemplating visage thinking over her proposal. Can you blame her for wanting to know at least something about the person who has been staying with them for the past three months, and all Sephie knew about Revan is his name, his favorite food, and favorite hobby. His hobby was strange to her because she didn't expect someone with his professional background to be interested in that field._

 _Thinking over every single question she listed off in a hurry. Rito stroked the bottom of his chin while he thinks. He went over every question in his mind, slowly, repeating each one letter by letter. He then recalled the last sentence Sephie said at the end of her rapid fire. He went over the question in his head and found he can talk about this topic and not give too much away about his real identity._

 _Opening his eye-lids and looking at Sephie's smile barely being contained behind her veil. He repeated what he was thinking about in his mind._

" _What's the difference between me and Gid?" He stopped then looked at her wondering if this was what she wanted. Sephie nodded her head in quick succession Rito was susprised she didn't break her neck from doing that._

 _Thinking on her question though he paused to really think about the similarities that he possibly shared with her husband. Before learning about Gid's softer side from Sephie-sama. He had picked up on the quirks and mood swings he has at random during his stay. Or when he's in a council meeting with his top officers and how he will relax and put his feet up on the table and kick back._

 _Rito can confirm he did not share in Gid's laziness and disrespect for his advisors. He certainly wasn't one to throw a tantrum and nearly destroy half of the palace over someone stealing his favorite food. Momo later came to him in his room and confessed she didn't mean to have eaten it. She thought it belonged to her twin sister and she wanted to see Nana become angry over someone taking it._

 _But this didn't mean he was a complete jerk, or a self-centered tight-wad who can't take defeat and accept no to the simplest of demands. Believe it or not Gid was a good man, father, and husband from the way he treats his wife Sephie whenever the two are together. Rito began to say what was on his mind to Sephie listening intently to his every word._

" _When you eliminate his less desirable traits, the treats to blowing up worlds and planets, his temper he unleashes around his generals and advisors. His perverted thinking towards other women, despite being married. The positive I can gather about him and myself aren't very many, but we both have a strong desire to protect the people we care about. We both have much to lose if we were to fail in our separate goals. His empire's conquest and my creating a permanent presences for the Assassins to thrive out there. We both desire companionship on our long and difficult roads to achieve our dreams. The last thing I can think of we share is our desire to have children in our lifetime. Gid has three daughters in Lala, Nana, and Momo. While I'm still in my youth but I can't stop thinking about starting a family of my very own later in my life. Maybe its my line of work where I'm always exercising the possibility that I won't return back from a patrol, or a mission, where the need to have a family and leave behind something in my short life – so I don't feel like I didn't accomplish anything in my life. The other half of my brain goes back to my previously asked question about companionship and starting a family, with my future wife is something I really want some point in my lifetime. To hold my infant son / daughter and see the life in their eyes when they look at me and the smile they will make seeing my face for the first time. Being on my own for so long I never thought the desire to have others standing next to you would be so satisfying."_

At the end of Rito's long speech both sides of the room where in utter silence. Sephie in the memory was showed to have a sad, but understanding smile full of respect and love for Revan (Rito) standing on the other side of her desk looking down at his feet.

In the Yuuki living room, the same range of emotions and feelings were felt by everyone, and all of them were looking at the back of one Yuuki Rito following his counterpart from the past with looking down at his feet with a solemn frown over his visage.

Those of whom in his small harem wanted to run up to him and embrace him from behind. To help him forget these sad feelings and take away the darkness he had growing in him all this time. The girls undecided with their feelings for Rito were also thinking about holding him tight and never letting go if just to remove some of his pity and regret.

 _Talion's and Claudia's spectral forms appeared behind Rito. The siblings were wearing sad smiles on their faces knowing the true reason behind his last statement. They both said nothing but encouraged Rito in their own ways. Talion laid a hand on Rito's left shoulder and tighten his grip with a reassuring squeeze. Claudia smiled sadly with tears leaving her violet eyes, she patted Rito on the back and he gave her a smile over his shoulder._

 _They both disappeared back to the outer dimension as Rito turned his head to face forward. He caught Sephie looking up at him with a sad smile behind her veil. She opened her lips again to ask something else of the male in front of her._

" _Revan-san... do you regret becoming an Assassin? Always putting yourself in danger for your cause and the lives of those people you take under your tutelage. Do you in some way regret the decision you made about becoming an Assassin?"_

 _What came out of Rito's mouth was by reflex. Everything he would say required no thinking whatsoever._

" _Not really. I was brought into the Brotherhood because someone saw something in me to do good and I was destine to do great things in my future. I don't regret this choice about joining the Brotherhood. On the contrary, I'm glad I met that old man, who helped push me to get out of the rut I was in and do something with my life. Because of that meeting I'm the leader of my own guild of Assassins, who are loyal to me and to our cause. And I have the power to protect my family and the people that are dear to me. It's because I chose to become an Assassin that I now the strength to protect everyone I love and can use my abilities to their fullest potential. If I was given a second life to live after this one. I would do it all over again."_

 _The solemn, painful frown on his face vanished to nothing and was replaced by determination and power swirling in his red eyes. Sephie found herself memorized by his visage. An after image of someone from her past overlapped with Rito, almost repeating word for word what Revan had just finished saying. When the after image finished talking Sephie's smile was full of love and pride for the black-haired teenager and young adult standing in front of her with that same serious look she remembers someone familiar she met when she was a little girl made that same serious face to her._

 _Releasing a sigh of nostalgia Sephie looked over at Rito with a look of longing and remembrance._

" _Ufufufu~. If we were to have met somewhere in the past before I met Gid-kun, Revan-san. I can honesty see myself falling for you. Everything you said reminds me of Gid-kun when we were kids. He was so different back then, than he is now as an adult. Oh, what is it that I'm doing!? Here I am, a married woman and a loving mother of three beautiful girls and I'm thinking about another man half my age."_

 _Rito didn't appear to have heard Sephie's wistful thinking as he turned to look at her, and finding her face buried in her hands and shaking in her seat behind her desk._

" _Did you say anything, Sephie-sama?"_

 _And just like that she stopped her self-loathing and routine. Fixing her dress and wiping away the dried fake tears from the edges of her eye-lids. She stood up out of her seat and grabbed her staff resting on a stand next to her. Sephie gave Rito her best smile and pushed a strand of her long pink hair behind her right ear._

" _Nothing, Revan-san. Just a beautiful woman thinking about the past. The galaxy was very different from when Gid-kun and I were kids. So much has changed because of our efforts and determination to create a better future. You should be proud, Revan-san. You have personally had a hand in keeping this world and thousands of other worlds safe from danger and upholding the peace we have today because of your sacrifice and good will to see the right thing be done."_

 _Sephie and Rito, who had been following behind her on their way to the exit. Sephie gripped the door knob and twisted it open. Opening it outward she turned around giving Rito a smile._

" _Come then, Revan-san. I can't have my bodyguard slacking off on the job when he's supposed to being protecting me."_

 _He chuckled softly while shaking his head side-to-side. Revan (Rito) pulled his hood over his head and face hiding his eyes behind the shadows his hood made._

" _I'll be right behind you, Sephie-sama."_

 **xox**

"Two days after that meeting I leave Deviluke behind and set the course I normally take back to Vermillion. I was having a conversation with Tearju and another one of my Assassin's, when I flew into an asteroid field. My ship, the **"Traveler"** was badly damage and I had to inject the cockpit from the rest of the ship before I was crushed. I crashed landed on a large asteroid and was hit on the head by some rocks flying over my head. The missing part of my helm is from being hit by those rocks and it saved me from suffering a concession and losing consciousness, I was still in the vacuum of space with very little oxygen already. After that near-death experience I had a terrify revelation about my future. So, I hitched a ride with a garbage ship, where he dropped me off on a planet allied with the Assassins. Reacquiring a new ship from them I flew back home to Earth and abandoned everything because I was afraid of leaving Mikan alone without me to support her. And in doing so I involuntary disbanded my Brotherhood and drove away everyone that cared about me away because I was selfish. However, that changes now."

The same serious look and eyes from the memory, the same look he gave to Sephie when talking about his decision to become an Assassin. That same look was on Rito's face and everyone found themselves hypnotize by the unusual seriousness in his eyes. Rito ignored them and narrowed his eyes. His golden orbs started to glow with a brief flux of power as he began to talk again.

"...Now, I know that this is sudden but we go on break in two weeks, and I need to go back into space. I need to rebuild my Brotherhood and resurrect myself to show the galaxy that Revan is still alive."

"My, already?" Nemesis gasped with an wide open expression and a hand covering her mouth. Everyone around the living room were shocked hearing Rito's decision about returning back to space. Mikan was fearful and worried about her brother and his choice to go back to space so soon after learning everything about him and his secrets. She clenched her hands together in front of her chest looking up at her older brother's serious visage.

"Yay! With Revan-sama back as leader we can bring everyone back. We're getting everyone back together!" Mea started to shout and cheer, jumping up and down in her seat. Nana placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. The couch they were sharing was wobbling together with her jumping.

"Are you certain you want to go back so soon? Going through your memories and it feels like you just got back."

Tearju expressed her concerns for her young lover. Like Mikan she held her hands together in front of her breasts. Her lips were set in a wavy line feeling apprehensive for his safety. Rito stared into the beautiful emerald orbs of his first lover. His visage also held a frown and a sullen look mixed together with his determined and seriousness.

"I know this is sudden, but I've been holding back on returning back to space because of everything that's happen with Lala and the others coming here to Earth. I've overcome my fears and hesitations – this is something I have to do. It has to be done to fix everything I destroyed with my leaving. I hope everyone here knows this isn't personal but something that must be done."

The human side of his friends were in deep thought, going over what Rito had said and repeating his reasons to return back to space. Momo stood up from her spot next to her twin and approached the standing Rito. She wordlessly grabs his left arm and brings it close to her breasts. The soft and squishing feeling of her clothed breasts trapping his arm was a lovely feeling he thought.

"Ehehehe, if that is you choice, Rito-san. Than I want to accompany you on your journey. You promised me a year ago you would take me to see planet Vermillion, the homeworld of the Assassins. We also have to use this trip to return home and show otou-sama and okaa-sama that you're alive. Okaa-sama will be so happy to see you healthy and stronger than ever." Momo finished bringing Rito's arm closer into her hold. A blissful and happy smile on her lips enjoying the closeness with her love interest.

His sweat dropped fell from his brow at the mention of meeting Momo's parents again. Like the three sisters, they too were grief-stricken and sadden about his death. A year later and he walks up to the palace's front gates he will be met by a crying and relieved Sephie, and a hostile and hard-loving Gid attacking him left and right for lying to them about his death. These were just his suspicions, yet Rito knew he hit the nail on the head with their reactions to finding him alive.

"How about we hold off on that meeting for now, Momo. Let's ease them into the thought of me being alive slowly because I don't want to fight Gid again when he's at his angriest."

"No fair! I want to show Rito-kun to my parents to show them he's alive. Besides, Rito-kun doesn't want to meet Lala's tou-san knowing he will attack and killed Rito-kun for lying about being dead."

"Run... you're not helping. Now, I won't be able to face her parents without worry about getting stabbed in back with a knife, or being shot in the heart by a sniper Gid hired to kill me."

" **What are you so worried about Rito-kun. You're immortal now, nothing can kill you. You'll just be revived by us again and again."**

Claudia reasoned with a smile and a giggle. Talion standing beside his sister crossed his arms over his chest and smirk. He added in his own two cents into the hat of advice for Rito.

" **Best to get it over with early sooner than later, Rito. They still think you're dead and it's already been a year. They'll go easier on you if you come clean and announce you're not dead. Than what you described will happen to you should you wait any longer."**

Focusing back to reality, Rito received some good advice from the siblings and chose to agree with Talion's logic. It's better to rip the band-aid early than wait for it to sink deeper into the skin. Not sure why Rito translated his words as to ripping off a band-aid, but it strangely worked.

Giving a sigh, alerting the two arguing princesses in front of him. Momo and Run looked up at Rito simultaneously, he just smiled at them then took his arm back from Momo's hold. He missed the feeling but it was for the best judging from the dirty looks he was getting from Mikan and Yui to name a few.

"I'll think about for later. But I should meet Gid and Sephie-sama sooner and avoid being surprised with attempts on my life by your dad, Momo. You know how he gets whenever he gets angry." Momo agreed with Rito shaking her head at how her father behaves when he's angry over something. The small circular device he received from Minato flew downward then into Rito's open hand to catch the device, which he put away into his pocket.

"Right now I'm just going to relax and prepare for my journey in my free time. I feel like I'm meeting everyone for the first time again after you have seen the real me and everything I can do with these powers I have. It's a start but I hope nobody here sees me any differently from before. I'm still me just a little more special than others."

"Like we told you that night when you revealed yourself to us back then. We still see you as Yuuki Rito, our fireteam leader, Master Assassin, a good friend, a brother to the three of us in Red team, and most importantly mine and Kirin's boyfriend."

"I-I-I also don't see you any differently, Rito-senpai. I-I know we became a couple a month ago. But I'm glad I can finally act on my feelings for you, Rito-senpai. My opinion of you will never change."

His two friends, sworn sisters, and girlfriends, Ayase and Kirin gave their honest feelings about Rito in relations to him having powers and being a wraith tied to the physical realm by two Gods, who see something special in him. It doesn't matter what he is now, or becomes in the near-future. Rito will always stay the same Rito to them.

"Thank you, the both of you. I love you two so much."

Hearing Rito say 'I love you' to any girl. It sounds alien coming from him when before his revelation about his powers and being revived. He was always dense and oblivious to the feelings of the other girls always surrounding him. Not leaving out his habit of falling over seemingly nothing and exposing the girl he was talking too, their underwear by grabbing their skirt, falling in-between their legs, grabbing their breasts, or all of the above whenever they're naked.

Lala filled that category herself given her lack of modesty of being seen without clothes on.

But hearing those three words filled with so much love and endearment addressed to Ayase and Kirin from Rito no less. It wounded most of the girls undecided with their feelings for the young Assassin. It felt like he just stabbed them in the heart with his hidden blade and twisted it.

Going back to him now being surrounded by Ryouko, Momo, Run, and Mea. The former draped herself over his shoulders and was seen caressing his left cheek with her hand. A sultry smile on her face and a healthy red blush staining her features. Rito himself, was blushing red from whatever she was whispering into his ears right now.

"Seeing how you have free time now, Rito-kun. Remember that thing I told you I would do for you when you got back from working for the emperor? Want to go upstairs to your room and _experiment_?"

"What is it you're talking about. Can I join as well?" Mea eagerly said this and started to bounce on the balls on her feet, and leaning her head closer to Rito's reddening face.

"Ara~. If Mea-san is allowed to take part then I wouldn't mind joining in Rito-san's bed. What do you say, Rito-san?"

Before he can give a response to Momo and the others, there was a loud crash behind Run and Mea. It came from the second couch where Saki and her group, Saruyama, Haruna, and Yui were seated out. Losing the blush on his face Rito peeked over Run's and Mea's bright colored heads to see what was the cause of the crash.

"Kotegawa-san..."

He said this in a soft whisper seeing his black-haired classmate still in her Sainan school uniform. Her front bangs were concealing her eyes from view, a shadow was cast over them leaving Rito unable to read her expression. He, however, detected a swirl of negative emotions around her.

"Kotegawa-san?" He tried calling her by name again in hopes of receiving a response from the quiet disciplinarian officer. She gave a subtle flinch of her shoulder meaning she had heard Rito calling out to her. Tilting her chin up a bit, her lips opened slightly not enough to show her teeth and tongue. Yui began to walk forward taking small strides up to Rito and the other alien women.

Seeing her approach Run and Mea wisely got out of her way leaving a straight path towards Rito, who was stunned into silence seeing his black-haired classmate walking up to him in complete silence.

"Kotegawa-san?"

"Yui..."

Mikan and Lala tried calling out to their friend but were met with silence from the girl. She reached her destination after thirty seconds of painstakingly silence. She was standing in front of Rito, their height difference showed with Rito being taller than his female classmate. Yui stopped at the crook of his neck and Rito can look over her head back at his equally silent audience watching him and Yui.

Momo and Ryouko removed her body off Rito's back and took several steps back. Leaving the two teens to workout what was bothering them. Namely Yui as she has yet to say anything, or make an expression from behind her hair concealing her eyes.

At this point Rito was sweating bullets, he didn't know what was disturbing his friend and Yui wasn't being very helpful choosing to give him and everyone worried about her, the silent treatment. He needed to find the reason for her sudden change in emotions that has led to her distant and cold demeanor. Rito opened his mouth to call Yui by name again."

"Kotegawa-."

"Yuuki-kun!"

Hearing her say his name with a shout that silenced his own attempts to call her by name. Rito admittedly kept his lips sealed giving Yui his full attention and ears.

After shouting his name loud enough to calm the butterflies in her stomach. Yui raised her head up revealing her always serious and orderly golden colored eyes, they were lacking from her visage, and instead were left with kindess, hope, fear... and love burning above the former three emotions.

"I... I love you too, Yuuki-, no, Rito! I love you, Rito."

His eyes widened and his mouth opened up to release a silent gasp but none came. Rito was speechless and frozen in place by Yui's surprise and unexpected confession. In front of all their friends, and his little sister no less!

She continued to surprise him further by reaching out for him with both of her hands opened wide. They clasped both of his cheeks holding him in place. Rito didn't see what came next as Yui closed her eyes on the verge of tears and a large blush cutting across face through her cheeks and her nose. Rito closed his own eyes that were widened considerably feeling Yui's lips taking his for a sweet and passionate kiss.

Closing his eyes to return the kiss with her, he was momentarily stunned at the amount of love and care she was putting behind her lips, desperate for him to feel what she was feeling for him, and that her feelings were 100% real.

A determined look came over his visage as he returned the kiss with Yui. Pushing all of his feelings and love for his classmate and secretly **(he remembers)** his childhood friend. Yui may not recognize him as such but he remembers her with all his heart.

She released a moan from her lips but it was swallowed up by Rito taking control of the kiss. He brought his hands up; one holding her by the waist, and his other hand grasping the back of her head and waterfall of midnight black hair in his hand.

Yui managed to push Rito away by pushing on his chest. She was panting heavily by the intensity of their kiss. Her blush was quickly heating up her entire face in red, and her golden-colored eyes were shimmering and absolutely glowing in her happiness of having her feelings returned by the one person she loves. But he was vicious in their lip-locking to the point, where Rito was literally stealing the air from her lungs leading her to end their kiss prematurely because she couldn't breath.

"R-Rito- Stop. You're too rough- Kya."

Rito heard none of what she said to him. Growing frustrated with Yui's reluctance, his hand holding the back of her head he brought her back to him. Rito instantly restarting their heavy make-out with him becoming more aggressive and rough with the timid and shy Kotegawa, who has since submitted herself to his power.

The two lovebirds ignored the world around them, continuing the kiss like they were the only two people in the room. Rito displayed his feral and locked away lust with openly groping her ass. His hand holding her by the waist fell down to her supple and malleable ass hidden behind her plated skirt. Yui's eyes clenched closed and released a second moan feeling his hand kneading her ass.

The other occupants consisting of friends, classmates, close acquaintances, and family members gathered around the living room watching the heated make-out session between Rito and Yui. The entire room were blushing bright red, with some releasing steam from their ears witnessing and hearing the different noises Yui would make. She sounded like she was enjoying herself a little too much, despite forgetting where she and Rito were a moment ago. No words were said around the room except for Yui's moans and the audible sound of saliva being exchanged in their mouths.

Finally, Rito regained some part of his sanity and ended his kiss with Yui. While he was barely winded, Yui wasn't so great. She was panting heavily breathing in and out, her big breasts jiggled behind her bra from her heavy breathing. Her blush was starting to recede, and her eyes were staring back at Rito looking at her.

His warm and cheerful gold-colored eyes that have adopted a steel edge to them. Were an icy-blue instead of their normal gold. Yui admittedly was worried about his current mental state, but she couldn't lie to herself that she was not hypnotized by his exotic eye color.

Rito quietly gripped the short-sleeves of Yui's uniform. She looked up at him, her breathing still in soft pants. Her eyes looked at his facial features then to his icy-blue eyes that now contained a slit instead of a pupil in them. Rito's Ice Wolf powers having taken control of his subconscious. Right now Rito was a slave to his lust and deepest desires.

That desire involve making Kotegawa Yui, his and only his. Gritting his teeth showing his enlarged canines, he started to growl in a possessive manner. His growling surprised Yui in his arms. Her surprise increased feeling her head crashing softly into his chest. Her red blush returned to coloring her entire face with his arms wrapped securely around her small form. Yui could hear his sniffing her hair from the crown of her head, he rubbed his nose deeper into her black hair taking in her scent. Rito let out a groan and then a moan pushing himself away to look down at Yui staring up at him with insecurity and timidness in her eyes.

"Please... please don't look at me like that, Yui. I won't be able to control myself if you look at me with those eyes." This was the first thing he had said since Yui started the kiss. Yui's eyes widened hearing Rito call her by her first name with the "san" suffix added to the end of it. He would always call her by her last name and add the "san" suffix for his respect for her.

Never has he called her by her first name until today. It was both shocking and wonderful to Yui, who embraced the warm feeling in her chest hearing Rito calling her by her birth name for the first time since they have known each other.

He wasn't done just yet as Rito tighten his hold around her body. She looked back up into his icy-blue stare. Her eyes widened slightly finding many different emotions in his eyes. The lust and want were still there, but two other ones Yui could make out were, love and lonesome. The latter didn't make sense to Yui – why would Rito feel lonely around her?

His hold around her tighten again but Yui didn't feel uncomfortable, or was in pain by how strong he was holding her.

"You're mine now. I want you to say you belong to me and me alone. I've always loved you, Kotegawa Yui, my first ever friend." Yui widened her eyes at that last sentence. Her mind rapidly going through memories from her past in search of the memory, where she and Rito first met because according to him they have already met before officially meeting each other at Sainan High School. "I want you, I want you to always stand next to me and always hold my hand through the deepest darkness. Even if I have a harem of my own I still want you in it. The first girl I've met outside of my family and the person I fell madly in love with."

He didn't stop. Rito continued talking with everyone like Yui, were listening in to every sentence that left his mouth. He let out a sigh that ended in another growl. It had an undertone of a wolf's growl that last one did.

"I love everything about you, Yui. You were cute when we were kids, now you're beautiful and gorgeous that must be admired. I love everything and desire everything of you. From your beautiful face, your eyes whenever they light up after someone gives you a compliment, your cute little nose I want to kiss everytime I see it." He did just that and kissed Yui on her nose. Her blush grew in size with his small act of affection. But he wasn't done. "These lips you torture me with because I always want to kiss them. Your figure has matured but I wasn't paying attention back then because I was always memorized with your personality. But now that I'm paying close attention I can say that I want this sexy body under me and on top of me. These big breasts, I want to suck on and bury my face in them and then use as a pillow to sleep on. They're perfect for feeding our babies we'll have together, however, I'm already jealous of them because they can have access to these delicious breasts whenever they want."

Rito pulled his body backwards and used one of his hands to palm and knead her left breast. Yui's blush covered her entire face in red from Rito touching her breasts and in front of their friends. He didn't mind in the slighest, picking up where he left off.

"Your curves, hip, and waist feel nice to the touch. I'll never grow tired of mapping out my favorite routes whenever we're in bed together." Rito's arm wrapped around Yui's back slid downward finding her ass a second time. Yui released a soft moan at his hand kneading the flesh on her cheeks again. Although she was feeling embarrassed from everything he was doing to her, she couldn't find the voice , or will to tell him to stop. "This ass you have is by far the greatest I've ever seen. My hands just can't grab all of it and my fingers just sink into your cheeks like its dough. Here I would make a comment comparing yours and Tearju's asses, but I only want to focus on you right now, Yui."

"R-Rito..." She whispered seeing the look of endearment, love, care, and desire swimming in his icy-blue orbs. Yui noticed absentmindedly when staring into Rito's eyes that they were closing and opening again. She also noticed that his speech was coming out slower and slurred at the end of his sentences.

"...Y-You're mine now. We both have confessed our love for each other so I don't have to hold back anymore. I've always wanted to make you mine, Yui. B-But I was afraid you didn't remember me. I won't make the same mistake, you belong to me and I won't let another man have you-"

Rito lost consciousness there with his head falling into Yui's breasts using them for a pillow. His back was slouched and his arms fell limplying down to his side. Soft snoring alerted Yui he was only sleeping. Her mouth opened slightly hearing his confession and sudden concern for him once he lost consciousness. Yui wrapped her arms around his neck pressing his head deeper into her breasts.

Her blush was mild and calm now creating a horizontal line between her nose and cheeks. Her eyes closed shut in bliss, while Mikan, Ryouko, Tearju, and Momo came closer to the couple seeing Rito had passed out.

"Rito!? Rito!"

Ryouko appeared next to Rito and Yui, she placed two fingers to his neck checking his pulse.

"He's fine, he's only exhausted. Looking through his memories with that device made him physically exhausted. Whoever gave him the gadget forgot to tell Rito it drains the user the longer it's being used."

"Okay, Ryouko and I will take Rito-kun to his room and put him to bed. Given everything that's happened today I think its best everyone here goes home. Take the rest of day to absorb what's been said. Ayase-san, Kirin-san can I ask you two to stay behind and look after Rito-kun?"

Tearju immediately took charge of the situation, surprising everyone and Yami, with her putting up a confident, brave face when assisting Rito. None of Tearju's personality, Yami remembers from her memories was standing in front of her with her back facing her. Yami looked at her mother's back, while Tearju helped Mikado with carrying Rito upstairs to his room.

"When will Rito-san wake up?" Said Momo standing off to the side watching the two nurses carry Rito's unconscious body out of the living room. She had her hands joined together in front of her chest, her face showing her worry for the boy she loves. She had just found out the two people she ever loved happened to be the same person, and Momo didn't want to lose either of them again if she couldn't at least be there to help when he needed her.

"He's just tired, Momo-chan. Rito-kun will wake up tomorrow full of energy and back to his normal self. For now everyone here should go home like Tearju said. A lot was said and happened today both at school and here in this house. We could all use a day to relax and think about the future."

She said as she and Tearju walked out of the living room, their footsteps echoed in the silent household on their way up to Rito's bedroom.

Back in the living room Ayase and Kirin gave a look to each other then nodded their heads. No words were needed with them. A testament to their friendship and sisterhood they shared. Both young women stood up and left the room following the two nurses up the stairs to Rito's room adjacent to the stairs.

The living room with everyone else fell into complete silence. Not even Celine was making noises with her having fell asleep in Lala's lap. The older Deviluke princess was smiling, while she played with Celine's yellow-green hair. She knew Rito so she didn't need to fuss over his safety and health. Plus he had Mikado-sensei and Tearju-sensei looking after him.

With today starting with one of Lala's inventions going haywire, which nearly engulfed the entire school into a black hole. A danger Rito prevented with the cost of him revealing his powers. That then led to a viewing of his memories from a year prior to him meeting Lala. His secret lifestyle as an Assassin came to light, to him dying and being resurrected again, him going to space where he began his own crusade for peace in a troubled galaxy at war. Oh, and the eye-opener for the afternoon was he was starting his own harem, which already has four different girls sharing him amongst themselves.

Just another normal day they say. Nothing out of the unusual there at the Yuuki household.

 **Done. Two chapters finished a week from each other. But both will be uploaded at the same time in tandem with the other. I'll update Date a Sekirei first, and thirty seconds later I'll update Crimson Darkness.**

 **This chapters marks the end of the flashback art of Rito's past. I'll admit this proved a bit of challenge as some people didn't want the flashback arc to carry on forever. So, I needed to go through my notes and pick out different scenarios to keep the chapter short, but also serving to show the relationships Rito had with Gid and Sephie based on their many interactions with each other in the chapter.**

 **You can't please everyone, nor will they agree with all of your choices and decision. No matter I've salvaged a decent victory with the battle between Rito and Gid, and the set up Sephie has planned for Rito in the future.**

 **The scene with him and Yui came as a susprise to me. I was going to end the chapter after Rito finished explaining why he disappeared, which led everyone to believe he had died. It just came to me and I'm happy how it turned out. I've always like the couple of Rito and Yui together. A lot of images and epilogues from one of the anime's OVAs and the PSP video games have shown Yui pregnant, or her and Rito as parents to their daughter.**

 **It works and I like seeing them act on their feelings for each other. Now this has me thinking – I'm going to go and re-watch the OVA of when everyone returned to being kids , it has the flashback of Rito's and Yui's first meeting when they were children of him rescuing a cat from a tree.**


End file.
